Legend of Zelda: Impetus of Beginning
by Smiling-Fox
Summary: The story of a young man named Link who rose from humble beginnings to become a hero - basically, a combining of all the Zelda story-lines. First in a series. Rated for language.
1. At Start, There Was

Every Legend must start, simply, at its beginning.

**Prologue:**

_There are those who are destined for greatness. _

_Those who are born under a certain star, fated to become something incredible. Those whom the Goddesses themselves have chosen for some higher purpose._

_Then; there are those who arise to greatness._

_Those who rise to meet every challenge that stands before their path, those who continue unflinchingly along the way in the face of something incredible. Those ordinary few whom the Goddesses themselves are forced to acknowledge. _

_And then; there are those who become something even more. _

At long last, he stood before it. After all his searching, after all he had done, the item of his desires was set before him, floating, defying the very gravity with its presence. His hand reached out, not caring to savor the victory any longer.

_Strength…I want strength…Power! Power beyond what anyone has ever imagined before!_

He felt a pulse run through his right hand and up into his arm. A cursory glance revealed something new, something that made his already rapidly beating heart still with wonder. Where there had been only bare flesh, now was emblazoned with a glowing gold symbol identical to the item that hovered only inches from his outstretched fingertips. He paid little further notice to the blood of his companions that stained his clothes, lips curling into a devious grin at his continued fortunes. "The Goddesses bless me…" it was a voice as dark as the soul that peered out from behind those blood red eyes, "It's as good as destiny! Yes! It was meant to be mine! So come, and grant my wish, Triforce of Power!" Bloody fingers grasped the sacred item, and there was a blinding flash accompanied by a howl of pain. Moments later, the sacred ruins, littered with the bodies of several women, echoed with a vile laughter.

**Chapter 1**: _At Start, There Was- _

**The Legend of Zelda- Impetus of Beginning **

Long before time was measured, the world was made by the Goddesses. Din, Goddess of Power, shaped the earth with her fiery hands. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, instilled justice and law to the land with rivers and oceans. And Farore, Goddess of Courage, created all the souls of those that would live. That is how this world came to be.

Hyrule was a land like any other. It went through times of peace and war, prosperity and poverty. It had a royal family that governed the land, and an army that enforced its laws. It was a land of diversity, full of many different peoples and cultures. It was a grand kingdom, with wonderful citizens, and a princess who was not above taking a rather bold stroll through the streets of the capital city, simply dubbed Castle Town. Though she was the only one in town flanked by guards and accompanied by a very fierce looking woman.

But no display of force could ever dissuade the people from speaking to their princess, "Ah, your Highness! Good day to you!"

The Princess Zelda bowed her head and offered a gentle smile to the kindly older woman who had greeted her, "Good day." The woman at Zelda's side straightened up, cropped white hair pulled tightly behind her head, curious blue marks decorating the corner of either eye.

"Princess…" the bodyguard spoke lowly as the gleeful citizen waved a warm goodbye, "Do you not have other matters that require your attention? This little distraction has dragged on long enough."

"But Impa, a good Queen must have a good relationship with her people. Consider it practice for my future." The princess' crystal blue eyes stared playfully up at the woman whom had so long been her nanny; a thought that would be laughable if one just looked at the imposing Impa. She in no way betrayed her occupation as a nursemaid by looks alone, but had proven over the nineteen years of Zelda's life that no one could ever have been more capable.

Impa's eyes narrowed softly, and if that look had been trained at anyone other than Zelda, it would have proven paralyzing, "Do not try to be clever, young lady. One hour longer, then you are returning to the castle." The young princess let out an amused hum; Impa may have sounded threatening, but she was relenting another whole hour. As far as Zelda was concerned, she had won. Without further complaint, she and her entourage continued walking.

The princess herself was something to behold. She was beautiful in every classic sense, right down to the long, flowing golden-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had the same elongated ears that all Hylians possessed, each inset with a small golden earring bearing the symbol of the Triforce. That flawless hair trailed in two ear-tails that were both carefully wrapped in white silk, and a handful from either side of her head was pulled back, the rest falling down and ending in a loose braid. Her bangs were eternally hidden beneath a tiara of solid gold leaves and precious gems. Her dress, while simple and white by appearance, was of the finest fabrics, or so she had been continuously assured, as well as the magenta vest that she wore along with it. An ornament of thin gold metal enveloped her shoulders, and about her waist hug a strip of fabric that also bore the three golden triangles of the Triforce. It was a sacred symbol as well as the symbol of the royal family.

More than her looks, her presence was what would strike someone. Her general demeanor was kind, caring, and very approachable- the last being a trait that many would never expect to see in a princess. But, Zelda also had her more dignified state, in which she did her best to remove all emotion from her expressions and speech, and stood very straight and very rigid. This was mostly used in matters of politics and national affairs; the sort of things that are discussed with a lot of stuffy dignitaries. As well as that, the princess could be cold, her eyes piercing and threatening, but that attitude was reserved specifically for anyone or anything that would dare threaten her nation. The princess of Hyrule had many faces to wear.

Unfortunately, her little walk through the capital did not go much longer before two of the Castle's Knights came running up to her, frantically calling her name. She could not suppress a sigh quickly enough. Instantly, she straightened herself and adjusted her tone of voice, "Calm yourselves. You are likely to cause a panic."

"Ah…yes, your highness, forgive us." the first knight to catch his breath responded.

"What is it that has you both in such a state?"

They exchanged a nervous glance. The same man spoke, "Well…your Highness, something…of the utmost importance has come up. And we rushed to inform you of it."

"Have you spoken to my father?"

"…well…no, Highness." the second man admitted, "You see…well, you always were the better decision maker, Highness, if you'll pardon me saying so…"

One of Zelda's eyebrows arched. If it was so important, why would they not tell the king first and foremost? "…very well. What is it?"

The first knight's gaze went around the street where they had stopped her, "Not here, your Highness. It's something of…a delicate matter. We should not discuss it here. Please, hurry back to the castle with us." At his words, Zelda sent a look at Impa. The nanny made no indication that she even possessed a soul.

The princess obliged them, figuring that the subject had to be something weighty due to the men's reactions, and quickly returned to Hyrule castle along with them, Impa, and the few guards who had been walking along with her. The sight upon returning was even more puzzling; a group of about five royal knights was holding back one of their own as he kicked and thrashed wildly, "No! Give it back! It's mine, I found it! Give it to me!"

Impa was the first to voice the question, "What is going on here? What is he talking about?"

The two knights who had gone running to the princess now approached with a small item wrapped in cloth, "He's talking…about this, Highness."

Zelda's jaw fell open as they pulled back the fabric. Hidden underneath was a small, metallic looking golden triangle, an item that anyone in Hyrule or the surrounding kingdoms could recognize- the Triforce. The collective room closed in around it, save for those who now had to work doubly hard to restrain the manic knight. Princess Zelda stared at it for several silent minutes, analyzing it as she did with most things. The triangle on the bottom left seemed as if it were glowing brighter than the other two, "…the Triforce of Wisdom, then." Her voice, though hushed, echoed in the silence of the surrounding room.

The knight holding the Triforce nodded, trembling, "Yes, your Highness. It was found down a well, of all places, nearby an ancient estate that was being seized. We brought it back to you as soon as we could manage…"

Zelda nodded slowly, "…I see. You were right to do so." Another few moments passed by without breath.

"Princess…is it true?" a meek knight behind her drew her gaze away from the hypnotizing gold, "Is it true that…the Triforce will grant the wish of anyone who touches it?"

"I cannot answer that." she herself did not know. It was a well-known legend that the three Triforces; Courage, Power, and Wisdom, left in this word by the Goddesses, would grant the fondest desire of the first person to grasp them and make a wish. But the Triforces themselves were thought to be legend, so who really knew if there was credibility to that claim or not? Now Zelda understood why they had gone to her first. Her father, though a man of limitless good intentions, would never have been able to resist himself. He might have wishing for an eternal reign or a never ending supply of rupies, thinking that these things would assure a comfortable future for his daughter and never once thinking that greed had wasted a wish that would be better used to lessen the burdens of others. It would never be done out of malice, just out of misplaced judgment. The royal knights recognized this, and had so brought the matter to the attention of the princess, who was forever toted as the wiser of the two rulers. They were good and loyal men.

"So…?"

"Hm?" Another man spoke up, drawing her gaze again away from the item, thankfully, "Yes?"

"Are you…going to make a wish, Princess?"

She became suddenly aware that the entire room had trained their eyes on her.

"Yes, you should! Wish for everlasting peace! Or no more droughts!"

Quite a few men nodded in consensus. Zelda's eyes fell on the Triforce yet again. With all of her heart she would have liked to wish for something as noble as peace, but she just could not trust herself to do it. Fearing that at the last minute, some spike of greed might possess her, the princess made her decision, "No. Lock it away in the sturdiest safe we posses and let no one know of it."

"Princess?" the man holding the Triforce blinked rapidly at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." her voice was smooth and measured, "And send for a sage. Immediately." The knights, though hesitant, bowed and hurried off to do as they were told. The one who had apparently found the Triforce howled even louder as his fellow men pulled him away in the opposite direction.

Impa and Zelda were left alone in the resonant room. The nursemaid spoke with an air of wonder in her voice that the princess had never heard from her before, "…is it really the Triforce of Wisdom? What a blessing…"

"…or a curse." Zelda was suddenly aware that she had been clenching a fist. "We will wait and see what the sages say about this. Then we can properly act."

Days passed on edge.

As few people as possible were informed of the golden Triforce that was hidden within Hyrule Castle, and even still there was a presence of nervousness around that would not dissipate. Several times, Zelda felt her heart second guessing itself. She should have made a wish, then perhaps the Triforce of Wisdom would vanish like smoke and this potential threat to her nation would be over. But again, fear that the wish would turn out to do more harm then good kept her from proceeding. So the princess of Hyrule waited for days, and then weeks, anxious for a sage's arrival. She was careful to hold her tongue in front of her father, who soon grew suspicious of her altered demeanor. At that point she would have settled for any sort of council, sage or otherwise, to have this ordeal over with.

Nearly a full month after the discovery, trumpets announced the arrival of the Sage Ruul to the castle. The princess felt tremendous relief at the sight of the elderly man shambling towards her throne, gnarled staff in hand, a hat hiding his eyes in shadow and a bristly beard concealing his mouth and chin. This was far from their first meeting; Zelda had known Ruul since she had been a small child. She was well acquainted with most of the great sages, as the royal family very often sought council from them, and on such occasions Ruul was always very kind to the young princess. Zelda rose to greet him, the whole of the room bowed doubly low as she lowered her head, "Welcome, Sage Ruul. I thank you for this conference."

The little old man had a small spot of difficulty straightening himself back up, "You are most welcome, your Highness. I must admit, your request was so sudden, it alarmed me. And…" Ruul's eyes fell on the much higher and noticeably empty throne at Zelda's right, "…I see the King is absent. Curiouser and curiouser."

"Yes." Zelda watched the sage as he rubbed at his scruffy beard, "The subject of discussion is not one that my father should be party to, I am afraid." She turned, nodding at a pair of guards who obediently marched off only to return a second later with an item wrapped in cloth. They handed this to the princess. She almost hesitated to accept it. "It appears, honorable sage, that my men had come across something truly unique. And I was hoping that someone as knowledgeable as yourself might help me."

"Help you?" his tone was bemused, "Whatever with, Princess?" She did not speak the answer, only pulled back the cloth as the knights had done the very first time the item was shown to her. The inhabitants of the room gave the same breathless reaction, even Ruul, who seemed to have frozen all of his movements. The elderly man shuffled forward, and no one made any motion to stop him. Zelda watched carefully as he approached, catching sight at last of his eyes from under the brim of his hat. Even if he was a trusted sage, wars had been waged over far less, and the princess was ready to pull the Triforce away at a moment's notice if anything seemed suspicious. Ruul kept himself in check, not even reaching for the sacred object as he drew near, "…my. A Triforce? Something unique indeed. Indeed." His weary gaze played over the item again and again, as if trying to discern if it were a fake of some kind, "…amazing. And tell me, you have made no wish on it?"

"No, I have not."

"Not one?"

"No, not one." Zelda felt herself frown. Ruul always did speak to her as if she were eternally ten years old.

"Curious." the sage mused, again stroking his whiskers, "You could have asked for the kingdom to flourish. Why did you not?"

She kept her voice even as she answered, "The path to ruination is lain with good intentions, Sage Ruul."

Ruul turned his grinning face up towards the princess, who was by now much taller than he was, both of his aged eyes glistening, "How very wise of you, my young princess. Fitting, that you would be the one holding that Triforce."

Only years of practice kept Zelda from blushing at the compliment, "You flatter me. But the fact remains that something must be done about this."

"Indeed, indeed." Ruul furrowed his brow, now beginning to think far more seriously about this.

The princess drew in a breath to speak, already having had thought up a thousand possible courses of action over the time she had spent waiting for the sage's arrival. Before she could voice her opinions, she became aware of a strange sound just beyond the castle walls. Several of her guards also took notice and lifted spears to go and investigate. Sage Ruul's train of thought was interrupted as the mysterious sounds grew louder, causing the old man to slowly draw away from the princess and face the large wooden doors that had been closed behind him only a short while ago. The guards reached for those doors, and in the shuffling, a sound among the disturbance became far more clearer- a blood-curdling scream. Zelda felt her heart still in her chest.

More of the guards rushed forward towards the racket, but no sooner had the large doors been pried open than a wave of beasts came pouring through like a horrible tidal wave. It was immediately obvious upon sight, sound, and smell that these creatures were moblin; wicked pig-men, stout and stocky, with sharp tusks and jagged teeth packed along a stubby snout, each covered in sorry armor and carrying a crude weapon. The moblin made short work of the first few guards that were utterly caught by surprise. On instinct, Zelda's hand flew to the sword at her side and unsheathed it. She quickly placed the precious Triforce on the throne behind her and moved to conceal it, praying that she was very wrong and this attack had nothing to do with the sacred item. More guards were felled, and Zelda herself prepared to fight.

"Princess! Stay back!" the commanding voice of course belonged to Impa, who now led in a fresh wave of Royal Knights to do battle with the seemingly endless stream of pig-men. Zelda stood her ground, keeping her sword ready incase the twin blades of her nursemaid accidentally let one of those monsters through. The clash of steel and thump of bodies went on for what seemed hours, staining the polished marble of Hyrule castle in thick blood.

When it seemed like the knights might actually triumph, a new voice, loud and booming, called out over the din, "What the hell is this? Did I tell you to stop at the gate? I said _forward_, you worthless slobs!" A moblin squealed as it was sliced clean in half from head to toe. The shock subdued the entire battlefield. Through the doors, stepping carelessly over the bodies of moblin and guard alike, strode a man at least three times as tall as the princess. He had a mane of firey orange hair and bronzed skin that gave him away as a Gerudo, one of the desert people, and judging from the crushed leather attire one could assume he was of nobility. Over his right shoulder he held a massive sword, nearly as large as he was, dripping with fresh blood from the moblin he had just slaughtered. A wicked smile curled his lips as he gazed around at the castle interior, "Ahhh. Hyrule Castle. Not too shabby, I'll admit." Soulless, red eyes then fell on the princess, and she did not break her stance, "Ah! And you must be the Princess Zelda! What a damn honor!" The man cackled, and gave a mock bow that had Impa seething in place.

Zelda kept a stern glare trained on him, "Who are you? Explain yourself!"

"Ah, my…heh, deepest apologies, princess." his voice was all venom and no sincerity, "You may call me Ganondorf." Ruul, who had been observing the whole thing without budging an inch, reacted to the name.

How dare you siege the Castle of Hyrule." the princess's voice dropped to a threatening level, and Impa tensed at the implication, "How dare you bring slaughter to my people."

"Yes, well." Ganondorf shrugged, either intentionally or unintentionally infuriating the princess further, "See, Princess Zelda, you have something I want. Something real valuable. So, the lives of a few miserable guards and a couple dozen Hylians really means nothing in comparison."

His lack of compassion had her so angry that she had to continually remind herself to breathe in, "…murderer…"

Ganondorf responded with a sneer, "In fact, the life of say…a princess…would be well worth-"

He did not have the opportunity to finish his threat. Impa sprang at him from where she stood, both blades reaching angrily for the larger man's throat; she would allow no threat against the princess to go unpunished. With the speed and accuracy of her strike, the nursemaid was certain she had claimed the man's life. But Ganondorf did not fall. He hefted his large weapon from his shoulder, and slammed the sturdy handle straight into the woman's abdomen with a satisfying crunch of bone. Seeing Impa thrown across the room to collide forcefully into a solid stone wall, Zelda very nearly broke her stance.

Ganondorf was quickly grinning again, "Well now, if we're done with the theatrics." He stepped closer, and it was the much smaller Ruul who stood between the monster and the princess. Ganondorf paid the sage no mind, simply pointing the end of his sword at Zelda as he hissed, "Hand over the Triforce to me."

Her blood ran cold. It was exactly as she had feared; someone had heard of the discovery and had come to forcefully claim the item. Already, lives had been lost. Zelda's hand gripped her sword ever tighter, "And if I do? Will you then leave without further bloodshed?"

"No, princess!" Ruul's voice broke out with all the force he could muster, "Do not dream of making deals with this man! If he is who I believe him to be, this Ganondorf is a thief and a murderer! The rumors abound about his treachery! He led his own people in a search for the Triforce of Power and then slaughtered them to claim the relic for his own! Handing the Triforce of Wisdom to a villain such as this would be devastating to our world!"

"Tch. My reputation proceeds me, huh?" sick as it was, the Gerudo seemed to take the statement as a compliment.

Zelda's mind raced. The remaining guards were swiftly being taken over by more and more approaching moblin. Impa was struggling against gravity and agony to right herself again. Ganondorf stood directly in front of the princess, already mentally celebrating a victory. It was clear to see that even if she said no, Zelda was horribly out-numbered. This murderer would get his hands on the Triforce anyway, and there was no telling what chaos a man like this could do with that much power. What then was left for her to do?

"Well, princess?" the title was half spoken and half spat at.

Zelda felt her body shiver from tension. She stood between this hulking monster and a holy relic, and if nothing was done soon, there would be nothing to defend her people and the world from the madness that emanated clearly from the man's eyes, "…no. I will never surrender the Triforce to the likes of you."

More moblin pressed passed the doors, converging around her, the last clear threat to their objective. Her eyed did not move from the man before her. "Heh." Ganondorf's smile seemed to double in wickedness, "Oh, well then. It was nice meeting you…princess." Again, he spoke with nothing but disdain, raising his massive weapon to strike. Several of his piggy followers mirrored the motion.

Zelda did not so much as flinch.

"Incartius Al'toom!" the incantation surprised everyone, mostly because so many of the attackers had disregarded the tiny sage as any kind of a threat. The loud roar of Ruul's voice was instantaneously followed by a brilliant flash of light and a sudden burst of wind. Only Ganondorf stood his ground, his moblin affiliates all thrown aside like dead leaves in a torrent. The brief distraction was perfect.

It was all that Zelda needed. She raised her slender blade, and Ganondorf instantly shifted to block whatever feeble attack she might have sent at him. Instead, the princess of Hyrule pivoted on her heels, spun around to the golden Triforce still seated safely on her throne, and brought down the hilt of her sword with all the force she had within her. By a miracle of the Goddesses, the Triforce shattered into eight fragments. Ruul and Impa stared in complete shock, Ganondorf in horror. The princess spoke her own incantation, calling upon the very winds of Farore. Before anyone could grasp what she was doing, the individual pieces of the Triforce were whisked away on some phantom breeze. Ganondorf, howling with rage, reached for one that shot closest to him, missing by mere inches as the tiny golden fragment was spirited away. He stared, enraged, until the princess's forceful voice broke him free of his stupor, "Now, no man can claim it. Especially not you, murdering tyrant."

He was stunned. Utterly stunned. So much so that he did not immediately slaughter the foul little slip of a girl who had just obliterated his carefully laid plans. When the princess did move to strike at him, it was a simple matter of grabbing her wrist and squeezing until the pain forced her to drop her weapon.

"Princess Zelda!" Impa again tried to rejoin the fight, only to find that more moblin were interested in ending her life.

Ruul began to chant again, but Ganondorf cut him short by cracking the man's skull with a large fist. With one hand he was able to hold the struggling princess, even pull her away to check and be sure that what he had seen wasn't some elaborate illusion. Seeing the spot where the Triforce had been, and taking note of its emptiness, Ganondorf's rage came back in triplicate, "_You_-! What have you done! You little, freaking_, bitch!_" His voice shook and rasped with force, but still the princess would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her flinch. Her crystal blue eyes were cold, calm, and unforgiving. Ganondorf released her just a moment to slam his knuckles into her cheek, instantly sending the young princess to the floor. Somewhere in the background, Impa roared. Ganondorf quickly reached down and seized the girl before she could even think of crawling away. "You…don't think you've stopped me just yet, _princess_! Oh, I'll have the Triforce of Wisdom! I'll find every last frigging piece, and when I do, you'll put it right the hell back together again with your own damn hands!" With that, he unceremoniously flung her over one of his broad shoulders and headed for the exit. Impa scrambled to follow, but was again stopped by more of Ganondorf's lackeys coming at her with weapons poised and waiting.

The monstrous Gerudo was stopped just at the threshold by the rough, guttural voice of one of his moblin, "Master Ganondorf, what of this city?"

Still fuming, the mad man took only a second to come up with an answer, "Burn it. Burn it straight to the goddamn ground. Kill everything. Man, woman, child, livestock- hell, anything breathing! Run the streets red with blood."

"No!" Zelda finally broke, panic overtaking her voice before she could prevent it, "You cannot! Please, no!"

"Shut up!" Ganondorf snarled at her, and proceeded outside with his now flailing captive. There were grunts and squeals of pleasure at the thought of mindless killing from the assembled mass of pigs.

Judging by how poorly she was breathing, Impa was certain that most of her ribs had been smashed from Ganondorf's attack, not including the gashes and bruises the woman had suffered while battling his multitude of pig-men. Wounds that would leave scars, no doubt. But she would rather die a thousand times then allow the princess to come to harm.

So Impa, with a battle cry that would have made her Sheikah ancestors proud, pulled her heavy body up for the second time that day, and charged at the thick of the moblin crowd, slashing as she went along. Who cared how many she killed or how many she would have to kill- she only cared about saving the princess.

A/N - So, uh….yeah. Just a simple story. This is only chapter 1. Enjoy!


	2. Enter, the Hero

**Chapter 2:**_ Enter, the Hero._

Clouds dappled a cerulean sky. The wind, fresh and cool, whispered care-free through the treetops. The thin rush of river water caught the sunlight and reflected it in a thousand little sparkles. On days such as these, everything feels calm and lethargic, as if the world were walking along at a slower pace.

On the bank of the river sat a young Hylian boy, fishing pole in hand. He was nestled in the long grass, blending in very well because of his attire. A tunic of verdant green covered a plain white shirt, and partially concealed a pair of pants just as plain. Boots of tanned leather sat at his side- he had opted to shed them and dip his feet in the water, which he now realized to be a bad idea, seeing as how the water had gradually crawled up the fabric of his pants until he was soaked to the knee. He wore a pair of gloves also of tanned leather, fingerless to allow for better dexterity. An unusual hat, long and green, topped a head of dirty blonde, messy strands swaying whatever which way they felt like. His eyes, two sapphires, observed the water running passed him.

To look at, Link was nothing special. He was handsome enough, but he tended to smell of either fish or livestock, or sometimes both, since the only ways he had to make money for himself were either helping out at a nearby ranch or fishing at this little remote spot upstream. That was all he was really, a simple boy. No destinies were written at his birth, no great prophesy awaited him. There were no divine predictions surrounding the boy named Link. In fact, the only noticeable differences about Link were more likely to be considered as weird than special. To begin with, he was so soft spoken that many people assumed he was either stupid, or that he did not even know how to speak. He trailed off at the ends of his sentences, which never ran longer than a word or two, and his soft voice was often over powered by the slightest of sounds around him. Also, he had a tiny, winged companion with him at all times; a fairy. In and of itself, a fairy was not an unusual sight in Hyrule. But very rarely did the little creatures come into close contact with people, and they almost never tagged along with a person. The exception to this being the guardian fairies that would allegedly attach themselves for life to the fabled Kokiri Children that lived deep in the forest. Link had experienced a very, very irregular upbringing to say the least, and so he too had a little guardian fairy that followed along with him no matter where he went. She hovered overhead even now, letting her blue light haze over leaves as she passed back and forth watching Link fish.

Actually, calling it "fishing" was a little inaccurate. It was more like "dipping a line in the water and staring disappointedly for hours on end."

Link peered over the riverbank, only catching sight of his blurred reflection as the water rippled. Those long Hylian ears of his drooped very slightly.

The high, squeaky, and often irritating voice of his fairy companion floated just over his head, "You're not catching anything." Link leaned in closer, trying to will the fish to bite his line. "You haven't caught anything all day." that time, there was a bit more bitterness in the fairy's tone.

Link cut her a look; he didn't need to be reminded of that.

She sighed, loudly and dramatically, "This is really just a complete waste of time at this point! I mean, really! You've been here all morning, and what is it now? Noon? After noon? All you managed to do was waste half a day and half a bucket of bait!" The fairy, Navi, flitted out over the water and cast the river a cursory glance.

Link's shoulders sank. This was his luck, really. So he was a little used to it…but it was still disappointing. And it didn't help that his fairy had to rub it in.

"Really, you have no luck at all!" Navi seemed to read his mood.

The fairy played through the wind with those delicate, dragonfly-like wings of hers while Link pulled in his line. If he was going to be hungry, at least he could do it at home in bed. He tugged on his boots and gathered up his gear, shouldering his pole and staring up at Navi to wait while she went on ranting at the river for being stingy. Once the little fluttering ball of light was satisfied, they began the trek back home.

It would not be an overly long trip back. Link had managed to build himself a decent home halfway between a small village and the expansive forest, not much more than a little hut, but that was all that a young Hylian boy and a fairy really needed. The location was ideal for him; he had a special affinity for the woods and the rustic fields, even if it was a little dangerous being so far out, in the midst of wild creatures' and wayward monsters' stomping grounds. That concerned him very little. Just as well, his horse, a constant companion since he had been a child, was given a small enclosed pen attached directly to the side of his meager house and had as much free space to roam as she could possibly want. Link was pretty sure that the horse preferred it that way just as much as he did, all that green and open space, free from the congestion of a large city.

Link paused a minute to yawn, not having a spare hand to cover his mouth. Navi, of course, had to point out just how rude that was before he could lift a foot to continue forward. He shot the fairy another look, fully intending to speak up this time; but a sudden and violent rustling of the brush nearby halted the words before they had time to form.

Link's head snapped around towards the source of the disturbance, at first noticing nothing. A half a breath later, a woman came tumbling from the undergrowth, a sword in hand, covered in cuts and scrapes. With her white hair and defined face, Link guessed she was a good few years his senior. She had not noticed him at all, keeping a keen gaze at the spot where she had just fallen out of. The woman didn't even have time to catch her breath as three pudgy moblin burst out after her, weapons swinging.

"Yaaaaaaahhhh!" Link's fairy shrieked, directly over his head. The initial surprise was enough to make him drop his fishing bucket, but Navi's scream sent him tripping over it. "M-m-moblin! We have to run, Link! Run away!" With that, the hysterical Navi darted straight up, over the treetops.

Link was still pulling himself upright when he saw the sword batted from the strange woman's hand. Anyone with eyes could tell that she was exhausted, and very badly injured. Adding in the fact that she was outnumbered, and the conclusion of this fight seemed obvious. Cursing himself for leaving anything substantial at home, Link grabbed his fishing pole.

Impa felt her lungs burning with each inhale. Blood running down the right side of her face was disrupting her already fading vision and making everything just a little more difficult for her. Her three attackers seemed to sense her increasing weakness, as they were now slowly circling her to deliver the killing blow. She kept her eyes on them, for all the good it did. She was even unarmed now. If things ended like this, The princess would…

The moblin directly in front of Impa raised a crooked spear aimed at her head. There was a strange and sudden buzz, and if the nursemaid's vision had been working properly, she might have noticed the fishing line as it flew, wrapped several times around the weapon, and then wrenched the spear straight from the moblin's hand. The beast staggered at the unexpected absence of his weapon, nearly falling on top of the defenseless Impa. All three moblin turned to see where the spear had gone to, and one of them caught the missing weapon square in his right eye. Impa whirled around at the horrible squeal of agony as the moblin was struck and fell, catching her first sight of the green-clad boy.

"Who? Who dat?" one of the two moblin still standing spoke stupidly.

The other smirked and drew a pair of daggers, "Dead man." They left their comrade writhing on the ground, focusing their attention on Link now.

The Hylian did his best to grip the fishing pole as he would have gripped a sword, but it proved to be incredibly clumsy. A dagger came at him, and he dodged sideways, only to barely get himself out of the way as a second spear went at his back.

A blue light peeked back down the leaves overhead, "Ahhh! Link! Be careful! Watch out!"

He twisted to avoid those daggers again, almost falling over from his own momentum. Holding his tenuous balance, he brought the tip of his fishing pole down onto the moblin's snout with a sound smack and then stumbled a few steps aside. The pig was caught off guard and reeled back as if he had been struck with a blade. His second opponent lunged and Link quickly caught the spear against his fishing pole, parrying the surprise attack that had nearly wounded the young Hylian, pushing the stockier moblin back just enough so he could plant a boot on the beast's chest and give him a good kick backwards.

For the second time today, Impa was astounded beyond words. Granted that none of them were dead, but this young boy had just felled three moblin with nothing more than what looked like- to her admittedly poor vision- a fishing pole. To have run blindly looking for the princess only to run across this child…the Sheikah was sure it had to be some kind of a sign from the Goddesses.

One of the moblin rose up, loosely gripping his daggers and glaring death at the boy. "You!" the creature snorted, "You stay still and get killed now!"

"Link!" that voice above him squeaked, "You can't win like this, you need a blade!"

It was exactly what he had been thinking. Drawing himself up into a fighting stance, he spun his fishing pole around once like a skilled swordsman would in a weapons display. The moblin before him immediately flinched, preparing to get smacked across his snout again. It was a clever little ruse, and when the pig squeezed his eyes shut, Link cast the line once more and pulled a dagger free. The moblin looked up just in time to see the boy thrust the dagger through the attacker that had been kicked down behind him.

"You-! You!" with only one dagger left to him, the moblin roared and charged.

Link's right arm went up instinctively. Oh, right. He had left his shield at home as well. From the corner of his eye he spotted his toppled bait bucket, and without hesitation, kicked it up to his free arm to deflect the strike. Once inside the moblin's defense, it was easy enough to find a kink in that crummy armor and drive in the blade straight to the hilt. The creature pitched forward and stilled, and it took Link a good few tries to shove the heavy thing off of him. The boy then simply strode over to the first moblin, who was still twitching a bit, and thrust the second spear clear through the skull. Silently, Link then turned his eyes to the woman he had just saved.

He did not get a chance to speak before the fairy came flitting back to his side, "You did it, Link! Ha! I knew you would!"

Again, Navi got a look. And really, he was going to say something to her this time, but the injured woman suddenly lunged up from where she knelt and grabbed two hands full of Link's shirt collar. Her eyes were tired, but incredibly fierce, and Link found himself capable of little more than staring open mouthed and blinking in confusion.

Impa had to be sure she had not just dreamt that. Her sight was questionable at the moment, but there was no way it was so bad that all of that had been misperceived. Upon a much closer and likely unwanted inspection, she could see something within those wide, innocent blue eyes that gave her hope for what seemed like the first time in a long time. Her vision swam, and a cold desperation set over the Sheikah, "Please! You have to save the princess!"

No sooner had the words left her lips than she collapsed over the baffled young boy.

It was several hours before Impa regained consciousness. The entirety of her body ached from exertion and pain. But she was also instantly aware of a comforting warmth that surrounded her. There were unfamiliar voices muttering softly in the background, and the smell of something cooking very close by. She stirred, and one of the voices came speeding over towards her.

"Hey! I think its waking up!"

With a groan, the nursemaid forced her eyes open. Her vision was immediately assaulted by a brilliant blue light shining directly in front of her.

"Eep!" the little ball of light darted away, and as Impa followed its path with her eyes, she again caught sight of the boy in green. He simply stared back, a ladle in one hand. The source of the pleasant smell was contained within the boiling pot he had been stirring.

Impa took a better look around. These were unfamiliar surroundings; what seemed like a small, mostly wooden hut with simple, crude furniture. She was seated upright on a chair that she was certain had been hand carved, which was one of two that sat around a small, circular table, and she found that someone had draped a thick blanket about her shoulders. Her gaze wandered to a window to discover that the sun had long ago gone down. As well as that, she noticed the head of a chestnut colored mare gazing off, directly in front of that same window. "Mm…" Impa shifted, tugging the warm blanket closer around herself, "Where am I?"

"Home." a shrill little voice spoke up, "This is our home."

The Sheikah's eyes went quickly around the room to see just who had answered her, she had thought that it was only her and the mysterious boy here, "…and where is home, exactly?"

"Near Ordon." that same voice replied, and Impa was very glad to see that the boy's mouth had not been moving.

She sighed, rubbing at her temples with her fingers. It was then that she realized someone had also taken the liberty of bandaging her wounds, though they had done a sloppy job of it. "Ordon. By the Goddesses, I'm far out."

"Further than you'd think." came the same squeak.

Impa took one last look around before setting her gaze on the as yet silent young man, "…who…is speaking?"

He did not talk. He simply lifted a hand and pointed directly behind his left ear. A moment later, that phantom ball of light peeked out from behind the strange green hat he had on, almost shyly. It hovered just a moment, and then ducked back out of sigh with a nervous squeal.

Clearly, Impa's head was still too fuzzy, so she set back to rubbing the dizziness away again, "Farore, save me…I'm seeing things." When she looked up again, the boy was still staring right at her, still not moving. "…your dinner is boiling over."

Thankfully, that averted those piercing blue eyes for a while as he turned to stir at the food once again. The light seemed to peek out a second time, but dove back down before it had really been noticed. Once satisfied that he had kept the meal from burning, the young man finally opened his mouth and spoke, "…your dinner too."

The nursemaid was a little startled at the sound, "Oh. You do speak." He nodded. "Though, not very much." He nodded again. Impa felt the beginnings of a headache that had nothing to do with her injuries.

That curious light suddenly zoomed out of hiding to float just over her head, "You should be grateful! That's all the food we have for the week! And, we even saved you from those gross, disgusting moblins! I mean, really!"

The nursemaid arched an eyebrow, "And just what…are you?"

The light gave an aggravated little squeak, darkening a good bit until it almost seemed to shine red, "I'm a fairy!"

"Navi." the boy spoke up again, scooping the food into a pair of bowls.

"But-" the fairy was cut off by a warning look from him as the boy carried both bowls of food over to the table. He set them down and took the seat across from the injured Sheikah, not eating right away. Instead, his eyes were on her again. He had never been very good at first aid, and wanted to make sure she wasn't going to die because he didn't knot the bandages correctly or something like that. And also, he was very curious as to who she was and why she had been chased by those three, unusually determined, moblins.

Impa shifted under his gaze, but took up a spoon and happily dug in. After three or four spoons full of the warm liquid, she spoke up, "It is rude to stare at someone like that, you know."

He cringed a tiny bit, and a blush fell to his cheeks. He hadn't meant to be rude. At once, he was on his feet and crossing the tiny room, so that he wasn't staring so directly at this poor, wounded stranger.

Impa watched him. Carefully. With clearer vision, he didn't seem to be some sort of brutal warrior that went about the countryside slaughtering moblins. He looked like a simple boy, slim and slender, awkwardly shuffling around as he tried to keep his eyes on the floor. The nursemaid emptied her bowl in no time, already feeling life returning to her. She placed her utensil down and opted to break the silence, "Tell me, what is your name?"

He paused for just a moment. "Link."

"What is your _entire_ name?"

"That is my entire name..."

Impa trained a glare on him to warn the boy that he should not be kidding around with her right now. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't. "Are you a swordsman's son?"

"…I dunno." Again, his eyes told her that he was sincere.

"Then enlighten me." Impa was starting to feel as if the universe were playing a horrible, horrible joke on her, "How is it that you are so clearly adept with a weapon?"

Link paused for several moments, then simply lifted a hand and pointed over his shoulder. When it became clear that the gesture was not answer enough, he spoke, "…the village nearby. It gets attacked by monsters…sometimes…" His voice was incredibly soft and tended to fade as he reached the end of his sentences, and if it had not been so very quiet in the little house, Impa imagined that she would not have made out half of what he was saying.

Her eyes played over the tiny home once more. There was a sword lying in a sheath on the floor, likely dropped there. And near to that, a shield with a crimson cross decorating its surface that looked worn and dented a thousand times over. Propped against the far wall, the Sheikah spotted a bow and a quiver half full of arrows. Good signs; it meant that the little stunt earlier to save her life hadn't been a complete fluke. "I see. So you are this village's guardian, then?"

The boy shook his head, but the fairy answered, "Nope. He's just a fisherman. Oh, and sometimes a ranch hand."

Link felt his cheeks flush, feeling fairly embarrassed to tell the truth.

It was official. The Goddesses hated her and were playing a cruel trick.

Feeling something like lead drop into her stomach, Impa sighed very heavily and stared down into her empty bowl for a moment or two. "May I speak very frankly?" There was no verbal reply, but she noticed Link nodding his head out of the corner of her eye. "I doubt…that word of it would have reached so far so quickly, so there is no way you could have known. But, Hyrule Castle was attacked today." The boy slowly lowered himself back into his chair as the nursemaid explained, "An unnatural number of moblins stormed the gates, led by a man calling himself Ganondorf. The Royal guards were wiped out completely, and it was only by luck that the King himself was absent when the lot of them attacked. They were after…" Impa paused there, catching the boy's eyes. They were the most haunting shade of blue, but deeper than that, they seemed overly trustworthy and sincere. So, even though this boy Link was a stranger to her, Impa found herself implicitly trusting him, "They were after the Triforce of Wisdom that had been held within the castle walls."

Link's eyes went wide. He knew damn well what a Triforce was.

Impa gave him a measured look, answering the question that went unasked, "Yes. This mad man that dared to attack our castle was trying to take it. But…instead…he absconded with the Princess Zelda."

At this, his head tilted. He knew of Princess Zelda, he had heard of her more times than he could count. But in the handful of times that he had actually been to Castle Town, Link had never before seen this princess. He was more than a little tempted to ask the stranger what Princess Zelda was like, just out of curiosity, but the look in the woman's eyes was both regretful and furious. He was more than happy to stay quiet.

Navi had floated overhead, listening just as intently to the story, "Why would he do that? Leave the Triforce but take away some princess?"

"He was given no choice. Princess Zelda, Goddesses bless that girl, shattered the Triforce and sent the pieces scattering." there was a satisfied half smirk on Impa's face for just a second.

"Huh? How does someone shatter a sacred relic?" the fairy hovered closer, casting a blue haze over the two seated at the table.

Impa had no answer for that. She simply shrugged, and continued on, "I tried pursuing this Ganondorf, but his army kept getting in my way. Before I knew it, well, I found you." The nursemaid stared straight across the table, only to find that Link had been staring right back. "Above all else…I must protect the princess; however, as I am now…I could not possibly hope to retrieve her from that lunatic's clutches."

The house fell silent, save for the occasional chirp of a cricket outside. Impa felt the despair setting in again. The princess was kidnapped, helpless, and probably terrified right now. And she, her personal guardian, was crippled in a tiny hut in the southern most province of Hyrule, unable to do anything about it.

Link nodded at nothing in particular, his chair scraping lightly across the floor as he stood. Impa did not watch him, or even ask where he was going. He probably thought that she was a raving psycho. Who even knew if he believed her story, let alone if he knew anyone that would be willing and able to help. Impa's head sank to the table. It seemed as if all hope was lost for Hyrule.

Ganondorf stormed through his fortress, heavy boots snapping discarded bones under his feet as he went. These damn moblins, though an effective force that was easily steered to his intentions, were as filthy as the pigs they resembled. And considering how foul his mood was right now, any little thing was likely to set him over the edge and have him tearing up whole chunks of the Hyrulian landscape bare handed. It was nightfall and he was still seething. The Gerudo turned a corner, still stomping, and let out a roar- there was someone in particular he wanted to speak with, "_Agahnim!_"

Instead of the man he was looking for, Ganondorf was greeted by a pair of withered old crones, each an exact match to the other, gliding over to him on rickety brooms, "Ooooh, Look sister. His majesty is furious."

"Very much so."

"I wonder what causes his distress."

"I wonder indeed, sister." By now, the whole of his army had heard of the incident at the castle, and how their master's plan had been ruined when the princess, that was now locked in their dungeon, had destroyed the Triforce right before him. So the twin sisters, whose voices were usually very phony and hollow anyway, were all but spewing sarcasm with each syllable.

Ganondorf snarled at the two elderly Gerudo, "Kotake. Koume. If you enjoy breathing, get out of my face." He swatted at the pair of them as if they were mere annoying insects. The Twinrova sisters simply dipped out of his range, cackling to themselves. This only served to infuriate him further. "Get the hell away from me! I'm in no mood!" the massive Gerudo turned his head and screamed, "Agahnim! Get your sorry self over here now!"

The two witches lifted and dipped in the air behind him. A crowd of moblin that had been standing around was now cowering as far back against the fortress walls as was possible without going through them.

Still, the man refused to reveal himself. Ganondorf snarled, then addressed the mass of quivering monsters with burning eyes, "Onox! Get over here _right now!_"

One of the larger and more burly moblin flinched, having been called out by name. He very slowly and very cautiously edged away from the safety of the wall, removing his helm as he approached his leader, more of a monster than he was at the moment, "Yes, Master Ganondorf?"

"Get that sniveling coward Agahnim out here right this fucking second or so help me, I'll blast this entire fort into rubble and cinders with every damn one of you still inside!" his outburst of rage echoed angrily in the cold, dank fortress. The moblin Onox shook, certain that he was about to be sliced into bits in Agahnim's stead.

"That won't be necessary, Master Ganondorf…" a voice, far calmer than the Gerudo's, but slightly shaking, spoke up, "I am right here."

Ganondorf whirled around to glare death at the Hylian priest, who's face was, as usual, hidden behind a veil. With two long strides, he crossed the distance between them and snatched the smaller man up by his robes, lifting Agahnim clear off of his feet, "Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you tell me that little bitch was going to do that?"

"I-I-I could not have known, my lord!" the priest stammered, eyes wide with fear, "I only t-told you that the Triforce was within the castle, how was I to know that a mere girl could possibly-"

"_Gah!_" Ganondorf did not want to be reminded of it, and very literally flung the man aside. He roared incoherently for a moment longer, then turned back to Onox and grabbed the moblin by the throat, "Find it, _find it, __find it!_ Find every last piece of it! Every last spec of gold dust it left behind! _Do I make myself clear!_"The piggy little monster didn't bother answering. He simply turned, grunted to the others that were still cowering, and ushered the mass of them out of the fortress to hunt down the Triforce, immediately.

Ganondorf stood in place. He took a great many deep breaths, assuring himself that the Triforce would come into his possession eventually. It was all a matter of time. He calmed just enough to sink into his mighty, black throne and sit without gripping and destroying the stone armrests.

Agahnim was swift to scurry away, seeking refuge in the darker recesses of the fortress.

The twin witches swayed over the massive Ganondorf, now cooing assurances that sounded far too false coming from their honeyed voices.

Deep in the dungeon, Princess Zelda heard the screaming, though she could not really make out what specifically was being said. She couldn't bring herself to care. Not here, locked away in a tiny, crystallized container, her only light the strange symbol that had suddenly appeared on the back of her right hand, glowing a brilliant gold.


	3. Forward Along This Path

**Chapter 3**: _Forward Along This Path._

Seeing as there was only one bed in his little hut, Link had spent the night on the floor. The fact that it wasn't the first time didn't make it any more pleasant. He woke early, simply out of habit, and stretched until he had popped every sore joint back into place. Without sound Link dressed and ate, so that when Navi finally peered out from where she had fallen asleep, he was already outside affixing a saddle to his horse. He gave the animal a pat on the nose as he fitted her reigns over her head, and the horse very happily nipped at him; something of a gesture of affection.

"Aaaah. Good morning Link. Good morning Epona." the fairy yawned at them both, "What's up? Are we helping the farmer again today? I guess this means you're going to reek like goats all night, huh?"

Link gave her a weak glare, and proceeded back inside. He silently crossed the little house and opened the door to his bedroom. There, Impa lie still sleeping, hidden underneath a variety of sheets. Link took a chair from the table and carried it over to the bed side, sitting, and waiting very patiently for the woman to wake.

Without stirring, the heap that was Impa called out, which startled Link- he had thought she was still very soundly asleep, "What did I tell you about staring, young man?"

He cringed a tiny bit, "…sorry…" A bird nearby singing a morning tune very nearly overshadowed that voice of his.

Impa moved to sit up and immediately regretted the motion. Her wounds felt even worse now, if that were possible, and a short night of sleep did nothing to alleviate the aching of her muscles. The very most she could manage to do was pull the covers from her head and turn over to face the boy, "There is something in particular you want?"

As usual, he did not speak immediately. He seemed to be carefully thinking over what he would say, or maybe even rationalizing a decision that would all but prove that his sanity was gone, "…where…where can I find the Princess Zelda?"

"What?" Impa's eyes went wide.

At this, Link faltered. He hadn't expected to have to repeat himself, "Uhh…"

"I heard you clearly." Impa relieved him of the burden of having to speak again so soon, "Am I to assume this means _you_ are going after her? You, a mere child, with no skill beyond slaying an occasional beast?"

If possible, she made him sound even more foolish. His cheeks flushed, but he kept his gaze stern, and nodded once, slowly and with determination.

"Why?" the Sheikah demanded.

He faltered a second time. Did he even really have an answer for that? He had sat, listened to this woman's story, and sympathized almost immediately. Her eyes spoke of the pain of frustration over not having protected someone precious to her. For him, that seemed like enough. So while there was still time, he would do everything within his power to save the Princess Zelda. Whoever she was. "Well…" he lifted a gloved hand and scratched at the back of his head, nearly toppling his hat to the ground. It all sounded good in his head, but…words often eluded him, "I just…if…there's someone to protect, I…wanna protect them…"

It was stated so simply that it spoke volumes. Impa could not tear her eyes from this boy; there were not enough thank yous in all the languages in the world for what he was preparing to do.

"Noooooooo!" Navi, who had been floating by the door frame, was initially too shocked by this information to squeal, but she soon recovered and went zipping over to Link's shirt collar, able to burry her tiny self wholly in it. "Are you insane? Didn't you hear her yesterday? An army of moblin! An army, Link! And Goddesses know what else! You can't! You don't stand a chance! You don't even know where they're holding this princess!"

"I know." he was acutely aware of the odds of him coming back from this successfully, or at all, "But…still…"

Despite the twinge of pain that it caused, Impa reached out and placed her hand over his, noting that his hands were only slightly larger by comparison, "Forgive me. I did not mean to imply that this should be your burden, and if I were only a little better, it would be my task to carry out. So I will hold no ill will against you if you decide not to do this."

He shook his head with the same determination, "Just…where is she?" Navi was wailing in his shirt collar.

"I cannot say for certain. I only know that I chased her abductor west from Castle Town. Your best bet would be to confer with the Great Sages. They can be regularly found at the Temple of Light, about a day's ride from Castle Town's east gate." Impa felt happy tears burning at the corner of her eyes, though her face revealed no trace of a smile, "And, thank you."

The boy gave a flippant smile, as if she had just thanked him for something trivial. He then stood, gently removed the fairy from his collar, and dragged the chair back to its place. Link retrieved his sword and shield from their spot on the floor, taking a moment to adjust the sheath's strap correctly so that he could draw the weapon left handed- armories were not kind to left handed swordsmen and Link had to make due with a regular, right handed strap, just simply hanging it the wrong way on his back. Once the sword was in place, he went over to his bow and arrows, taking a quick count of the projectiles before swinging them onto his back as well. The shield went into place last, covering the rest, only because the big bulky thing simply wouldn't fit otherwise.

Navi lobbed through the air after him, "You're really serious about this? Really?" He nodded again, pulling the door open and striding back over to his horse. "But, why, Link? Let someone else do this! This is a matter for the royal knights! Please…you'll just get hurt. Or worse."

He lifted himself into the saddle, staring for a while off at the still pink horizon. "But…no one else _is_ doing this, Navi…" It was true as far as he knew. The woman had told him that the Royal Knight had been wiped out, and there had been no announcement throughout the kingdom, calling in heroes of all kinds to ride in and rescue the princess. As far as Link knew, he was the only one going to look for her. That thought made his stomach turn a tiny bit; the task all of a sudden seemed much heavier. But the fact remained that somewhere, someone was being held captive against her will, and she was probably scared. Link didn't know the princess enough to assume one way or another, but people who were attacked and kidnapped were typically scared out of their minds.

He could never bear it- knowing that someone was suffering, knowing that they were scared, helpless, and hopeless. Ever since he was a very young boy. There was something within him, like a guardian spirit, that could never tolerate the misery of others. So he had decided that no matter what it took, no matter how great the risk and how meager the reward, he wanted to prevent people from feeling that fear, from losing their precious hope. Even if he had never met them before. Even if he was hurt badly in the process.

Swallowing against the nervousness that was creeping upwards from his chest, Link nudged Epona forward.

"Link!" the fairy darted back and forth, pacing the air as he pulled away from her, "Link, wait! Wait!" Navi had no idea who this princess was, and neither did she care. She only cared about the well-being of one person in this whole world, but unfortunately, he so happened to be the one most willing to throw himself headlong at danger for little to no reason. _Damn him,_ Navi thought to herself as she went speeding after the horse, _Damn him, the stupid idiot!_

The village, that had always just taken the name of the province it resided in, was less then ten minutes away at a trot. Link reached Ordon before the sun was even up fully, but already the inhabitants were starting to bustle about their daily chores. The clang of the unseen blacksmith rang out in the dewy morning air. Several mothers were hanging damp clothing on lines to dry in the rising sunlight. Cucoos clucked about the beaten dirt road; they had accompanied the rancher's daughter into town as she went door to door selling the daily rations of eggs and milk. A few children scampered around, chasing one another in some contrived game. The very elderly mayor, bent over from all the years he carried with him, was contently watching the provincial scene with a smile. And the general goods store, which was what Link had ridden into town for, was just opening its doors wide for business.

He pressed his heels to Epona's side and steered her in the store's direction, but a voice caught him before he got very far, "Hey! Link!" It was a voice he had heard nearly every day since he had come to live in this town; the mayor's granddaughter and a very close personal friend of his. With something of a smirk playing on her face, Ilia walked up to Epona's side, short blonde hair swaying with the movement, pale blue eyes staring playfully up at Link, "You're here early. We don't usually see you for another hour."

"Link?" the ranch girl responded before he could even think to, nearly dropping a bottle of milk as she hurried to join her two good friends, "Hi, Link! What are you up to today? Papa could probably use a hand if you're not busy, the sheep are all starting to get real shaggy and could really use a trim." Malon flipped her long mahogany hair over a shoulder, resting her wicker basket of goods on her hip, emerald eyes landing squarely on the boy and watching as he dismounted.

The three of them had grown up from the age of nine together, and were considered by most of the village to be completely inseparable. As far as the girls went, Ilia was always the tougher one, prone to jump in mud puddles and punch Link whenever he did something that either upset her or just annoyed her. She was strong willed and typically outspoken, which meant that when Link was around her, he never had a chance to speak up. Malon was sweeter, though having been raised on a ranch had fortified her, made her strong and hard-working. She would prefer to flirt with Link than harm him outright, often cooing at him for no reason. Though, she did have a nasty kick when it was necessary. Her giddiness often drowned out anything Link would ever begin to say, so he couldn't get a word in edgewise with her either. The three of them were the oldest children in the village, though others soon followed, and they were expected to be role models to the younger children. Thankfully, the kids weren't absorbing too much from the typically mischievous and often delinquent trio.

"Well?" Malon's usual impatience got to her before Link even had the opportunity to open his mouth, "Are you free today?"

"You'd get more of an answer out of the rocks, Malon." Ilia had moved to pat Epona on that velvety nose.

The farm girl sighed, "I know, I know..."

A frown dotted Link's face. He went to answer, but a weight very suddenly slammed into the back of his knees and he went down with as much grace as a tree falling over in a windstorm.

The culprit was a little blonde girl in pigtails, dark brown eyes gleaming with mirth at how easily he had gone down, "Link!"

Malon was just barely restraining a laugh.

Ilia gave the little girl a light scowl, "Aryll, come on. He does that on his own, you know."

"But it's funny!" Aryll giggled, and no one disagreed. Link just flashed an embarrassed smile, and began picking himself back up. It was then that the little girl noticed the multitude of weaponry on his back, all of which had miraculously stayed in place during the fall, "Link? Wha'cha doin' with your sword an' stuff?"

In no time, the other children that Aryll had been playing with came rushing over. A young boy, only a few months ahead of Aryll, shoved passed Malon, nearly forcing her to drop the basket of eggs and milk, "Did someone say sword?" A disappointed look came to the boy's face as he spied Link dusting himself off, "Oh. It's only Link. No fair. You made it sound like it was something important."

"Shut up, Taro." Ilia outright grimaced at him, "You're being rude again."

"Make me, sis." he countered with a raspberry, for which he received a swift and painful swat to the back of his spiky, dark haired head. Ilia and her younger brother were constantly bickering, and it seemed that any little thing was capable of setting them off. The siblings continued to quarrel for a while longer, removing themselves momentarily from the morning greeting.

The last of the gathering was another younger boy, nearly Aryll's age, who as usual stood just an arm's length away from all of the activity, "I think Link's pretty cool…"

Malon reached over and pat him on his well manicured blonde head, "Yeah, well. When he's not falling, Colin."

"Or tripping over." added Taro.

"Or banging his head." Aryll giggled.

Link opened his mouth to protest, but just as quickly closed it. There was no point in arguing; the village's inhabitants, for the most part, only ever experienced him stumbling awkwardly. He wouldn't dare explain how he had, only yesterday, saved a woman's life with nothing more than a fishing pole, for fear that the group of them wouldn't stop laughing for hours. With an exhale of air, Link turned back to the general store, trying to again focus on his original intentions.

Aryll blinked up at him, "Are you comin' in?" She scurried ahead of the older boy, cupped both hands about her mouth, and shouted, "Hey, Grandma! Customer!"

At her calling, a plump looking, silvery-gray haired woman waddled out from behind the counter, a cat at her heels. Her face was always kind and inviting, and she greeted Link with the usual grin, "Good Morning, Link. What can I get for you today?"

He stepped passed the woman, up to the countertop to see what exactly he wanted from the store. Aryll, being a good few feet shorter than he was, had to cling to the edge of the counter to see the items clearly, even if she already knew every single item her Grandmother had for sale. Colin had wandered in after the pair of them, still keeping his shy self back a couple of steps. Link's eyes played over the inventory, and slowly he spoke up, "…arrows. And a loaf of bread. And maybe some water."

The woman smiled and nodded, "Thirty-five rupies, son."

He dipped into his wallet…and produced no more than seven rupies. He slapped at his forehead; how could he have forgotten? "Uhm…just…the bread, sorry…"

"Five, then." she corrected, chuckling softly, taking his money and handing over a fresh loaf of bread.

Link was so embarrassed that his face was turning red, which seemed to amuse Aryll to no end. He turned and strode back out of the store where Malon was now struggling to keep Ilia and Taro apart with one arm. As he stuffed the loaf of bread among a few items that had been tied to Epona's saddle, Ilia glanced over at him, her long ears giving a slight flick.

"So. You are going somewhere." She ignored her younger brother's continued grumbling. Ilia's statement drew everyone's eyes to him, and Link flushed a deep red at the attention, "Where to, huh?"

"Oh. Guess you're not free today, huh?" Malon was already pouting at him.

"Nu-uh." Aryll shook her head, pigtails bobbing, "Link said he needed water an' arrows, but he ran all outta money." Taro snorted, and it was only by luck that he was now beyond his sister's reach.

"Oooohhh….so," the frown was immediately removed from Malon's face, "You're headed out, but you have nothing to drink with you? Oh, look. I just happen to have a whole bunch of milk here with me." Her tone and her eyes were impish as she lifted a bottle of milk, decorated with a plump, cartoonish cow and the words Lon Lon Milk, from her basket.

Link's eyebrows furrowed. Unless she also planned on handing over a paycheck with it, he didn't have enough money to afford even one bottle of milk.

She immediately wagged a finger at him, "And all it will cost you is one tiny kiss. Right on the cheek." Ilia glared imminent death at her friend.

"Wha-?" Link at once went red again. These sort of stunts were very typical of Malon, and even though he had to deal with them more than once a day, there was no real getting used to it. But, it would be beyond stupid to set out on a days-long ride without something to drink. With a groan, Link pinched his eyes shut and leaned over. In no time, Malon hopped over to him and gave his cheek a tiny kiss, pressing the milk into his palms with a happy squeak. The younger kids made sounds of disgust.

Something quickly collided with his shoulder. As he expected, it was Ilia's fist. The punch really didn't faze him, but if he hadn't recoiled, she'd simply keep punching until he did, "So, where are you headed? You don't need arrows for fishing, and you don't need a shield for hunting."

"…uhm…"

"My. You kids sure are making a ruckus." The mayor had slowly made his way over to the boisterous scene, greeting the young ones with a warm and aged smile. They in turn spoke their hellos. "Well, how does this day find you all?"

"Good!" Malon, of course, answered first, shaking a tiny pouch full of rupies.

Taro moved to tug at the mayor's shirt, "Grandpa, Dad took away my sling shot. I'd do lots better if I had it back!"

"Hell no." Ilia barked at him, "Dad took it away 'cuz you kept shooting at the cat and the cucoos."

"And the goats." Aryll added, "Remember? That one got so spooked that he ran right into town?"

The mayor blinked, "That was your fault, Taro?"

Taro was quick to duck behind Malon- hiding behind his own sister would have been as good as death with the stare she had trained on him.

Link had a faint smile on his face. Moments like this were so very typical of this little village, and were strangely calming. It was at times like this that he remembered why he wanted so badly to protect the good and innocent people he had grown to love. With that thought, he lifted himself onto Epona's back and took hold of the reigns. Everyone seemed engaged in their own conversation now, so it would probably be safe to leave. He wanted to duck out before the details of his travel were revealed, potentially killing the tranquility of Ordon Village. Above all else, he wanted this village to ever remain peaceful.

Aryll was the one to disrupt his distraction, "Link? You're going already?" He half nodded at her, "But, you never even _told_ us where you were going."

Link opened his mouth to do just that, but stopped as another thought struck him. He had left that poor woman all alone in his house, injured. If she needed anything, there wasn't anyone right there to help. "Ilia. Could…you do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"There's…a woman…at my house-"

Both of the older girls' heads snapped up. "What?" Ilia's voice was flat and her gaze narrow, while Malon just looked horrified. Even the mayor cast him a curious look.

Link sighed; that hadn't come out right, "No, she…she's injured-"

"What!" there was much more emotion in Ilia's tone that time, "What did you do, Link?"

He rolled his eyes, "…I found her. Look, just…" He kept tripping over his own words, having to hurry and say them before he was interrupted a few hundred more times, "Just…kinda, check in on her…"

"Why? You're gonna be gone for a long time?"

"Uhm…" He really didn't know. Not as if there was a set time schedule for his rescue mission; getting to the Temple of Light alone was going to take about four days, and that was just to find out where he should go next. A shrug was all the answer he could give Ilia. He gave Epona a kick and she reared, giving the kids in front of him time enough to hurry out of the way before the horse went galloping off.

It was a typical Link goodbye- little to no explanation and a sudden exit. The gathered group watched him ride out of sight, only Malon called out to his retreating back, "Be careful, Link! Come back soon!"

"Waaaaaaiiiiittttt!" just overhead, a blur of blue light went soaring in his direction, "Wait, I said! Link! Hey!"

The journey towards Castle Town went smoothly enough. Link was assaulted by three moblins and a rabid wolf along the way, but came away from each encounter without anything more than a scrape. He only passed by the capital, quickly setting out east from there. The Temple of Light, as it turned out, was difficult to find without really knowing the way, so the young Hylian found himself quickly lost. Navi, having caught up to him after the first night, provided a fair amount of help by flying high into the sky and telling him when his route was blocked off ahead. Rather than the day that Impa had told him it would take, it was late on the second day when Link finally rode up to an ancient looking structure.

The temple was vaguely pyramid in shape, though years of erosion had dulled the top and the western facing side. At one time, the polished stone must have been brilliant and white, like cut slabs of ice. That was hard to imagine now, seeing as the graying stone was littered with ivy and moss. But even in this state of obvious decay, something about the structure made Link pull his horse to a stop, pausing to stare it over several times in reverence.

"…ew." Navi piped up, surveying the whole temple from a higher angle, "It's not real impressive, is it?"

Link thought differently.

But before he could respond, Epona shuffled her hooves very nervously. The ground seemed to shudder. And again, causing the horse to become very nervous. Link dropped from her back, holding the reigns so he could keep her under control. The ground vibrated again, more violently, and he stumbled on flat ground to avoid falling over.

Above him, Navi gasped just as an unusual shadow fell around him, "Hey! Watch out!"

Link looked up just in time to see it- a massive fist that was as large as he was tall came hurtling down towards him. It was so sudden that he almost didn't react, having to dive out of the way at the very last second to avoid being crushed. Link turned to see who, or what, was attacking him, and was shocked to find that an enormous stone statue was slowly hefting its one massive hand up from the crater it had created in the ground. Its head turned with a grinding of rocks, a single red jewel serving as something of an eye in the middle of its carved head. With a speed that seemed unreal, the statue brought the back of its hand around at Link. He had only time enough to grab his shield and duck behind it, getting slapped right off of his feet, but avoiding a much more serious injury. Navi squeaked, trailing frantic patterns of blue light overhead as she flew, unable to do much of anything. Link gathered his feet underneath himself and pushed to stand, legs a little shaky from the impact on his shield which now boasted a new dent. He drew his sword and readied to fight. Another swing went his way but he was ready for it this time, shifting to avoid a hit and then striking back with his blade. His teeth rattled as steel met solid stone, and refused to go further. Link's heart sank as he watched a few chips break off from his weapon. The statue gave no real indication that it had taken a hit, simply lifting its arm again and trying to splatter the young Hylian.

"Ah! I knew this would happen! I knew it I knew it!" Navi was a little too hysterical to be any kind of aid.

Link kept his gaze on the figure as it continually attacked. Only its arm moved quickly, the trunk of it had to drag along the ground to advance forward or backward. But that information would prove to be completely useless unless he could find a way to fight back. Link tried another strike, and was gifted with a second massive dent to his shield and another trip to the ground. He scrambled to stand, nearly losing his sword. The statue moved forward again, swiping at the young Hylian with its palm. Link moved to dodge, catching himself on his own toes and tripping straight to the floor. He swiftly pulled himself up, just in time to avoid being pulverized as that massive fist again crushed the ground. This was getting him nowhere fast.

"The crystal."

Link's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice, looking around quickly to see who it might have belonged to.

"Crystals such as that one are often used to inflict influence upon the living and non living alike. Destroy it and your opponent will no longer be possessed."

The Hylian didn't dare ask whatever spirit that was speaking how it knew this information. It was far more of a plan then he had at the moment. But how to get at that tiny jewel while that arm was trying its best to crush him was a whole new problem. He dodged another swipe and noticed a clacking at his back; his scant few arrows moving loosely in his quiver. Link took his eyes from the statue for an instant, and again got slammed, but this time his shield was only half raised. When he then pulled himself upright, his head was pounding and his vision was doing twists on him. A quick shake cleared the majority of that up, and a good thing too. A thought had crept into his mind a second before he was struck, and he was going to need his eyes to stay sharp for it. Sheathing his sword, and keeping his guard up, Link reached for his bow, having to sidestep another two attacks before he had it gripped correctly. At last count, he had nine arrows left. Nine shots to take out that jewel on the stone figure's head, and hope to the Goddesses that it would finally stop the monster. Stationary, he would never miss a target, even as small as it was. Hopping around, however…well, this would certainly be interesting. The heavy fist went straight into the ground again, giving Link time enough to notch an arrow. Before his aim was set, the arm went at him again, and he very quickly had to move to avoid another splitting headache. He stumbled, awkwardly regaining his footing as he sized up the shot. Link started backing away from his opponent, knowing that the statue would have to take much longer to drag itself back in range to strike. The bow and arrow, however, had a greater range.

Link took a second to be sure of his aim, then pulled the string and sent the arrow flying. It struck the crystal dead on. But the dainty arrow didn't have enough force to shatter the jewel, so the stone creation only reeled, giving off something of a painful moan as it tried using that large, clumsy hand to pull the delicate weapon free.

With a hiss of metal being drawn, Link pulled his sword. He rushed at the monstrosity, figuring he would have to act quickly and finish it off. The Hylian leapt, having to pick instantaneous footholds on the statue itself to reach the splintered crystal. When he was close enough, Link rose his blade and swung it down full force. There was a strange pop, loud and solid, as shards of the crystal burst from around the sword strike to rain downward. Link landed heavily from that height, and none to gracefully, keeping his guard up just incase. The statue's arm went at him one last time, palm up, and then moved no longer. Link watched for a few quiet moments, wondering if rock monsters knew how to play dead. Finally, it did in fact seem as if he had vanquished it, and he was able to relax his guard. Sheathing his sword, he drew in a deep breath. Who's idea was it to come here again?

An orb of blue falling towards him caught his attention, "Link! Are you okay?"

He just nodded, allowing Navi to cuddle against his cheek.

"Enough!" a voice roared from the Temple.

Link spun around, grabbing at his shield and shifting a hand to his sword. Immediately, he caught sight of a silhouetted figure stepping out from the Temple of Light's wide entrance.

"That is enough." the mysterious person spoke up again, calmer as he approached Link, "Your skills are indeed impressive, but please refrain from destroying any more of our Gollum Guardians." The man stepped fully into the sunlight, and Link could clearly see his features now; he was a short and squat old man, mostly bald save for the alabaster hair that hung above his long ears, and a wiry moustache that reached around from one side of his head to the other. "Welcome, traveler, to the Temple of Light. Who might you be?


	4. The Way

**Chapter 4:** _The Way_

The old sage stared the young boy over several times. This child had just defeated a Gollum Guardian, which were usually impossible to defeat outside of sinking them. The sage walked closer, and the boy's hand dropped from his sword. A slightly foolish move- it was never a good idea to drop your guard in front of someone you knew nothing about.

"Mm." the older man's lips pursed. He was taking note of every detail on this boy; the sword, the shield, the bow, how those clothes seemed familiar and yet completely out of place on a Hylian. And especially his eyes. Windows to a person's soul, eyes were, and this child had eyes that radiated clarity and purity. The sage smiled despite himself, "Well?"

"Huh?"

"You have not yet answered me, son. Who are you?"

It was a straightforward question, but Link wasn't entirely sure how to answer. Giving a name was standard, but, should he just tell the man that he was trying to find Princess Zelda and forego any kind of greeting to get right down to business? And besides, shouldn't a sage just know stuff like this?

The sage hummed, growing impatient.

"Are you, uhm…" Link spoke slowly and carefully, "I'm looking for the great sages…"

"You've found them. I am the Great Sage Sahas-Rahla. But, that does not answer my question, now does it?"

"Oh…sorry." he shifted, and held out a hand, "Link." When the sage did not shake hands, Link withdrew his with an embarrassed grimace.

Sahas-Rahla was chuckling to himself, "You are difficult to get words from, hm?" Link's shoulders slouched at the implication. "Well, from your mouth, at least." the sage corrected himself, now pacing around the young man. Link watched the sage as he walked circles around him, having to twist his neck a good bit to do so. "Your eyes, however, speak a great deal. They speak of a kind heart and a pure soul. You were drawn to our holy temple, then? Have you come to train?"

The young Hylian shook his head, "…I'm…looking for the Princess. Uhm, Princess Zelda."

"Oh?" the sage halted in his steps, eyebrows raising as he stared up at the young man. "Are you a knight? No…" he answered his own question, figuring that it may take the young stranger several minutes to do so, "No, you do not look like a Royal Knight. Far too young. As well, you do not bear the Royal Crest on your suit. No armor. No spear. Why then would a boy such as yourself be seeking the Princess Zelda, son?"

"Well, you'll not find her here." a second man stepped from the temple, and when Link caught sight of the other sage, he did a double take. This man looked a great deal like Sahas-Rahla, but with darker eyes, longer thinning hair, and a full beard. They both wore identical robes of silvery grey, but this new sage held in his hands an old, dusty looking hat.

"This," Sahas-Rahla took the liberty of introductions, "Is Great Sage Sahas-Ruul." The man with the beard inclined his head, and Link in turn bowed.

Ruul placed his hat carefully onto his head, "Yes, yes. And I regret to say that I was there those weeks ago, when the princess was kidnapped. Right from under my nose. Even more shameful, those blasted monsters assumed me dead and I survived the whole encounter to return with my tail between my legs."

"You…?" Link felt a flicker of hope.

"Before you ask, no. I do not know where they took the princess." and how quickly that hope was doused. Link's face fell into a frown as Ruul continued speaking, "What I can tell you is who took her away, and it is not good news. A beast of a man, a Gerudo, and a murderous bastard. His name is Ganondorf."

Ruul paused, watching the younger boy's reaction. Link had only heard the name once before during the mysterious woman's explanation, and also, he wasn't entirely sure what "gerudo" meant. So all that showed on his face was confusion.

The sage continued, "I know much of this man, Ganondorf, for tales of his treachery have reached far to our temple. He led a group of soldiers deep into the fires of Death Mountain, and there, they discovered the legendary Triforce of Power. In an act of unspeakable, unspeakable greed, Ganondorf slew his once trusted comrades and seized the Triforce for himself, making a bloody wish upon the sacred relic for unimaginable strength. His wish was granted, though I believe the Goddesses saw fit to twist his desires. I hear that he takes the form of a pig, for his greed. Though I cannot confirm it, for I have only heard it as a rumor, yes a rumor. Fitting, that he would lead a moblin army. Hah. But, even more troubling, he bears the mark of the Goddess Din on his hand, for Power, for she has chosen him as her avatar here in the mortal realm. Shameful, shameful. With his monstrous power, the mark of the Goddesses, and the Triforce of Power in his possession, Ganondorf is not a threat to be taken lightly."

Link felt that nervous knot tighten up in his chest again. He did not fully understand what the shorter Hylian man was talking about, but something about Ruul's words just felt ominous, oppressive.

"He still seeks the Triforce of Wisdom, which Princess Zelda separated into eight fragments and sent to the winds." Sahas-Rahla mused, "With that, he will become all but invincible. Our young princess was clever to keep it out of his hands in such a way."

"Wise, my brother, wise." Ruul stepped closer, speaking to the other sage, but taking the same consideration of Link's eyes that Sahas-Rahla had earlier, "She was wise to do it, with a wisdom beyond her years."

Being inspected again did nothing to calm the nervousness, so Link took a few steps back from the much smaller men. All of this information was…well, not as interesting as it was terrifying, but it wasn't helpful; he still had no idea where to find the princess.

"If you wish to find the princess, seek Ganondorf." Ruul's words only worsened the tightness around his heart, "And if you wish to seek Ganondorf, find the fragments of the Triforce. He will most certainly be searching for them, certainly. And they must at all costs be kept from his clutches."

Sahas-Rahla noticed Link tense at this proclamation, "Are you scared, son?" The boy did not need to answer, his eyes did so for him. "Will you then still continue this path? Even knowing all of this?"

He thought it over for no longer than a second, "…yes." There was only a slight hesitation in that soft voice. None in his eyes.

The two sages nodded an understanding.

"You are far braver than most, son. You posses a strong spirit." Sahas-Rahla was smiling at him, "Well. If I were to wager a guess, the shards of the Triforce will more than likely seek places of refuge. Sacred places, where there is a great deal of spirituality."

"Sacred…?" those blue eyes went above the sages' heads, taking a good long look at the Temple of Light.

Ruul nodded, "You have guessed correctly. A fragment of the Triforce does indeed sleep within our temple."

A relieved smile crossed Link's lips- one was already right in front of him! He moved towards the imposing building, but was stopped by the sages.

"Unfortunately, you cannot yet enter the Temple of Light, son." Sahas-Rahla stood directly before him, obstructing his way.

"But-"

The mustachioed man held up a hand, "It is not yet time."

Link didn't quite understand that. Time? Why was it not time? Had he arrived too late and missed some sort of permitted visiting hours? With a pout, Link sank down to the grass to sit and wait for whenever it was that he would be allowed inside.

Almost instantly, Ruul and Sahas-Rahla bawled at him. "What in the name of the Goddesses are you doing, son?"

Link's wide eyes fluttered, "…you said…"

"You misunderstood my brother." Ruul rubbed a tear of laughter from his eye, "You as you are now cannot enter the Temple of Light. You are not yet worthy of such an honor. Go, go and seek the other fragments as quickly as you can, and perhaps your trials will make you worthy in the eyes of the Goddesses."

The pout on his face soured. If they wanted him to go and find the missing pieces of the Triforce, why couldn't he start with the one right in front of him? It didn't make much sense to the young Hylian; if someone was in trouble, worthy or not, he had to hurry and claim the fragment of the sacred relic that waited just behind the twin elderly sages. That was what made sense. "Can't…you…uhm, go and get it…for me?"

"Ha. He is a simple one." a deep, rumbling voice came from above him, and Link immediately recognized it. It was the very same voice that had instructed him on how to defeat that stone statue. His gaze trailed upwards, but all that Link saw was a massive owl perched high in a tree branch above his head. An eyebrow cocked curiously, but he didn't have time to ponder over the large bird. It shifted, stared directly back into those startled sapphires and spoke, "The Triforce slumbers deep within the temple, in passages frequented by guardian spirits. Only a champion of great skill and spirit could ever survive passed them to posses the fragment."

Link's jaw fell.

Sahas-Rahla's grin spread just as far as his moustache, "Young Link, this is the Great Sage Kaepora Gaebora."

The young man's head snapped around towards the elderly sage, a dumbfounded look of disbelief dominating his features.

"Quite." the owl spread his wings silently and lifted from the branch, descending slowly to perch now atop Link's shoulders.

The young Hylian flailed at the sharp talons now digging at his tunic for support, "H-hey!"

"There is vast potential within you. I have sensed it. Any can see it within your eyes." Kaepora Gaebora bobbed with the motion, "But potential only goes so far. Potential that does not develop is useless. And wasted." Link stilled himself, though he was not really comfortable with this overly-large bird of prey sitting on his shoulders. The owl's head then turned, flipping completely upside down so that the two long feathers that adorned the top of his head looked almost like a funny beard. Strange black markings under the bird's beak gave the impression of eyes, and Link was over all creeped out by it. The owl righted his head and puffed up, "Very well. I will serve as guide to you, in times of need. Let me begin my employment by mentioning that the sacred temple of the Zora, hidden well at the bottom of Lake Hylia, is very near to us. Travel south and one cannot avoid falling into it."

Link felt his ears perk. A sacred temple was almost certain to have a piece of the Triforce within it, and that meant that he might be able to get close to Ganondorf. Not that he was in a rush to do so, from what he had heard.

Kaepora Gaebora's eyes narrowed, and he gave Link a quick peck with that sharp beak, "Did you hear me, child? Sacred Temple. Does that not jog some ideas?"

"Ow!" Link covered his head with both arms to prevent a second pecking, nodding furiously so that the owl could clearly see that he understood.

"Good." the bird again took to the air, alighting back up in the tree branches.

Ruul and Sahas-Rahla now stood shoulder to shoulder, hands held behind their backs. As Link got back to his feet, Sahas-Rahla spoke, "We will wish you well. But we will not expect much. Return here again, successful or not."

"Alive or dead." Kaepora Gaebora added with something of a sarcastic bite.

Link felt his stomach drop again.

Ruul straightened, "Sometimes, all that is required for greatness is a powerful heart and steadfast courage. Do what you can, and do what you must, to return the princess safely to her throne." Both sages inclined their heads.

The young Hylian nearly forgot to return the gesture. This whole ordeal was sounding more and more insane by the day. An impossibly powerful man, an army of moblin, a Triforce that was in pieces, and a princess held captive. And he, a simple village boy, was going to be the one to correct it all? Link was starting to understand why everyone was making it sound as if he was out of his mind- because he really _must_ be out of his mind to attempt this. But the image of a faceless princess held captive flashed through his thoughts. It steeled his will enough to find Epona, pull himself onto her back, and steer her in the general direction of south.

The gathered sages watched as he rode away. Once the young boy was beyond their sight, Ruul turned towards his brother, "Interesting, interesting. And just who, my brother, was that anyway?"

Sahas-Rahla maintained his posture, "No one special."

The owl sage high above them harrumphed, "Quite? I'm afraid I disagree with your analysis, Rahla. From what I can discern…that young man is going to become someone very special."

"Tempting, my sister."

"Yes, very tempting."

"So many…unpleasant things-"

"That could be done."

Still locked away in her crystal prison, Princess Zelda watched the pair of scraggly Gerudo witches levitating on their enchanted brooms. The elderly women had come in to try and cajole information out of her, each of them giving off a misty glow of either blue or red. They had been cackling and sneering at her for hours now, but the princess of Hyrule kept a dignified face on. She was also very careful to keep the illuminated mark of the Triforce on her hand hidden from their wicked eyes.

"That is, unless-" the flame-haired witch would begin;

And her blue haired duplicate would finish, "You tell us where you sent the fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"I tire of this question." Zelda spoke as if she were addressing an unruly counselor at court, "I have answered it manifold; I do not know where the fragments have fallen to. I simply set them on the wind."

The Twinrova sisters glared, unconvinced, "Perhaps, dear sister?"

"Yes?"

"If we were to boil her in a pot-"

"And eat her!"

Zelda silenced their mad cackling almost as soon as it started, "Go right ahead." The three women exchanged a heated scowl, the princess wordlessly daring them to back up their boasts. But neither of the witches moved towards her. She knew exactly why, and she thought it would be in her best interests to show it, "However. Your master Ganondorf has expressed a desire to see me reassemble the Triforce of my own volition, after which I imagine he would delight in ending my life personally. If you two were to deal with me prematurely, it would certainly anger your master into violence."

The Gerudo witches fell very quiet, keeping their cold gazes on the young princess. They knew that she was completely right. Somehow, Zelda's gaze was even colder. Kotake rose on her broom, "Do not hold to false hope."

Koume lowered on hers, "The Triforce will come into the possession of Lord Ganondorf, with or without your consent."

"The only thing you are assuring-"

"Is that it will take longer. And the longer this drags on-"

"The longer your captivity. And the longer your captivity-"

"The shorter our master's patience with you grows. So we-"

"Are the least of your worries, little girl." A dark chuckle escaped the twins as they flew off at opposite angles.

Once she was sure that she was again alone in the darkness of the dungeon, Zelda allowed her body the shudder she had been holding back. The cold dampness only contributed to it; she was scared. Threats against her were nothing new, she had dealt with them for her entire life. As the princess of all of Hyrule, she was often the object of kidnapping attempts and planned assassinations. But these efforts had always been foiled before they could be carried out, usually by Impa.

Impa was no where to be found right now.

And Ganondorf was unlike any previous would-be villain.

His power was unholy, and his determination would not be swayed. Even his army seemed insurmountable. If the Royal Knights and the Royal Guards even managed to find her, what could they possibly do against this beast of a man? They would likely be wiped out all over again, unable to put down the fierce Gerudo. At this rate, all that Zelda could really look forward to was a quick death, a notion that she was sure someone like Ganondorf would never have the mercy within him to execute.

The thoughts made her shiver worse than the cold ever could. Zelda clasped her hands before her face, closed her eyes, and bowed her head in silent prayer. The golden mark on her hand, now out of hiding, shone brightly in the murky blackness. It was a sacred symbol. Perhaps it would lend assistance in getting her prayers heard.

The princess reached out with her heart in desperation, calling to Impa, her father, the knights whose names she knew, the ones whose names she did not know, the Goddesses, and any body who might hear her. _Nayrue,_ she specifically called the name of the Goddess of wisdom, since it was Her mark that Zelda now bore, _I beg of you, let my prayers be heard. By somebody. By anybody. Help me. Please, someone, save me from this before I am broken._

Princess Zelda had never prayed for a miracle before. It was a terrible and hopeless feeling. All that was left now was to sit, wait, and see if, by miracle, some hero appeared to save her.

_Somebody, anybody, please. Hear me._

Link's eyes peeled open, seeing nothing but a clear sky of stars above. He sat up, completely perplexed as to why he was awake. Rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, he sent a look around the field where he had chosen to bed down for the night, wondering if it had been some sudden movement or sound that had stirred him. His hat lay on the grass, serving as a temporary bed for Navi, who, even asleep, was glowing a faint blue. Epona stood at his side in slumber, keeping some of the chilly night breeze off of him.

Everything looked still, illuminated just enough to be discerned by the light from the slender crescent moon overhead.

Link grumbled. He didn't feel well rested enough to have woken on his own. And he'd been in the middle of a pleasant little dream when he was pulled from his sleep. Yes, pulled. It was the strangest sensation; almost like recalling the need to wake immediately while being immersed fully in a dream. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made to describe it as such. There were plenty of occurrences when he would snap awake out of necessity, having to get up early to go fishing or help out on Malon's father's farm, and had only managed to arrive on time due to some eerie internal clock that disrupted his sleep to pull at him. But there was no immediate rush to get going right this instant. It was more annoying than mysterious, so Link just lowered himself back to the earthen ground and allowed his eyes to close.

Sleep proved elusive for several hours. That odd nagging feeling would not let him pass out right away, and it was only by distracting his mind from it that he found himself able to fall asleep again. Even then, no dreams would come to him. Only a darkness, and a faint golden glow somewhere by his right eye…


	5. Sonnet of the Water

**Chapter 5**_: Sonnet of the Water_

Lake Hylia was a vast body of water, expansive and deep. It connected to the ocean from a pair of rivers; one flowing into it from the north, the other emptying from it transversely to the south. Many smaller rivers as well snaked from the great lake, thin and meandering, reaching to all corners of the immense kingdom. The Zora people held it in reverence. The lake had proven itself as an indispensable resource for both the fishy Zora, who could not go long without being submerged, and the Hylians, who utilized the massive lake as a source of fresh water for countless years. It was no coincidence that the capital city of Hyrule had been established so near to the lake.

Just as the sages had said, Link rode straight south until he very nearly fell into the lake- Epona recognized the edge of the cliff before he did and skidded to an unpleasant stop that almost sent the Hylian tumbling over her head and into the massive body of water. It took just inside of an hour to navigate the horse around the landscape to safely reach the water's surface. Once he was at the lake's shore, Link found that a disturbing number of moblins had gathered. He quickly dismounted and shooed Epona to the safety of the nearby brush.

At once, Navi was clinging to his sleeve as if the garment could offer safety, "Wha-what is this? Why are there so many of them?"

Link could only shrug. At most, he had only ever seen groups of moblins grow to about six. A cursory glance at the lakeside gave him double that. Moblins were notoriously ill tempered and did not function well in groups larger than two or three. If this Ganondorf person were able to force moblins to cooperate like this, he really must be a powerful foe.

The monstrous pig-men were all watching the lake with their beady, black eyes. Occasionally, one would shuffle a hoofed foot and grunt with impatience. More unusual behavior.

"What do you think they're waiting for?" Navi's answer was again a shrug. "Ugh, you're no help. You don't know anything."

Link did know that this shrine he was supposed to be searching for was 'hidden deep within the lake;' which meant that he would have to get passed this pack of demons before he could even begin to locate it. They were all very focused on this single section of the water, so it would probably be pretty easy to sneak around them and dive in a little further along the bank. Lifting a finger to his lips to signal for Navi's silence, Link crept along behind the moblin, barely crunching the sandy soil with the bottoms of his boots as he walked.

A sudden movement caught his attention, and for lack of cover, Link froze in place like a deer caught by surprise, hoping that none of the pigs turned around to see him.

A figure climbed out of the water, gracefully lifting itself to its feet and striding over to the waiting moblins. Link had had little exposure to them, but he recognized the figure as a Zora. The Zora were unlike Hylians. Though they were anatomically similar, Zora had a layer of silver-grey scales instead of skin, and their eyes were like dark olives, giving little to no indication of a pupil. Their hands and feet were webbed, typical of aquatic creatures, and fins extended from their elbows and calves. Most intriguing about Zora were the extensions from their heads; many had what looked like the back half of a fish in place of long hair. The easiest way to tell one Zora from another was by their coloring, as they typically never wore clothing. The one that had climbed from Lake Hylia was a dark grey, his fins and "hair" a mossy green shade. There were also noticeable gashes all over his body and a fair amount of blood mixing with the water that dripped to the floor. In his fingers he held a strange, golden piece of shrapnel that he quickly thrust at the moblin closest to him.

When Link realized exactly what it was, his breath hitched in his throat- it was a fragment of the Triforce. Soundlessly, Link began moving closer to the unusual gathering at the lake's side.

"Here. I retrieved it just as you asked." the Zora spoke, "Now please! You said you would release them!"

He glanced to the side and Link's eyes followed. There were three moblins forcefully holding back a distinctly female Zora and a small child. All of a sudden, the Triforce seemed like less of a priority.

The moblin that had accepted the fragment snorted, "Yeah, yeah." He turned and nodded, and the captors shoved the small girl down to the ground. She quickly scampered to her feet, calling to her daddy as she ran at the green finned Zora. However, the moblins made no indication that they intended to release their second captive, and even seemed to hold onto her tighter.

"This one, we like." another moblin sneered, bearing all of the crooked teeth that lined his snout. "We'll be hanging on to her for a while."

The little girl howled, "No!"

"You promised!" The male Zora shifted to make a move, but was immediately floored when the back of a sword slammed into his temple.

"We also promised not to kill ya." a heavy hoof held the Zora face down in the dirt, "But…we got what we came for. So…don't really see a use for ya anymore." The Zora stared in horror as no less then five of the grinning monsters pointed weapons at his daughter and himself.

There was a sudden very loud and very intentional crunch of boot on soil.

The moblins looked away from their hostages, and were met with the furious blue eyes of a young Hylian boy, dressed almost fully in green.

"What the hell is this…?" a moblin snorted, glaring Link down.

"Hey! Pointy-ears!" a second one called out, waving his crude sword through the air, "Get lost! This don't concern ya!"

Link reached for his own sword.

The Zora watched from the floor. Was this young boy serious? Surely, this little Hylian was no match for twelve moblins.

"Oh, this is funny." the sword-wielding moblin stepped off of the male Zora's back and approached Link, "What're ya gonna do, kid? Huh?" When Link didn't speak, only glared up into the larger creature's eyes, the pig snorted in impatience, "What's 'a matter? You too stupid to talk? Huh?"

Again, the Hylian was silent. Grunts went up from the crowd, urging their comrade to just hurry up and kill the intruder. The moblin was eager to please them, raising his kinked sword high in the air.

One strike. In one strike, the stand off was decided.

Link shifted and struck first, the smaller boy being much faster than the heavy moblin. He brought his blade upwards, carving a deep wound from the pig's chest to his forehead. The strike proved fatal; the part of the moblin's throat that had been cut gushed instantly and the monster fell to the sand with a heavy thud. Link straightened, and his eyes slowly fell to the three moblin still holding the female Zora.

The moblins and Zora alike gaped. The moment passed by so swiftly that it was scarcely to be believed. There stood the Hylian, and the moblin was laid out in a puddle of muddy gore. The pig-man that held the fragment of the Triforce gripped it tighter, snarling, "Crush him." All except for the three holding the frightened woman and himself went trotting forward, arms at the ready.

Link hurried to get his shield into place as Navi went zooming around overhead in her usual frenzy. His sword thrust upward at the first moblin that reached him, sinking into the unprotected flesh of the beast's neck nearly to the hilt. Link quickly withdrew his blade and let the moblin fall, turning to slice the next attacker's left shoulder wide open. The spray assaulted Link's face, and he recoiled and spat the foreign blood out on reflex. This allowed the next moblin to score a hit, a rusted spear tearing at a section of Link's right arm that had been left unguarded. Link responded by smashing his shield into the moblin's face, sending a tusk and quite a few teeth flying. The stunned pig was easily slain with a thrust to the chest.

The next moblins that approached did so warily. Their pitiless eyes were trained on the young boy, and they were careful to keep just out of range as they closed in around him. Link leveled his shield to catch a sword strike, but one of the monsters behind him was free to cut wounds on his exposed back. Link turned to strike, but this only left his back open to the ones he had been previously facing. He shifted so that the pair now behind him wouldn't have such an easy time, but there was still the problem of the ones directly in front of him. He was surrounded. More on instinct than on intellect, Link shifted his weight to his left leg and stooped down. With a good shove from his right foot, he swung around full circle, his blade biting into each of the moblin that surrounded him and sending them sprawling to the floor in a cascade of blood. He again straightened.

The three moblins that still held a captive stirred as those sapphires fell to them once more. They weren't going to be stupid enough to engage in combat, not after witnessing that. One of them drew a dagger and held it to the female Zora's throat, "Move, and she dead!"

Link's sword went parallel into the sand for a moment. He grabbed his bow, slid an arrow from the quiver, and caught the moblin right between the eyes before the pig could think to duck. The dagger hit the ground just an instant before its owner.

This left three moblin standing. They all went for weapons, one having to hold his spear awkwardly in one hand so that he could keep a steady grip on the fragment of the Triforce.

Link quickly replaced his bow and took up his sword. Rage had settled in his skull, guiding his sword and his movements. There it was again- the compulsion, the determination to help those in need. Watching the frightened female struggle, the small girl sobbing, and the injured man shuddering; it had Link's blood boiling over like water in a pot that was too small. He was furious. His heart was pounding a steady rhythm in his ears, and his breathing was far from even. The wounds on his back and arm stung, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. There were only three more moblin standing between the family of Zora and freedom. Link took in a deep breath to calm his heart and readied to remove the last of the threat.

A spear went sailing at him and was easily batted away with his shield. That left one moblin defenseless, and Link made short work of him. As the monster fell, the golden shard tumbled from his stubby fingers and onto the blood soaked soil. Link should have scooped it up first and foremost. It was a very important item, and it would have been disastrous in the wrong hands. The fragment lay in the sand for a while as Link's full attention went to the last two moblins, who seemed caught between attacking the young boy and escaping. He spared them the decision, leaping through the air and bringing his blade down into the skull of one, then twisting and slashing the other before his feet again touched the ground.

As the last two moblins fell, Link nearly went with them. His knees buckled, but he was able to catch himself before he went down, stumbling a few steps in the process. He caught himself at the last moment before he went face first into the gore soaked sand, arms held at length for balance. He'd never had to face so many adversaries at once, especially not moblins, and found that he was exhausted now that the anger was fading and the adrenaline was receding. It took several moments for him to catch his breath.

Navi was quickly at his side, but rather than fawning over him, the fairy smacked into his forehead, "Idiot! You could have at least asked _one_ of them where the princess is before killing them all!"

Link's ears lowered. He hadn't thought of that, "…oh." The fairy smacked him again. Once he was able to breathe normally, Link glanced over at the trio of Zora. The little girl recoiled from him, and his heart sank. She slowly backed away to where her father was struggling to stand, keeping a frightened gaze on the bloody Hylian. He couldn't blame the young girl too much, really. If Aryll or Colin had seen him fight like that, he imagined they would have the same reaction. So he was very surprised when he noticed the girl's mother approaching him, looking half terrified herself. Link swallowed against a lump in his throat, wondering if there was some way to convince them that he was not going to hurt them, "Uhm…are you oka-"

He didn't get to finish his question- her arms wrapped around him and squeezed, "Thank you! Thank you so much…"

Poor Link was frozen. He hadn't been expecting that, and had no idea how to react. His sword very nearly slipped from his fingers, and he was certain that his face was so red that any trace of blood still on it would be missed, "Uhh…"

"_Run_!" a sudden shout from the male Zora tore through the air. Link watched, confused, as the man was finally able to rise to his knees and gave his daughter a shove in the opposite direction. "Run away! The temple guardian is coming! Hurry!"

The warning meant nothing to Link, so he just stood there with a questioning look trained on the still struggling Zora.

The surface of the lake very suddenly bubbled. Water splashed violently against the shore as an enormous beast rose out of Lake Hylia with a booming roar.

Link felt his entire body shake, unable to pull his eyes away from this creature. It looked half way between a dragon and a snake, with an elongated body and neck, and four short legs that couldn't quite hold its own weight aloft. It slid along the bank, crushing the bodies of a few moblin as it pulled the tail end of its body from the water. Its scaly skin was a sickly pale green color, and its eyes shone a ferocious gold. In the middle of its forehead sat a solitary horn, gnarled and course looking. This beast was several times lager than any house Link had ever seen, and he couldn't help but notice the jagged teeth that poked from it's muzzle. The little Zora girl reached his side, and the 'run' part of the man's warning finally kicked in. He pulled the woman at his side and turned to flee.

A cry of pain behind him stopped him just before he reached the safety of the brush along with the girls. Link turned around just in time to see the green-finned Zora flung through the air by the monster's powerful tail. The man landed in a heap, and the horrible water creature stomped forward, jaw opening in anticipation. He had to help. Link knew he had to help somehow, but his legs wouldn't obey right away. Tightening his grip on his sword and shield, Link forced himself forward. He reached the man's side just as the monster bared down, catching the muzzle with his shield just in time to save the Zora from becoming a meal. But the much larger creature was able to shove Link back far too easily. He slid backwards over the frictionless sand, gritting his teeth, now certain that he would not be able to hold this monster off. He brought his sword up and swatted at the beast's eye, having to deliver several strikes before the monster reared back and shook its head. It reacted as if it were only shaking off a gnat bite.

Link was quick to turn and grab the injured Zora. He flung the man over a shoulder and took off at full speed, slipping on the slick soil more than once in his rush to get away. The water creature moved to follow, but then decided it would snap up some of the tasty moblin corpses that lie around it. Link stumbled and fell into the undergrowth, panting worse than he had during his earlier fight. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, then trained a wide eyed look on the Zora that plainly said, _What in the hell is that?_

The Zora stared back at the young Hylian, looking weakened and tired. It took a few gasps before he was able to speak clearly, "The…sacred temple beneath the lake. This is the Temple's guardian, who keeps a safeguard over Lord Jabu-Jabu. He…is called Aquamentus. I entered the temple without permission to retrieve that item…and in doing so, angered Aquamentus…"

_That item…?_ Link felt his lungs stop. The Triforce. In the sudden panic, he had forgotten to pick the fragment of it off of the ground. Righting himself, Link peered around the bushes and hanging branches to look back at the lakeside. The massive Aquamentus had finished off the moblin bodies, and was now craning it's long neck downward, sniffing the golden shard of the Triforce of Wisdom. Link felt an unexpected urge to throw up. Ganondorf's men had already almost come into possession of it, so he couldn't leave the fragment here. But that sea monster didn't look all too eager to part with it. That really only left him with one option. Ignoring the flips his stomach was doing, the young Hylian shoved himself to his feet and demanded that his legs stop shaking.

As he began to step forward, the weary voice of the Zora reached him, "What…? What are you planning on doing?" The Hylian paused, but did not answer. "You…don't really intend on fighting, do you?"

He would have loved to say no. Any sane man would have said no. Taking in a good, deep breath, Link stepped clear of the safe haven, sword still in hand. He approached the beast and locked his eyes on it. Aquamentus immediately did the same, seizing the boy in a suffocating stare as the much smaller Hylian came closer and closer. Sensing him as a threat, the monster lifted a foot and placed it protectively over the Triforce, causing Link to curse more than once. He circled the massive sea serpent, shuffling across the bloody sand.

Aquamentus lashed out, snarling, whipping his long tail around at the boy. Link dodged and struck back, finding that the beast's scales were much tougher than he assumed. His sword left no mark, and he was quickly backpedaling out of Aquamentus' range. The jaws came next, snapping a hair away from his face as he hopped back further. The sea serpent heaved its bulk forward, hissing as it advanced on Link. He continued backing away, drawing the creature further from the lake. Not that he imagined that it might help in any way; he just wanted to keep out of range of those horrible fangs. Aquamentus whirled at him again, its tail missing by mere inches, taking a chunk out of the ground instead and sending a burst of sand around. Link used his shield to keep the dirt from his eyes. When he looked up, he got the biggest surprise of the day- a faint glow had began to accumulate around the monster's single horn. The glow increased and intensified to a strong point of light. With a growl, Aquamentus snapped it's head around and sent the ball of energy at Link. Reflex overtook shock as the Hylian dove out of the way, rolling across the gory sand. More dirt rained down on him as the energy burst, leaving a nice little crater where he had just been standing.

His heart was threatening to tear itself out of his chest. This was too much! This whole quest was just becoming more and more ridiculous. No one could ever accomplish anything against these odds, not even the Goddesses themselves. There was no way he would be able to. Link was scared. And facing down a monster that would likely crush him within the next few attacks unless he started running right now. By all rights, he should just sheathe his sword and go home; he owed this phantom princess nothing.

But-

Something within him was screaming. Screaming at him to stand and fight. Screaming at him for such disgusting cowardice. Screaming to remind him that there was no one else here to fight for the Triforce. Screaming that the monster would likely turn and find that family of Zora if its attention wandered from Link. Screaming at him for even thinking about abandoning someone in need.

He rose to his feet, listening to the screaming of his heart. His hand shuddered only once as he gripped his sword. He was afraid…but he was not going to run. Rapidly, his mind played through the situation, plotting out an array of strategies. When Aquamentus next lunged, Link rose his shield and caught the bottom of the serpent's jaw, slamming it aside so hard that his right arm tingled with pain. His sword went again for an eye, resulting in the same indifferent head shake after three or four direct hits. Link moved when another blast of energy went sailing at him, this time rushing in closer to the beast. He drove his old sword at the creature's sternum, figuring the flesh would be softer there. It wasn't. His sword lost another shard of itself as he went diving out of the way of a massive claw. Aquamentus flailed awkwardly; it proved more difficult for the beast to fight at such a close range since its feet were not as adapted to combat as its jaws. It twisted and thrust its head downward.

Link stood his ground. He swung his sword upwards with both hands, trying again to take out an eye. He missed, instead catching the gnarled horn with his blade. Amazingly, the creature's horn was far more tender then the rest of its body, and Link's sword sank into it. He watched as the pupils of those golden eyes shrank to nothingness, and an instant later, the sea monster flung its head backward with a deafening screech. Link's weapon was nearly torn from his hands with the motion.

Somewhere overhead, Navi had been watching, and caught on to the beast's pain, "That's it! The horn, Link, hit it's horn!"

He didn't need to be told, but the fairy's voice helped his confidence more than he would ever admit. Gripping his sword, he rushed forward. Link was instantly assaulted by more energy blasts erupting against the ground. He dodged, gaining ground now as the monster wobbled backwards towards the lake. It swung its head, and Link did not miss his chance. His sword connected with the horn a second time, this time drawing blood as it nearly severed the protrusion. Aquamentus again howled, thrashing. Link did not wait for the serpent to come at him a third time; he lifted himself onto its back and climbed along its slender neck to deliver another blow.

The sea monster rolled, throwing Link to the ground, hard. It thrashed for a few moments longer, roaring in agony. Turning, its short legs hauled it back to the lake as fast as they could manage to go. Aquamentus slipped right into the water, gracefully, diving immediately down to the lakebed, as far away from the little Hylian boy as it could go.

For several long moments afterwards, Link was shaking. The overall shock of the day settled within him eventually and he was able to stand without fear of falling back down. Link spied the Triforce in the sand, half buried from the weight that had been pressed down upon it. Sheathing his sword, he walked over to the little golden fragment and dug it out of the soil, dusting it clean and admiring it for a while. It was pretty enough, but hardly worth the effort he had just put into getting it, in his opinion. He watched as the light caught the fragment and reflected gold back at his eyes.

It was then that Link noticed a strange sound, low and melodic. He glanced around, fully expecting to see someone singing the mournful tune. All he saw was the family of Zora slowly emerging from hiding, none of them making a sound. The tune seemed as if it were gradually getting louder, somehow. An invisible chorus that was rejoicing in his victory. Another beam of sunlight reflected on the golden shard, and then it became clear. It was the water of the lake that had been reacting. The surface of the lake was humming, radiating a soft glow as the low and solemn melody filtered upwards from the water. It was haunting and beautiful all at once.

"You…" Link was startled by a voice behind him; the green-finned Zora was standing with a great deal of assistance from his wife, "Just…who are you?"

Link paused for a long moment, staring silently at the trio of Zoras before he shrugged. He wasn't anyone so important as to deserve an introduction, so there really wasn't much of an answer to give. He shoved the piece of the Triforce into a pouch, disappointed when the water then ended its melodic song.

"Young man…" the Zora attempted to stand under his own power, "You saved us. My family, I…Please. Give me a name. A request I might grant. Anything."

Link shook his head, but then thought better of it. There was something that the man could do, potentially, that would be a humongous help. He reached back into the pouch and pulled the fragment out, half because he wanted that haunting melody to drift through the air again, "This."

The male Zora blinked, "…I'm afraid I don't understand. That is yours to keep if you so wish it, of course."

He shook his head again, "I…need to know…uhm…" Link wondered if it was a good idea to reveal to the Zora just what exactly it was that had been removed from the Water Temple. If the man were greedy, the knowledge might cause him to fight for the little shard, something that Link did not want to do. The shard of the Triforce went back into the pouch, "…holy places."

"Excuse me?" The Zora was thoroughly confused by Link's peculiar patterns of speech.

"Are there any holy places around here…?"

"Well, of course. There is the Water Temple." the green-finned man watched Link frown, curious as to just what in the name of the Goddesses this young man was looking for, "But what an odd question from one of you people."

Link's eyebrows furrowed.

The Zora further explained, "You Hylians. You have a Holy Sanctuary right in the middle of your capital city, don't you? It's somewhere by the castle…or are the rumors true? That the capital was utterly ransacked?"

Holy Sanctuary? Link wasn't familiar with it, but again, he had only been to the capital a handful of times. But being close to the castle was a good land marker- there would be no way for anyone to miss the massive Hyrule Castle. Link nodded a silent thanks to the Zora and began to walk away. The small family only protested once, still wishing for a name from him. He only shrugged. It had been good fortune that he showed up to fight those moblin, and divine intervention (he was sure) that he had managed to defeat the Sea Monster. He didn't really do anything that required thanks.

Epona had wandered a little ways off during all of the commotion, and was still a little bit agitated when Link found her. A few pats to the nose cured that right away.

"So, now what?" Navi hovered above his head as he mounted, "Are we heading into Castle Town?"

Link nodded.

A grumble went out from the little fairy, "But that guy just said it'd been ransacked. And that weird lady said the same thing! That moblins had stormed the place or whatever."

He gave no indication that he was paying attention anymore, simply put his heels to Epona's sides and nudged her forward.

"Li~nk!" the fairy dragged his name out in a squeal, "Come on! This is enough already! You got one piece, that's great! Let's go hand it to those old geezers and go home! This is _way_ too dangerous! A monster, Link! You had to fight a monster for this one, stupid piece! Who knows what'll come next!"

He pulled back on the reigns, stopping to stare up at the hysteric ball of light, "…so go home."

"Huh?" his eyes were trained on her, neither angry or upset. She floated in place for a minute, pouting, though no one would be able to see it. Her light slowly dimmed to a softer shade of blue, "I don't get it. Why are you so set on doing this?"

"Dunno." Figuring that it was about all the answer he was going to give, Navi resumed flying. "…I guess…" She was surprised when he actually continued speaking, though his gaze was distant, as if he were answering the question for himself as well, "…it's like I said before. Someone needs help. I'm not gonna just ignore that…"

"Idiot." A heavy sigh came from the fairy, "Well. I sure can't leave you on your own for this. You fall apart without me anyway. Something this big, you'd definitely screw it up for sure."

Link smiled at her.

"Okay! Let's get going! The sooner we get your princess saved, the sooner we get home!" Navi darted ahead of him towards Castle Town.

Link paused a moment, having been struck very uncomfortable by the phrase _your princess_. She wasn't his princess- he didn't even know the woman! Scowling, he kicked his horse and galloped after Navi, fully intending to say something to the fairy this time!


	6. Remnants of the Disaster

**Chapter 6:** _Remnants of the Disaster_

The quiet scenery changed so drastically that he scarcely recognized where he was.

The magnificent town that stood at the center of the kingdom, a peaceful place where evil's reach seemed forever unable to touch. That was Castle Town in passed years, always a proud city, boasting a steady flow of business and crowds of friendly townsfolk. Even with the few visits he had actually spent here, Link could tell that it was a safe and wonderful place to live. But at the moment, that image seemed a distant memory. The Zora's warning had proven to be true- the town was in pieces. Buildings were crumbling, generous portions of them littering the ground, and some structures were still burning with week old fires that had yet to extinguish themselves. The pavement was shattered in sections like black glass. The castle itself was marred, the large wooden double doors hanging loosely on broken hinges, refusing to properly close anymore. There was no one to be found on the usually bustling streets, only piles of ash and splinters of wood. There were rare segments that had avoided total destruction; homes and businesses that still stood virtually untouched save for a dusting of soot or a splash of dried blood.

Link pulled Epona to a stop almost immediately upon entering the town. The biggest shock, he found, was how quiet everything was. Except for the occasional pop of a fire and the settling of debris, the large city was as silent as a graveyard. That thought was disquieting. With a slight gulp, Link nudged his horse into a trot, eyes playing quickly over the ruined landscape as he went, checking for any survivors that might be hiding around. Epona's hooves clicked loudly in the surrounding quiet, disturbing soot and kicking it up into the air as she passed. There didn't seem to be anybody around, Hylian or Moblin.

A sudden rustling in the debris had Epona nickering. Link pulled the reigns a second time, a hand moving slowly to his sword. It was a small shock and a great relief when he saw that the figure climbing around the generous portions of roofing sprawled across the street was in fact a battered member of the Royal Guard.

"Hold it, kid." the man in battered armor approached Epona and took a hold of her reigns; a gesture that she did not like, "Can't come in here. The whole town's been evacuated, or can't you tell? Go on back the way you came."

Evacuated was good. That meant that a large majority of people probably survived, even if their houses or shops hadn't. Link cast a glance at the disaster area around him, patting Epona on the neck until her ears perked back up, an indication that she was a little more relaxed.

"Hey! You listening, kid?" the guard gave the reigns a jerk, and Link's horse gave another fidgety shuffle, tossing her head and trying to back away from the stranger holding her in place.

The young Hylian turned his head towards the older man, casually, as if he were unaware of the danger that surrounded, "…where's the Holy Sanctuary?"

The crackle of fire eclipsed his voice, "What was that?"

"Holy Sanctuary…" he repeated uneasily, starting to take the reigns back from the guard, "…where is it?"

"Kid. Take a good look around." the guard stared up at him and gave a sweeping gesture with his hand, "The whole town is destroyed. We're still having problems pushing all the moblins out. Not to mention, that bastard left one of his little 'pets' here. Goddesses know what we're gonna have to do about _that_. I told you to go and head back out the way you came. If you wanna pray, go find a temple nice and far from here, like the Temple of Time out in the desert. That one's a good distance awa- Hey!"

If the guard wasn't going to help, he would just find it on his own. With a good, strong tug, Link freed Epona's reigns and turned her towards the castle. With a kick, she set off, having to hop over large bits of debris as she went.

"Hey! Damn it, what is with this kid?" the guard called after him, but made no further attempt to stop him. The man just turned and went back to rummaging among the rubble for survivors or salvageables.

…...

There were a few more crunching footsteps throughout the town as Link rode, and he pointedly avoided them. It would either be a guard trying again to stop him, or a moblin trying to gut him. So really, there wasn't much to be gained other than sating curiosity.

Up close, the castle still looked magnificent, despite the scars. It had more or less held up against the assault, the only obvious damage being the doors and the sections of the outer walls where battles had clearly taken place. A careful eye could see a pair of empty thrones just behind the loosely swaying doors, collecting dust while they stood vacant in the absence of the kingdom's rulers. The dual thrones were as a symbol, displaying a land that had lost its heart. It was a sharp reminder to the young Hylian, about who he was looking for and how important she actually was.

Well then- the sanctuary was allegedly right by the castle, wasn't it? Link turned Epona full circle, scanning for any buildings that seemed to stand out. Though most of the cityscape was a wreck, one did. Even through a layer of soot, it seemed to shine a soft white-gold. It's bricks were scraped but not crumbling, giving it about the same appearance of sturdiness as the castle. The structure was much larger then the buildings that surrounded it, and more circular, with a domed roof and high arching windows. A golden Triforce painted on either side of it was a clear indication that this was very likely the Holy Sanctuary he was searching for. Link dismounted from Epona; on a good day, the quickest route there would have been to follow along the streets to the front door, but seeing as that was mostly blocked by fallen structures, the young Hylian found the quicker way to be scrambling across an expanse of destroyed housing and shops.

Navi was a step behind him, utterly silent. That was completely unlike her, but he assumed that she was only holding her tongue in the interest of avoiding lurking monsters.

Link made his way closer to the sanctuary, stepping over a variety of personal items in the process, most poignantly a ravaged teddy bear and several torn books. He negotiated his way around to the front entrance through a pile of toppled apples that were going rotten. The tall wooden door of the sanctuary also had a Triforce engraved upon it, golden and unmarred. Link at first thought that the place was locked, after several good shoves couldn't budge the heavy door. He found that he had to brace his heels against a large piece of rubble and throw all of his strength forward before the door moved enough to allow him entrance.

The interior was not spared from destruction. The pews were thrown around and most of them splintered. Tapestries that adorned the walls had been shredded and charred. Glass from the shattered windows littered the floor with rainbows of shards. Carefully, Link proceeded further in, each footstep crunching on debris. Where exactly was he supposed to look for the segment of the Triforce anyway? The last one had all but been handed to him, he hadn't seen exactly where in the Water Temple the Triforce had chosen to rest. Without a clue as where to look first, Link simply stooped and began sifting through the clutter all around him.

Through the dusty air, a spark of gold flashed. The front podium that had fallen over in the chaos half concealed it. Navi called his attention forward, "Hey! Look!" She traced a trail of blue light over to the fragment, circling it to be sure that it was genuine.

Without the ability to fly, Link had a much harder time making his way over. Toppled and charred pews made it impossible to move without first stopping to clear a path. He did so hastily, and with a grin. The second fragment was almost within his grasp.

His hands pressed onto another chunk of rubble to move it aside- but, much to his surprise, it moved on its own. The grayish debris, that he assumed to be a dislodged piece of the ceiling, slithered along, causing Link to take a better look around. With a jolt, he then realized that the majority of the rubble surrounding him wasn't rubble at all. The slithering tail was connected to a very large, very squat lizard, four legged with a collection of spiky protrusions about its shoulder blades and on its rounded snout. Its thick skin was an ashy grey color, which is why it had blended so seamlessly with the singed interior of the Holy Sanctuary. Its proportionally small eyes were a dull, rusty orange, giving it a decidedly stupid appearance. Link recognized it, only because he had fought off much, much smaller ones just like it- a Dodongo. That explained why so many things within the sanctuary were singed when the building itself was not; these fire-breathing lizards were usually short tempered and prone to setting flames to anything around them. The massive creature set its stubby legs firmly on the ground, only now noticing the young Hylian at its back. It gave a low hiss, and began pulling its weight through the collection of wreckage.

"I guess this is that 'pet' the soldier meant!" Navi did her best not to sound panicked. After all, Link had fought dodongos before. Small ones. Babies compared to this beast. And he always managed to be pretty scraped up afterwards. The fairy dipped down, trying to hide behind a block of seared wood without seeming to do so.

The lizard slapped its heavy tail down on the stone floor with a resounding thud. It rose its thick head with a shake, still groggy from its long nap.

_Damn_, Link was quick to draw his weapon. The weakness of a dodongo was always the soft tissue on the underside of its tail, meaning that he'd have to get the creature to lift its tail back up again somehow before he could inflict any real damage. But how was he supposed to-

The damned lizard was every bit as quick as its smaller counterparts. Link didn't even have time to process a thought before its massive maw was open and a molten fireball came spiraling out. He moved, not able to fully dodge in the wreckage. His boot caught fire along with the scraps of wood around him. A good shaking put out the garment, but the inside of the sanctuary was now ablaze. Navi shrieked, but Link just set his jaw. He gripped the hilt of his sword, not allowing fear or panic to penetrate his thoughts. The dodongo charged, swinging its bulky head around and trying to slash the Hylian with those spikes. It was able to move a little more freely than Link, simply smashing through the rubble that surrounded them while the young boy was forced to navigate around it. The dodongo's tail rose, and Link tripped twice trying to get around behind it before the limb was lowered again. He didn't have any luck, having instead to alter his course before he took a fireball head-on. Another belch of fire set the other half of the Sanctuary's innards aflame, choking the air black with smoke. The large lizard gave a low growl, unhappy about the smoke that now rose steadily around it. Link backpedaled away from the monster and the growling flames, falling backwards over a chunk of what had once been a pew and sprawling to the floor. He rushed to pull himself back up in fear that he might be trampled or begin to burn alive.

Dodongos were not a good opponent to fight at close range. They were quick within a certain scope, and the fire in their belly was deadly. Couple that with stumbling around chunks of wood and it seemed that getting out alive was all but impossible. Link glanced through the smoke and haze, watching the fragment of the Triforce as he attempted to circle the lizard. As he backed away, more fire came at him, driving him further from his intended goal. He swore under his breath. Link's throat was aching from inhaling smoke, and the heat licking at his skin had coated him in a fine layer of sweat. His hair clung stubbornly to his neck and forehead, slick with perspiration. The heat from the fires surrounding him was making striations in the air, but he fought against his baser instinct to run. He wasn't going anywhere without that piece of the Triforce. The voice of reason in the back of his mind was screaming to retreat, causing his eyes to wander sideways at the entrance for a spilt second. An ashen spike nearly tore the side of his face open, bringing the young Hylian's attention right back to the monstrous lizard before him. His pulse was panicked, his mind wracked with fear as he stared into the coppery eyes of his opponent, legs shivering a moment before he forced himself to calm down enough not to flee.

The dodongo charged, and Link shifted left. He stayed just close enough so that the lizard wasn't tempted further to use its flame attack, but far enough so that a wayward snap of its mouth wasn't able to catch him. It again charged, and he moved left. And again, and again. The lizard hissed in frustration over the chase, unaware that Link was directing it intentionally. Before long, the oblivious monster had smashed away a good sized circular area among the debris. More than enough room to properly maneuver for a fight.

The heat pressed down on Link like a weight, stinging his eyes and nose. He wouldn't last too much longer in these flames, unlike dodongos which lived very contently in boiling magma. Meaning that he would have to make his next attack his last, or risk succumbing to the thick smoke and blazing fire. The lizard's tail went aloft again, and its jaws opened to pour still more flames into the sanctuary. It was as good a chance as any. With a shout, Link dug the toe of his boot under a section of the smoldering wreckage and kicked it forward, into the lizard's face. The fire affected the dodongo very little, but the shrapnel and ash that accompanied it littered its eyes and exposed mouth. The fireball it had been regurgitating halted, giving the young Hylian a split-second of hesitation that allowed him to finally flank the beast. Link had to skid across the charred floor, through the burning rubble to get his blade underneath that heavy tail before it landed again. The sword sunk into the lizard's soft flesh. Pulling the weapon in a long arc, Link cut the tail wide open with a sickening amount of blood. The dodongo whirled itself around but it was too late, the wound was fatal. Its steps were wobbly now as it backed away from the Hylian into the comfort of those searing flames, puddles of blood collecting behind it by the instant.

Link pulled himself to his feet. The dodongo would bleed to death in no time at this rate, so injuring it further was pointless. His concern now was getting to that segment of the Triforce before the entire building was engulfed in flames. He squinted through the smoky air, coughing terribly as his lungs tried to replace the oxygen he'd used up fighting. A sparkle of blue light among the raging red fire pointed his way to the fragmented relic; Navi had remained next to it, even as the surrounding area burned. Lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the heat, Link pushed his way passed the blazing debris. His sword assisted in moving the now untouchable blocks of wood that still littered his path. Link reached the toppled stone podium and wasted no time rolling it aside.

"This is dangerous!" the fairy, offering him no praise for fighting off such a deadly foe, instantly tucked herself into his shirt collar for safety, "We have to get out of here now, Link! Hurry!"

He spared just a moment to grab the golden shard. Picking his way quickly but carefully through the fire, Link crossed the ruined Sanctuary and threw his weight into the sturdy wooden door. A blast of refreshing cool air was not the only thing to greet him- the instant he was outside, he was nose-to-snout with an equally shocked looking moblin. The pig-monster squealed a battle cry, and on reflex, Link swung his sword. The blade, glowing from the heat it had absorbed in the fire, struck the moblin's flesh with a hiss, burning just as much as it sliced. The monster cried out again and fell back. Link's mind caught up to the situation as he watched the moblin thrash on the ground. He looked at his sword and noticed with great disappointment that the blade had warped from the sudden contact after having been heated so much. It was now a struggle to get it into the sheath.

The heat pushing against his back reminded him to move further away. The young Hylian began making his way back over to where Epona had so patiently been waiting. He stopped before he reached the horse, sapphire eyes resting on the blaze that was the Holy Sanctuary. It was a shame, that such a holy place was being destroyed like this. But there was very little water around, as well as no one around to lend assistance in putting out what was now a massive fire.

As if an answer to a request that hadn't been asked, the skies above split open and a downpour of rain spilled out. Link nearly jumped in surprise; the sky hadn't been that clear, but he attributed that to the various little fires around that were billowing smoke. The sudden shower was unexpected, unexplainable, but not unwelcome.

The strange phenomenon happened again: as Link held the shard of the Triforce in the rain, a mysterious melody seemed to play through the air. It was different somehow, not all collected in one focal point, but scattered, as if the voices that sang the melancholy tune were separated all around him. The haunting tune stayed soft, not growing with vigor as it had at Lake Hylia. Link was in no rush to join this new piece with the one still tucked away safely in his pouch. He stood for a long while, enjoying the melody and the cool rain soaking his body. After the unbearable heat, it felt like a godsend.

The Holy Sanctuary billowed with smoke as the fire within it was dampened. The destroyed windows allowed the abiding rain inside enough to save the sacred place from burning down. Within minutes of the sudden downpour, all that was left of the dodongo's vicious fire were puffs of white smoke.

Navi eventually removed herself from Link's shirt, floating through the heavy rain with a little less ease. With a heavy sigh, Link lifted his face skyward for a moment, letting the moisture collect before moving to wipe the soot from his face to a sleeve. He expected the fairy to nag at him for his obvious lack of tact, but thankfully she forgave him for it this time. Link allowed the rain to sing to him for a little while longer before reaching around and stuffing the second piece of the Triforce of Wisdom into his pouch. The melody ceased, leaving only the hiss of rain to fill his ears.

That was all the respite he gave himself.

Stretching to alleviate sore joints, Link proceeded to Epona and pulled himself into the saddle. He pressed his heels to her sides and began to trot. A flicker of blue by his right eye meant that Navi was able to keep pace with him, "…hey."

"Hm?" Navi's voice sounded somewhere between exhausted and giving up, "What is it, Link?"

His voice was even; any fatigue had been instantly wiped out but the rainfall, "That…guard."

"Ugh. I'm sure he's fine. _He_ wasn't the one trapped in a burning building just now. And with a big, ugly, scaly monster, yet." her patience for other people's welfare was worn pretty thin.

Link shook his head, "He said something about…the Temple of Time. You know where that is…?"

"Pft." Navi scoffed, "Not really. But he did say it was in the desert, so…" A sudden streak of laziness washed over her, making her delicate little wings feel like stone. The tiny fairy again soared over to the Hylian and buried herself in his shirt collar; she would be very happy to ride the whole way to their next location from in here, "It can't be too hard to find. The Great Desert is big, but pretty damn flat. We'll notice any sacred places or whatever right away."

He nodded. And the smiled despite himself. So far, he had managed to collect two whole fragments of the Triforce, and he was still breathing. Ilia and Malon would never believe this. He barely did. He vaguely wondered what that strange woman and the threesages would say if they could see him now. Would they still raise an eyebrow and think he was suicidal? Probably not.

With a growing smirk, Link gave Epona a swift kick and brought her to a gallop. He followed Navi's directions out of the capital, heading now for the Great Desert. Link wondered, with a secret grin, just how soon it would be before he was holding yet another piece of the Triforce in his hands, listening to the soundless song of the water.

…...

Ganondorf was again sitting on his throne, his chin resting heavily in his palm, his wicked eyes narrowed on one of his moblin scouts. The moblin before him either possessed no fear or was incredibly stupid- he suspected the latter- seeing as the pig gave no reaction to the anger brewing behind the Gerudo's eyes.

"Well," Ganondorf growled, straightening in his seat, "I see you standing in front of me, so that must mean you've got a piece of the Triforce for me, right?" He sneered, knowing full well that there was no glint of gold in the monster's hands. When the moblin didn't answer, both of Ganondorf's arms went into the air in a dramatic gesture, "I mean, you wouldn't _dare_ present yourself in front of me without it, right? With nothing to show? Just to waste my damn time!" His voice ended in a roar, both hands slamming soundly on the stone hand rests of his dark throne.

The moblin stirred, snorted, and looked down.

"_Worthless!" _a burst of anger echoed in the dingy fortress, followed immediately by the sound of the moblin's corpse hitting the floor. Ganondorf huffed, now standing astride his latest victim, wiping the blood from his hands carelessly onto the fabric of his pants. "Oh, Captain!" his voice was dangerously sing-song, "Come here. _Now_!"

The large moblin, Onox, shuffled towards his master, holding himself upright as well as he could to seem a little less pathetic than he was actually feeling, "Yes, Master Ganondorf, what is it?"

"I don't need to be pestered by idiots constantly telling me what they _haven't_ found yet." his blood-red eyes burrowed deep into the moblin, and it was only by sheer willpower that Onox did not tremble. "So why don't you and your little band of morons get out there and bring me back something I want to hear."

"Master Ganondorf," Onox grunted, forcing his voice to not waiver, "Hate to say, but there seems to be a...problem." The lesser moblin had been sent first in Onox's stead to inform the powerful Gerudo of this recent development, because they all knew how their master reacted to bad news. But the damned fool hadn't gotten a single word in before being torn in half, and now the Captain himself had no choice but to deliver the news. He hoped that killing off one moblin already might satisfy the master's murderous tendencies just enough to make it through to the end of his explanation. Master Ganondorf's power and ruthlessness were just as much inspiring as they were terrifying.

The boiling glare of initial rage that was trained on the moblin was already a bad indication, "What the hell kind of problem?"

There was a heavy pause before the moblin was able to speak directly to the Gerudo, "Ah, you see. There was a group of moblin that went lookin' around the lake. For your Triforce, Master Ganondorf, and...well, none of 'em have come back yet. Empty-handed or nothing."

Ganondorf seethed. This information had a dual implication; either someone had interfered and killed off his pawns, or those little bastard pawns of his had found a missing piece of the Triforce of Wisdom and had made off with it. He wasn't sure which made him angrier. Teeth clenching in aggravation, he strode back to his throne and reached for the long sword that he kept displayed on its back. A not-so-gentle reminder to all who approached that the man seated upon that throne was not to be taken lightly. "Okay." Ganondorf spoke as calmly as he could manage to; he wanted to save his rage for whoever was responsible for this deception, "The lake, you said, right? If I don't find a whole bunch of dead moblin there, we're gonna have a _serious _problem, Onox."

"Master, if this is treason, I was in no way involved..." the Captain grabbed his spear, more polished than the typical moblin weapon, and prepared to set out alongside his master.

"Shut up!" Ganondorf snapped. He didn't really care who was directly involved or not. If someone was getting their hands on _his_ Triforce, then he was going to kill everyone and everything around him. Period. With long strides, he crossed the fortress, errant rays of red light catching his form as he passed slender, assuming windows. Onox could hardly keep up with those stubby, hoofed legs. Ganondorf headed first for a collection of weaponry and items that were hung haphazardly on wooden pegs that adorned a far wall. He reached out and seized a ring full of keys that clattered loudly at the movement. There were certain weapons in his arsenal that he reserved specifically for those who aggravated him this much. Unfortunately, there were very few in his army that he could trust with these tools, one being Agahnim. But he couldn't risk the life of his best spy out on the battlefield. That left him with the Captain; a sickening thought if ever there was one. "Here!" Ganondorf thrust the rattling keys at the moblin.

"What's this for?" Onox held the key ring aloft, inspecting it as if he'd never seen something quite like it.

Ganondorf's teeth clenched to the point of grinding down enamel. "Take the Gleeok out and run your sorry ass to the west. Scour the whole region and destroy anything that remotely gets in your way. Got that, or do you need pictures?"

"Got it." sensing his master's continued fury at him, he quickly pocketed the keys. It was more than a small relief to know that he wouldn't have to travel alongside this snarling beast of a man. Onox figured that he may yet live to see the end of the day.

"Good." Ganondorf's tone matched his condescending sneer. He lifted his sword to rest on his shoulder, already looking among the moblin that were scurrying about his fortress for suitable candidates that would go to the lake with him. Ones that looked disposable. When he had a few selected mentally, he turned to head out.

How annoying it was that he was stopped by the meek voice of Agahnim calling at his back, "Master Ganondorf, a moment?"

"Now's not the time, Agahnim!" the Gerudo's voice was threatening. If he didn't get to Lake Hylia soon and settle this, he really was going to murder everyone in this fortress.

"F-forgive me, Master Ganondorf, but there's a small problem..."

The powerful Gerudo suddenly whirled, grabbed the priest by his scrawny neck, and pressed the blade of his sword to the man's cheek. His voice was terrifyingly cold and even, though his eyes burned with fury, "What problem? How many fucking problems do I have to hear about today?"

"S-s-sir, please!" Agahnim struggled to free himself, but to no avail, "I-I did not mean to-"

"_What_ fucking _problem_, Agahnim? Talk quickly or I'll just crack open your skull to find out."

It took the man several gasps of breath to respond, "C...Castle Town, Master Ganondorf...someone...killed your Dodongo...the...g-guards are...beginning to reclaim the city...somehow..."

Would there be no end to this aggravation? Ganondorf's eye twitched, and a vein at his temple throbbed. Agahnim, figuring that he was seconds from death, went completely pale. But he was too useful. The mighty Gerudo threw him aside like a half-filled sack of flour, roaring his displeasure for the entirety of the fortress to hear. Ganondorf's fist found a stone wall, and the wall gave way, leaving an impact in the solid stone. The terrified Hylian priest couldn't even bring himself to inhale. Snarling, Ganondorf raged about, dragging the fingers of his free hand through his hair to avoid lashing out further at the surrounding fortress, "Who would dare- ? And _how_! That big damn Dodongo was killed! Don't tell me one of the bitch princess' worthless knights did it!"

Saying 'don't shoot the messenger' was out of the question. Agahnim forced his limbs into motion, scrambling, having to utilize a wall to stand back up and flee from the enraged Gerudo.

Ganondorf eventually calmed enough to not howl at the vacnat air. Still heaving breaths, he pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the calming cold metal that was hidden beneath his tunic. A cold metal that warmed at his touch, and ignited the mark of the Triforce on his hand. The loss of the city wouldn't have bothered him half this much if it hadn't been for the first bit of bad news he received. The Triforce was all that mattered- once he had that, he would join it with his Triforce of Power and then no amount of cities could ever hope to stand in his way. Yes, that was all that mattered. He collected himself and again set out, snatching moblins by their necks and shoving them to accompany him as he strode for the exit.

These were nothing but minor annoyances, pebbles along a wider road. Soon, very soon, Ganondorf's unquenchable need for power would be fed. And then all of Hyrule would belong to him.


	7. Unexpected Findings Along the Way

**Chapter 7:** _Unexpected Findings Along the Way_

It had been weeks since Impa had first stumbled across the mysterious boy named Link, had her life saved by him, and then watched him ride away while she lay crippled in bed.

For the first few days of her impairment, Impa simply slept. She could not manage much more than that. But soon afterwards, her appetite returned, and it was quite the struggle to pull her damaged body from the young man's bed and search around for food. At the first occurrence, she found with great disappointment that Link's cabinets were filled with nothing but a few dried fish and half a loaf of stale bread. It was hardly filling, but it was enough to carry her through.

The day after that, Impa was very surprised to hear voices at the window.

"Goddesses-!"

"What?"

"There really is a woman in there! And she's...like...old!"

"...ew."

Not that the promise had ever been officially made, but Ilia did as Link asked of her, checking in on this stranger while he was away. Malon of course accompanied her. And of course had stuck her head through the window and shouted.

When the Sheikah rose from the bed sheets, the pair of young girls went scrambling as if they had been caught doing something they were not allowed to. That was how Impa's relationship with the young girls from Ordon began. Afterwards, they would come by each day to prepare food for her while she was unable to do so herself, and gradually, they came to not fear those fierce eyes of hers. Impa in turn grew very tolerant of their flippant, often boorish attitudes. She would ask them continuously for updates on what was happening in the kingdom, but more often then not they failed to provide her with any new information. Impa feared that the princess, as well as Link, was lost. But all the same, she did not give in to despair. The Sheikah recovered as quickly as the wounds would allow, and she was soon able to stand, walk, and find food on her own. After a while, Impa found herself wandering towards the village. It was...quaint. In a nice sort of way. A definite change from the high-society bustle of castle life, and very refreshing. Though, having been a nursemaid for nineteen years, she found the fact that young children were allowed to roam the village and the surrounding forest unattended very distressing. As she entered the town, she caught sight of Ilia leaned against a wooden fence. It looked as if the girl was supposed to be repairing the fence, having a hammer in one hand and a bucket of nails at her side, but she was simply pouting away, not doing much of anything. Her counterpart was no where to be found, and Impa assumed that she was up on her ranch. The pair of them spoke a great deal, almost non stop, so in a short amount of time the Sheikah had come to know Ilia and Malon very well.

Her stern presence did not long go unnoticed by the unfamiliar townsfolk. A slender man with little more than a wisp of dark hair had exited his home, seemingly to remind young Ilia that she was holding a hammer for a reason. But once he caught sight of Impa, he too seemed to forget about the broken fence. He approached with great caution, as most people unacquainted with her did, "Hello? Might I help you, Ma'm?"

His accent was more prominent than Link's had been, similar to the way the girls spoke. Impa straightened and folded her hands behind her back as she so often did, "Good day to you, sir. I am here as a repayment of kindness."

"...oh?" the man blinked repeatedly.

Her high manner of speech had baffled him, she could tell. With a slight exhale, she explained herself further, "Yes, indeed. A young man tended to me while I was severely injured, and even now is doing a great service for me. So, in his stead, I will be dealing with any and all assaults made on this village."

"Young man, you say? Only one of those around here, most of us are old men. Heh." he smiled, already fully aware of whom she was speaking of, "But what do you mean by assaults?"

"The monsters that sometimes attack your village. I will deal with them personally, mark my words." it was the least she could do- safeguard his village while he was away risking his life. And if he never returned, well...someone would have to keep these villagers safe.

At her statement, Ilia's head lifted from its resting place on a fence post.

The man before her just snickered, very amused at something, "...monsters, you say?"

"Why...yes." a slender white eyebrow arched, "I was brought to the understanding that this village was consistently accosted by monsters; moblin and the like."

"Oh, no, no, no!" his laughter only increased, "You're very mistaken! There are no monsters around here, Ma'm! If you're referring to the young man I think you are, then it seems our Link has been telling tall tales, eh?" He turned to Ilia for confirmation, but was then reminded of why he had come out here in the first place, "Ilia, for the Goddesses' sakes! Hurry up and fix that. It shouldn't take you all day."

The young girl sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically, "Yes, Dad."

Her father then turned to Impa and inclined his head, "I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding. It's really not like him, you see. But there are no monsters here. This is a very peaceful village. So please, do try and enjoy your stay." He shuffled his way back inside, giving his daughter one last wag of his finger to hopefully inspire her to work.

Impa watched him leave, thunderstruck. Had Link lied to her? What had he been hoping to gain in doing so? Had she just sent someone with no fighting skills whatsoever on an already impossible mission? The likelihood that both the Princess and Link were dead seemed more and more plausible, and Impa soon found that a nausea had settled into her stomach.

The sound of a hammer drew her gaze to the young girl who had finally decided to set to work. Ilia drove a nail into the brittle wood, then cast her eyes around to check that no one else was within earshot, "Link wasn't lying. He doesn't. Well, not very well."

"Truly?" the nursemaid trained a hard look on the girl. What in the name of the Goddesses was she supposed to believe, when everyone was handing her different stories.

"Yup." a second nail went into the fence, "I could tell you why no one around here knows about them." She drove in another nail and her hammer lowered, turning then to lock her light eyes with the Sheikah's, "It's 'cuz Link usually gets to them before they ever come close enough to hurt anyone. He's like that. He's protective of people."

Impa watched as Ilia shifted to grab another hand full of nails. Something about her words seemed to hold a lot of weight. And Impa did not think that she had misjudged the boy. The Sheikah walked over to the young girl and offered to help with the menial chore. She was here to repay his kindness, after all. So she would stay, guard this village, and wait for that quiet protector to bring the Princess back home. It was all she could do right now. …...

Poor Epona had galloped on with very little rest, and once Link arrived at the Great Desert, he regretted it. There was no shade for his horse to cool in, no water for her to drink, nothing green for her to eat, and not even any solid footing for her hooves. Just sand. As far as his eyes could see. Navi was right about it being completely damn flat; if he squinted, he could make out the impression of the far-off mountain range that bordered Hyrule. The air was so dry that it stole the moisture from his throat. The breeze was so hot that it felt like the breath of some invisible foe. And the sun overhead felt infinitely closer than it ever had before. This was the Great Desert, the eastern most region of Hyrule Kingdom, and somewhere hidden among these dunes was the Temple of Time.

Link immediately dismounted, choosing to walk alongside the breathless Epona rather than push her passed her limits. He took her by the reigns and moved forward, patting her neck and apologizing. The terrain had changed so drastically so suddenly that he didn't even have time to consider letting her rest. Now, though, he realized that he shouldn't have been in such a rush to get where he was going.

Navi abandoned the safety of his shirt collar at the first sign of sweat, "Ugh! It's so hot! This is awful! It's like being in that building while it was burning all over again!" She floated upwards, then immediately retreated to Link's shoulder after only a few seconds of that scorching hot sunlight. The Hylian pressed on, leveling his right hand with his eyes to keep the airborne sand out. Navi found that if she flicked her wings a few times, she could generate enough motion in the air to keep herself at least a little cooler, "...There's _nothing_ out here. No temple, no trees, no nothing. No water..." she winced. How she missed that big, stupid lake right now, "Where are you going?"

Link pointed into the distance. It almost vanished against the shimmering sands, but there was in fact a building far ahead. The size of it was difficult to discern, being so far away, but it looked as if it could be a temple. It looked as if it was the only thing in the entire desert save for rocks and sand, so it would have to do.

Hours of walking passed and the structure didn't look any closer. Hours more and the heat was threatening to melt the Hylian. Link eventually had to pause to catch his own breath, again apologizing to Epona who was undoubtedly suffering far worse than he was.

It was then that a strange sound reached his long ears, which dipped at the unfamiliarity. Something like a rumble, but muffled, muted. Like an earthquake heard from underneath a pillow, but the ground itself did not shake. Link's eyes scanned the desert, wondering what the source of the sound could possibly be.

Navi alighted into the air, "What's that?"

A split-second later he had his answer; the sand beneath him rose in long, thin lines of movement. Link dropped Epona's reigns and reached for his sword, trying to draw it smoothly but having to put a fight up against the crooked blade. The creatures slithering just beneath the sand circled him once, then each in turn burst from the ground and dove at him. He didn't get a clear look until the very last one sailed passed his head as he moved around; they were scaly, dull colored creatures that were shaped very similarly to worms. 'Similarly,' because worms did not have a mouth packed with row after row of thin, needle-like teeth. They once again plunged under the sands, carving out those trails as they circled like sharks.

Link struck. And hit nothing but sand.

The deadly worms finished their circling and made a beeline for his position. They repeated their attack pattern, leaping out head first at their prey. The Hylian attempted to stand his ground in an effort to protect himself and his horse, but the worms were too quickly hidden beneath the cover of sand before he could bring his sword around, and all the reward he received was a gash across his cheek.

"Ah! That one! There! No, _there_! Turn around, stupid!" Navi was trying to use her overhead view of the situation to guide his sword strikes, but he was still hitting nothing but sand, "Oh, forget it! Just run!" She sped off followed by a frightened Epona.

Link tried a few more swats at the creatures, but it only ended in the same result. He then turned on his heels and hurried after the fairy. The worms circled around and pursued, raking the landscape with their peculiar trails like long fingers reaching for him. His feet lost traction in the soft sand, slowing him as he ran. It was half by good luck and half by stupid chance that his path went straight across a high sand dune- one step and Link was sent tumbling the rather long way down, apparently out of reach of the worms. Epona took the same fall, and it was more good luck that kept her from rolling over the much smaller Hylian and crushing him. Once on level ground again, Link pushed himself to his knees, spat out a mouth full of sand, and dusted his face free of the annoying little grains. He really, really didn't like the desert…

"…Mm. And what do we have here…?" the unexpected voice had him on his feet, hand still gripping the rather battered looking sword. He noticed a pair of blood-red eyes on him, passive and inquisitive. His sword lowered. There among the dunes, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, sat a very elderly looking woman. She was plump, and ridiculously short. Her appearance was unlike anything Link had ever seen before: her skin was bronze, not the usual pale color, and her ears were rounded and stunted. Her hair was a brilliant orange-red, even with her old age. He blinked several times, not knowing what to make of this odd desert woman. "Well, well. Strange that a visitor would be out here. Just where are you headed?"

Link pointed wordlessly at the building that still seemed so far away.

The woman's head turned, giving a soft hum as she saw his destination, "The Arbiter's Grounds? Nonsense. What business would a Hylian _man_ have with the Gerudo Nation?"

Gerudo? That was a familiar word.

"Huuuuh?" Navi dipped into view with an exasperated sigh, "You mean that's not the Temple of Time? You're kidding me! Then where is it?"

A hardy cackle left the old lady's lips, "Temple of Time, you say? So that's what you're looking for?" Link nodded, jamming his sword forcefully back into his sheath. "Fate smiles upon you, young man. You are at the Temple of Time."

"…huh?" those blue eyes fluttered and an eyebrow arched. Was this a trick? There was no temple anywhere near them, there was nothing but sand dunes and crags.

Another warm cackle came from the peculiar woman. She turned and waded through the shifting sands a few steps. Link watched, utterly confused, as she stopped and stooped over. He still saw nothing. After a moment of digging, the old woman extracted a thick, rusted chain from the sand and began to pull. Link stood by for only a moment, seeing the elderly woman struggle against the weight of whatever was on the other end of that chain. He stepped to her, wordlessly placed a hand on the chain, and stared with those impossibly blue sapphires.

The elderly Gerudo was more than a little stunned. She looked this Hylian, this _man_, over carefully, and slowly relented the chain, keeping a wary eye on him.

He flashed a smile. Gripping with both hands, Link began to pull backwards and found that it was a lot more resistant than he had thought. It didn't help that he had no traction on this sand- every few steps back and he would skid forward. He gave the chain one good heave and felt the whole thing go slack. There was a loud clunk, and a section of the sand slipped away, revealing a sizeable hole among the dunes.

The old woman chuckled to herself, watching as the young Hylian inched towards the opening to inspect it. Secretly, she was impressed that one of his people would actually seek the entrance to the Temple of Time, let alone succeed in opening it. But she wasn't about to admit it out loud, "There you are. Just as you asked."

A crunching at his side signaled that the old woman had drawn near, but Link kept his eyes on the inky darkness at his feet. As bright as the desert sun was overhead, he could not see more than a foot down the hole, and that revealed nothing but a granite staircase. It was certainly an unconventional temple. He wondered if a fragment of the Triforce would even be able to get into a place like this. The wind picked up, stinging at his eyes with more sand and causing his hat and hair to wave in its sudden pull. It almost felt like a bad omen.

"If you're really going in there, I'll offer you this warning." The old woman had to speak up over the wind's roar, and Link turned his gaze to her to find that she wore a much more serious expression, "The Temple of Time has been taken over by ghost and ghoul alike. It was once a sacred and holy place, but now harbors demons. The twin sages of Time have abandoned their calling for witchcraft. Our King has fallen. There is no safety within those walls."

Link watched her, giving no reaction.

"…I see." the old woman gave something between a smirk and a smile, "Then one last bit of warning. If you're going, then hurry, attend your business as quickly as possible and then leave this desert before nightfall. What you meet down there is nothing compared to the nightmares you will face if you are caught in the Desert of Illusions once the sun has gone down."

He watched her a moment longer, wondering what that meant exactly. She only sneered in response. Turning his attention once again to the darkness at his feet, the young Hylian stepped below the sands and descended the hidden staircase. The sunlight followed no further than the sixth step and he was soon surrounded by a heavy darkness, having to trace a hand along the wall to know when the staircase spiraled and when it straightened. The heat, unfortunately, followed him all the way to the bottom and lingered.

Navi floated on ahead, and he was immediately grateful for the minimum illumination of blue that she cast around, "...I don't like this."

Link shrugged, following cautiously since he could not clearly see his feet, "...supposed to be a holy place..."

"Supposed to, yeah." The fairy darted around in the darkness, hovering very closely to the boy with the sword, "But come on. Don't you just get a creepy feeling all over? Something's definitely wrong here."

He huffed, figuring that it was either the dark, the heat, or the fact that they were pretty far underground. There was nothing to get a 'creepy feeling' off of; there was nothing down here. At this rate, it looked like the search for the Triforce would be more time consuming than challenging.

There was a sudden snap underneath his boot that caused him and the fairy alike to jump. Link took a step back as Navi sunk to investigate, casting a light blue glow over the tiled floor. When they saw what he had stepped on, Link went for his sword and Navi went for the ceiling- it was a pile of ancient bones.

"No! That's it! To hell with this princess, we're going home!" Navi buzzed around, heading for the staircase.

Link sighed- more than her company, he needed her light, "Navi..."

"Don't start!" she stopped just shy of the stairs, hovering like a little suspended lantern, "I don't care if she's the queen of the whole damn planet- This is suicidal!"

Link heard an odd clattering behind him. He turned, but couldn't see anything unless the fairy came closer. He simply turned back around to attempt talking sense into her...and noticed that when he moved, there was now nothing under his feet.

"You know what? We don't even know for sure that this stupid princess is kidnapped!" Navi spared him the burden of talking, whizzing right up to him, nearly crashing into his nose as she shouted in his face, "What proof do we have? One crazy woman we found in the woods, that's _it_! We can't even be sure...that..."

Link lifted an eyebrow as the fairy's sentence trailed away. What the heck was wrong with her now?

It had illuminated when Navi had drawn near, but she hadn't noticed initially. She was too focused on chewing out the Hylian. Now, though, she saw it very clearly; a full skeleton with burning red lights substituting for eyes, wearing shoddy, dilapidated armor, and slowly raising a sword to strike at Link's back. The fairy screamed, "Watch out!"

He turned just in time to see it, falling out of the way of the attack in shock. The skeleton's sword scraped against the ground, and Navi went sailing away in fear. Link's opponent was encased in darkness, hidden from his sight. He swore under his breath, "...Navi, don't...!" He couldn't see a damned thing if she went too far away. He could only retreat from those slow, shuffling footsteps and hope that he was not backing himself into a corner. The skeleton shambled closer, and Link did his best to surmise where the next strike would be. He missed losing his head by mere inches. "Navi!"

The fairy was in her usual fit of hysterics; flitting about wildly and rambling predictions of doom at a safe distance from the actual battle. When she heard the Hylian call her name, she turned, unable to see him through the darkness between them, but hearing the distinctive sound of metal as he unsheathed his sword.

Two tugs and the stubborn blade came free. Link took a blind swing, catching nothing but the air with his weapon. In response, the skeletal warrior brought his sword down onto Link's shield, forcing the young boy back a few steps with the sudden impact. It gave Link a general idea where his opponent was and a second blind swing clanged against the deteriorating metal protecting those ancient bones. The young Hylian quickly moved to strike again, guessing as to where his opponent was standing. The skeletal warrior, however, had moved, and Link's sword strike passed through empty air, carrying the Hylian along behind and sending him head over heels to the ground with an, "Ooof!" He shook his head to clear it from the sudden fall. The sound of a blade slicing the humid air came from the all encompassing darkness, and Link scurried out of the way before his foe could get in a clean strike. The Hylian shoved himself to his feet, head whipping around in hopes of catching some glimpse of the skeleton before it attacked.

Navi gulped. There was no way Link would be able to win this fight if he couldn't see, but...she was the only source of light around. Which meant that she would have to get much, much closer to the blades that were dancing through the muggy air. She took in a deep breath to steady her courage, hesitated for a tense moment, and then flew towards the source of those ominous sounds.

Link was very surprised when the skeleton was at once revealed dead in front of him, it's weapon swinging down mid-strike. Now that he could see it, he brought up his shield to deflect the attack and countered with one of his own. His sword caught the skeleton right under its ribs, hitting the exposed spine and sending the undead foe clattering to the floor like a puppet that had been separated from its strings. It happened so unexpectedly that Link's sword was poised and ready to fight, but stopped as the clattering of bone echoed in the dark. With a great exhale, Link eyed the collection of bones. It had been a frantic fight, not an overly difficult one, and so suddenly begun and ended that it left his brain racing. He smiled a silent thanks to the fairy who seemed equally unsettled. Link turned to continue deeper into the temple and Navi moved to guide him; but the sound of bone scraping against tile halted them both. The fairy doubled back, but just as quickly soared away as she illuminated the very same skeleton, again standing, again preparing to attack. Link squared his footing, readying himself as Navi cautiously drew closer to lend him her light. The skeleton came into view and made the same slow, lumbering strike at the Hylian. He dodged, not knowing just what to do. Hadn't he just defeated this thing? How did it get back up? The skeletal warrior turned and again swung, causing Link to dive aside as he brought his own weapon upward, the warped blade crushing through his opponent's ribcage and lower jaw before his shoulder hit tile. The skeleton gave a cry of anguish this time, and fell apart. Link rose to his feet, completely on guard. He would not remove his eyes from the felled skeleton until he had prodded it a good few times with his toes to assure that it would no longer move.

The light that Navi cast was shaking, "Is it...dead yet?"

Link snorted. What a strange question to ask, considering that it was a skeleton. He gave the skull a kick and nodded; it wasn't getting back up anytime soon. He turned and the pair of them went deeper into the dark. Not three steps later and Navi had revealed a large gold and silver door that reflected a brilliant blue as she approached. Link ran his eyes over the ornate markings carved across the door, making out a Triforce and several hourglasses among other symbols. Placing his shield and sword aside- he refused to sheathe it, figuring he would need it in a hurry if there were more of those undead skeletons lurking around, and the current shape of his blade made it difficult to sheathe and draw properly- he moved to the door and placed both hands onto the warm metal. With a loud creak from time spent unused, the door moved aside, revealing nothing but another pitch black room. He took his weapons and stepped inside, immediately tripping over something that broke with a ceramic smash.

"Hey!" Navi followed him in and quickly took the lead, "Watch where you're going, Link! You're gonna run right into a wall!"

Sure enough, when the fairy cast her light around, Link saw that his head had nearly collided with a wall when he stumbled. He scowled. The tilling on the wall before him was lightly colored, and he even noticed when Navi floated aside that several candle holders decorated the walls at every corner. This temple was not meant to be kept in complete darkness. The elderly woman keeping watch on the temple from above had mentioned that the temple was forfeit to malicious beings, so very likely, they were the ones responsible for immersing the entire holy building in complete darkness. Link moved away from the wall, following the ball of blue light as she went. He noticed, though, as Navi surveyed the room to try and find out where they were to go next, that this room in particular was very rounded and ornate in decorations. Fingers prodded at the walls as he went, giving him a vague mental image of the room he was standing in. The wall to his right bore three strange indentations that seemed completely out of place, each one unique, and above them was another symbol that he could not quite make out by touch alone. He wondered if someone had stolen something from the temple while it was in such disarray.

"Oh! Here we go!" Navi illuminated another door, "This way, Link! Hurry up, okay?"

He carefully moved through the room towards her, dragging his feet along the tiles beneath him slowly so that he would be aware of anything that was hidden in the shadows surrounding his legs. A clacking sound echoed in the circular room, one that did not originate from him, immediately alerting and alarming Link. The Hylian quickly turned to face whatever foe was concealed in the dark. He swung and his sword passed through nothingness. An instant later, Link felt teeth clamp onto his leg and pull. He went down full force, smacking the back of his head on the hard tile. Whatever it was that he was now fighting proceeded to drag him, sharp teeth digging into his flesh.

"Link! Hey!" it took Navi a moment to relocate him. Her light fell on the struggling Hylian and what looked like the skeleton of a large canine. Other than the missing armor and weapon, it was just like the first opponent he had faced since entering the Temple of Time; an animated skeleton with flickering red eyes that limped along slowly and menacingly. It was trying to drag the boy off somewhere, likely back to wherever it had come from so that it could gnaw on him at its leisure.

Slashing awkwardly, Link tried to force the skeletal dog off of him. It only bit harder into his leg and shook its skull, tearing at the limb. Link grit his teeth. He flipped his blade around and aimed it at the floor, grinding the tip across the tile until it caught on a crack and stopped the canine from dragging him further. The skeleton gave a hollow growl and tugged, giving its head a few more shakes in an attempt to dislodge its prey from the spot. Link lifted his free foot and brought his heel down on the dog's skull as hard as he could manage, repeatedly, until the bone began to split apart, causing the skeletal canine to open its powerful jaws and release him. He scrambled to his feet, pulling his shield up to block those teeth before they could grab a hold of his arm. Sword connected with bone, sending the creature yelping backwards. Link knew better this time; he stood ready, awaiting the next attack that would come when the skeleton rose again. The canine's boney feet clacked against the tile as it stood back up. It shook its head, turned, and attacked, catching Link's battered sword in its jaws before a second strike could defeat it. The dog pulled, nearly yanking the weapon from his hands. Link wrestled to take his blade back, but the canine had all too good a grip on it. If he couldn't pull it back, he'd just have to push it forward- Link slid his shield aside and pressed the palm of his hand to the sword's hilt, shoving the blade straight through the skeleton dog's jaw and the back of its skull. It gave just as awful a cry as the skeletal warrior had and scattered apart at Link's feet. The Hylian heaved a sigh into the hot, musty air.

Navi lingered just overhead, "…by the Goddesses, I'm starting to get used to this. Ick." She lit Link's face, catching a slight grin from the proud-of-himself Hylian before she went back towards the as of yet unopened door.

Link moved to follow. Unfortunately, his heel stumbled over one of the fallen canine's bones and he genuinely tripped, sending his entire body backwards in an uncontrolled fall. His hand touched over one of those unusual indentations before the wall gave way, ancient bricks crumbling under the sudden weight due to years of neglect. Link was very, very stunned when he fell passed the wall and landed gracelessly on another stretch of tiled flooring. "…ow…" he pulled himself upright with the assistance of the destroyed wall, which only dislodged more bricks and caused him again to stagger about. He was then aware of a light coming from behind him, warm and blue-green. Link turned, flinching as his eyes were exposed to the bright flames that quivered in the darkness. He was at once drawn to the sight before him.

Two dishes of oil burned a bluish green flame on either side of an elaborate yet tiny shrine. The marbled tile reflected the light, their contrast causing stark shadows that looked as deep a darkness as the rooms he had already visited. Something was written above the shrine, but with the limited light it was impossible for him to read. It looked like a long stanza, engraved directly into the marbled tiling. As he approached, Link's eyes fell on the item that was carefully laid onto the shrine, and he couldn't help but smile. It was so…completely strange. He recognized it immediately; his dearest childhood friend had an instrument exactly like it. An ocarina.

A haze of blue behind him announced the approach of his fairy companion, "Hey, clumsy, nice job there. The Goddesses are gonna punish you for trashing a holy temple." Navi's voice was completely flat and unamused. She wanted to hurry and get this over with already.

She went ignored. Link smiled at the little wind instrument seated on this mini shrine as if it were of the utmost importance. It was dark in color, from what he could tell, and had about twelve holes. He wagered he could play it just fine. A gloved hand reached out and grasped it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Navi went buzzing around Link's head as he pulled the ocarina from its pedestal, "You can't just take that! What's wrong with you?"

Link gave her a look. He turned the musical instrument over in his hands to inspect it, then blew into it to assure that it worked. It gave a melodious whistle in response. The sound and the pitch were perfectly fine, so why couldn't he keep it? It was just an ocarina, it wouldn't be missed. And besides, after all the trouble he had been through already the world at least owed him one, tiny, little musical instrument as repayment. Smiling, he carefully placed the ceramic instrument into his pouch along with the already acquired pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom.

One could never see her face due to the constant, brilliant glow that surrounded her, but Navi was glaring, "Thief."

Link shrugged, "…just an ocarina. Someone probably just left it here by accident…"

"Uh-huh." she sounded unconvinced, "Well, if you're done _defiling_ things here, can we go? Remember, that loony old bat told us to get out of the desert before the sun went down. So let's get moving already."

He nodded, lifting his sword from where he had leaned it against the shrine and carefully stepped over the remains of the destroyed wall. The blue-green light from the hidden section spilled into the circular room, revealing it entirely with a dull glow. It certainly was ornate, but Link was only concerned with the door now. He was able to walk right over to it and shove it open, hinges groaning.

He sighed when the door moved aside. His eyes met with another room of complete and total darkness.


	8. To Quell the Storm

**Chapter 8:** _To Quell the Storm_

After three or four more battles, Link was really getting the hang of fighting the undead.

The skeletons were slower than he was, though they saw perfectly well without light, and it took two decisive blows to actually defeat them. The dogs proved to be the most troublesome, since Navi was hovering just above his head- this revealed any of the skeletal warriors immediately, but the dogs, that were all the way down at his ankles, went unnoticed unless he heard the scraping of their feet on the tile or felt their teeth tear at his already bloodied and aching leg.

Another one had made its way through the dark temple, feet clacking against the tile, growling that hollow growl as it approached the Hylian. He heard it before it came too close, stooping down to be sure that it didn't get the opportunity to further strike at his injured limb. His kinked sword slashed at it straight away, catching the skeletal canine by surprise and forcing a yelp from the boney skull. When it charged, Link first missed, allowing those powerful jaws to clamp down on an edge of his shield. Rather than shake it off, the Hylian rushed forward until he found a wall and smashed the skeleton dog against it. The undead monster shrieked and fell at his feet in fragments. A sudden scrape behind him made the young boy whirl back around, sword first. The warped blade clanged against an ancient shield. Another of the skeletal warriors had emerged from the darkness, barely lit by the soft blue light that hovered overhead, its rusty weapon moving swiftly for Link's chest. The young Hylian moved, shifting out of Navi's illumination and slamming his back into the unseen wall. He winced at the impact. That damaged sword of his flew through the muggy and stale air, cracking solidly on bone. The skeleton was felled for a moment- this time, Link did not offer it the opportunity to again rise. He dropped to a knee and thrust the point of his blade through its skull, causing the monstrosity to give the usual death shriek and break apart like brittle wood. Link immediately stood and continued to make his way through the temple, room after room, skeleton after skeleton, until he found an empty room that allowed him a moment to rest.

His breath was coming in heavy pants, and a thick line of sweat lined both the brim of his hat and the collar of his shirt. In fact, his clothes were saturated in it; the air down in the dark temple was only cooler because that blazing sun was kept away, but it was every bit as dry and suffocating as the air in the open desert. It didn't make all that fighting any easier. Link flopped to the floor unceremoniously, allowing his blade to clatter carelessly onto the tile. He leaned his head back against the wall behind him and gulped the unpleasant air.

"You gonna be alright, Link?" Navi loomed close to him, not bothering to investigate the darkness around them.

The Hylian nodded. He took in a good breath and wiped his brow with the back of a glove. A twinge in his right leg reminded him of the injuries there. Pulling himself into a more proper sitting position, Link touched the leg with trepidation. The contact caused pain, and he felt a warm liquid there that was certainly his blood- his latest opponents did not bleed. Without bandages, he was forced to shred a section of his tunic and bind the wound with that. It was dirty, but it would do for now. Once he had the makeshift bandage tied on tightly he gripped his weapon, gathered his feet beneath himself and stood. From what he could tell of the echoing of his footsteps, this room was several times larger than most of the ones he had previously visited. With his breathing under better control, he ventured further into the vast room. Still holding his sword, his hand prodded blindly through the darkness for a wall that might guide him. Navi was busy floating upwards, curious as to where the ceiling was in this expansive room.

Something about the place in particular felt...strange. Like happiness spoiled. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but it spoke of regret and disappointment.

"Oh!" the voice drew his attention to the sphere of blue light floating far overhead, "Found it. Wow...this one's huge! Hard to believe a place this big's underground, huh?" She floated along, eyeing the elaborate engravings as they were illuminated.

"Yeah..." he would have given the usual nod in response, but it would have been lost in the dark. He took another step and his toe bumped into something solid, but far softer than marbled tile. He ran his fingers over the curious discovery, wondering if it was part of the decor or some strange debris. Putting the mystery aside, Link walked deeper into the room, amazed that he had not yet found an exit door. As he went, he was able to trace a finger along that cryptic debris. He found that its surface gave slightly under his fingertip, and whatever it was, it appeared to be long in shape, though it thinned some.

A sudden pulse rippled the air. He could not hope to explain or understand it, but Link's eyes were drawn to the side. Even without Navi close by he caught sight of a golden gleam that defied the murky shadows around them; a fragment of the Triforce.

With a happy sigh, Link walked over to where he saw the piece of the Triforce. His waist slammed into an altar that sat in the middle of the room, supporting the tiny golden fragment. He grabbed it, knowing that there was absolutely no moisture around to celebrate with its haunting tune, and hurried to add it to the collection in his pouch. A slithering at his side went unnoticed, "…Navi."

"This is so weird." the fairy gave up inspecting the ceiling and rejoined him at his side, "There's something about this room, y'know? Like it was all important, but for the life of me I can't figure out why. Maybe there were priests that gave sermons in here or something, 'cuz its sure fancy in here-"

"Navi." he had to cut her off of risk having to listen to hours of pointless speculation, "Found it. Let's go…"

"Really! That's great!" there was a happy squeal from the fairy as she darted around him. He smiled back at her, and she was quickly retreating back towards the exit. "Then let's get out of here, Link!"

He nodded, moving to follow. In a flash of blinding green-blue, the room lit up as countless plates of oil burst alive with flickering flames. A hand went to his eyes to shield them, but it offered little protection from the unexpected burst of bright light. The enormous room was revealed in its entirety, intricate candelabras overhead adding to the light from the various scattered lamps that lined the engraved walls. The tile around them shone with the blue-green hue of the flames, reflective, increasing the glow of the underground temple. The alter itself had a very large plume of green-blue fire at each corner. The carvings all around were broken stanzas, parts of some ancient text who's wisdom had been long buried under the glimmering sands of the Great Desert. Along with the occasional hourglass, the emblems that were now visible had several Triforces. Navi was right again- it was a very fancy room, to say the least.

So sudden and so bright was the light that Link lost his vision for several minutes. He rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to wipe away the splotches that dotted his sight. Slowly, he became accustomed to the light, though all that burning oil only added to the sticky heat within the temple. Something slithered across the tile directly in front of him, and it took a few more hard blinks before he could clearly make out the mass that was somehow growling at him.

An audible gasp escaped the young Hylian as his vision focused on it. And it most certainly was an _it_. Its body looked vaguely like an octopus made of cured leather; it had a multitude of slithering tentacles wrapped in dry, wrinkly, brown skin that looked calloused, covered in warts. Where there should have been a head was a single, massive eye, cobalt in color, staring straight back at him. It blinked. And Link soon found his feet retreating backwards.

"What…is…_that_?" Navi shrieked, and the curious creature growled- though how was a complete mystery, since it had no visible mouth. The majority of its appendages moved to support it, lifting the great eyeball from it's resting spot on the gleaming marbled tile and slithering in the direction of these intruders. The tentacles not being used to move rose upwards and lashed out in all directions, smashing the marble alter, several lamp holders, and nearly Link. That was more then enough to send Navi spiraling away.

Link dodged the flailing arms as best as he could manage, striking back with his sword at any that came within range of his left arm. Each time bore the same result; the blade seemed as if it would sink in, only to be repelled by the squishy monster's flesh. Nearly pinned to the wall, he had to dive and roll away from the creature, taking a desperate slice at the tentacles that supported it. The flesh would not give way.

It was surprisingly agile, able to turn easily even with all those appendages to coordinate. The huge eyeball growled yet again and slapped the pesky boy aside.

Link went clear across the room. Refusing to be thrown down, his feet skidded across the polished tile as he struggled against the force of the monster's blow to keep his footing. It was the continued ache in his leg that drove him to one knee, the bottom of his heavy shield clunking as it touched the ground. The monster very quickly closed the distance between them and again attacked. Link's sword moved to meet the arm, inflicting no damage at all. That time he was thrown down despite his better efforts. Still half open, the pouch at his side spilled its contents onto the tiling with a clattering. He nearly swore out loud. His first priority was to grab the three pieces of the Triforce and shove them back inside, then his compass and map, then a few personal effects. He had a hand on the deep blue ocarina that he had claimed from another room when the impervious eyeball slipped an appendage about his midsection and pulled him from the floor. He gave a startled noise, sword sliding from his grasp and onto the floor.

"Link!" Navi could think of nothing she might do to help.

The hideous creature lifted him high into the air, then brought him down onto the tile with a sickening thud. The impact scrambled his sight almost as badly as the light had, making everything go white for a moment or two while he was again lifted into the air. The monster looked as if it intended to smash him into a pulp with this method. He saw that huge eye staring up at him, close enough that he caught his own reflection on it's dark surface. Thinking quickly, Link clenched the blue ocarina in his teeth and grabbed his shield with both hands. He brought the bottom of the shield down onto the tentacle wrapped around him several times, hoping to jar himself free from it's grip. It proved in vain. The creature kept its solitary eye trained on him as it slammed him again into the ground. The air was forced from Link's lungs…and into the ocarina he still kept clamped tightly between his lips.

At the sharp whistle of the little instrument, the grotesque creature recoiled. It withdrew its leathery appendage and slunk backwards to where the rubble of the alter lay scattered about.

Link took a few dizzy moments to recover from that. He pulled himself upright, taking his ocarina in hand so he could take long breaths. Link was pretty sure he'd broken at least a rib from the assault. When his head cleared, his first thought was to grab for his distorted blade. His second thought was _…where'd it go?_

The monster had its eye trained on him unblinking. It was continually advancing and retreating, unsure whether or not it was safe to attack this little target.

The young Hylian stared at it, confused at this new behavior. Deep blue sapphires then fell to the instrument held lightly in his hand and slowly the connection was made. Had that shrill note really scared it so badly? Link's gaze again went from the dark eyeball with its arms waving to the miniscule by comparison ocarina laying in his glove. He brought the instrument to his lips and played the same note, loud and piercing. The eyeball gave a low rumble of displeasure, slithering backwards away from the source of the sound. That note was unpleasant even to Link's ears. He took a long breath and played, any note that came to mind, half of a song that he had thought was long since forgotten. He picked through the musical scale, playing an arrangement of notes that belonged to no particular song, but sounded far more melodious to his ears than the initial sharp note had.

Before his eyes the monster shook and swayed, and seemed to shrink down. He dismissed it as an optical illusion at first, brought on by the flickering lamp light and one too many blows to the head. But by the time he had reached the end of his tune, the massive eyeball that had taken up a good section of the large room was only as tall as his waist. The Hylian's lips fell from the ocarina, stunned, not sure what to make of the shriveled monster now. He tucked the musical instrument away and readied his sword. That dark eye reflected a degree of fear, trying to scurry away, but Link's blade was too swift. This time, the flesh was cut. The once impervious creature gave a snarl as it bled onto the marbled tile.

The fight was much easier now. The once huge eyeball whipped its appendages around fruitlessly, lashing against the heavy shield that was now able to fully protect its owner. Link hacked at the monster, severing several arms that tried to defend against the onslaught from the warped blade. A fatal blow went through a tentacle and straight into the dark eyeball, splitting the pupil clean in half and causing the creature to fall limply into a puddle of its own gore.

Link breathed a sigh of relief down at the deflated monster.

Navi floated back over towards him, her light almost lost in the green-blue shimmer of the room, "Well. You sure get points for dumb luck, you know that?"

He leveled a look at the fairy.

"Seriously. Who would've thought? Good thing you trashed the place and stole that flute thingy, huh?"

His eyes narrowed softly, "…ocarina."

"Whatever."

Link sheathed his sword awkwardly, wincing at the prickle of pain in his side. Yeah, at least one rib had been cracked. It was a small miracle that he had survived the fight at all, really. It truly had been dumb luck…but that was never a pleasant thing to hear. Dumb luck or otherwise, it hardly mattered now. The important thing was that he had another piece of the Triforce in his possession, "…that makes three."

"Five more to go." Navi piped up, figuring that the math would have taken Link several moments to do on his own. He sensed her implication and glared.

The two of them began exiting the dark, suffocating heat of the temple. As they went, Link opted to leave the stone doors wide open- the light that pooled in from the brilliant turquoise flames of the large room made the trip back easier. By the time he reached the first room, that distant light reached just far enough to give him the impression of the stairway.

He ascended to the scorching sands of the desert, finding that the sun was now beginning to sink from the sky. His sight took a second to readjust to the sunlight, and when it did he noticed that the curious old woman was no where to be found. All that remained at the odd temple entrance was his ever faithful horse and the half buried chain that allowed access to the structure underneath. His gaze went over the shimmering sand dunes for a while, trying to figure out where she might have gone to. As he looked, her words came back to him. Whatever he had faced down in the Temple of Time would be nothing compared to the horrors of the desert at night. Considering what he'd just faced up against, walking skeletons and a hideous eyeball creature, he had absolutely no desire to see what the desert would throw at him once the sun had set. It broke his heart to do it, but he climbed up onto Epona's back. She gave a weak whiney, and stirred in protest.

"…sorry…" he had lost count of how many apologies he had been giving the poor animal since entering the desert. But going on foot would surely have meant getting caught in the unforgiving desert at night, with Goddesses know what other un-worldly creatures slinking around in the darkness. Link pressed his heels to Epona's sides, having to spur her more than once to get her moving. The horse obeyed, galloping over the soft sands as quickly as she could bear to go.

Link reached the fringe of the desert just as the sun became hidden below the horizon, leaving behind it a ribbon of scarlet that bordered the deep blue of oncoming night. Just out of the corner of his eye, he thought he caught something moving. And he could have sworn that there was an eerily soft laughter at his ear. A shiver of fear shot up his spine.

Apologizing to Epona again, he kicked and hurried away from the haunting feeling that seemed to settle over the sand dunes.

…...

Castle Town slowly but surely began to regain itself. The Royal Knights had no idea who had dispatched the awful lizard that had been skulking within the Holy Sanctuary, but they were not about to take the situation for granted. With it defeated, a handful of the invasive moblins had retreated. Those remaining were swiftly and mercilessly dealt with. The Knights were again gaining a foothold in their city, repairing what little they could and driving out any further intruding beasts.

The night had just begun to fall over the once more peaceful city as a figure dressed in long white robes strode passed the imposing front gates. For the most part, the Royal Knights were too preoccupied with their individual tasks restoring the city to take real notice of him. The robed figure walked carefully around bricks and concrete that still very much littered the streets.

A high ranking knight looked up as he passed, and recognized the man, "High Priest Agahnim?"

Agahnim stopped, turning to the man with an air or feigned indifference. The knight gave a low bow and, in false benevolence, Agahnim waved it away, motioning for the other man to straighten himself. Though in reality, all of these filthy peons would be bowing before his greatness once Master Ganondorf had taken over.

"High Priest, it's a pleasure to see you again, that's for certain, but the city is not yet safe. Structures fall on a nearly daily basis."

"Yes." Agahnim stared out from behind his veil, "That much is clear. But we have retaken the city, have we not?"

"We have, sir. With the death of that monstrous dodongo we were able to."

Agahnim faked surprise. Of course, he had already heard about the fate of one of his master's favorite pets, "Oh? And…do we know who in particular killed the beast?"

The Knight shook his head, "No sir. But if you do find out, sir, please let me know. I'd like to buy the guy a drink."

The priest suppressed a grunt. Finding out who had done it would have supplied him with a wonderful little treat for his master, and a target for the murderous Gerudo to take his rage out upon. "Well, excellent then. It is comforting to receive such good news during such trying times. "

Smiling, the knight nodded. He stooped to clear some rubble, thinking the conversation had ended.

"And what of his majesty?"

"Oh." the knight straightened back up, clapping dust from his hands, "The King only returned to the castle today. He's…physically well. But he's sick to death over the princess."

Agahnim was very grateful for the veil that ever concealed his face; a slight smirk had made its way onto his lips, "Ah, yes. That is to be expected. Tragic, really."

"Do you think the princess is alright, sir?"

"That remains uncertain." he gave a solemn nod, fixing the mask of a loyal priest firmly into place, "I would not be overly surprised to find the opposite true, though."

"…yes. I can see that happening…" the knight fell into a somber silence.

Such care and concern for their princess. It was sickening. Why would any man ever place such loyalty in such a disgustingly weak woman as Princess Zelda? Or any member of the Royal Family for that matter? It was beyond Agahnim. Master Ganondorf was the one who commanded true loyalty- he was powerful, and ruthlessly strove for his goals. He was strong enough to take that which he desired and crush those who would stand in his way. That was the man that Agahnim would follow. The man that seemed certain to attain absolute power. Then all of these pathetic fools would be made to bend to his, and his loyal spy Agahnim's, every whim. Agahnim kept his smile in check as he furthered his interrogation, "Speaking of the princess."

"Sir?"

"What have you heard, noble knight? Are there yet plans to seek her out and rescue her?" Agahnim spoke, the words and the false concern burning his throat like bile.

The knight again shook his head, "No, sir. None. We aren't even sure where that villain took her. We are still having a hard time getting things together here."

"I see." years of practice made it effortless for Agahnim to pretend as if he were concerned over the welfare of an unsightly girl that he had grown to despise.

The knight continued, "I had heard that Miss Impa went after her right away. But we haven't heard from her for several days, since the incident. Everyone is assuming she's been killed."

"…oh?" He had to mask the pleasure in his voice. So that meddling nursemaid had finally died, huh? That was excellent. That damned Sheikah woman had kept a wary eye on him since his employ at the castle, and she proved to be immoveable when it came to casting a blind eye at less than reputable actions. Her and that brat princess. Neither of them had fallen fully for his façade, though countless knights, guards, and even the king himself had. With them out of the way, the priest was free to dig his claws deeper into the monarchy. Master Ganondorf would surely be pleased to hear of this. For once, Agahnim would be able to deliver completely good news. He had to struggle to keep his sneer down or risk revealing himself, "A shame. Miss Impa was a truly superb guardian. She will be missed."

"Yes." the knight bowed his head in respect to the dead.

Agahnim nearly snorted. "Mm. Well, his Highness is back at the castle, you say?"

"Yes, sir, High Priest Agahnim. I cannot tell you where though. Last I saw, he was leaving his throne to retire for a while. As I said, the loss of the princess is weighing heavily on him."

The priest nodded, "Yes, thank you. I believe I will see to the King. Perhaps I can offer some comfort in these trying times." Yes, comfort. Comfort and a few well-placed suggestions that would keep him from doing anything that might interfere with Master Ganondorf's plans.

The knight rose a hand to salute and Agahnim bowed. He left the man to clean up garbage; a fitting job for a lowly royal knight.

It was exactly as Master Ganondorf had predicted. Their ambitions had not been halted, only delayed. The king would certainly be a mess with his daughter still missing- a situation that Agahnim was planning to worsen by suggesting horrible ways in which she may have been slain, mostly to cloud the king's judgment with worry, but also for Agahnim's own personal twisted sense of pleasure - and without Impa around to grab control, that would leave one person capable of running the country now in its darkest hour.

The noble and wise High Priest of Hyrule, Agahnim.


	9. Solace of Solitude

**Chapter 9:** _Solace of Solitude_

The following day, Link refused to travel.

Epona had been through more than enough, and he absolutely, vehemently refused to force her to take a single step forward. And, as Navi had pointed out, he was far from being in the best shape himself, so he could use a day to recover.

Hyrule field was a pleasant change from the dry heat of the desert. The field was lush and green, speckled with collections of trees and foliage. The air felt immensely cool and refreshing. Each breeze that played though his hair seemed to breathe new life into the Hylian's aching body. The sun returned to being a far off ball of light high in the sky.

Link had settled by a clear brook, where he and his horse had both quenched a burning thirst. It felt incredible. Like being able to breathe again after so long suffocating.

As Epona wandered about, free of her saddle and cargo, nibbling happily at all the green surrounding them, Link had found a nice spot half shaded by a towering tree. He pulled the pouch from his belt and turned it upside down onto the long blades of grass. He took careful inventory of everything that tumbled out, making sure he hadn't left anything indispensable back in the Temple of Time. He had no great want to return there any time soon.

His compass was fine, still about five degrees off. It went back into the pouch. His small collection of rupies had more than doubled as he'd been traveling, but he did note that a few were missing. It wasn't nearly enough to get him back into that temple. The money rejoined his compass. A toothbrush and a hair comb went back into the pouch, though neither were being used nearly as much as they should have been on this long trip. A well folded scrap of paper went in next- a map of Hyrule that proved a little too vague to be considered helpful. He next picked up the curious ocarina that he had discovered within a hidden room at the Temple of Time.

He owed the little instrument his life, really. He never would have defeated that ugly eyeball if the ocarina hadn't shrunk it and reduced it powers. A smile flashed over his lips. In the bright sunlight, Link saw that the ocarina was a blue color, and near the mouthpiece was a small, golden Triforce symbol. He arranged his fingers properly on it and rose it to his mouth. Link played a song on the wind instrument, not one that he had ever known, just another collection of disjointed notes that formed a decent melody when played together. He'd always been told that he had a good ear for music. The low, smooth tune went on for a while, filling the meadow with its song. But Link soon found himself trying to replicate the curious song that seemed to crop up every time he laid his hands on a fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom when in the presence of water. A few less than satisfactory attempts later and the ocarina had joined the rest of his belongings in the simple leather pouch.

That left the three golden shards resting on the grass, glowing an impossible gold in the warm sunlight.

Link stared at them for a good long while. Now that he wasn't fighting for his life, he could get a much better look at them. Their surfaces were polished, mirror-like in reflectiveness. One was completely jagged all around its edges, the other two each had a smooth side. Those two even seemed as if they fit together. Link reached for one, and immediately upon contact, the hymn began. It came in two parts; one section sang loudly, rushing and bubbly, clearly from the brook that flowed only a few steps from where he sat. But the other part was slight, almost lost to his ears by the louder section, and focused directly underneath him. He looked around for a moment, and when he realized where it was coming from, he gave an airy chuckle. The dew still on the grass was singing, softly, muted, with very few voices being lent to the choir.

Link then reached for the other piece that seemed to align with the one in his hand; he noted, with a slight disappointment, that the mysterious hymn neither multiplied or grew louder. He took just a second to properly match the broken side, then laid the two conjoined pieces back onto the grass for inspection. One way, it seemed to be the lower left section of the Triforce, but turning the two pieces could deceive the holder into thinking they might have formed the lower right, or even the very top section. The third piece he had recovered didn't seem to fit along with them at all, looking instead as if the slightly smaller fragment had once belonged to the very middle of the sacred relic. He turned the two pieces that formed an edge again, around the jagged third fragment which sat in for the whole middle of the Triforce.

It was strange. He could feel an unsettling calm sensation every time that song played from nothing more than water vapor, but he had always heard tales of how mighty and how powerful a creation the Triforce was. He felt nothing of that. Even as he lifted a piece of the glowing gold metal, and felt its surface warm in his hands. All that came to him was a serene smile as the melancholic melody swam through the air, reaching only his ears. He knew the legend well enough. That if a person laid their hands on the Triforce with a wish in their hearts, that wish would be granted, regardless of plausibility, possibility, or consequence. The great sages had even told him that this Ganondorf person had done just that, and even still held a Triforce in his possession. Link wondered vaguely if that Triforce caused the elements to sing as well. Or if the tune was as haunting.

It seemed a shame that Link would not get to keep the Triforce of Wisdom. Maybe even just a small fragment, one that he could hold on to just so that he would not have to abandon that beautiful and eerie melody forever.

With a sigh and a stretch, Link left the three shards to sit in the grass. He reached to where he had dumped his saddle bags and rummaged until he found his loaf of bread, by now more than half eaten- the milk that Malon had given him was long gone- and tore a piece. He chewed at it, taking note that it was tougher than the last time he'd eaten it. The small piece of bread hardly filled him, more like tided him over until he had a real meal before him. He would have to hunt something down soon, or risk running short of food. He cast one final look over the collected fragments of the Triforce, now arranged so that the two bordering pieces formed the top of the relic, before gathering them up and carefully laying them back inside his leather pouch, alongside the blue ocarina.

His eyes went skyward. The day was mostly clear with only a few smoky clouds stretching across a deep blue sky; nearly as clear a blue as the eyes that stared up into it. He hadn't been on this journey too long now, had he? It simultaneously felt like forever and no time at all. It had been forever since he had seen his quiet home and his close friends. Yet it felt as if the frantic events of combat and discovery had taken no time at all. Link's thoughts wandered to this princess that he was apparently going to save. Did she perceive time as moving quickly, or slowly through all of this? Had she been spared, or killed? Was she holding on, or had she lost hope? Could she even see the clouds on this falsely perfect day?

A blue haze of light drifted into his vision, snapping him from his thoughts, but unable to pull his attention away from the sky. He felt suddenly, oddly, as if he were watching for more than just his own sake.

"Well? Any idea where we go next?" Navi bobbed at his shoulder.

Link nodded, eyes still focused up. "...been thinking about it a while...I have a pretty good idea..."

"Really?" the fairy asked incredulously.

He nodded again, "The Lost Woods. Great Deku Tree."

Navi made a sound of mild amusement, "Hmm. That's a good point. The Great Deku kinda _is_ a sacred place. Kinda. And if not, _he'll_ at least know where another one is." Link nodded, but Navi got the impression that he wasn't paying attention to just what he was nodding at. "Or maybe you're just homesick?"

He gave a huff, smiling. No, he wasn't homesick. It was the most sacred place he had ever come to know. The Great Deku Tree, a massive holy tree that sat hidden deep within the mysterious Lost Woods. He'd had the very same train of thought- that the Great Deku Tree, if not holding a piece of the Triforce, would at least have a clue as to where the next one might be found.

...Homesick. Hm. He wondered if the princess was feeling terribly homesick. Link stayed and watched the clouds roll by until the sun sank and the stars blossomed from the velvety curtain of night. He hoped that doing so might somehow pass the vision to the unknown captive and ease her spirit. Somehow.

…...

It hadn't been until she looked about ready to collapse and die from hunger that Princess Zelda was offered any sort of food from her captors. And calling it food was being kind. It looked more like warm mud and pig slop, and considering who her captors were, she would not have been surprised. The unusual crystal prison that held her dissolved only enough to allow one of the witches to pass the bowl and spoon through to her, sealing right back up as the withered hand was withdrawn. Even starving as she was, Zelda would not accept the food while the twin witches and their host of moblins were present, though her stomach protested the show of defiance angrily.

Show no weakness before the enemy. Give them no kink in your armor for which to aim. These teachings that had been passed down to her, now more than ever, were proven vital for the princess.

Only after all of those sneering faces had retreated did she grab the bowl and consume the contents. Something so disgusting tasting had never been so good. Insult as it was to her crown, the foul concoction sustained her and kept her a few days more from imminent death. The bowl was scraped clean, and then placed aside.

So long her imprisonment seemed that Princess Zelda had all but lost track of time's progression. Whenever she caught sight of errant beams of sunlight, she would find herself surprised. Though, why should she be? Of course, day and night fell normally, with or without her. More than once, Zelda found herself scowling at the golden mark on the back of her hand. What good would wisdom do to save her now? Power at least would have allowed her to smash free of her cage and throw her abductors into the deepest, most unforgiving cell of the castle.

Courage would have calmed the voice in her head that whimpered at every onset of absolute darkness.

But no. The princess had been blessed with the mark of wisdom, something she suspected that a vast majority of the people who knew her would not be shocked to hear. So she would use her wisdom. And she would trust, not only the Goddesses, but the dear people of her kingdom. Trust that they would find a way to hold the sovereign state together. Trust that they would find a way to defeat Ganondorf. And trust that they had not yet given up on their princess. A pulse emanated from the mark on her hand, soothing, comforting her.

"Yes..." she spoke only to the dark, her voice soft and shaky from latency, "I place my trust in you, dear Hyrule. I do so knowing that you would never let me down."

That night, when Zelda closed her eyes to sleep, her dreams came simply. It was as a feeling of serenity; watching clouds pass over a sky of blue that she had sincerely missed.

…...

"...no freaking bodies...not a single _one_!"

Ganondorf's blade sliced cleanly through one of his follower's faces, gore oozing from the moblin's skull as it fell to the sands. The mighty Gerudo had arrived at Lake Hylia with his small entourage, and lo and behold, there was not a single dead moblin lying around.

Correction. There had not _been_ a single dead moblin lying around. Now, however, Ganondorf was repaying the treachery by methodically dispatching the quivering pig-men that had the misfortune of escorting him to the lake. There were now a host of bloodied corpses littering the sandy shoreline. "Not _one_! Do you understand what that means! _Huh_! Do you!" Ganondorf's sword struck at another moblin, biting deep into the monster's stubby neck and spraying a wash of blood over beige sands. The pungent scent of blood mixing with the clean lake air only seemed to taunt his senses. How dare they- how dare they! How dare these worthless half pigs steal away with a piece of _his_ Triforce! Rage licked like tongues of flame at the back of his mind, causing him to down another of the filthy monsters with a single, clean blow. He would make good on his word to slay every last moblin for this deception. They were not the only fools that could be made to follow him. He could sway dozens of Lizalfos, or Bublins. Hell, he'd do everything himself if he had to! So long as he-

"Master!"

Ganondorf whirled about, mental tirade halted as one of his lowly moblin followers approached, shoving a bloodied male Zora forward. Behind the moblin, a female Zora and small child tried, without result, to free the green-finned man. "What the hell is this?" Ganondorf snapped, hand grasping so tightly at the handle of his sword that his knuckles nearly shone white.

"Him know!" the moblin gave the Zora a shove, snorting, "Him see it!"

The Gerudo towered over the fishy creature. Pitiless red eyes scanned that grayish skin, finding a multitude of old wounds that were beginning to heal among the ones his grunting pawn had obviously just inflicted. He reached down and grasped the Zora by the neck, his massive hand able to encircle it perfectly well. The man gasped as his air was cut off. Ganondorf only squeezed harder, "Tell me. Tell me what you saw. _Now_."

The male Zora was unable to respond.

Ganondorf's sword went clear through the fish's stomach and out through its back.

"_Noooooo_!" the female's shriek pierced through the air, unfortunately turning the murderous Gerudo's attention to her.

He first tossed the green-finned Zora aside like so much garbage. The man hit the shore with a limp thud, unmoving. Ganondorf's hand was next at her throat, fingers pressing into her jawbone, "Same question. Hope your answer's better."

This time it was the small child that squealed, "No! Mama, please, no!" The moblin that had brought them grabbed the girl by her arm and lifted her clear of the ground.

"I...it was..." the older female was shaking, cowering under the gaze of those eyes. She could hardly breathe, let alone speak.

Ganondorf drew his long blade upwards.

"Please, stop! It was...it was a boy!" the squirming child Zora screamed.

He paused mid swing, inclining his head towards the little girl, "What was that?"

"A... boy. He came here and defeated all the bad guys..." she as well crumbled under that suffocating glare, though not as badly as her mother, "H-he...saved us..."

"What boy!"

"I-I dunno. He...uhm...p-pointy ears...and...was all in green..."

"Pointy ears?" was it possible that the Hylians would actually fight back against him? What was that damn idiot Agahnim doing? He was supposed to have their worthless king under his influence so that things such as this didn't happen! "If you're lying to me, girl...so help me..."

"H-he..." the scared little girl continued, tears rolling down swollen cheeks, "He...took a shiny thing...and left...looking for holy places..."

The rage burst, and Ganondorf pressed his blade to the older female, dragging a slow, painful wound from her collar bone to her hip. The child he left for his moblins to deal with.

A piece of his precious Triforce had been here. And it had been taken away. A ticking at the forefront of his brain screamed at him, counting time as it flew passed. He had to get his hands on the Triforce of Wisdom, and soon. Every moment without it felt like anguish dragged out. An eternity and a breath of time all at once. It was driving him into a deeper madness than he would have thought possible. Ganondorf did not know why this Hylian boy was seeking holy places or what the significance of them was, but if that's where the brat had taken the piece of the Triforce, then that was where Ganondorf would go. He would hunt this rat down, tear his insides from him, and adorn a wall of his fortress with the brat's hide. The Gerudo would have Agahnim contacted immediately. The false priest would be able to compile a much more complete list of sacred places than Ganondorf himself would be able to.

It would fall into his hands. All of it- power, control, the Triforce of Wisdom. Everything. Whatever fool was trying to stop him was only delaying his victory and assuring death. That single thought kept the former Gerudo king from unleashing his full power and ripping the entire area apart.

Ganondorf moved to stand over the bodies of the wounded Zora, hefting his blade vertical to the ground. He drove it swiftly downward with a satisfying and bloody 'thunk.'


	10. Run, Towards What We Knew

**Chapter 10: **_Return, Towards What We Knew_

The Holy Sanctuary in Castle Town.

The Temple of Light in the northern section of Hyrule Forest.

The Temple of Shadow hidden somewhere deep in the Lost Woods.

The Sacred Grove, also hidden in the Lost Woods, though who even knew if such a thing really existed.

The Temple of Time, beneath the sands of the Great Desert- though Master Ganondorf always referred to it as the Desert of Illusion. More than likely, this would not even be an option, seeing as the Temple of Time had fallen into an advanced state of decay as of late.

Agahnim finished off his list of holy places, not caring to wonder why his master had so suddenly demanded such a task of him. If the powerful Gerudo wanted to pray, then who was Agahnim to question it? The priest left the Sacred Zora Temple off of the list, because really, what kind of spiritual temple could it be with those filthy fish-men worshipping their lowly aquatic deity? He pressed a wax seal to his compiled list and passed it to the moblin that had come swiftly and covertly seeking him. Though 'covertly' was a foreign concept to these pigs. The damned fool all but stomped through the castle's main gate, only concealing himself in shadow when the shadows so happened to fall over him. Agahnim had nearly panicked. The foolish moblin had no idea how close it had come to destroying Agahnim's cover. If the master had sent such a clumsy messenger so swiftly, then the matter was likely urgent. Ganondorf would never risk revealing his best spy over a trivial concern. Agahnim wasted no time in creating the curious list and sending the monstrous idiot right back the way it had come.

With that little distraction out of his way, the false priest turned his attention back to the King. The royal leader had proven to be easier than ever to manipulate, and Agahnim was thoroughly enjoying the amount of power he had been able to usurp from the less than attentive monarch. Fixing a degree of concern on his face, the Hylian priest stepped from the remote corner of the castle where he had dragged his unwanted guest and back towards the small grouping of Royal Knights that were patiently awaiting orders.

All of them saluted, one of them spoke, "Is something the matter, High Priest Agahnim?"

"No, nothing at all." he waved the question away, quickly altering the subject to diffuse any suspicions, "We will continue searching our city for any and all survivors. Afterwards, you are all to disperse and head out. Find nearby villages and see what help can be offered." Scattering what little guard remained. That would leave the throne wide open for the master to take, just as soon as he had attained his second Triforce.

…...

"Is this gonna take long?" the impatient fairy hovered, casting an unseen look at the young Hylian.

Link grumbled back, reeling in his line to again cast it into the meager river, " …I'm hungry."

It hadn't been long at all before his rations of bread ran out, and hunting had been absolutely miserable, causing him to lose an arrow rather than gain a meal. So when he had come across the slim little slip of a stream, the fisherman settled down and went about doing what he so often occupied his days doing; fishing. And of course, in line with his usual streak of luck, he had been sitting by the riverside for a few hours now with no result.

Navi knew it would wind up this way. Which was why her attitude had immediately gone sour as soon as she realized that this might literally take all day, "C'mon, Link! At least…try! Or something! Catch a fish, for Farore's sake! How hard is it?"

He scowled. He would have loved to offer her the fishing pole, and see how well the miniscule fairy did. But he was so hungry, he just wanted to catch something and eat it.

The little orb of blue hovered out over the water, "Hey! Hey, you! You listen here, stupid fish! If you don't get out here right now, we're coming in!"

"Navi…" Link couldn't help but smirk a small bit. The shouting fairy looked silly, but her threat was…kind of tempting. He watched her float back and forth, suddenly appreciative of the company, when he felt the line pull. The young Hylian blinked, but did not hesitate to reel in his line.

"Huh?" Navi turned in midair, "No way! Did that actually work?"

Whether it was her threatening, or his luck finally hit a rare spot of fortune, there was now a large, healthy fish thrashing on the end of the fishing line. Laughing, Link reached into the water and retrieved his catch, his stomach already growling in anticipation. He smiled up at Navi as she floated closer.

A good meal was just what he needed. Afterwards, he would have no problems hurrying along to his next location, renewed and refreshed, ready to face whatever obstacles were waiting for him.

…...

It was a thrill and a relief, setting foot once again in the Lost Woods.

The trip back through Hyrule had taken some time, but Link made doubly sure that Epona had plenty of rest along the way. Moblins were seemingly everywhere these days, causing him to stop and fight nearly every day or so. But the further south he traveled, he was comforted to find that their numbers thinned to nearly nothing. So Link rode, beyond where Ordon Village and his own home lie, further south across an expansive field that ended abruptly with the thick greenery of the mysterious Lost Woods. At the first sight of those intimidating trees, Link was smiling.

Epona was left behind; the woods were too dense to travel very far on horseback, and it gave her a good opportunity to rest. Navi hovered by his side as they went, buzzing playfully through the familiar forest. The fairy had a much easier time getting through the clutter of trees and low hanging branches, Link had to slowly crawl through whatever little space he could manage to fit his much larger body through.

With a soft laugh, he distinctly remembered it being much easier to traverse the woods when he was six years younger. And a great deal shorter.

It wasn't long before he had to force his sword from its sheath to help create a path through. He knew the way, he would always know the way. Even if the markers left for him had faded over the years, he still knew the way through. His destination was deep within the woods, a place that would always be kept hidden from outsiders. These were known as the Lost Woods of Faron for a reason- some manner of enchantment hung over the place, causing people to easily lose their sense of direction in the forest, and trapping them forever inside. Link, however, could not really be considered an outsider. He paused to look at his surroundings. A glance to his right showed a subtle change in the vegetation. He knew that continuing that way would eventually lead him to the murky swamp that bordered the western side of the forest. Which meant that he would have to head a bit more towards the east. It was close to sunset when he finally arrived at his intended location.

It wasn't much of a clearing. Branches hung low and weeds grew just as high as the unkempt grass. And he remembered it being much larger...though through the eyes of a child, it probably seemed that way. Small patches of sky were visible through the leaves from where he stood, but climbing up a little bit could have revealed much more. It was in this clearing, growing just off-center among the grass and wildflowers, that Link found just what he was looking for. An enormous, gnarled old tree that towered feet over the ones around it. Its branches were thick with shady leaves that blotted out the sun on a hot day. It had a protrusion that very much resembled a nose, and two large knotholes that sat as eyes. A section of its bark even resembled a beard, long and shaggy, and covered in soft moss. At its 'forehead' sat a delicate broach of three emeralds set in gold in the shape of an elaborate leaf. Link approached this ancient tree, a smile spreading clear across his face. As he moved through the long grass he felt hundreds of gazes upon him. He knew well enough that they were there, he could practically see them huddled together, fearful of who this stranger was and how he had come to be here.

He paused just before the large tree, and it was then that Navi zipped around in front of him and gave a loud huff, "Hey! We know you're there, so you can come on out!"

A few flickers of light peeked out from the leaves of the enormous tree- bright balls of light with visible, delicate wings just like Navi, though in varying colors.

"Eh-heh-heh! Don't you recognize us at all?" the little ball of blue sped to the other fairies as those hidden eyes came into view. Link's smile doubled.

They were no bigger than Aryll, each with a matching green tunic very similar to his, only a hand full wore other garments underneath. Some were barefoot, some had crude boots. Some had green hats that stood upright, others with hats more like the one on Link's head, and still others with nothing adorning their heads at all. Their hair varied from brown and gold, to more exotic colors such as green and blue. Each of them wearing the guise of a child, though he knew for a fact that the youngest among them was close to two hundred years old. These were the Kokiri Children, the Forest Children, or any of countless names that had sprung up for them by people who had likely never even encountered them. There were literally dozens of them, parting the grass in disbelief as they viewed the much, much taller Hylian, too fearful to actually come forward.

He figured they might react this way; Kokiri Children were notably secretive, always shying away from things they were unfamiliar with, and always, always the first to run at the slightest indication of danger. Grinning, Link thrust his marred sword into the ground while he reached into the leather pouch at his back. A few startled gasps whispered across the clearing at the sudden motion, more than one of those curious Kokiri ducking back into the tall grass. Link produced the blue ocarina that he had retrieved from the Temple of Time, took in a deep breath, and the lifted the instrument to his lips. The tune he played was light, airy, jubilant, high pitched, one that he had learned from within the forest itself. The notes were sharp, staccato, the melody playful and carefree. Eye widened around him as the Kokiri recognized the old melody. Some stood to get a better view of the Hylian, muttering in disbelief. As he played, those who still hung back, weary of this older version of a boy they once knew, came forward to listen. When the ocarina whistled the last note of the song, those bright, sapphire blue eyes peeked back open and sent a smile around at the collected Kokiri.

"…Link?" only one approached him, accompanied by a light yellow orb of light. A small girl with brilliant green eyes and hair to match, who had a small sweater on under her tunic, and a green headband holding her hair in place. The one who had taught him that tune so long ago, "Is that _really _you?"

He smiled and nodded, then became aware of the fact that her gaze was fixated on the deformed blade still in front of him. He lifted the weapon and began the irritating ritual of fitting the crooked sword back into its perfectly straight sheath.

Once the dangerous weapon was out of sight, she beamed up at him, "Wow! Look at you! You're so…tall!"

His cheeks tinged a pink, "….Hi, Saria."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" her smile was so wide that her eyes pinched shut. Saria had been his closest friend throughout his childhood. She had been with him from his infancy to the day he left this concealed place, six years ago.

"Yeah…"

The pleasant reunion was cut short, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute here! That's Link! Like hell it is!"

Link's expression soured. He watched as another of the Kokiri came forward from the tall grass, flanked on either side by two friends and a collection of fairies hovering close by. Link knew this boy well, sandy-haired and freckled, tugging his upright hat perfectly into place as he approached. Though he did not dare get too close to the Hylian.

They exchanged a disappointed glare, "I ain't gonna believe that! No way Link could ever get _that_ big! No way anyone could!"

"Mido…" Saria's tone was threatening.

Navi flew to Link's side in an instant, "Don't you start, you- you- you big bully!"

The Hylian grunted. He could have easily made a crack about Mido not being a big anything, but instead kept it to himself.

Mido eyed the ball of blue light for a second, his scowl increasing as he recognized her as a genuine guardian fairy, "…So, it is you. You're not just a fairy-less freak, you're a tall freak too."

Link bristled at the old insult.

"Mido!" like a poisoned knife, Saria's eyes pierced through the Kokiri boy, causing him and his associates in turn to cringe. Navi squared off with the orange ball that was Mido's personal fairy.

A gentle laughter then filled the area, soft yet booming, deep and rumbling, "My. So much like old times, it floods the memory with pleasantries. Though if I may say so, my child, it seems your weapon could use replacing. A dull blade achieves nothing. A blade such as yours, I imagine, would achieve even less."

The smile was back on Link's face in an instant. All eyes went up to the source of the voice, which was now grinning down at the entire clearing. It creaked as it swayed without the assistance of wind, leaning to peer down at the people collected below its branches. Link felt compelled to speak, though words, as usual, eluded him, "Great Deku Tree…"

Those wooden lips pulled into a wider smile, "Welcome home, my child."

Mido gave a disgusted grunt, but Saria's continued glare kept his mouth shut tight.

"Now. What is it that brings you so far into the forest, my child? It must be a pressing matter, for these woods are quite dangerous. Though you know this well. For one to get lost in the forest over night would doom them to an eternity of wandering." As the wizened old tree spoke, more of the Kokiri ventured from their hiding places. Link sat down so that he would not seem so large and intimidating by comparison. "Just the other day, I caught sight of a Skull Kid traipsing about. The result of another unfortunate soul that had become lost. I do wonder, thinking back, there had been a young lady that was wandering the forest several days prior. It very well could have been her soul entrapped."

They left The Great Deku Tree to his usual ramblings. He tended to speak for hours upon hours without ever seeming to arrive at a point. "So how have you been? You seem well, Link. Are you taking care of yourself?" Saria was glad that she could nearly level her eyes with his now that he was seated.

"Are you kidding? I still have to watch over him every hour of the day! He's a complete wreck! A klutz!" Navi huffed.

Link shook his head. The fairy was greatly over-exaggerating.

Saria just giggled, "I see." Her eyes fell to the little blue ocarina gripped lightly in Link's hand, "Hmm? Where did you get that one? That's not the one I gave you when you left." Saria's face lit up in a grin at the old memory- though Mido growled.

An embarrassed frown touched over the Hylian's face, long ears drooping downward. He didn't have the heart to tell Saria that he had managed to lose her precious ocarina years ago. She had played that thing for as long as Link could remember, had always supplied the forest with music and played wonderful songs for all of the Kokiri. When he left the Lost Woods, she had handed it to him as a dear memento. And he, like an idiot, had dropped it only days later. Link's eyes dropped to the blue ocarina now in his hands, fumbling with it, pointedly avoiding Saria's emerald green gaze.

Arms folded across his tiny chest, Mido snapped at the young Hylian, "Never mind that. So what the heck do you want here, fairy-less?"

Link tried to make it seem like the insult didn't affect him; but internally, he was seething. He wondered just how fast Mido would run away if he went for his sword. Or maybe the pushy little Kokiri would wet his pants at the sight of the blade. All very tempting.

Saria trained a hard look on the other Kokiri again.

"What?" he answered her with a wounded pout, "The Great Deku Tree asked first, I was only sayin'."

Link looked up at his fairy companion to see if she would volunteer to speak. Navi was distracted, intent on fighting with Mido's fairy. Ocarina still in hand, Link stood to address the massive tree, "…I'm…looking for something."

"Oh?" The tree's hollow eyes blinked slowly, "Speak up then, my child. What is it that you are seeking? A replacement for your sword, perhaps? Because I know of a suitable one within these very woods. Though the path to finding it is unsure, and undoubtedly dangerous."

The young Hylian laid the ocarina back into his pouch, swapping it out for a golden shard of the Triforce. He held the fragment up for The Great Deku Tree to see. The tree, along with several of the child-like Kokiri, were taken aback. They recognized it instantly. "…this." Link spoke simply, "Someone's in danger. I need to find all of these to find her…"

The smile gradually returned to the enormous tree, "The wind has whispered it to me. This current situation that plagues Hyrule. I have known of it for as long as it has been occurring. You seek the Princess Zelda."

Link nodded, gaze trained upwards at the Great Deku Tree, unaware of the frightened look of concern that Saria now gave him.

"A tall order, if I may so comment. This quest you have taken is fraught with peril, young Link. But." the towering tree grinned, though at his words, the green-haired Kokiri only looked more frightened, "Fortune would smile upon you this day, my child. Fortune in your eyes, yes, though to many this would seem far more like a burden or a curse." The Great Deku Tree paused, seemingly amused at the look of confusion that had touched over the Hylian's face, "It so happens that we have come into possession of one of these precious shards that you seek. Unless I miss my guess, fragments of a Triforce, hm? Mido."

At the sound of his name, the sandy-haired Kokiri- who had recoiled upon sight of the fragment- flinched further. He grumbled something, then pulled the hat from his head and rummaged through it until he produced a similar golden shard. Replacing his hat with a wide grimace, Mido marched up to the much taller boy and offered over the shard, "More trouble than its worth, you know! But, seeing as I'm the leader and all around here-" Eyes rolled. It was a self-proclaimed title, and everyone knew it. "I had to keep it safe. Yep. I'm a pretty brave guy, y'know." He turned to smile at Saria, but she only turned her head away. She was in no mood to be nice, considering the greeting he had offered Link.

Even if it was Mido handing it to him, Link couldn't help but plaster a grateful smile across his face as he accepted his fourth fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom, "…thank you."

Mido turned to Saria again, as if to say _See? We're being nice?_ But she still showed no interest.

Link held the new piece in his hands for a while, delighted at how easily it had come into his possession. Navi even gave a happy whoop overhead.

The good news just continued. "And as well, Young Link." The Great Deku Tree's voice resounded over the clearing again, "I am almost certain I know of the location of another piece. Hidden here within this very forest."


	11. The Play of Shadow and Light

**Chapter 11:** _The Play of Shadow and Light_

"Well you know this forest, my child." The Great Deku Tree continued speaking after Link and Navi had calmed somewhat, though each still had a wide grin on their faces due to their incredible luck, "Though in all the time you spent with us, never had you ventured as deep within the woods are you are to now. The place was always forbidden to my Kokiri, for it is a place of great danger. A building that existed long before the forest that now enshrouds it. In fact, there has been great speculation as to the mysterious force that haunts our Lost Woods- it may in fact be the result of the building's presence. Or, perhaps, the building was the stimulus that caused the forest to grow."

Link half chuckled, now wearing a weak smile. The Great Deku Tree was going off on tangents again, but he wouldn't feel right telling the ancient tree to hurry up and get to the point.

Mido did not share the same courtesy. The small Kokiri cleared his throat loudly, upturned nose wrinkling, "And? What building are you talking about? I've never seen any building in the woods."

"The Great Deku Tree just said it was _forbidden_ to us, Mido. Pay attention." Saria gently scolded. The freckled boy was silent and grinning in an instant.

"Mmm, yes. Of course." the wizened old tree stretched with a loud creaking, seeming to stare off as if it were trying to remember what its point was exactly. "Oh. Yes. The Temple of Shadow, of course."

"...Temple of Shadow..?" Link repeated the name, never having heard of it before.

The Great Deku Tree nodded, "Yes, an antiquated Temple hidden far deeper in the Lost Woods than we are now. These fragments for which you seek, they are indeed of a higher power. When separated, they were sent away. Without knowing how to reform, they simply sought out to find similar spikes of great and holy power. So it has been whispered to me, by the small fragment that came to me, or perhaps even by the voices of the Goddesses themselves. I truly know not the origin."

Link nodded, taking it all in.

"If you wish to find the Temple of Shadow, then you must set out to the South, bear to the East, and keep a sharp eye and wit about you. Beware, my child. The same dangers that lurked within these woods all those years ago have persisted. Never allow yourself to become lost. Know where you are at all times, most especially after the sun has set. And...perhaps, if you were to equip a better sword?"

The young Hylian smiled up at the talking tree, "...it'll be fine."

"Very well then." The Great Deku Tree gave a solemn bow, leaves hissing in swayed movement.

Saria was quick to her feet, offering assistance, "I'll go with you, Link. In fact, I would very much _like_ to go with you."

"_What!_" Mido nearly fell over, "Saria, you can't! Didn't ya hear? It's dangerous! _Dangerous_!"

As much as he hated to agree with Mido, Link nodded. It would be very dangerous for her to get too far away from the Great Deku Tree, and with a bent sword and a dented shield, Link wasn't completely confident that he would be able to protect her. Especially at night. He pouted down at the small Kokiri girl, "...Uhm, Saria...you shouldn't..."

She huffed, offended at being treated like a delicate glass figure that would break unless kept carefully stored away, "Honestly. You both think I am stupid or something. If I see danger, I will obviously run."

Mido and Link exchanged a look. No matter how many years passed, no matter how things changed, it seemed that Saria would always be Saria.

Arms folded, she cut the taller boy a look that might have set the surrounding woods ablaze, "Is that okay with you?"

He cringed from her, unwilling to face a typical chewing out that Saria had become notorious for. But he would not allow her to risk her safety, "Saria…"

The small Kokiri's glare intensified. By only speaking her name, he had made his request clear, and she did not like it one bit. Mido shuffled a step backwards in the grass; he did not envy Link at this moment, having to endure the glare that terrified them both in days passed. Eventually, the small girl relented, "….fine. Fine, go and…just be careful, okay? We just got to see you again, Link. Make sure you come back from this temple in one piece."

He reassured her with a gentle smile.

Watching the pair of them, with Link smiling and Saria looking at him with heartbreaking concern, made the freckled Kokiri growl. Mido hurried to get around behind Link and shove, "Yeah, yeah, so get _going_ already, Fairy-less!"

The much smaller boy could do little to move him, but the sudden force behind Link's knees nearly buckled them. Link gave a scowl and began to walk, a task that was made difficult by Mido's constant efforts to shove him along. Link spared a glance back to wave goodbye to Saria, The Great Deku Tree, and the gathered Kokiri before heading back into the thick of the forest, positive that he heard Mido shouting a 'Don't come back!' as he did. The Hylian hoped that Saria had hit him for it.

…...

The elderly, twin Gerudo witches hovered low to the ground on their enchanted brooms, eyes shut, each muttering an incantation in an ancient and lost tongue.

At their side, Ganondorf stood, grumbling profanities for a good while, "This is ridiculous. How much longer?"

They did not answer right away, only breaking their mantras when he gave an audible snarl, "Patience, Master Ganondorf."

"It is soon done."

He grunted, running a hand through his mane of firey orange hair, "It's been damn long enough already!" The three of them stood on the fringe of the Lost Woods; after receiving Agahnim's list, Ganondorf found the closest possible temple to be the one hidden in the forest, the Temple of Shadow. But he was no fool. He knew better than to go charging into the enchanted woods where he would immediately become lost to the world, so he had brought the Twinrova sisters with him, hoping that they would know a way through the woods.

They in fact did, "You must be patient, for-"

"-this spell will allow you to-"

"-enter the forest safely. It will guide you-"

"-directly to where you wish to go-"

"-without becoming-"

"-lost."

Ganondorf glowered at them as they went back to their chanting. He eyed the ground, where a line of dark illumination had spread from underneath the two witches to trail into the thick of the trees.

His patience was wearing dangerously thin. But in the end, it would all be worth it.

…...

Deeper into the woods, the air smelled strongly of fresh moss and fallen timber, and the light from the descending sun was practically non-existent. So dense was this part of the forest that Link was having a hard time making a path, even with the assistance of his deformed sword. More than once he lost a boot to a particularly obnoxious tree root and had to go back. It was slow going, but with the help of his sword and his rusty, old compass, Link managed to navigate his way through the thick of the Lost Woods without losing himself. Unseen creatures scurried about in the undergrowth the whole way, and whether they were squirrels or Bobokin, Link did not care to find out. He knew exactly what this forest was capable of throwing at him and was very glad to see that it showed restraint. No Bobokin, no Skull Kid, not even a trace of the monstrous Gohma spider that terrorized the forest during his childhood. Just a long and arduous walk that carried well into the night.

When he finally reached the hidden temple, he had a feeling that whether it was broad daylight or midnight would not have mattered. The trees did not thin out at all, growing right up against the large, triangular building. This temple was remarkably like the Temple of Light in size and shape, but its bricks were a polished obsidian, untouched by inclement weather. The canopy of leaves must have kept the majority of rain and snow from dimming the temple's surface. As Navi drew nearer, a smudge of blue reflection became clear on the building.

Finding the entrance became something of a task. Link had to walk the perimeter of the temple with one foot on the building, and the other carefully picking footholds among the tree branches that grew so close against its walls. Twice his fairy laughed at the awkward gait, and twice he glared, intending to snap back but finding the effort better concentrated on walking. When he finally did find the entrance, he had to literally crawl beneath a branch to set foot inside.

The first room was unimpressive; just a small, four-sided room with a pair of candles burning an inviting reddish flame, dripping white wax onto the floor. The door directly in front of him was the only point of interest- carved wood, embellished with curious tribal designs that were unfamiliar to him. Normally, he might've cared enough to give them an inquisitive inspection; however, there promised to be yet another fragment of the Triforce hidden somewhere in this temple, and he was eager to get his hands on it. Link didn't even wait for Navi to join him at his side before he was shoving the antiquated door aside.

Immediately, there were fangs snapping at him.

The young Hylian jumped back through the door frame just in time to avoid losing a generous portion of his face. The shock had stilled his blade for only a moment as he eyed the creature that was straining to reach him. It was little more than a mouth on a vine, violent, willing to devour almost anything that wandered within its reach. Its leaves were a spotty, sickly shade of green, and the flesh that surrounded those vicious jaws ranged from blood red to bright orange. This monster he knew by name: A Deku Baba. They may have shared a name with the benevolent tree that helped raise him, but this was an entirely different entity. They were veracious plants that grew sporadically throughout the whole forest, notorious for snatching up and swallowing Kokiri children whole. A though that crossed Link's mind more than once as he watched the plant struggling against its own stalk to try and bite him.

Cautiously, he approached, taking a careful mental note of the length of the Deku Baba's vine. It snapped again, and thrashed, unable to uproot itself and reach the young Hylian. It was all a matter of timing: Link waited for the snarling plant to clamp its jaws and expose its moment of weakness. He then quickly struck, severing the head from its stalk in a splash of green goop. The vine and jaws remained twitching for a good while on the solid stone floor before they were stilled and began wilting.

Link gave a short exhale. There. Easy enough. These plants may have been a menace to an unarmed opponent, but their range of attack was severely limited by just how much they grew from their stems. With that first unpleasant surprise out of his way, Link cast his eyes around the room he had entered. Beige stones peppered with black flecks, and completely unreflective, accounted for the majority of the interior of this Temple. They looked and felt gritty, porous, like sand solidified. The stones beneath his feet seemed as if they were cut with far more care and precision than the ones that made up the surrounding walls, and all over the place there was vegetation growing from the cracks and separations of those stones. The room itself was a perfect square, with more burning candles shedding wax at each corner. It led directly to a narrower passageway that, as far as Link could tell in the dim candle light, curved to the left after only a few steps.

He moved to cross the room, and almost instantly small clumps of leaves quivered to life. Two more Deku Babas sprouted up from the floor in front of him, one from the wall on his right, and one more struggled to make its way around the far corner. The first one to lunge caught him by surprise and left his right shoulder bloodied. He recoiled from the wound and raised his shield, causing the other two plants to impact against it. They reared and swayed, readying another attack. Link's grip tightened on his weapon, jaw clenched with resolve, and despite the painful throbbing in his shoulder, he held his shield high. Three sets of teeth came at him at once. Pivoting on his right leg, Link swung his blade around in a circular slash, exactly as he had when battling the Moblin at the lake, batting all three Deku Babas backwards. The counter left them momentarily stunned. Swiftly, Link brought his warped sword down on the plant closest to him, severing it from its vine. He shifted and swung sideways to repeat the attack on the next Deku Baba. The one growing from the wall lunged once more, being partially deflected by the worn shield that the young Hylian carried. Those salivating fangs nearly gouged out an eye, but he was quick enough to prevent it by slicing cleanly through the last stalk and sending the Deku Baba to the floor to shrivel.

Link's attention next went to the plant that was straining against itself to join the fray. It proved to be a mistake. Much like a serpent, one of the heads that had been severed continued to open and close its jaws. It caught the unaware Hylian's leg, clenching with all the strength it had left to it. Link flinched at the sudden pain, full attention now at the floor directly below him. The tip of his sword stabbed into the wilting head until it fell slack against the stone. The attack successfully aggravated the injury that he had sustained back in the Temple of Time, which had been slowly beginning to heal. He snarled at his bad luck, forcing himself to move without limping. Link hurried into the passageway to tackle another Deku Baba and found that his fighting style was now being affected. He was nearly too slow for the eager plant, having to take more than one swing before he successfully connected and killed it.

He didn't even have time to draw in a breath. Just as his sword sliced through the Deku Baba, a projectile came at him from across the long expanse of the passageway, missing the dead center of his forehead only by the Goddess' blessings. It shot passed him and cracked a good portion of the wall. Without turning, Link strained to see what looked like a seed of some kind lodged into the crumbling stone block. Those sapphire eyes went forward to see a tiny, squat creature standing across the long hall. It seemed to grunt in displeasure, then shot another seed from its long, funnel-like mouth. Link ducked under the shot, catching a good bit of stone cast-off in his eye from where the wall was again cracked. The Hylian set his jaw and crouched behind his shield. He knew these pesky little creatures too; the strange little plant-like Deku Scrubs that waddled around on two stout legs and had a funny cropping of leaves sticking out of their heads. They weren't as vicious as the Deku Baba plants, but they were still very dangerous when they felt threatened.

"Link! Ah!" Navi was hovering just at the passageway's entrance, hesitant to come within range of the firing Deku Scrub, "Oh, great! Just great! This is _just_ your luck! Can't we find, like, a normal temple? One without things trying to kill us?"

He silently agreed. The Deku Scrub in front of him narrowed its softly glowing yellow eyes and tried to shoot at him again, but the metal shield deflected the little seed with a loud pang. Link then moved, ignoring the throb of protest in his leg and rushing forward at the little plant. It tried one last shot upwards at him, but his sword made short work of it. The instant that his blade went through the squat Deku Scrub, a patch of vines at his side sprang to life with more glistening teeth. A Deku Baba sprung forward, and in one smooth motion, Link turned and brought his blade around into the side of the plant's head. A splashing of green splattered the wall, but it was not nearly enough to kill the Deku Baba. It whipped roundabout towards the Hylian with a gravely hiss. Link swung again and missed, only drawing more green ooze from the flesh surrounding that jaw. He dodged another direct attack, causing the Deku Baba to stretch the length of its stalk and expose that perfect spot where the vine met the head. A precise sword strike and the wicked plant was felled, though this time Link made doubly sure to avoid the jaws as they bit wildly at the air.

Another seed blasted the stone over his head, and as Link turned, he could see two more Deku Scrubs standing astride yet another Deku Baba plant.

He heaved a sigh.

"Link, wait!" the fairy screamed as she saw him rush forward.

The two Scrubs panicked slightly as he drew near, flailing and misfiring seeds at the ceiling. His first target was the Deku Baba, which was more than happy to oblige the challenge. The plant dove at him, smacking its faceless head into that solid shield more than once. Link's feet shuffled into position, and when the Deku Baba lunged again, he shoved it back into a burning candle that adorned the wall. The passageway lit up with flames as the snarling plant caught fire and writhed. One of the Scrubs by it caught fire as well, and the second one was sliced as it tried to flee.

Link turned and sprinted down the passageway, finding that it turned a sharp right, and then again turned left. He was halted by a Deku Baba plant springing down from the ceiling and thrashing about, blocking off the narrow hall. The young Hylian edged forward, sword held at the ready. As he swung, the Deku Baba retracted along its vine upwards and Link's sword connected with the stone floor, breaking off a few bits of steel shrapnel from the already fatigued blade. He altered his stance to swing upwards, but the hall was taller than it was wide, and his weapon could not reach well enough to deliver an effective blow. The Deku Baba sprang downwards at him and Link dove for the floor, avoiding a close encounter with that snapping jaw. He quickly flopped onto his back and produced his bow and a single arrow. The plant was now the one unable to reach, lashing wildly in a familiar attempt to separate itself from its stalk. It made aiming very difficult. Link's first arrow went wide and stuck into the stone ceiling. He pulled a second arrow and fired, this time catching the Deku Baba exactly where he had been aiming. The plant's head fell downward, and Link hurried to get out of the way of those mindlessly moving teeth. Both palms pressing to the floor on either side of his head, Link swung his feet upward and pulled his body into standing before the severed Deku Baba could sink its teeth into his stomach.

Another couple of shots came at him from yet more Deku Scrubs. Link hastily tucked his bow back into place and gripped his sword. Keeping his head ducked behind his shield, he advanced on the Deku Scrubs and dispatched them. One after another met with his blade, leaving a green film on the shattering steel.

The Hylian pressed onward at a rapid pace; the denizens of the temple would allow nothing less. Another clump of foliage sprang at him from his feet, two Deku Baba heads fighting against one another on a single stalk. Link swung to lop off one and nearly lost his arm to its twin. The separated head fell and twitched, threatening to clamp onto his boots as the Hylian negotiated his footing. The second one bobbed through the air, seeming to sum up Link's movements before striking. He didn't give it the opportunity, driving his sword into its stem and cutting it free.

Link soon realized that the Temple of Shadow was constructed much like a winding maze. The passageways ran long and tended to turn multiple times, twisting and meandering on and on. But there were no doors to slow his progress, only what seemed like legions of Deku Baba serpents and Deku Scrub plants. Link reached another narrow, rectangular room and immediately had to skid back into the hallway as a barrage of seeds went flying at his head. The far wall became riddled with impacts. When Link leaned against the wall to try sneaking a peek into the room, it seemed as if the floor were a living carpet of leaves; at least two dozen Deku Scrubs were bouncing around in there. One of them had the unfortunate luck of spying the single blue eye that peered in, and another cascade of seed ammunition tore at the beige stone as the young Hylian retracted his head. Link pressed his back to the wall, heaving heavy breaths. Rivulets of sweat ran down either side of his face as he panted to catch his breath. The faint glow of candle light from the room cast wide, dark shadows across the walls. Shadows that Navi's glow seemed incapable of lightening. With a swallow of air, Link rose his shield and darted around the wall into the room. The Scrubs each turned on him with a hail of seeds, though few managed to actually strike him. The Hylian got himself in the middle of them and spun, taking out the majority of the Deku scrubs with one swing. The stragglers were quickly picked off, and he was again moving forward.

Two burning candles started another long passageway that greeted him. This one was no different than the last- long and winding, and littered with Deku Babas. The first one that charged at him was battered back twice before Link was able to deal it a decisive blow. The next one sprouted upwards from the floor and managed to drag a tooth across the young boy's left cheek before it too was sliced and left to wither. Blood and sweat were wiped carelessly onto the shoulder of his clothing before he set at the next attacker. Link dodged the Deku Baba's strike by scuffling backwards around a bend in the winding hallway, only to catch a discharged seed in the middle of his back that left an awful, throbbing welt. A Deku Scrub came running to aim a better shot at him as he combated the Baba plant that strained to reach. Link twisted to cut the Deku Scrub in half, then turned back around and separated the snapping jaws of the Deku Baba from its stalk.

He rushed down the hallway, bearing right, then left, then right again in a long curve. Another flash of teeth signaled a Deku Baba's attack. Link dodged, but too well, slamming his right shoulder into the wall with a pain that threatened to loosen his grip on his shield. He winced, almost missing the opportunity to separate the plant's head from its vine. Almost.

Link pushed off of the wall and continued on, catching a sleeping Deku Scrub by surprise and letting it skitter away without a fight. The passageway turned left again, then a short right, then once more left before it opened up into a large room. The walls and floor of this room were completely blanketed in vegetation- the beige stones were hidden utterly from view. Already, Link did not like this new room.

The toe of his boot touched the leafy surface and at once, four Deku Baba serpent plants rose up to attack him, a Deku Scrub waddling quickly from behind. The seed fired at him rebounded off of his shield and struck one of the snarling Deku Babas. Link's sword swung, immediately severing one of the vines and slicing a long wound on another. The pudgy little Scrub ran right up to the Hylian's leg, under his shield, and spat a seed point blank at Link's chin. It did not cause as much pain as it could have, only set him staggering for a second, but that was a perfect opportunity for the Deku Babas to snap at him and tatter that green tunic. He shoved one of the plants away with his shield, swatting the other frantically with his sword. His weapon connected and severed the plant correctly, then swung around to hack the other free of its stem. Link lifted his boot and simply stomped the Deku Scrub until there was a small puddle of green goo.

Another step and he was assaulted by more Deku Babas. The frantic pace of the temple had worn him down, and the next few plants were not so cleanly dealt with. His blade carved one as expected, but the next Deku Baba took only a glancing slice from the battered sword, dangling limply from its stalk but still able to snap at the Hylian's face. Link took half a moment to catch a breath before putting it down with the others.

Each step into the room proved to drive out more Deku Babas intent on having him for a snack. The candlelight playing from each corner sent long and imposing shadows every time anything in the perfectly square room moved.

Link's sword bit into another plant, casting more green ooze around. The strike hadn't fully separated the Deku Baba from its stem, allowing it to still swing its massive jaws at him. He half dodged, half brought his shield into the monster's maw, sending a few of those sharp teeth scattering. It jerked its head backwards enough to expose its weakness and was soon shriveling on the ground along with its many friends.

Across this room, unlike every other room, the way through was blocked by a large boulder that bore the same curious markings as the first door into the temple had. Vines hung from the wall around it, acting as a strange curtain and casting the boulder into shadow. It was slow going to get there. Link's leg was mangled, his shoulder aching, and the wound his ribcage had suffered many days ago was beginning to act up. He mopped his forehead with the back of a glove and pressed onward. He would not give up now, not when a piece of the Triforce was clearly so close at hand.

More Deku Baba plants sprouted from slumber, and another Scrub uncurled itself to join in the attack. Link felt his teeth clench. This temple was relentless.

His grip doubled on his sword and he swung, taking the Scrub and an adjacent Deku Baba out with one blow. Link hadn't seen it, but he felt the blade wobble loosely in the hilt. The weapon was threatening to come apart, and it could not have picked a worse time.

_Come on…_ he mentally pleaded with it as he swung and cut the bottom jaw of a Deku Baba from its head, _Not now. Just stay in one piece for a little longer…_

"Link, watch it!" Navi's shout alerted him to a plant that dangled down from the ceiling and snapped, just missing the back of his head.

He turned and dealt with that one first, while it was in range of his strikes. He spun back around to strike down two more Deku Baba serpents that had slithered upwards from the growing masses of leaves. Still more sprouted and sprang from every corner of the room, but Link was now close enough to the boulder that obstructed him. He sprinted for it, letting his sword fall against the wall as he pressed his hands to the boulder. His first few attempts to move it produced nothing more than making his shoulder and his leg burn with ache. A showering of seeds around him meant that more Deku Scrubs were coming to bother him, and the constant hissing of the Deku Babas reminded him of just how many of them were left. Biting his lip, Link gave the heavy boulder another heave. Thankfully, this time it gave way, grinding across the stone floor as it slid backwards and allowed entrance into the next room. He just prayed to the Goddesses that there weren't so many angry plants in this one. He snatched his sword and slipped through the slight opening, then turned to shove the boulder back into place. This would keep out all those advancing Scrubs and any Deku Babas that actually managed to pull their roots free and follow him. Navi darted in just before the boulder slid into place.

Link's breathing was coming in gasps, short and rasping. He pressed his forehead to the cool boulder and shut his eyes, staying like that for several minutes as he tried to get his breathing under better control. It was akin to running a gauntlet, and it had left him feeling more than a little drained. Thankfully, this room was the first in the Temple of Shadow that did not have anything instantly leaping out at him. It was a much needed little respite. Just a minute…he just needed a minute to catch his breath.

He was denied the opportunity to do so.

Something massive passed over his head, striking the boulder he was using for support. Pebbles crumbled down onto him from where the stone was damaged, a hand moving to block his eyes from the dust. Link whirled around and felt the familiar sinking sensation as his heart dropped into his stomach.

What lay before him was a plant many times larger than a Deku Baba. Its stem was fat and circular, and had grown taller than he was. A short cropping of brown moss freckled the green stem, and four very large, sickly yellow pincers grew out from each side. Whether they were claws or beaks was hard to discern, as each of them snapped shut just as soon as they had opened. The creature rotated on its stalk so that Link was positioned between two of those deadly looking pincers. His sword, already battered beyond hope, lifted to greet this new threat.

The single most disheartening thing, not that this plant was enormous, or that it snapped decisively at the young Hylian, but the fact that even in the dim candlelight that cast striking shadows across the floor and walls, Link could see a single golden shard wedged into the very top of the stem.


	12. The Force That Crushes All Before It

**Chapter 12:** _The Force That Crushes All Before It_

_I can do this…_the mantra sped through his mind, trying to out-race his rapidly beating heart, _I can._

Blue sapphires narrowed up at the clawed plant-like creature that swayed before him. Those four curious appendages opened and slammed shut with a sharp snap, each time generating an intimidating breeze that swept over the young Hylian boy's cheeks. Link swallowed a gulp of air.

He'd done it before, he could do it again. Defeating these awful monsters that seemed to sprawl the whole of Hyrule. Even with a wounded leg slowing his movements, he would be able to win here. He just had to keep that train of thought in his mind.

He gingerly began to edge towards the monstrous plant, sword and shield held aloft. He spared his weapon a sideways glance and almost cringed; it looked on the verge of collapsing completely. He prayed that it would hold together long enough to retrieve the piece of the Triforce and leave the temple safely. Hopefully, the Goddesses were listening.

Another deep breath escaped him as he steeled himself. Link dug deep into his will power and convinced his body that it was not tired. He would endure. And persevere.

Heart pounding against his eardrums, Link set his footing and charged forward. The easiest way to defeat this opponent, stationary as it was, would be to sever it from its roots and render it motionless on the floor, much in the same way that the Deku Baba serpents were dealt with. So one quick strike at the stubby stem was sure to do it. As he approached, a pincer clamped down, missing Link by a breath, only because he was able to shift himself before it connected. His blade sunk deep into the green stalk and he pulled, trailing what he thought would have been a critical injury to the unusual plant. Green slime oozed from the wound like blood, globing on the leaf-littered floor. Link's eyes moved upwards- he could see the Triforce from where he stood. Without bothering to assure that the monster had been slain, a hand reached up eagerly to grasp the fragment. A sudden snap at his left side froze his heart in his chest; he was almost certain he'd just lost his arm. He was almost too scared to look. When his gaze turned, he was at first relieved, and then immediately furious- the claw had missed his arm, but had clamped down around his sword, crumpling the already impaired steel along a short section of its width. That was the last thing that his weapon needed! The young Hylian spat curses, trying to wrest the blade free but finding the claw's grip to be as solid as forged metal. He braced a boot against the monster and pulled, still unable to free the sword.

Navi's voice carried across the room, "Link, you idiot! Watch out!"

He initially didn't understand, not until he cast a gaze back over his shoulder to see another one of those pincers seconds from crushing his skull. He abandoned his sword momentarily and dove out of the way, slipping on that slick green puss that was pouring liberally from the plant's wound. The creature gave a chattering kind of hiss and twisted, claws snapping at Link from all sides. He did his best to dodge while slipping, able to avoid any serious injuries from those powerful claws. Obviously, the damage he had inflicted had done little more than piss it off. Link backpedaled until he was beyond the limit of the creature's reach, watching as his sword was dropped limply to the floor with a dull thunk. His jaw clenched.

The blue orb of light that was his guardian fairy reached his side, hovering by his shoulder. His eyes did not turn to her, which sent a tiny twinge of disappointment through her miniscule body, "Think before you act, would you? That was reckless." His gaze was transfixed on the monster, or really, on the fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom that it had captive. "Link," Navi piped up, "If you deal with those pincers first, it won't be able to attack you. You know?"

He turned to her, eyes wide. He had been so focused on attaining the Triforce that he hadn't even considered a plausible way to defeat this monster.

A self-confident smirk touched quickly over his lips. The actions formed in the back of his head, and soon he had something like an attack plan. The first order of business was to retrieve his weapon; broken as it was, it would still cut. A few steps closer had those deadly pincers snapping wildly in anticipation. Link rose his shield and advanced, ducking and dodging out of the way as the monstrous plant moved to crush him whole. One of the claws drew too close for comfort, and it was only with the assistance of his shield and a very strong push that he was able to shove the yellow appendage away before it was able to clamp down on him. Skidding, Link stooped and gripped the handle of his sword. He had to fight a moment for his footing, still ducking as the pincers snapped. Once he had his feet planted, he swung upwards, catching the creature in a soft spot where the stalk and the claw met. That gravely hiss echoed in the wide room as the creature struggled. The limb would not sever cleanly; it took a great heave and a good portion of his remaining strength for Link to force his blade through to the other side. The claw fell with a resounding thud and the monstrous plant writhed. It twisted about, reaching for the young Hylian with its remaining appendages. Link hefted his shield to block, sword swinging to try and fend off the attack. Now that he knew where to aim, it was all a matter of getting within the monster's guard. A pincer snapped shut at his side and Link stepped closer, bringing his blade down in the correct spot. The plant thrashed, nearly throwing the smaller Hylian aside. Link dug his heels against the ground, refusing to be tossed aside. He pushed his blade with all his might and sent a second claw to the stone floor.

The area surrounding the monstrous plant was covered in shed ooze, and a generous portion of it was even coating Link. He spat some of the bitter goop from his mouth and sized up what was left of his opponent. Just two more claws to rid it of. A wave of confidence renewed him, dulling the pain in his leg and shoulder, driving him to rush at the plant's other side and sink his weapon behind another of those deadly pincers. With a grunt, it was cut down. The creature spun wildly in place, now possessing only one claw. It struck at Link, over and over, trying desperately to defend itself from his sword. With his shield, the Hylian created an opening, battering the claw upwards as it crashed against the shield's dented surface. That weak point was exposed and Link again slashed, forcing the sword to sever the plant's flesh. His arms shook from the effort on this final limb, but he was able to cleave the last pincer and reduce the monstrous plant to nothing but a bleeding stump. It gave a blood-curdling hiss, twisting helplessly in place before falling over like a stricken beast. Alive or dead no longer mattered, there was nothing the plant could possibly do to harm Link at this point. He gave his sword an approving look, proud at the length of steel for defeating the monster while in such a state of decay.

Now that the stem had toppled over, Link was free to walk over to it and claim the Triforce. He grasped the small golden shard and marveled when that mysterious melody again wafted into his ears. It was low and muddled, very different from the other times he had heard it. He didn't wonder from where or what it was coming from, he was just happy to hear it once again.

Navi floated over towards him, watching his smiling face as she approached, "Whew! Boy, you're lucky to have me around! I told you! Didn't I tell you? You're welcome, by the way!"

Link turned his smile to her, tucking the fragment of the Triforce into the safety of his leather pouch. He found himself very happily basking in the glory of it- He, a simple fisherman, had been able to combat all these hideous monsters and now had five pieces of the precious Triforce in his possession. Who would have ever thought it could be true? _He_ barely believed it to be true. An incredible feeling filled him, as if he could accomplish anything in this moment.

"Well, well, well…what the hell do we have here?"

The unfamiliar voice caused Link to jump, sword gripped tightly in hand, shield held at the ready.

A man entered the temple's central room, shoving that obtrusive boulder aside with one hand, another hand clenched around a huge sword. At the sight of him, Link's breath hitched in his throat. Cruel red eyes focused on the Hylian boy, burning him with their gaze. The man's skin was a deep copper color, and his ears were rounded much like the old woman from the desert. His hair was a mane of orange fire. His gait powerful and assertive. Link could have lifted another person to stand on his shoulders and still might not have been as tall as this man was. The distance between them gradually closed, and the smaller Hylian felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. Red and blue orbs locked on each other as the man's face twisted into a wicked smirk, "Are you the one?"

A flash of confusion touched over Link's expression.

"Are you?" the man lifted his sword from where it sat at leisure on his shoulder, "The freaking brat who took a piece of my Triforce?"

Realization slammed into Link like a fist into his gut: this was the man he was seeking. The kidnapper, the ultimate evil that was fighting to conquer Hyrule, Ganondorf. The much smaller Hylian shifted his stance, holding his shield a bit higher, gripping his sword a bit tighter. The weapon looked to be on its last leg, but it had just survived the whole encounter with that monstrous plant. He was confident that it would hold together long enough to fight this man. He was confident that he could defeat this man.

Ganondorf took the sudden altering in the boy's posture as an admission of guilt, "…I see." That dark voice rumbled, carrying with it an almost tangible evil. His sneer doubled. The Gerudo rose his sword high above his head.

Link didn't dare break eye contact, not even to blink. Somewhere in the background Navi was squealing, but the blood rushing passed his ears drowned her out. It felt as if the very temple around them had vanished, leaving only Link and this beast of a man standing, facing each other. The tension was as suffocating as the parched desert air. Sweat rolled freely down Link's neck, and his breathing began to speed up.

Ganondorf swung his massive sword downwards. Link swung his damaged sword up, trying to counter the strike. The blades met for the briefest of seconds before Link's warped, marred sword shattered utterly into a thousand sharp pieces.

The air froze in his lungs.

It was as if everything had been set to slow motion. He watched as his sword burst apart, watched each and every scrap of it thrown into the air and descend slowly to the floor to mingle with the leaves and coagulating goop. He even caught his own reflection in a few of the fragments as they fell, terrified, dumbstruck.

Ganondorf's blade continued unobstructed. Link did not see the sword cut through him, only felt the sear of pain as his left shoulder and chest were ripped open. Eyes still on the floor, staring in disbelief at the shards of his sword that littered the ground, he watched as his own blood stained the leaf-litter red.

Navi let out a horrified howl as she saw the color drain from Link's face, darting around wildly in a frantic panic. She dove for Ganondorf's eyes, but was all too easily swatted away like a pesky mosquito.

Still perceiving everything at an exaggeratedly slow pace, Link lifted his eyes back to Ganondorf. The pit of the young Hylian's stomach flooded with newfound terror. The man was grinning, cackling, delighted to have caused so much pain with so little effort. Link could hear nothing beyond the pounding of his own heart as it struggled to continue beating. He watched the massive Gerudo's lips move, unable to detect the sound of his voice. Or Navi's voice. Or any sound that might have been in the wide room. Gravity took a firm hold, and Link's entire body was soon being pulled downward in an uncontrolled fall. His left hand still held the handle of the broken sword, part of him not wanting to believe that this could, that this was happening. He felt the floor as an abrupt stop, not as pain. His whole being had gone numb, save for the mortal wound across his left shoulder and his heart straining to keep a pulse. Link's vision blurred until all that he saw was splotches of color ringed with a fuzzy whiteness. His breathing was coming up short. He could feel an intrusive coldness seeping into him.

Something enveloped him, and everything went dark.

…...

He was certain he had died.

Everything around him was still and dark, though his head swam violently. It was a small comfort to feel anything, even if it turned his stomach.

He had been so confident, so sure that he could win the fight. What went wrong? His sword, though damaged, should never have shattered like that. Was Ganondorf really _that _powerful? Was he invincible?

"…Link…Link…"

A voice called to him, but he had no desire to answer it. He had been defeated. Completely. He had been so hideously overpowered that the fight was ended before really beginning. Now he was starting to understand. Understand why so many had looked at him funny when he set out on this journey. Understand why the castle and the princess were so easily overtaken. This man…this _monster_…this creation known as Ganondorf…

"…Please, Link…"

"Eh. Give up already. He's dead."

"Shut up! Don't even say that!"

Slowly his mind returned to him and he recognized the voices of the Kokiri Children surrounding him. At first, it sounded as if he were hearing them from the opposite end of a tunnel, but gradually they became closer and clearer. Link squeezed an eye open, the sunlight overhead burning worse than any blaze could have. He stirred, attempting to ask how he had gotten to where he was, but all that came out was a weak, "…mwrm…"

Saria let out a startled gasp, "Link! You're- Oh, don't move, Link! Lie still." Her small hands came to rest on his shoulder, and in his current state, it was enough to hold him in place.

Mido grunted in displeasure. So the fairy-less freak wasn't dead yet.

The young Hylian forced his other eye open and could see a good many Kokiri faces bent over him with either concern or fascination. They mostly whispered among themselves, though a few inquired about his health, and even encouraged him to heal quickly. His weary gaze went to Saria who was kneeling beside his head. It was clear that she had been crying.

"My poor child." that ancient voice spoke, wispy across the small clearing, "Everything has been done to tend to your wounds. You must now rest. Your trek through the Temple of Shadow had nearly stolen your life." Link glanced at the large talking blur that he knew to be the Great Deku Tree, able to do nothing more than stare back dumbly. "While you rest within my shade, you will know no pain or suffering. Only gentle slumber."

"N…Navi…?" it occurred to him that he had no idea what had become of his fairy companion.

He didn't have long to worry; that familiar blue sphere of light instantly dipped into view, floating inches from the tip of his nose, "I'm here, Link. I saw everything. That awful…awful brute! He broke your sword into little pieces and then he…" Just thinking back on it, watching as that huge sword cut cleanly through the young Hylian boy, it made the fairy tremble.

"…my…?" he turned his head and found that he still held what was left of his weapon. His insides recoiled. How was he supposed to go on collecting the Triforce without a sword? In fact, how was he supposed to go on collecting the Triforce knowing that Ganondorf would be around, ready to strike him dead at a moment's notice?

"After you fell, the Great Deku Tree's roots wrapped around you, and he pulled you all the way back here. I just flew back." Navi continued, floating upwards so that she wasn't completely in the poor boy's face.

That explained a lot. Link's gaze turned back onto the enormous tree, silent but grateful. All of a sudden, a tiny boot caught him right in his sore rib, "…Ow!"

"Mido!" Saria was at once on her feet, eyes sparking dangerously at the other Kokiri, "What is wrong with you! Can't you see he's hurt?"

The freckled, scowling Kokiri boy gave a great huff, glaring down at Link with a look of sheer displeasure. Link's blue eyes stared back, baffled and surprised. It was eerily reminiscent of their childhood, even if the Hylian had grown several feet since the last time Mido had been standing over his prone form, "Quit makin' Saria cry, fairy-less! You're not _that _hurt that you have to get her all worried! Get up!"

Those wide blue sapphires stared back. Mido always was a little too overprotective of Saria, so of course, her crying out of concern made Link directly responsible for her tears. And the freckled Kokiri would rather die than allow tears in Saria's eyes. Even if it was a little callous on Mido's part, and even if Link's whole being protested the very thought, it was a good argument. He didn't want Saria to have to sit there, wracked with concern and shedding tears, for him. The young Hylian glanced at the green-haired girl. She had opened her mouth to scream bloody murder at Mido, but stopped as Link shoved himself into sitting. He gave a heavy exhale at the simple motion- his body wasn't quite ready for movement yet.

"Link. You don't have to…" Saria was pouting at him again, so he flashed the usual smile to reassure her that he would be fine. Mido's teeth gnashed.

"My child, allow me to tell you of a legend while you are something of a captive audience. You will not be going anywhere for a while, I think." The Great Deku Tree creaked, leaning over the assembled clearing.

Mido rolled his eyes, and several of the Kokiri around him groaned out loud. They knew a long story was sure to ensue. Link just stared up at the talking tree with sleepy, expressionless eyes.

"Long ago, the Goddesses descended from the Sacred Realm onto our world. They forged the great earth beneath our feet, the rivers that nourish, and the winds that blow." the large tree gave something of a gesture, leaves rustling gently, "When the world was as they envisioned it, and time came for them again to ascend to the heavens, they each left a Triforce in their wake, representing the aspect that they each held in highest regard: Wisdom for Nayru, Power for Din, and Courage for Farore. But those relics were not all that the great Goddesses left in our world." The Great Deku Tree gave a pause there. Saria, standing at Link's side, tilted her head. "The Goddess Nayru was wise, and foresaw a time when evil would touch upon our world. The Goddess Din was powerful, and with her firey hands forged a sacred blade. The Goddess Farore was courageous, and entrusted the sword to the mortal races. This sword is the bane of evil, banishing all wickedness that is set before it. And it is hidden within our own forest, deep in the recesses, far from the reach of those who would use it for ill intentions. The one sword. The sacred sword. The Master Sword."

As the Great Deku Tree's story came to an end, Link's eyes fell back to the handle and shattered hilt that he still held. A sacred sword forged by the Goddesses, huh? But that was only a legend. Something like that couldn't really exist…right?

A snort sounded across the clearing, "Yeah, right. Who the heck'd ever believe some garbage like that?" Mido was half scowling at the enormous tree, and several of his friends were agreeing with him, though a bit more quietly. His sentiment sank Link's heart further.

"I assure you, dear Mido, it does in fact exist." there was a tiny bite of bitterness in the old tree's tone as he spoke back, "I have heard it whispered across the winds."

Mido turned his back with a great huff, "Yeah, you're always hearin' whispers, crazy old tree." Some giggled, others grimaced at him for offending the Great Deku Tree.

"At any rate," there was a creaking and a hissing of leaves as the massive tree straightened, "a blade such as the Master Sword should only be wielded by one with the purest of intentions at heart. You, young Link, are a fine candidate to draw the Master Sword from it's pedestal where it has sat dormant for so long."

At the sound of his name, his head lifted, a portion of life returning to his eyes as he stared in disbelief at the huge talking tree, "…me?"

Mido whirled back around, "Him?"

"Of course" that ancient bark pulled back into a wide smile, "For as long as I have known him, he has possessed a heart that is pure and true. Even now, he sets himself upon a course to rescue a Princess that he is not familiar with. Simply to help someone in need."

Princess? Oh, yes…that was right. He was trying to save the Princess Zelda. When…had he forgotten about that? His ears drooped significantly. Strange that something so important would have slipped his mind.

"If there is a mortal more deserving of the Master Sword, I know not the man's name. So then, young Link, at your earliest discretion you should set out about the Lost Woods in search of the sword of evil's bane."

With a scoff, Navi flew from Link's side and drew nearer to the Great Deku Tree, "Pft! Oh, sure! He'll just jump up and grab it and bleed to death, no problem!" The fairy thought she caught a glint of hopefulness in Mido's eyes and promptly loomed over the small Kokiri. "Ugh. Where is this stupid sword anyway?"

"I know not." the tree allowed its hollow eyes to close softly.

"See. Told you it wasn't real." Mido gave another snort, swatting Navi away.

The Great Deku Tree exercised a tremendous amount of patience and forgiving by ignoring the sandy-haired boy's continued commentary, "You will be joining leagues of other men who set out into our forest searching, only to be lost within these woods for all of eternity. So you can imagine that this is no paltry task. You would do well to exercise great caution and care while you search. That is, if you choose to follow this path."

Navi, still eyeing Mido angrily, floated over to Link's shoulder, "Could always just buy a new sword."

Link's head was spinning, and he sensed that it had much less to do with his injuries right now. He gave a low groan and pressed a hand to his forehead, eyes pinching shut. What was he supposed to do now; hope that the rest of the Triforce would be handed to him without a fight, or wander through the Lost Woods for a mythical sword? How much more would he have to do, how much further was he expected to go?

"Link?" Saria's voice called softly at his side.

Well, he was almost positive that he would be unable to retrieve any more pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom without a fight. Almost as positive as he was that this sword did not exist. It was the lesser of two evils then that made up his mind. He shifted, a cold determination reflected in those blue eyes, and gave the Great Deku Tree a solemn nod.

"You will go looking for it then?" the tree received another slow and silent nod for an answer. "Excellent. I suspected that you might have the will within you to do so." There was a measure of pride on the wooden visage of the Great Deku Tree which had Mido scowling with contempt, "Rest now, my child. The time for action is soon, and the path is difficult, even for one with a heart such as yours. You will need as much rest now as you can attain." With that, the great tree bent, lending his shade to the weary, young Hylian.

The shadow came as a great relief, cooling, and soothing. Link gave a sigh and again closed his eyes, opting to stay seated rather than lying down and making Saria worry. She was quickly seated at his side, her fairy hovering lazily overhead. Two other girls were seated by him, both having dark hair and bright red fairy companions. The rest of the Kokiri Children parted, either settling about to laze in the cool shade of the Great Deku Tree or tending to their own affairs. Link didn't care enough to see what Mido set off to do, and was admittedly happier when the sandy-haired, freckled Kokiri disappeared from his immediate vicinity.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Creatures skittered about the woods just beyond the clearing unnoticed- if they were anything malevolent, the Great Deku Tree's protection would more than likely prevent them from drawing any closer. Link drifted in and out of slumber, contentedly. It was not enough to fully refresh him, but it was enough to relax his muscles and lessen the influence of his wounds. Saria remained at his side the whole day and chatted, telling him of things that had happened while he was away, asking questions and occasionally receiving an answer. The countless guardian fairies dipped through the air overhead, giving the clearing an ethereal glow as the sun set and night covered Hyrule.

Link stared up, unable to discern the stars shimmering through the thick foliage from the multitude of fairy lights. His mind was distant; not on the task ahead of him as it should have been, but instead floating idly through blankness. It was comforting. For the first time since setting out on this quest, he had the opportunity to literally think about nothing.

…...

Night gave way to morning, the sun shining overhead only able to touch the concealed clearing with a scant few rays. Kokiri Children, having little more to do than exist, had the luxury of rising at what ever time they felt like. So even with that awful ache still permeating his bones, Link was the first to rise. He had equipped his bow, his quiver, his shield, and even placed the broken stump of his sword loosely into his sheath before Saria had opened her eyes and woke with a long stretch in the dewy grass.

"Mm…Good morning, Link." she spoke sleepily, rubbing at those green eyes with the back of her hand.

He offered her a weak smile, already dreading what he was setting out to do.

She noticed him arranging his weapons on his back and a pout dotted her face, "Are you leaving already?"

A nod.

"Oh." Saria rose to her feet, startling the fairy that had slept at her side into the air, "You're going to look for the Master Sword, right? To save Hyrule's Princess?"

He turned to look at her. She already knew that that was exactly what he intended to do, so there was no need to respond.

The green-haired Kokiri stared back, hands folded behind her as she looked up at the much taller Hylian. "Well," she lifted a foot to toe at the grass beneath her, "It was short lived, but it was really great to see you again, Link. So, be careful. Make sure you can come back and visit us again soon, okay?"

Those bright emerald eyes brought a genuine smile out of him, nodding slowly and deliberately. A silent promise that he would return here again someday. He was unsure himself if he'd be able to keep it, but it put a grin on Saria's face. So for now, it was enough. His head turned, and when he didn't immediately see his fairy, he called out softly so that he would not wake the sleeping Kokiri Children, "…Navi?"

"Huh?" the usually perky voice was laden with sleep, and she gave a yawn as she pulled herself into the air, "Wha'sup? We going?"

He smiled and allowed the fairy to perch on his shoulder. She grumbled miserably and let out a loud yawn. Link moved to wish the Great Deku Tree goodbye, doing so with a quiet smile and a little bow of thanks. The tree gave a similar farewell, silent, only smiling with its wide wooden face.

Saria wore a deep frown across her lips. She couldn't reach much higher than his waist, so she had to suffice with giving him an unconventional half hug. "Take care of yourself, Link. Goodbye…for now."

He of course smiled, gave her head a tender pat, and departed while Mido and the majority of the Kokiri were still soundly asleep. Saria's green eyes followed him beyond the clearing, loosing sight of the Hylian once he had ventured a good foot into the Lost Woods.

Link drew in a long breath, tasting dew and moss on the early morning air. He was about to go looking for a sword that very likely didn't exist so that he could defeat a man that seemed invincible. Well…here goes nothing.


	13. Victory Attained With the SlightestTouch

**Chapter 13:** _Victory Attained With the Slightest Touch…_

The forest was tranquil, still sleepy from nighttime. A passing phase; Link knew all too well that once the Lost Woods fully awoke, he would find traveling difficult without any means of defending himself. He had set out early for a reason. But the task was looking more and more impossible with each lazily passing moment.

The young Hylian let out a long yawn. Where was he supposed to go looking for this sword anyway? The Sacred Grove? If it even existed. That was just a legend passed down from a rumor. There were no real, solid directions to follow, no clues that seemed based in reality, and not much help. Was he just supposed to wander until he tripped over it?

Soft flute music sounded off in the distance. It floated through the tree tops, briskly dancing in the dewy morning air, reaching Link's ears and lending a degree of chilliness to the early morning. The dissonant, unnerving music was a sign of one of the woods' victims- a lost being that was forever doomed to wander the forest bereft of a face, a Skull Kid. They weren't…evil, per se. But mischievous to the point of being a problem. Link gave Navi a sideways glance and they both wordlessly agreed to set off in the opposite direction. It was slow going without a blade to cut through the thick underbrush. Link had to fight his way through sinewy saplings and prickly roots, breaking branches where he could manage to and pressing through the abundantly growing plants and weeds forward.

The inhabitants of the old forest soon stirred awake.

Unseen creatures scurried everywhere around him. Keen blue eyes quickly adjusted. Like lifting a sword after ten years of solitude, Link altered himself to the familiarity of the mystic forest and was soon able to catch sight of smaller animals moving about; rabbits, squirrels, snakes and the like. Every so often a sharp snap and a loud snarl alerted Link to a much greater danger. Without a weapon, the young Hylian was forced to avoid each and every menacing disturbance, more than tripling the time it took for him to get through the forest. As he was tromping through a particularly stubborn bramble bush, and flinching at the tiny thorns that pricked him through his pants legs, his path crossed a Boboblin- short, impish creatures with large bat ears, grayish skin, pronounced noses, and a pair of olive black eyes. They were hunched, slow moving beings, and none too bright. But Boboblin tended to become aggressive when faced with creatures not of its kind, especially Kokiri, and _especially _fool travelers who walked directly into them, as Link had. The Young Hylian instinctively went for his sword, stopping his hand a breath from the handle as he realized that there was no blade. The squat creature before him glared, gave a strange trilling chirp and charged, dragging a heavy stick with it as a club. Link cringed. It was pathetic, he knew it, but he would have to retreat this time. Boots thumping over the soft earth, he ran, the Boboblin close on his heels. It followed the fleeing Hylian through thick brush, passed ancient trees and deep into the Lost Woods, far deeper than anyone with any sense would have gone, all the while hissing and bashing its rudimentary weapon on the leaf-littered ground. The stubborn creature continued the chase for what felt like a couple of hours, only conceding when Link scampered up a tree and far out of reach. He watched the Boboblin turn and shuffle off, cursing to himself.

Pitiful.

Once he had climbed down, the rays of light streaming in through the leaves indicated that it was well passed midday. He had spent half a day wandering through the woods, and he had nothing to show for the effort. No leads. No clues. Nothing to even validate whether the legend of the Master Sword was even real. It pressed a weight to his heart that threatened to sink it to the souls of his feet. Long ears lowered, the young Hylian continued half-heartedly on this wild goose chase that the Great Deku Tree had set him on. The minutes dragged into long moments of abandonment, wanting to either fail or flat out give up. Soon, he found a spot where water had pooled in a small indent on the forest's floor. He stopped there, thirsty from the frustration and tired from seeping hopelessness. It was with a heavy thud that Link sat next to the small collection of water, suddenly feeling the weight of his weaponry threefold. He stared at the water for a while before moving to cup his hands in the liquid and scooping it up. Holding a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom right now would have prompted that beautiful melody to play from the little puddle, but for the first time, he didn't want to hear it. It was far too nice of a tune, ethereal and haunting. And he was just a fisherman with a broken sword, too weak even to defend himself against a single man.

Navi, who had been muttering to herself for hours, spoke up, "That senile old idiot!"

Link lifted his eyes at her.

"I knew it! I _knew_ he was full of it!" the little fairy dipped through the air, "Master Sword, _ha_! That's complete crap! It's just a stupid old legend. Stupid and old just like that moth-ridden moron!" She turned, unable to see any trace of the huge tree any longer, but still making a rude gesture, though it was lost to her glow, "C'mon, Link. Let's get out of here and just buy a new damn sword. Or take one, or whatever." She huffed for a while longer, grumbling choice words about the Great Deku Tree under her breath as she floated in midair. Sparks of blue light seemed to cast from her angrily. As if they didn't have enough of an impossible task to tend to, the moronic old tree had to add this on? Stupid. A regular sword would cut just as well as a fictitious one, with the added benefit of actually being _real_. So they would just have to go get a regular sword and move on.

"…I don't think…I can do this…"

The voice was so soft that it only startled her due to the infrequency of it being heard. Navi hovered over to him curiously, "Huh?"

Link sat, still not drinking the water he held gingerly in his hands. He watched his reflection ripple, sapphire eyes staring back at him, somewhere between frightened and defeated. These were not the eyes of a warrior. He was neither a knight or a guardian, just acting as one. The fight with Ganondorf had made that fact painfully clear. He had been doing well collecting the fragments of the Triforce, better than any would have suspected. But now, looking back, it became obvious to him that all of it was just luck. A streak of incredibly good luck that broke along with his blade. His stomach lurched at the thought. His grip slackened and the water began to run through his fingers, dribbling back into the little puddle, taking that pathetic reflection with it. Link's gaze fell, watching blades of grass sway in clumps on the forest floor, "I can't…Navi. I dunno…what made me think I could…" It was a bitter admission. He had been so sure he could do this, could do something- he was so willing to embark on this insane journey if only to help, that he had dismissed all thoughts, all possibilities that it would be this hard. That he could fail. But he was wrong. And he had wasted so much time playing this stupid game of his that even if he set out immediately to find someone capable of doing this, it might already be too late to save the Princess and protect Hyrule. The whole of him trembled once, and he did nothing to reign the reflex in. The boy's shoulders hunched with an unseen weight, and he sat there looking as if the very world had ended. How could he have been so stupid? What made him think that this was possible for anyone, let alone a boy from Ordon? What had made him so foolishly confident? The inevitability of Hyrule's fall at Ganondorf's hands pressed on him like pressure from swimming in deep waters, pushing down on him until he felt as if he should just crawl all the way back home. Stupid. There was no hope for the Princess or her kingdom, there was no way to defeat Ganondorf, there was no such thing as a Master Sword, and there was absolutely no way for Link of all people to do a damned thing about it all.

Frustration curled his fingers into fists. Hopeless abandonment quickly uncurled them.

"Link." Navi's tone was far more comforting than he had ever heard it, though it did little to alleviate the ball of shame and guilt that had woven itself in his gut. He didn't even look up. The orb of blue light hovered behind his head, slowly swooping to get a look at his face, "Come on, Link. You tried your best."

That was not what he wanted to hear. _That_ had been his best? Weeks of cluelessness, a few shining moments of victory tinged with fortune, and a crushing defeat; that had been the best that he could offer when the entire kingdom was holding its breath for a hero? Link curled in place, feeling a cold on the wind that reached no one else. He wanted to help. He genuinely wanted to help this Princess Zelda, free her from an unfair captivity, save her from whatever it was that Ganondorf had in store for her. He wanted to help Impa by returning the princess, who was obviously so important to the silvery-haired Sheikah. He held no great delusion of saving the world; just one person. And even that he was incapable of.

The fairy watched him as he sat, a lump forming at the back of her tiny throat that threatened to distort her voice, "Link…don't give up just yet, okay? Look at what you've done so far, right? Its incredible! I mean, I had my doubts, but you did manage to get a few pieces. Right?" Nothing she said seemed to reach him, no matter how reassuring it sounded to her. So after a while, she simply kept quiet. Relatively so. Navi grumbled to herself over and over, angry at everyone involved for getting Link to this state- The Great Deku Tree, that strange woman, that scary man, and this so-called princess.

Minutes lingered on like hours. Link sat and watched the stillness of the forest floor, unmotivated to move from this spot where he felt that his journey had come to an abrupt end. It was not a good place to do so; one could never, never allow themselves to feel lost, either physically or emotionally. Not here in the Lost Woods. That was how souls became eternal servants to the forest.

In the end, he'd been able to change nothing. Save no one. Protect no one. It left a very bitter, hollow feeling in his stomach. Even if he did not know the woman he was trying to save, he wished there was a way to apologize to her for making such a spectacular mess of everything…

There was a sharp snapping of trees and a low, gravely hissing. In his mindset, Link heard it, but it registered a little too late. When it occurred to him that something very large and very dangerous was approaching, he slowly rose to his feet and turned in the direction of the sound. Brush began to give way as bristly insect legs pulled through the woods. Smaller bugs poured through first, chittering as they swarmed about. A massive creature stepped through the trees towards Link, and the Hylian felt his pulse electrify. It was one of the creatures he was specifically hoping to avoid while being in the Lost Woods. A large, hideous arachnid, half spider and half otherworldly. It's abdomen bore eight hairy legs- each ending in a barbed claw- that crept across the ground, spindly and thin. Every inch of it was covered by a scaly exoskeleton, muddy grey and coated with wiry hairs much like an enormous tarantula. But, held aloft like deadly antennae were a pair of pincers, crustacean like, supported on limbs that looked too delicate to hold their hefty weight. It had a single eye, mounted on a stalk that flexed and moved for a better range of vision, it pupil swimming black like spilled ink. This was a monster that haunted his childhood. A monster that roamed freely through the Lost Woods, consuming Kokiri and Boboblin alike. A creature known as the spider's queen; the Gohma spider.

As he stared at the approaching monstrosity, Link felt a tugging at the fabric of his pants and immediately kicked, sending an overly large bug sprawling to the floor. The bugs that swarmed underneath Gohma were miniature versions of her, though each was about the size of a large cat. Her brood followed her everywhere, waiting to make a meal of whatever their hideous queen killed for them.

He had to run. His sword was broken, he had nothing to defend himself except for his shield and a few more arrows. He had to run away.

He was so _pathetic_ that he had to keep running away when the whole kingdom needed him. The thought pricked at him like daggers. He felt bile rise in his throat at the situation, at everything. Was this really all that he was? All that he had to offer? A defiant little voice in the back of his head screamed, insisting otherwise.

"Link! Hurry up!" Navi had already begun to retreat, trailing a stream of blue light in her wake as she flew through the leaves.

His legs refused to obey sense. He knew damn well that this spider would be able to kill him with little effort, and he knew that he was missing his sword, but still his feet would not budge. It was not fear that froze him in place, it was something deeper, something stronger. Something within him that re-ignited as the spider queen interrupted his thoughts of disappointment at himself and refused to give in. Without realizing, Link had drawn his bow and notched an arrow to the string.

Gohma's eye swiveled around on its fleshy stalk, zeroing in on the small Hylian with something of a snarl. Her hideous body lurched forward, carried by spindly legs. The multitude of smaller creatures swirled about underneath her as she moved.

Link did not take his gaze from her. Determination had bubbled up from the pit of his stomach, and it solidified his will in an instant. He didn't know where he was aiming, but he fired. The arrow flew straight at Gohma, hitting her just above one of those grotesque legs and ricocheting harmlessly off of her tough outer skin. She continued unimpeded, swiping at Link with her legs while her dozens of offspring clung to him. He twisted, trying to shake the smaller insects from him; a barb just barely missed his exposed chest. Link managed to dive and roll before any of those flailing legs could cause damage, shaking a good amount of the small spiders from himself as he did. Once his legs were free of the bugs, he drew another arrow from his rapidly emptying quiver. The Hylian did not have time to align it with the bow string; Gohma turned about and charged him, not wanting this tasty morsel to escape her fangs. Holding both the bow and arrow in one hand, Link hurried to maneuver away from the large insect and put some distance between them, pulling himself along the forest with a little help from low lying branches. He had the advantage- Gohma was larger than he was, though not by a ridiculous amount, and it was enough to give him the upper hand in terms of maneuverability. The smaller mini Gohmas, however, kept up with him as he moved, each biting viciously at his boots with their sharp fangs. Tiny barbed legs carried them up his pants legs, forcing the Hylian to pause a moment to bat them away with the wooden bow. The momentary stop allowed Gohma to close the gap between them. She bared down on the Hylian, shoving him down with her form and holding him in place with a spindly leg. He hit the forest floor with a graceless thump, eyes squeezing shut at the impact. In an instant, her brood of hideous spiders swarmed him, clawing over his arms and legs. The spider queen gave a satisfied hiss as her children covered the young Hylian to his neck, barbs pricking, fangs nipping.

"Shi-!" Link clenched his teeth, unable to pull himself free of the thousands of tiny legs clambering over his body.

He would not let it end like this.

He was going to find the remaining fragments of the Triforce. And find the Princess Zelda. He had no time to be devoured by spiders.

A hand reached for the broken stump of a sword that still lie in his sheath, struggling against the combined weight of all those tiny monsters. With each movement it felt as if more of them pressed down onto his arm, attempting to hold it in place. He had to fight against them to reach, gripping the handle tightly as it came in range. Link could not draw it right away. It was another struggle to try pulling the expired weapon free, blue eyes again closing tightly as he strained his arm through the mass of miniature Gohmas. Their queen sensed his movements and pressed down with her single leg, shoving the air from his lungs. She intended to hold him down while her children picked his bones clean. He had no intention of letting them. With a great effort, Link pulled his left arm through the swarm and slammed the butt end of his broken sword into one of Gohma's joints, where the thick shell was parted like plate armor. The hideous spider withdrew her limb with a snarl, backing away from the unexpected pain.

He would not give up.

With all his strength, Link dragged himself upright. Most of the smaller spiders scattered, but some clung to the young boy, making it difficult to stand with all the extra weight. Staggering, he stood, digging his boots into the earthen forest floor to support himself with all those biting, stinging monstrosities still latched onto him.

But he would not give up.

Feet spread apart, Link shifted and spun. He no longer had a blade to cut with, but the motion itself sent those awful little spiders flying off of him. He made quick work of the ones that landed awkwardly, swiftly crushing them with the handle of his sword in a downward thrust. Gohma was less than pleased.

_He would not give up. _

His mind was suddenly set. Link felt himself thinking clearer now than he had been since entering the Temple of Shadow. There was fear, and there was doubt; but he would endure it, and he would overcome. He had to. No smirk touched over his face as he stood, exchanging glares with the hideous spider. Just cold determination that flashed bright sapphire in those eyes of his. Resolution restored, Link now had to think of a way to defeat Gohma before she sunk her fangs into him and made him her dinner. One hand gripped the feeble stump of his broken sword, for all the good it would do him. The other still held fast to his bow and an arrow, though Gohma's outer shell had deflected the last shot as easily as a feather rolling from a rooftop.

The monstrous arachnid was not going to give her meal any time to concoct escape plans. She snarled and reared, raising her forward legs menacingly as her back legs began lifting her from the ground to the trees. Off of the ground, the large spider was much, much quicker. Her coarse legs moved rapidly between the branches, able to circle around the Hylian in the blink of an eye.

Shocked at the dramatic increase in the creature's movements, Link got out less than a gasp before having to drop to the ground to avoid a barbed claw raking across his back. Pulling his body into a roll, he narrowly avoided a horrible, sticky gob of spider's webbing that Gohma spat. He was swift to get to his feet, shuffling along in the underbrush as he fought to keep the giant spider in front of him. The hideous queen darted through the trees as if she'd been granted wings, circling Link like a shark, striking at each opening the young Hylian presented to her. He pressed his will power, standing his ground as those bristly legs continuously attacked. There had to be a way to stop her. There had to be a way to defeat her…but how? Without a sword, it seemed impossible.

"_Link_!" A voice squealed overhead.

"…Navi!" He was shocked to see that the fairy hadn't abandoned him. So shocked that his attention was diverted long enough for Gohma to drive a barbed claw into his shoulder. He flinched, then quickly struck back with what was left of his sword before the spider could worsen the wound.

Navi was trailing frantic lines of blue light in the air, "You stupid- ! What's wrong with you? Don't just stand there!" She sensed that if his focus was not badly needed right now, he would have turned a grimace on her. "You're fighting like an idiot! Think about what you're doing!"

"I am!" he shouted back, batting an attacking appendage away with his bow, which was currently sitting in for the shield still at rest on his back.

"No you're not!" the little fairy huffed, annoyed that he could be so dense in such a life or death situation. Clearly, Link was not cut out to be a hero. "Aim at her eye, you jackass! Without that, she won't be able to see you!"

His gaze went wide. He really was fighting like an idiot if such a simple solution hadn't occurred to him. Gohma had one, very large eye. Without it, she would be blind.

The Spider queen snarled and struck, tearing at the hat that adorned his head. A few inches closer and she might have scalped the young Hylian.

He only needed one good shot. Link had lost count of the arrows in his quiver, but as long as he even had one, he had a chance. Gohma moved, and he planted his feet. Gripping his broken sword in his teeth for a moment, Link aligned the arrow he still held with the bow string and pulled. The spider was too quick- his arrow sunk deep into a tree trunk. He pulled another arrow, glad when he felt a few of them brush his fingertips. He pulled the string taught again and circled, trying to keep up with Gohma's movements. The arrow struck the spider, but not where he had intended. The shot deflected off of her outer shell and fell to the floor. His teeth clamped down on the handle of his sword. The monster was at a benefit so long as she was able to get around behind him. Pressing his back to a tree, Link reached to retrieved another arrow, leveling his sight with the huge spider, but holding the shot as she breezed around him. She spat again and this time he did not dodge; his entire right leg was covered in webbing, sticking him to the spot.

Gohma slowed, confused as to why her prey hadn't tried getting out of the way of her webbing. She circled around in front of the small Hylian, keeping herself perched in the tree branches for a moment as she examined this new, strange behavior. It was short lived. She soon lunged to claim her prey.

Link had to clench his hands to keep his arms from shaking. Gohma bared down on him, producing two dripping, envenomed fangs from her hidden mandible. Link's teeth bit harder into the grip of his broken sword as he forced himself to still hold the shot. The spider was upon him, two of her gangly legs clamped onto his shoulders as she rose up, snarling, drooling at the anticipation of a meal. Only when his target was on top of him, seconds from devouring him- only when he was assured a clear shot did the young Hylian loose the arrow with a twang. Gohma recoiled as quickly as she had approached. She let out a stomach-churning roar as she thrashed, backing very quickly away from her prey and then curling as her legs each in turn rubbed at the all too sudden pain. The arrow had caught the monstrosity in the dead center of her pupil. There was no way she had any kind of vision right now. Link slid his bow onto his back and took his sword in hand. What remained of the blade sliced at the webbing holding him in place, cutting away just enough for him to pull his leg free. He approached Gohma, but the spider queen saw nothing. She was preoccupied, trying in desperation to pull the small projectile from her bloodied eyeball. Her eight thin legs paced unevenly, wobbling, carrying the large spider back and forth before the Hylian.

He stood for a short time, regaining his breath. Link offered his sword a final, silent thanks.

He rushed forward. Gohma must have sensed the motion- she righted herself and turned, straining to see with an eye that would no longer work. The young Hylian dropped down, skidding underneath the frantic arachnid. Her legs danced wildly around him, trying to determine where her prey was, unable to defend herself any longer. Link gripped the broken stub of his sword with both hands and drove it upwards into Gohma's abdomen. Her underside proved to be her soft spot, and the shattered blade lanced the huge insect, boring into her flesh. The spider gave a startled leap, stunned at the sudden attack from underneath. Link rose to his feet, watching as the blind monstrosity flailed madly in an attempt to strike back at whatever had injured her. One of her pincers swung around, and much to Link's surprise, when it opened, some small object went flying from it. What looked to be a stone landed harmlessly among the leaf litter. Gohma teetered, nearly falling over, shaking the limb that held her eye as she still tried to free the arrow. Her blood drained liberally from her, soon leaving a pool of black and purple gore. Link drew out his shield, readying himself in case she somehow managed to find him and strike. Gohma gave one last, weakened roar before limping back through the forest. She gradually melted into the shadows of the swaying trees and disappeared from sight.

It was with a heavy sigh of relief that Link lowered his shield. He allowed his eyes a brief moment to close as he calmed his pulse.

"_Yah_-hooo!" that shrill voice called out from overhead, "You did it, Link! You actually did it!" Navi flew down to his shoulder, blue light sparkling happily, "You beat the Gohma spider! Holy- ! That's amazing! Let's see what that brat Mido has to say about _this_! Haha!"

As Link watched Navi spiral through the air, he couldn't help but smile.

She floated about, nearly coming to a landing on the tip of his nose, "Listen, Link. I know I haven't been real…supportive about this whole thing." His smile spread into a smirk- that was putting it lightly. "But…I believe in you. I do. I know you can do this! And I'll stick with you through it. To the very end. Promise." The fairy squeaked a tiny giggle, soaring through the air gracefully.

It was an incredible feeling. As if something lost had been returned to him. His spirit had so easily been broken that it made everything look hopeless. But in this moment, he had decided, that if his spirit was going to break, then he would just have to bet everything on his will power. And if his will power broke, he would find something else to rely on. He smiled at Navi, wondering if the little fairy knew just how much her words meant to him right now. The young Hylian looked at his surroundings, suddenly aware that he was in an unfamiliar part of the Lost Woods. He had been so busy fighting Gohma that he hadn't noticed that they had gone even further into the forest.

"Hey! Look!" the tiny orb of blue stopped abruptly. She hovered over a few twigs, slowly lowering towards the ground. Something had gotten her excited.

Link walked to the fairy, wondering if she had found that strange object that Gohma had thrown. It had landed somewhere close to here, he figured. Navi floated off as he approached, lighting his shoulder and allowing him a full view of the item in the grass. Upon sight of the object, Link's jaw went slack and his mouth hung open. It was small, jagged, and glowed an impossibly perfect gold from its mirror-like surface. Gohma had been carrying a fragment of the Triforce.

Navi gave an airy laugh, "By the Goddesses! I don't believe this!"

Neither did he. It wasn't until he stooped and held the Triforce in his hand that he even believed it was real. The moisture from the surrounding woods gave the usual reaction, singing lowly and melodically. It was the real thing. Link was so shocked that he could not even smile for his good fortunes. Where…had it come from? Gohma was definitely not any kind of holy creature, just the opposite. How had she gotten her disgusting claws on a fragment of his Triforce? He immediately placed the shard along with its counterparts in his pouch for safekeeping, cutting the exquisite tune short. Link's head whipped around. They were no where near the Temple of Shadow, or the Great Deku Tree. Was there some other sacred place in the Lost Woods?

Sacred.

His insides fluttered. There _was_ another sacred place in the Lost Woods, supposedly. The very place he had been looking for. If Gohma had really gotten the fragment from there…if it really existed…

Link took another look around. The trees were densely packed, as usual, and the ground was choked with vines, weeds, and wild flowers. Though at one spot in particular, a shady little section at his right side, the plants were so tightly meshed together that they seemed to create a dead end. He wondered, just what was hidden beyond them.

"Hm? Hey, what's up?" Navi saw the Hylian turn, hands outstretched as he approached a patch of trees, "Where're you going? Don't ya wanna go back and brag about this? C'mon, it might make Mido's head explode!"

Link's fingers pried at the plants, trying to find some that might give way. His sword was completely gone now, carried off by the wounded spider queen, and an arrow head wasn't going to be able to do much against even young saplings. He pulled at branches with little result. When it became apparent that the trees would not budge, Link began climbing. He didn't have to go all the way to the tree tops, just high enough to pass through the mysteriously shrouded section. Navi flew at his side as he went. For a short while, everything around him darkened unnaturally. The forest may have been thick, but at midday some light always managed to flow through. The sudden onset of shadow hindered him; his hand missed a branch and sent him tumbling, "Waaah- !" He fell clumsily, snapping a multitude of branches on his way down.

"Link!" Navi watched fearfully as he hit the ground, thankful that it was soft earth, "Are you okay?"

He winced, pulling himself out of the dirt. He hadn't fallen far, just enough to make his backside sore from the impact. All of the little injuries he'd been accumulating went aching from the fall, and it took a few breaths before he could nod a convincing answer to his fairy companion. She sighed and floated about his head. Link brushed a hand through his hair, pulling stray leaves out before adjusting the hat that had gone askew. Well…he hadn't planned it that way, but at least he had gotten through. Link took a minute to dust himself free of dirt and twigs, glad that only Navi was around to have seen such an embarrassing feat.

When he turned to see what the Lost Woods had been keeping concealed, his breath was utterly stolen.


	14. Bound By fate, Bound by chance

**Chapter 14:** _Bound By fate, Bound By chance, Bound By Choice._

The space before him was remarkable, beautiful, so stunning that he didn't dare blink those wide, shocked blue eyes for fear that it might disappear in an instant.

The clearing couldn't have been more than a few feet around, circular, bordered by thick trees that he already knew did not yield so easily. Vines cascaded down around him- they must have been closer to the swamp than he had thought- hanging around like decorations. Where the long, weed-ridden grass ended, there was a sizeable pool of pristine water, clear and reflective. It shimmered like diamonds in motion, casting back from a bright light that beamed directly into the middle of small clearing.

What sat amidst that pool of water had Link mystified.

There was a three tiered stone pedestal, a perfect circle just as the clearing seemed to be, worn and grey and even crumbling in spots. At the very center of the pedestal, set in the highest tier, a sword stood straight, highlighted vibrantly by the bright light. This was, this had to be, with little doubt, the legendary Sacred Grove.

"Farore be damned…" Navi spoke almost breathlessly- it was a pretty bad curse, and under different circumstances, the little fairy might have been more restricted with using such language, "That senile old idiot was right after all."

Was right after all? Then that meant that…this was really…

Link forced his legs into motion, eyes transfixed on the sword. The blade was an unusual shape, thinning drastically just short of the hilt, curving in with two half crescents. The hand guard was also unorthodox, not a flat, straight strip of metal like most swords had, but more like a pair of wings spread wide. Colors were hard to discern as the entire blade was covered in moss and rust. Link walked forward. He was very surprised to find that the pool of water surrounding the pedestal was in fact deeper than it seemed, he fell in up to his waist and had to trudge through the water to reach the center. The ripples he caused threw dapples of light around, dotting the concealed clearing with darting stars. The young Hylian pulled himself onto the first narrow tier and stood, dripping from the waist down. He reached a hand out towards the mysterious sword…and then slowly retracted it, hesitating, looking the weapon over several times.

The small blue orb of light that was Navi glided over to him, hovering just by his face, "What's wrong now, Link?"

He glanced at the fairy, blinking.

"You finally found it, so go on. Take it." She bobbed, trailing a stream of blue to the handle of the weapon, "Take the Master Sword."

Link's eyes turned back to the blade, able to see its state of decay much more clearly now that he was standing right in front of it. Moss grew thickly over the whole thing, only revealing a rusted weapon in spots where the green gave way. Tiny mushrooms speckled the moss with a brownish-orange, and vines had even grown from it, twisting upwards from the tip of the blade sunk into the pedestal to the end of the handle. To say that it was a wreck was being kind. "That's…?"

"Hm?"

"…that's really…the Master Sword?" Link arched an eyebrow, unable to hide the doubt in his voice.

"Yup." Navi piped, "That's it. Sword of Evil's Bane, The One Sword, the Master Sword and all that. What else would it be?"

"…but…"

"What? Don't be scared."

"…it…looks like a piece of cr-"

"_Link_!" Navi screeched, causing the Hylian to cringe as she flew directly at his face, "That sword is a gift from the Goddesses and I won't let you insult it! Now pick it up!"

He uncurled, half pouting, half scowling at the angry ball of light. Link turned and grasped the handle of the Master Sword. He winced at the feeling. Grinding the blade against the stone, he twisted it back and forth, figuring that it would not come loose with a light tugging. He shifted to lay both hands on the sword, "…fine." His mind raged for a moment, _This is really the legendary Master Sword? How am I supposed to do anything with __**this**__?_ Given the settings, Link assumed that it would take a good, strong pull to free the blade- he was suddenly reminded of a similar story about a sword entrenched in a stone, but quickly dismissed it- and so he squared his footing and tightened his grip. He took a deep breath and-

As he pulled, the blade slipped easily upwards from its stone pedestal.

"Wha- !" He hadn't expected that. The extra force sent him falling backwards into the pristine pool of water with a spectacular splash, sword held high over his head.

Navi sighed. What was all that about her believing in him?

Sputtering, Link pulled himself back upright, now soaking wet from head to foot. His eyes fluttered, shocked at the sudden bath. He gave his head a shake to throw off the excess water, then looked back down at the Master Sword now held in his left hand. It didn't look worth the effort he had put into finding it. The moss and fungus squelched underneath his fingers, causing him to make a face. He couldn't even tell if the blade was sharp or not. And it felt unusually heavy. It might have been the extra weight from the fungus and lichens growing on it, but the sword felt at least twice as heavy as a blade as long and thin as this should have been. Wielding it one-handed proved to be more difficult than it should have been. Link's mouth pulled downwards in a grimace. He couldn't use this sword.

"Okay, let's get going." his fairy companion seemed unconcerned. She floated away, sailing upwards to get through the thick of the trees.

Link lingered a moment, examining the Master Sword. He carefully picked at the moss, trying to peel it away section at a time. For a blade passed down by the Goddesses, it was not real impressive. He wasn't exactly excited about his new weapon. It was a heavy, rusted, piece of junk. Ganondorf had shattered his last blade, there was no telling what that man would do to this one. The Hylian turned and trudged back to dry ground, feeling almost worse now that he had actually found the Master Sword.

Navi darted ahead of him, easily passing through the trees, "Hey! Hurry up, slow-poke!"

He was about to respond to her, opening his mouth to snap back. But as he looked at the trees in front of him and felt the weight of that unnaturally heavy sword in his hand, it occurred to him that he might not have to do any more climbing. Link hefted the blade in front of his face again, stripping an edge free of gunk. It was comforting to find that the weapon was in fact sharpened. He rubbed his thumb to the cool metal, able to scrape some of the rust away as well. As it turned out, the metal underneath was a sparkling silver, as reflective as the water that had for centuries surrounded it. He hummed at the discovery, gradually beginning to feel better about wielding this weapon. The feeling did not last very long, dissipating the second he shifted to try and swing the sword. It wobbled unevenly in his hand, weighing down at the tip for some reason. Link heaved his arm and forced the Master Sword forward through the thick growth of trees.

He expected at best to cut through one of them. At worst, he was sure the blade would lodge itself into a trunk and snap in half. What he did not expect was to slash through the majority of those stubborn trees and hack a path for himself clear through to the surrounding forest. He stood, dumbstruck, for several minutes. The Hylian cautiously stepped through the clearing, unsure that it was even real. He half expected to step directly into a tree. But sure enough, the plants in his way had been hacked down and he was free to step from the Sacred Grove to where Navi hovered, frantically shouting about nearly being trampled by falling branches. Link sent a newfound look of awe at the sword in his hand. It took more effort than he was used to, getting the cumbersome Master Sword into his old sheath, but he was very happy that it slid in easily. He had been getting sick of his old blade, dented and kinked, having to be forced from its sheath. Link's knees almost gave way at the sudden addition of weight on his back. It cut splendidly, but it was far too heavy...he couldn't decide if this blade was a blessing or a curse.

Taking Navi's earlier advise, he decided that it was time to leave the Lost Woods. Though the Kokiri children would have probably loved to hear that he had fought one of their oldest foes and won, and the thought of making Mido's head explode was very, _very_ tempting, Link knew that it was unnecessary. He had a Princess to save, and more importantly, a Triforce to collect.

No...wait. That wasn't right. He had a Triforce to collect and, more importantly, a Princess to save. The young Hylian stopped in his tracks. That was now the second time he'd had to correct his own thoughts. Why did his mind keep prioritizing the Triforce...?

"Hey!" the squeaky voice of his fairy companion snapped him from his inner thoughts, "Hello, Link? You awake? What're you standing there for! Let's get moving! Or did you want round two with the spider? Or better yet, you wanna fight some other stuff lurking around here?"

"...sorry." his voice was the usual half of a tone above a whisper, nearly being carried away by a passing breeze. It unsettled him suddenly as he realized it- it wasn't what was most important, and yet, his mind kept wanting to fixate on the Triforce of Wisdom. His feet moved subconsciously, carrying him out of the Lost Woods, hopefully to a field where he would be able to navigate his way back towards Epona.

It wasn't the most important thing right now, it wasn't...right?

…...

"Well…how are we doing, Princess?"

That sickening voice awoke her from a feeble sleep, and she did not have to look to imagine the condescending sneer that accompanied it. Ganondorf. Forcing herself into perfect posture, Princess Zelda turned in her tiny cell of crystal to see the large Gerudo, his form consuming the entirety of the doorway and blocking any errant light that might have streamed in. He smirked. She in return narrowed her eyes, "You drollness is not appreciated."

Ganondorf snorted a wicked little chuckle, passing through the door into the dark, damp dungeon, "Oh, come on, now. It was just a question, _princess_. Just wondering how my favorite prisoner is doing."

"Fine enough." she snapped, keeping her tone fierce and her eyes trained on him, "You seem in an unsettlingly pleasant mood."

Again he laughed, approaching and leaning against the crystal that held her captive, "And you're pissy as ever. Can't say that I blame you though." His sneer doubled. How she wished her magic were working properly in this minute; from the moment she had been imprisoned, Zelda found that her spells would not come to her when she tried summoning them. "Gotta say, princess. The Lost Woods are real nice this time of year."

Her gaze narrowed further, "Do not bore me with idle chatter, Ganondorf. I have dignitaries for that."

The Gerudo gave a momentary howl of laughter, "Funny, your…heh, _highness_." As usual, each time he addressed her with a formal title there was such spite in his voice that the word became as an insult, "But this ain't 'idle chatter.' I was just there the other day. And I thought you ought'a know. Someone's out collecting up the pieces of my Triforce that you broke."

A momentary rush of newfound hope ran through her. She tried to keep it from her expression, but could not do so fully. Her eyes betrayed her.

"Ah." it was, unfortunately, just the reaction that Ganondorf was hoping for, "Yeah, thought that might cheer ya up. It was just some little brat kid. Probably the snot-nosed spawn of one of your pitiful knights. Heh heh." He paused, enjoying the indignant look that burned in those cool, blue eyes. "And here's the part that cheers me up." the Gerudo leaned closer against the crystal prison, though Zelda did not back away as he had hoped she might, "I went out, and I found this brat…and I bled that little sucker to his death."

The princess' eyes went wide. Where hope had sparked, there was suddenly a bitterness swirling, weighing down her very insides.

It was absolutely delicious. To dangle hope in front of her and then crush it. Her expression, the look in her eyes- Ganondorf could happily bask in it as someone basks in the warm rays of the sun, "Yes, that's right. Struck him down without too much of a fight. No way he had any kind of Triforce on him, not with the way my sword cut through him. Just like this." he made a motion across his chest, "Straight through. Hit him so damn hard that the ground buried him for me! Ha!"

"You…" the sensation was very much like a knife being twisted in an open wound. Now she knew why Ganondorf had come down here, he was very much enjoying himself. And what's worse, she had completely fallen for his goading. Zelda's hands clenched into fists, and she swore she could feel the Triforce mark on her hand pulsating.

"All 'cuz he wanted to serve his _princess_! Ain't that sad?" the massive Gerudo threw both hands into the air, backing away from the crystal and beginning to prowl around the captive Princess like a hyena, "He just wanted to keep the Triforce out of my hands, like you wanted, and he wound up dead! Splattered!" His dark laughter bounced from the walls. It slowly faded to an echo, and his tone dropped, low and dangerous, "And he won't be the only one. More and more of them will die. Unless…you end this now. Tell me where you sent the pieces of my Triforce. Then your worthless subjects might live long enough to see old age."

Her body shuddered at her own restraint. Only her eyes were given the privilege of becoming furious, glaring at the man before her with a gaze that very well could have lanced his soul. "I swear to you…I do not know. And killing them will in no way alter my response."

Ganondorf withdrew back to the doorway. sneering. He stopped, throwing a look over his shoulder back at her, "We'll just have to see about that. Sleep well, _princess_. If you can, that is, with that boy's life on your conscience." He exited the darkness of the dungeon, still laughing in his twisted merriment. The sound carried through the entire fortress. It seemed to mock the Princess, and Hyrule itself.

It took all that she was not to break her hand on the walls of the crystal cell in a release of infuriation.

…...

Once free of the Lost Woods, the young Hylian and his fairy counterpart found themselves in the vast Hylian field. Link assumed they were somewhere far to the Southwest, judging on the landscape and just where they had exited the forest. It was going to be a real pain finding Epona again. The new weight on his back soon had his knees aching and, against Navi's loud protests, he settled among the grass for a short rest.

"We're right out in the open." the fairy buzzed about his head, "Every monster and beast for miles is gonna see you, and look! The sun's going down! Hey! _Listen_!"

Link had known Navi since he was nine years old, so he had become exceptionally adapt at tuning her out.

"Oh, fine! Become a moblin's dinner! See if I care." she huffed, floating down to rest on the ground near to him.

His attention was focused on drawing the Master Sword from his sheath- it may have been his imagination, but the damned thing felt even heavier now, for some reason. It was still covered in gunk, and still had that awful wet, fuzzy feeling along the handle where moss grew rampantly. It needed to be cleaned. Badly. The weapon would be useless like this, and if kept in this state, would only deteriorate further until it was reduced to a pile of dirt and ash. Laying the overly heavy blade in front of him, Link simply began picking at the parasitic plants that clung to the ancient sword. He had never wished so much that his gloves had fingers. In a matter of minutes, he had moss under his nails and his fingertips were stained an earthy green. Being both a fisherman and a ranch hand, he was very accustomed to slimy, dirty and squishy. But this was supposed to be a holy relic. It should have been clean, glimmering; lights and bells should have gone off when he grasped it.

The Triforce of Wisdom was much better. When he grasped it, it sang to him. And only him.

Once the vines had been snapped, moss scraped off, and mushrooms picked away, Link was left with what looked like a chunk of metal that had been fished out of a river. The blade was rusted worst of all. Flaking off some of the orange-brown buildup from the sword's hilt revealed that it was a deep blue in color. Without the proper tools to clean a weapon, Link was forced to use the hem of his tunic and a good amount of spit. As he scraped and cleaned, he found that the corrosion was not as stubborn as it should have been. With a little effort, he found that he was able to rub enough of the rust away in spots using only his thumb to reveal the metallic sheen underneath. Most of it wiped cleanly from the sword's surface, staining his clothing an orangey color. Clearing the tip somehow managed to become the problem, as the blade, weighted unevenly, forced him to lay it prone in the grass and scrape at it from an uncomfortable angle.

Link sat for hours cleaning the Master Sword. By the time he was done, the whole of the field was bathed in the golden light of the nearly sunken sun. His fingers were stained seven different shades of brown and green, numb from his fingertips down to where his knuckles were sore from strain. His forearms, too, felt the effects, somewhere between aching and tired. The hem of his clothing had suffered the worst, now damp and ratty from the cleaning process.

But the sword before him had been transformed.

He fought the weight of it to lift it in front of his face, marveling at how clean a reflection he received. The Master Sword looked newly forged. For all the gunk that had accumulated on it, there was not a single scratch, not even so much as a stain left on the weapon. It practically glittered, from the end of the handle to the tip of the blade. Link twisted his wrist to check the weapon over more carefully- the blade, now seemingly made of liquid metal, caught the sunlight and shone an unreal gold, casting a shine across the field. This was much better. At least now it _looked_ like a weapon passed down by the goddesses, even if it was still too heavy to wield easily. Satisfied with his work, Link nodded to himself and fit the Master Sword into the sheath strapped to his back. He gave a relieved sigh now that the task was over, dropping his hands to the ground and lifting his gaze to the sky.

He stared up at the gold and pink that painted the sky, feeling a heaviness that had nothing to do with the Master Sword. He had found a legendary blade, and had gathered six of the eight missing pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. That only left two pieces- one of which he knew was at rest in the Temple of Light. And after that...

He would have to face Ganondorf again.

The thought alone sent a prickling down his spine. That was easily the last thing he wanted to do. Link was neither known for great cowardice nor great bravery, but in the face of that monster of a man, he felt much like a scared child. Just sitting and dreading it made him want to run away. There had to be something he could do to avoid facing that man, some way that he could prevent another confrontation and yet still gather the Triforce and help the princess. Maybe his luck would turn good for a change and someone else would arise to fight the Gerudo at the last second. Or maybe Ganondorf would simply go away, vanish like fog dissipating. The thoughts offered no comfort to the Hylian because he knew deep down how utterly ridiculous they each were. No matter how hard he wished them to be true. Ultimately, he feared, he would have to again clash with Ganondorf. And if he were truly lucky, it would not end in his demise. Link shivered. He wondered if it were cold enough to pretend like he was only reacting to the coming night air.

Something in the distance caught his attention, a figure soaring quickly through the darkening sky. He squinted his eyes to try and make it out better. Link did not even have time to wonder what it could have been- the shadowy mass dove instantly at him, snatching him up in powerful talons, and flying off with the young Hylian.

"Ah-! Link!" Navi darted from the spot where she had lain nearly asleep, hurrying frantically after them.

Link watched as his feet were carried further and further from the ground, terrain rushing underneath him, "Wh...wha-!" That long green hat of his trailed in the breeze across his cheek as he was carted away backwards, unable to see where he was going, only where he had been. He squirmed, trying to draw the Master Sword from behind him.

"Please do not do that." the creature that held him gave a strange hooting, "Hm. Is there some hidden girth about you? You feel heavier than you seem."

That voice was easily recognized, though looking upwards only revealed brown tail feathers. It was the owl sage he had met at the Temple of Light, Kaeporea Gaeborea. There was a considerable relief there- Link had thought he was being carried away by some hungry predator at first.

"Wait! _Wait_!" the fairy caught up to them, flying with all of her might, wings a blur behind her. Link reached a hand out and scooped her from the air so that she would not have to fly at such a fast pace. The little orb of blue light wheezed, thankful for the assistance.

"You are not an easy man to find, Young Link. I have been seeking you for days now." the owl's massive wings flew on silently. Link glanced back over his shoulder at the bird, bringing Navi closer to him so she would not fall. As usual, the Hylian was quiet, so the feathery sage simply continued, "Something of urgent importance has come up concerning your ordeal."

That didn't sound good. Link listened carefully, ears straining to hear above the rush of the air.

"A piece of the Triforce has fallen into wicked hands. One of Ganondorf's men, a particularly foul moblin, managed to attain a fragment of the sacred relic. He is, as we speak, taking it back to his master. We cannot allow that. This is quite a dire situation." Kaeporea Gaeborea paused a moment, feeling the Hylian in his claws tense in shock, "As your guide, I thought it best to seek you out immediately. I had kept a close trace of his location, and I shall bring you to him now. Are you prepared?"

It was sudden, but it was not Ganondorf. Just a moblin. He could shove aside his fears for now. Link's eyes took on a sudden sharpness that only the fairy at his chest noticed. He nodded to the huge owl, and allowed the Great Sage to carry him through the night.


	15. Pieces Fall Into Place

**Chapter 15:** _Pieces Fall Into Place_

"Wa-wait! Don't!"

Over the course of nighttime, the owl sage Kaeporea Gaeborea carried the young Hylian over fields and plains, hurrying through the darkness towards their intended location. Link could not sleep, either due to the uncomfortable backwards flight, or the anticipation of the coming battle. Or perhaps even the elation of coming into possession of another fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom. What ever the case might have been, it was not the best night he had ever experienced. As the sun again rose, Link saw that the landscape about them was different- everything seemed dusty and brown, only a few scant traces of vegetation showed around the craggy area. A towering mountain loomed in the distance…and smoked periodically. Very likely, it was a volcano. It was in this area of dust and dirt that Kaeporea Gaeborea decided _very _suddenly to release Link from his grip. The young Hylian got out only that short protest before he went falling towards the ground.

Navi abandoned him a little too quickly, sparkling through the air before Link hit the earth with a magnificent flop.

He skidded on his back a good few feet before the heavy armaments he carried slowed him to a stop. Had they been much higher in the air, the young boy could have broken a limb, or worse. The speed they had been traveling did not help either. Link looked up only to see the tail feathers of the great owl sage as he hurried away, soaring along the wind current. He scowled at the bird's retreating form. That could have been a gentler landing.

The young Hylian pulled himself from the ground with a grunt, dusting off his backside. A cursory glance showed that they were not far from what looked to be a decently sized town. A signpost read "Kakariko Village." It was not somewhere Link had ever been before, but he had heard the name.

He suddenly became aware of a low rumbling that had been persistent since his landing, and it soon grew into a thunderous plodding of footsteps, heavy and rushed. It was very similar to hearing Aquamentus' approach at the Lake, though much quicker. Link's eyes turned to the source of it. He would have immediately drawn his sword if the weapon was not so damned heavy- ridding astride an enormous creature was an overly large moblin, snorting cheers, holding aloft a glimmering fragment of the Triforce. The beast that the moblin sat atop looked like a two legged dragon, no arms, and a pair of wings that were ridiculously too small to carry its bulk. Its most outstanding feature, however, was the fact that it bore two long necks that each supported a snarling, toothy head. They slithered like twin green snakes, twisting in opposite directions as if trying to escape the imprisonment of being attached to their own body. The moblin gave the enormous lizard a good jab with his spear to keep it at a slow gallop.

For a good moment or two, Link just stared up at the curious beast, not sure just what to make of it.

Navi floated down to his side, gleaming a blue over his shoulder and cheek, "Well, it won't be too hard finding it this time, huh! Geez!" She was quick to sprint upwards, well out of range of those twin mouths, "Go on and get to it, Hero!"

Link's eyes fluttered at that, turning up to face the fairy rather than readying himself for a battle, "…I'm not a…" The thunderous footsteps drew his attention, and when he turned back around, he found that the twin-headed dragon was practically on top of him. The young Hylian swiftly dove and rolled out of the monster's path. Crouching, he reached back for his bow and an arrow, notched the projectile, and fired. The target was so large, a miss was impossible. The arrow sunk easily into the dragon's back, just above the tail, causing the beast to halt in its steps and give a momentary growl of displeasure.

"Eh? What the hell's wrong with you?" the moblin, startled by the sudden stop, twisted about where he sat to see what had caused it.

Link reached for another arrow. It was very possible that he could end this fight without having to rely on the heavy sword. If he could simply plant an arrow in that moblin's skull, maybe it would drop along with the Triforce and the dragon would go running off. It wouldn't be the first time along this journey that something miraculous happened in his favor. He aimed very carefully.

Only when an arrow ricocheted off of his thick plate armor helmet did Onox realize that someone was shooting at him. The pudgy moblin snarled and swiveled around to see a young boy wearing all green and aiming a bow at the massive dragon. Onox snorted angrily. Clutching the fragment of the Triforce he had attained, the moblin general lifted his spear and stabbed the monster, causing it to turn around, "Gleeok, look! There sits your dinner!"

Link's eyes widened as the dragon broke into a gallop, straight towards him. He quickly reached back for an arrow. And just as quickly, the horrifying realization hit him that he had just fired his last one. A cold panic struck him momentarily- he would _have_ to use the heavy Master Sword now. He rolled out of the dragon's path, avoiding being trampled by mere inches. The Gleeok skidded to a stop when it realized it had missed, twin heads thrashing in opposite directions. Onox steered it back around, and with another jab, sent Ganondorf's pet forward. Link stood, replacing his bow on his back and reaching first for his shield. The monster drew nearer, locked in the glare of those sapphires. The Hylian's hand went for his weapon.

Now or never. This was the sword's chance to prove that it was in fact passed down by the Goddesses.

The Master Sword came free in one fluid motion, glimmering in the midmorning sunlight. Its weight didn't seem to be an issue. Link bent his knees and rose his weapon, readying to strike.

Onox paid very little attention to the boy and the weapon that he held. All that the moblin saw was a fool standing ready to be killed. He urged the Gleeok onward, snorting, his piggy snout pulled into a wide sneer.

Link shifted his footing. The dragon was at arm's length, a single head swerving towards him. That outstretched neck was far too tempting a target. The young Hylian swung the sacred blade at his opponent. In a flash of silver, the attacking head was severed from the dragon's body, cleanly, easily, as if the blade were passing through warm bread instead of a creature's flesh. The monster and the moblin riding it each reacted in shock- the Gleeok reared and toppled over, its remaining head roaring, the bloodied neck simply falling limp to the ground. Onox clung to the scales of the beast as it fell, abandoning his spear rather than the Triforce.

Link was astounded. The way it cut…this truly was the sword of evil's bane. But this was neither the time or place for awe. He turned, sword clenched firmly in hand, and glared down his opponent.

The moblin general batted his beady eyes in succession. What had just happened? He stared at the young boy for several minutes, "You…! What did you do!"

Link's response came in the form of brandishing his sword.

"…humph." the moblin scoffed, kicking his hooves into the Gleeok's side repeatedly until the beast righted itself and stood, "Little pest! You've no idea whom you've challenged!" The Gleeok's remaining head rose, tongue hanging limply from partially parted jaws. The bloody stump of its other neck drooped, swaying lifelessly. But all of a sudden, a rippling coursed beneath the skin of the sagging stump.

Link tightened his stance, readying himself for what was next to come. Even still, it came as an incredible surprise when the severed neck bolted upright, split in half, and sprouted into a pair of new heads. Three necks now snaked through the air, each maw snarling, flashing pale teeth.

The moblin sitting astride it let out a long squeal, then spurred the dragon forward. All three heads dove at once, striking from different angles. Link's shield batted one away with effort, and his sword sliced through the air, severing another head cleanly and causing the last one to back off quickly. It produced the very same result. The flesh crawled and split down the middle, growing back two where there had been one. The young Hylian now stood facing a four headed dragon, teeth clenched, taking a step or so backwards. Onox jabbed a pudgy finger through the air, "See what you now face? Only death awaits those that challenge the might of Ganondorf! Gyah-hah-hah!" The moblin snorted several times as he laughed, "Let it be on your own head, boy! You dared to challenge one of Master Ganondorf's men, and you pay for it with your pitiful life!"

The four headed Gleeok gave a deafening roar from each of its mouths, and Link felt as if the air itself shook from the force. It again charged, attacking from four separate directions thanks to those snaky necks. Diving aside, the young Hylian received only a glancing blow from one set of jaws as they clamped down, tearing skin from his leg. Link was fast to his feet, altering his stance to strike at the dragon's back. The Master Sword made a clear, broad wound horizontally across the creature's scaly skin. It flicked its tail, forcing Link back, giving enough room for the Gleeok to turn about fully and attack with its four deadly jaws. Link did his best to counter each attack as it came, careful not to slice through the neck and risk any more heads forming. Snouts butted up against his shield, nearly throwing him off of his feet. The Master Sword gave a deep cut to a cheek on one of the heads, causing the dragon to stumble backwards for a moment. Link took advantage of the opening, thrusting his sword towards the Gleeok's heart. A sudden dagger stopped him before he could connect; the moblin sitting atop the massive beast had thrown it at the small Hylian, entering the fray. Onox drew another dagger and threw, forcing the young boy back further. The Gleeok spared a head to lap at the blood on its wounded face, lunging at its much smaller opponent with only two sets of fangs. This made it easier to dodge, but there was still no clear indication of a weak spot. Link twisted and struck, slicing a section from the Gleeok's leg as he moved out of range of those twisting necks. The dragon gave a low roar and stomped, shaking the ground so that Link fell over. It was with great dexterity that he dodged the oncoming quartet of heads, flipping over backwards and springing from the ground with his palms, landing evenly on his feet. Another few daggers rained down on him, accompanying the assault from the Gleeok's various drooling mouths.

This fight was going no where. The Master Sword cut magnificently, but without a proper target, that skill was wasted. Link had to figure out a way to fell this dragon before it chewed him in half. He skirted one way to avoid oncoming teeth, then hopped back to avoid another attack. Each time he severed a head, more formed, so the obvious answer was to attack the body. Only that the moblin sitting on the dragon would not allow that. Another jaw snapped, and caught his shield fully. Link pulled, trying to free it from the monster's grip, but the remaining three heads swerved to quickly take advantage. He swung wildly with the Master Sword to keep them at bay, being partially dragged along the ground as the Gleeok tried to rip the shield from his arm. Link twisted his body, pulling his boot through the dusty ground and kicking dirt up into the dragon's eyes. It was momentarily blinded and released the shield that the Hylian was attached to. The three remaining heads continued their assault, meeting with shield and blade.

"Why fight so fiercely, little boy?" Onox sneered down at the green-clad Hylian, delighting at how much the child had to struggle against Master Ganondorf's pet, "What drives you?"

Sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, Link spared the pig a vicious glare.

Those beady eyes turned, catching sight of the Kakariko signpost. He grunted, "I see. Are you from this dirty little village? Are you trying to protect it?" The moblin general dug a hoof into the Gleeok's side, forcing it to turn. His tusks glinted white in the sun as he broke into a wide, wicked grin.

Link's heart nearly stopped when he realized what the moblin intended to do - He was going to attack the helpless village, harm dozens of innocent people, all out of cold-hearted spite.

"It'll be on your head, boy!" Onox spurred the four headed dragon into a gallop, "This is what becomes of those who stand against Master Ganondorf!"

Link snarled. Gripping his sword to the point where his fingers were numb, he rushed forward after the dragon, pushing his legs faster than they could go normally. He had to prevent this. He would _not_ allow this monster to harm a single person, he would _never_ allow it to decimate an entire village. The young Hylian managed to catch the charging beast, taking a wide swing with his blade at the creature's feet.

"_Ha!_" at the moblin's guidance, the Gleeok whirled about, avoiding the Master Sword's edge by a hair, "You fell for it!" As much as Onox would have loved to trample the village, root out every last man, woman and child, and feed them one by one to the Gleeok's dripping jaws, it was all a lead. He had successfully fooled the Hylian boy into getting dangerously close, and dropping his guard. The swing had left the little pest off balance, making it all that much easier. The Gleeok planted its heavy feet on the ground, and all four heads dove simultaneously to ensnare the little Hylian, roaring.

There was no time to even duck behind his shield for cover. Link let out a roar of his own. He pivoted on his heel, twisting at an awkward angle as those fours heads enclosed on him. The spin was nearly parallel to the ground, throwing Link clear off of his feet for its duration. The Master Sword's blade very effectively tore through each of the necks in turn, trailing a stream of silver light and blood in its wake. Four heads were severed in one strike, each scattering around him along the arc of his swing, each thudding heavily to the ground, bereft of life. The instant that Link regained his footing, he was vaulting out of the way as the Gleeok's lifeless body fell forward, crashing to the earth with a great force, and continuing to drag through the dust and dirt from the residual force of its charge. The moblin sitting astride the now dead dragon snarled and growled, unable to stop the uncontrolled skid. The weight of the beast eventually slowed it to a rough stop, dust settling around it.

Onox's muzzle hung open, dumbfounded. Master Ganondorf's pet Gleeok…had just been killed by a puny, no-account, Hylian brat. The moblin general glanced back, not sure if he was awake, or perhaps just delusional.

Link's breathing was coming in short pants. He turned, tasting blood and dust on the air. He did not even bother to wipe the perspiration that flowed freely down his face, only glared at the moblin and lifted his sword. Amazing, that through the battle, the weapon had actually begun to feel the proper weight that it should always have been.

"_Nooooooo!_" the general let out a howl, clambering down from the Gleeok's corpse, "This is _impossible_! This _can't_ be!" He drew a short sword from the sheath at his waist, snorting profusely. Master Ganondorf would be furious for this. Even with the shard of the Triforce of Wisdom that Onox still clutched tightly in his left hand, the Master would inevitably demand retribution for the loss of his second 'pet.' Perhaps if the moblin brought back this boy's head with him, that would be enough. Onox stomped a hoof, squealing out a loud battle cry as he rushed for the young boy.

Link's shield was poised and ready to deflect the attack. The Master Sword swung around gracefully at the moblin, but the piggy general was quick to avoid the attack. It missed, sending Link slightly off balance. The moblin stooped and rammed his broad shoulder into the Hylian's midsection, throwing the boy back. This created a splendid opening, and Onox quickly brought his blade around to strike. Link countered with the Master Sword, swatting the other weapon away with a light showering of sparks. The moblin then altered his stance, and thrust straight for the Hylian's chest. This moblin proved to be a much more clever fighter than any others of his kind that Link had faced. But confidence and determination coursed through the young Hylian's veins in that moment, and he brought his shield back around defensively in front of him, knocking the hoggish soldier's crude blade away. He worked himself into the moblin's momentum, allowing the pig-man's thrust to continue forward while he himself twisted on his heels and brought his weapon around at the general's back. It was a clean strike, splitting open armor and flesh simultaneously.

Onox let out a sickening squeal. His hooves shuffled over the dusty earth to turn back around. He rose his short blade high in the air, aiming to hack the Hylian boy in half from the shoulder down.

Link paid the opposing weapon little attention. With a swift and decisive strike, Onox's left hand was cut free of his arm before the moblin even had the chance to swing his blade. The stubby hand fell to the ground, fingers falling slack, releasing the concealed fragment of the Triforce. The dark general roared in agony, gripping his wrist as it bleed liberally, knees threatening to give as he backed quickly away from the young boy. Ignoring the pig's squealing, Link bent to retrieve the Triforce, letting his shield hang from his forearm for a minute while eager fingers wrapped around the precious golden shard. Even in this dusty, dry landscape, he could hear it. His ears had to strain a bit, but he could hear that song- his song- playing lowly and hushed.

The dust and dirt that had been kicked up around them gradually settled back to the ground. Onox held his weapon limply, trying his best to put pressure on his wrist so that he would not immediately bleed to death. It was surreal that this was happening. That he, a general in the army of Ganondorf, and one of his Master's carefully selected pets, would be defeated by this skinny stranger. With all of his being he did not want to believe it. As the dust finally settled, Onox caught the boy's eyes. The moblin felt his throat constricted by some outside force; the glare of those dangerous blue eyes was one that could rival Master Ganondorf's. Before he could think better of it, Onox found that he was completely terrified of this boy.

Link was barely aware that he was glaring. All he knew was that he held a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom, and that no one was going to take it from him. The moblin stared at him, and Link took a step forward. Immediately, the piggy general scuffled backwards, half tripping over his own hooves. The young Hylian hefted the Master Sword, threateningly, and the frightened moblin was all too quick to retreat, trailing blood in his frantic escape.

Good. No one could have the Triforce…no one but him…

All of a sudden, Link's left arm was pulled sharply down. An oppressive weight gathered in his hand and dragged him to the ground. He coughed as his left shoulder hit the earth and scattered yet more dust, stinging at his eyes and nose. A sneeze only multiplied the dustiness. Rubbing at his eyes with the back of his glove, he looked to the side to see what in the Goddesses' names had dragged him down so suddenly. All he saw was the Master Sword, still gripped tightly. When he tried to stand, it became clear- somehow, the sword had tripled its weight in that brief moment, pulling him downward from the sudden addition of weight. He could barely lift the thing now. It took both arms and all of his strength to fit it back into his sheath, and even that threw him dangerously off balance. His knees threatened to give with each heavy step. It was like carrying a full grown person on his back. What the hell was _with_ this sword?

Navi lowered herself to the young Hylian with a long, low whistle, "Wow. Well, guess that cruddy blade's really good after all! Sure made short work of this ugly thing!" The fairy flitted over to where the Gleeok lay dead, surveying the prone dragon carefully, "Guess it was a good thing we stopped and got it, huh? Make sure you thank the Deku Tree next time you see him! Right?"

Link was not paying attention; his eyes were fixed on the sword over his shoulder. Was it just his imagination that the blade was able to gain and loose weight like that? Or was there genuinely a reason why the ancient weapon had of a sudden become incapable of being wielded? The Triforce still gripped in his hand continued its haunting melody, low and muffled, distracting his thoughts. He adored that song. It was…somehow addictive. Link found that the more he listened to it, the more he wanted to listen. He found himself wondering if, somehow, he could keep the Triforce of Wisdom and just sit eternally listening to its song.

"_Hey!_"

"…huh?" the young Hylian was startled at the unexpected screaming in his ear. He turned his head and very nearly head-butted Navi out of the air.

"Geeeez!" the little fair gave an exasperated sigh, "What's with you lately? All you ever do is drift off. That's not exactly healthy!"

Link reached to add the fragment to the collection that had amassed in his pouch; it was getting a little harder to close now, "…sorry."

"Yeah, you should be." she huffed, and drifted off a bit.

He opened his mouth to offer a better apology, but promptly closed it. It occurred to him at once that this latest fragment of the Triforce made seven that sat securely in the pouch at his hip. The only remaining shard was the one that Rahla and Ruul were safeguarding. Excitement thrummed through him like a heartbeat. It was almost done. He had almost gathered the entirety of the Triforce of Wisdom. An eagerness had him rummaging through his pouch, fingertips brushing happily against the seven shards before producing the delicate ocarina. He rose the wind instrument to his lips and blew, an old, familiar tune, choppy, high pitched and melodic.

Epona, his beloved horse, had been a faithful companion since the day he had left the Lost Woods and the Kokiri children. She had, for as long as he had known the animal, a considerably soft spot for music, and this song was one that she had been trained to specifically respond to. No matter where in Hyrule that horse was, if Link played this song, she would inevitably come running. All he had to do was wait for her. He sat himself right there, beside the stricken Gleeok, to wait. After some time, a few adventurous villagers from Kakariko, having heard the battle, came to offer him food, water, and heaps of praise. Link politely turned each of them away.

He didn't want to eat, or drink, or rest. He wanted the Triforce.

Even hearts of utmost purity are subject to corruption…

…...

How long had it been since Impa had been staying in Link's tiny little house? She had forced herself to stop counting after the first week, or else she would have gone physically sick with worry. News dragged its feet when traveling to Ordon, as the villagers there had only heard about the Princess' kidnapping days after Link's departure. Some reacted with fear and anxiety, others assured them that the kingdom would pull through just fine. Impa did neither. She simply continued to wait, like a guard dog cast out in a storm, sitting until it's master's return. If any major news reached the simple town, it would only do so weeks after the fact, so that there would be nothing that the nursemaid could do. Her injuries were nearly fully mended. Every wound that her body had suffered had closed up, but the aching pain and physical exhaustion still plagued her. She would have been no help in a search for the missing Princess, even less so in a confrontation with Ganondorf. Every day that Impa awoke she would pray to the Goddesses that Princess Zelda was all right. But as of late, she was becoming tempted to add 'or has at least died a painless death' to the end of it. It was such a horrifying thought that it shook the nursemaid down to her very bones.

Which was why she would become exceptionally grateful whenever she heard a trilling chirp and a snapping of branches by the village's border. Monsters did in fact attack the sleepy village of Ordon, as Link and Ilia had said, and they provided Impa with a much needed distraction to pull her mind away from the all consuming concern. Typically, it was Boboblins, Deku Scrubs, Keese, and Telekties, just small nuisances that ventured much too close to the village. These pests were easily dispatched with the twin blades that she still carried with her. But more than once, something larger and more dangerous drew near to Ordon Village and tested the Sheikah's recovered fighting abilities. The trickiest part, though, proved to be keeping the villagers oblivious to the dangers that surrounded them. The Boboblins most of all seemed determined to sack the little town, as more and more of them would show up by the day, trying to sneak within the village's border for whatever strange purpose it was that drove them. Impa, true to her word, fought them all in Link's stead, and kept every single monster from entering the village and endangering its inhabitants.

The Sheikah was just wiping her blade free of another intruder's blood as she entered the village at a slow and even pace, sure to sheath the weapon before too many others caught sight of it. That rambunctious collection of small children ran passed her, of course, nearly slamming straight into her long legs. The recklessness made her insides twitch. She stooped and lifted the smallest one, a little girl in pigtails, from the ground and set her aside with a soft scolding for all three of them, "Be more mindful of your surroundings. And exercise caution if you are going to play so boisterously."

"Mmm...'kay!" the girl rewarded her with a wide grin. One of the boys remained silent and shied away, the other made a face of utter disappointment.

Impa smiled and nodded, allowing them to go back to their games. It was as if she had said nothing at all- all three of them took off running again. The nursemaid sighed. She continued through the village, checking to be sure that everything was in order. Naturally, it was not long before she happened upon the two older girls. Malon was drooped over a fence post, her daily rations of milk laid on the ground at her heels. Ilia stood a foot from her friend, bow and arrow in hand, aiming carefully at a wooden target placed a fair distance before her. Impa felt herself flinch upon sight of the blonde girl; a memory of Zelda had bubbled up unexpectedly from the nostalgic sight of the young girl wearing a quiver half full of red-feathered arrows, light eyes trained forward. Such a similar vision struck a cord; but of course, Zelda was infinitely more stoic when she took target practice - Ilia would glance off after each shot, as Malon was continuously sighing dramatically from the fencing. Impa approached slowly, not wishing to cause a misfire by startling the young archer, "Good day, girls."

" 'Morning, Miss Impa." they each spoke, though one exhibited much more vigor in her voice than the other.

The Sheikah watched as Ilia drew another arrow and fired, catching the outer most ring of the target. Her next shot caught the fourth one in. Unfortunately, the one after that went wide and stuck into a precautionary bail of straw. "You are a rather fair shot, young Ilia."

"Thanks." the girl smiled, taking her eyes from the target long enough to botch her next shot. Impa kept her comments to herself. "My Dad taught me. I've even taught a couple of people in this village to shoot, but not Malon here. She'd be awful. Dad got awful too, actually, 'cuz he hasn't done it in so long. Besides me, best one around is-"

"Oooooohhh..." the ruddy-brown haired girl let out yet another exaggerated groan.

"...is Link." Ilia finished her sentence, turning to give her friend a look.

Now Impa understood why the farm girl was carrying on as such, "Ah."

"He's been gone for soooo long..." Malon's posture suffered further, forehead lowering onto the fencepost so that her face was hidden from view, "The heck could he be doing?"

"Who knows." Ilia withdrew another arrow and aligned her shot, "It's Link. He probably went to go somewhere and got himself lost." She released the string with a twang.

Malon's head lifted, eyes narrowed at the other young girl, "You don't care at all."

An arrow very nearly struck the side of a house, "Of course I care, stupid! But what the heck am I supposed to do when that dope goes running off on his own like that!" Malon suddenly realized that she was angering the person with the deadly weapon, and cringed back behind a higher section of the fence.

"You have faith."

Both girls turned to Impa, eyes blinking at the sudden interjection.

The Sheikah had assumed her usual stance, arms folded behind her back, heels together, chin up. "You have faith in that person that you trust. Faith that they are safe. Faith that they again will return to you. In a time such as this, it is all that one may do."

The village girls first reacted with hushed stares. Slowly, their expressions warmed into looks of cautious relief. Impa herself, however, was irritated at her own hypocrisy.


	16. The Darkest Shade of Black

**Chapter 16: **_The Darkest Shade of Black_

Plains passed as a rush of green and blue. Horse hooves thudded heavily over the ground beneath him, flying as if set to the wind. The momentum had his hair and clothing flailing, his eyes partially shut against the breeze. The fresh rush of air stung at his nose as it hurried to fill his lungs.

As soon as Epona had come to him, Link had set an immediate course for the Temple of Light. So eager he was to complete the Triforce that he had not even considered purchasing food and drink for the long trip. It was fine enough, though, as he refused to stop for either. After the first day on horseback, the young Hylian was forced to break for sleep. He reigned Epona to a sudden stop and dismounted, not even bothering to pull his belongings down with him. He simply found a tree to lean against, folded his arms tightly about his chest, and sank to the ground to shut his eyes. It was a fidgety sleep that occupied him. Every few hours he would wake to check if the sun had risen yet, wanting to set off on his way. But each time his gaze met with stars and his ears with crickets. It made him progressively cranky, either due to the lack of sleep or the anxiousness of attaining the final fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Navi and Epona had fallen into a deep slumber without him. The little orb of blue glowed in the grass at his side like a large firefly, faintly enough to hint at the fairy's outline as she slept. Link kept sending her sideways glances, half tempted to poke her awake just for some company. Or more accurately, someone to gripe at about the progression of nighttime, someone to commiserate with over the sun's own laziness. His mood was decidedly foul, which was very strange, considering that he was only a few more days of travel away from completing his journey. The fact that his mood was so terrible only proceeded to make his mood even more terrible, adding to the over all restlessness of the night.

The sun only needed to give the faintest hint of gold on the horizon and the young Hylian was on his feet. Navi rose a moment later, sleepily, wondering why they had to be awake when there were still stars dotting the highest points in the sky. She gave a stretch and a yawn, her blue light igniting to it's usual intensity. Epona nickered at the early start, hooves shuffling as the young boy rose himself into her saddle. He gave her a quick, perfunctory pat on the neck to calm her before setting his heels into her sides and setting off at a quick gallop. Navi buzzed by his ear in pursuit, settling to rest on the horse's wavering mane. Link's mood lightened as they traveled through the day, but dimmed again as night fell. He was forced again to rest, and found an even harder time of it with his stomach growling angrily at him.

So it went on for a few days as he traveled eastward across the kingdom, alternating between moody and excited. By the time he had reached the familiar shrubbery of the Eastern Hylian Forest, he barely recognized himself. He was anxious, happily engaging in combat whenever any little creature bothered him. He was sore-tempered, easily snapping glares at Navi whenever she started her usual nagging. His mind was so focused on finishing the Triforce that it occupied his thoughts, thoughts that would otherwise be of a more care-free and languid nature. He was not himself. If either Ilia or Malon could see him now, they would scarcely realize that this was the same Link they had grown up with. He barely acknowledged the change, he couldn't, his thoughts were swirling around one single focal point.

When the Temple of Light came into view at last, the young Hylian nearly leapt from his horse and ran straight for the entrance.

Luckily for his sanity, the twin elder sages of light occupied the front entrance, forcing the young man to slow his horse and dismount properly. As he approached the men, Rahla gave him a once over, "Well. This is…unexpected."

Ruul mirrored his brother's sentiment with a nod, though he had a large smile spread out underneath his shaggy beard.

"We certainly did not expect to see you again, young man. Link, was it?" Rahla lifted a graying eyebrow, receiving a silent nod in response, "Ah, yes. An unusual name. Not one easily forgotten, son. So then, what brings you back our way? Given up so soon? Or have you brought us a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Link's sharp blue eyes narrowed on the shorter man, "…seven."

"What?" the look alone was enough to startle the elderly man, but the declaration that accompanied it was confusing, "Come again, son?"

A hand went into the leather pouch at his side, digging a moment to pull out all seven of the fragments that he had collected. He held them out in both hands, sunlight glittering from each separate piece, half enjoying the look of disbelief that the two sages had trained on him.

"Incredible…" Rahla was breathless, eyes fluttering as he examined the golden fragments that the young man held. The old sage wondered when it was that he had fallen asleep and been consumed by such an impossible dream.

"Look, look." Ruul was just as surprised as his twin, but there was something else that also drew his attention and widened his eyes, "That hilt, brother. Is that not the legendary Master Sword?"

Rahla's eyes speedily went to the weapon strapped to the young boy's back. He had only ever seen ancient drawings of the sword that was allegedly forged by the Goddesses themselves, but his twin brother very well could have been right. That hilt looked identical to all of the ancient depictions of the Master Sword. As his gaze shifted, he noticed the young Hylian struggling under some weight. It was Rahla's eyes now that narrowed on the other, "What's the matter, son? That sword too heavy for you?"

Those sapphires blinked. Did this man know something about the Master Sword that Link hadn't yet figured out?

Ruul, adjusting the brim of his hat downward to hide his weary eyes, gave a long hum, "I see. Yes, I see, I see. The end of a journey can never equal its beginning, eh?" The young boy's expression had softened from confrontational to curious, which was a good sign. "Oh. Or perhaps…there are those who can, yes can, overcome such a darkness."

Link was utterly lost to this conversation, feeling more like he was being talked at than talked with.

"You've come for the final fragment, son." Rahla stated, already knowing the boy's intentions, "I do not know. This seems like a bad idea." He studied the young man before him, taking careful note of his stance, his half frown, his darkened eyes. "We should not allow him passage."

"What!" all that work, all that fighting, all that he had gone through and this little old man was going to deny him his last piece of the Triforce? The sword wasn't so heavy that he couldn't draw it and cut the sage down…

That exceptionally dark thought brought him to his knees. The Master Sword seemed as if it were being pulled downward by a hundred invisible hands.

Rahla gave a short snort, "There, you see? He is unfit. He would only meet ruin within the Temple of Light."

"Mm." Ruul kept his face shadowed, though his smile still showed through his facial hair, "I rather disagree." Link, who had been staring back at that annoying weapon of his, lifted his face towards the other twin, eyes hopeful. Ruul's smile seemed to widen, "Yes, yes. Everyone should be given a chance at redemption. And see all that he has done? There is great good in this one, a great good, and a kind heart. Even purest snow can become stained. I say we allow him passage and see what becomes of it."

"Hey!" Navi piped in, floating about Link's head as he forced himself and his heavy sword back upright, "Don't we get a say in this? We're the ones who've been risking our lives all across damned Hyrule!" Link cut her a glare. When had _she_ risked her life, exactly? A hand moved to place the golden chunks back into the leather pouch, protectively, to be sure that the twin sages would not try to take them from him.

"We can already guess as to his opinion, though it may not be the purest decision the boy has ever made." Rahla straightened. The twin sages exchanged a long look, and it was the sterner one that eventually relented. "…very well. We will grant you passage into the Temple of Light."

The first words to his lips were ones of thanks, but Link withheld them. Why should he thank them? He had every right to claim that last fragment. The weight caused him to wobble again.

"Heed this warning now, son." Rahla and his brother slowly stepped aside, clearing the darkened entrance of the Temple, "Monsters and monstrosities may have tested your power up until this point, but it is another power you will have to display within the Temple of Light. The power of heart and of conviction." His wizened eyes narrowed further on the younger Hylian, "Do not become what you seek to defeat, boy."

As he passed through the entrance, Link met Rahla's glare with one of his own.

"Oh. And one more thing." Ruul pulled the hat from his head and held it out, scooping the blue fairy from the air, "You must, _must_ enter alone."

"Hey! Leggo!" Navi shouted loudly, but was unable to free herself.

A part of Link wanted to protest. But another part was perfectly fine with leaving the mouthy little gnat out of this. He wobbled again, and Rahla ground his teeth together.

"…Goddesses guide you, Young Link." Ruul watched the boy pass through the door way. He reached into his hat and plucked the squirming fairy out, already beginning to regret his decision. He sent a silent prayer to Farore; The young boy's fate was within his own hands now, no matter what the outcome..

….

Link entered the Temple with his shield on his arm. The obnoxious sword could sit in its sheath until danger was directly in front of him. At first, everything was shaded and shadowy, not truly dark but darkened, dim. He navigated down a hallway by running his hand over the wall, a surface that felt smooth and cool to the touch. His walk proved longer than he had expected, and each step further seemed to affect him. It was…strange. It felt as if a cloud had settled in his mind, obscuring his thoughts briefly. The sensation even made him dizzy, causing a momentary pause as he tried shaking the dullness from his head. His eyes closed for a second to focus, opening to find that he could finally see the hall ending into a bright room. Link stepped from the hallway slowly, taking in his new surroundings. The walls, the pillars, the decor, all of it seemed to be made of clear glass. But looking beyond the glass surfaces that constructed the room only revealed that same inky murk that he had walked in alongside. Link gave a glass pillar a tap, thinking that he had caught his own reflection in it. But it was wrong, warped; the eyes almost looked as if they were red.

There were several spheres in the room, also constructed of glass, that floated weightlessly. Some orbited lazily around others, and some simply levitated in mid air, wavering occasionally. Curiosity overtook him for a moment, and Link reached out for one of the baubles. He pulled it easily from its rotation, and turned it over in his hands, examining it.

A sudden and violent flash of gold caused him to release the glass ball, which fell and very nearly cracked on the glassy surface underneath his feet- at the last second it floated upwards like a bubble to rejoin its orbit. Link's head turned. And there it was. Seated very prominently on a podium of shimmering glass, pulsing with an eerie glow, was the last piece of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Link felt his heart leap into his throat, remaining there no matter how many times he swallowed against it's beating. This was it. The final piece he needed to complete the Triforce. The young Hylian strode across the room, a curious smile touching over his lips. That incorrect reflection followed him along the glass surfaces, seeming to smile on its own. Link reached out, but then stopped himself. Surely, even without the presence of water, the song would be much better if the Triforce were assembled. The fragments that had been hastily thrust into his pouch were once again pulled free. His body felt as if it wanted to break into a cold sweat.

The next part was something of a little puzzle. Using the clear podium as a base, Link shifted and shuffled the individual pieces of the Triforce around, trying to reassemble them. It was a task made unnecessarily difficult by his eagerness to complete it. He aligned the pieces that he knew were in conjunction, then built on from that. With all eight pieces together, the edges seemed magnetized, drawn to one another when properly arranged. They wanted to be put back together again. Once the first seven fragments were aligned, the last piece flew into place on its own, causing Link to pull his hands back in surprise. A golden-yellow glow emanated from the ancient relic, dissolving the creases where one fragment met another. The Triforce of Wisdom was whole once again. It was as if some force had possessed the golden triangle; it rose in the air and floated like the crystal balls weaving behind him, singing its mysterious song even without physical contact.

Watching it, Link couldn't keep from smiling. But it was not a normal smile. Something awful within him was reveling in his accomplishment, awestruck at how very perfect the Triforce of Wisdom was once completed. The song wafted on the air, low, melodious, haunting. This was it. This was everything he had been fighting for. A hand reached out for the flawless golden relic. This was real. He had really been able to find and assemble all the pieces of the lost Triforce. And now that it was his, he could keep it forever. He could have his fondest wish granted. He could have-

"…_anything I want."_

It was not the suddenness of the voice that echoed that had frightened him, it was the voice itself. A voice he knew intimately well. _His_ voice. Link's eyes widened, hand frozen halfway to the golden triangle, breathing stopped up by his heart constricting his throat.

"_That's right. Anything._" the echo continued on in a perversely amused tone. Link could not tell if the voice was specifically in his head; it sounded as if it were reverberating from the very glass walls that surrounded him, "_They say the Triforce grants wishes. So go ahead. Touch it. Have your heart's- __**our**__ heart's- desires granted! Riches! Power! Anything! Or you could just wish to keep our Triforce close for eternity. Or wish those doddering old sages into their graves. Hell, wish for a simple life for the rest of your time alive, if you like. Go ahead." _

His left hand moved forward towards the object of his hidden desires.

_The vision of the Sheikah nursemaid flashed briefly before his eyes, saddened, defeated. The Princess had been kidnapped…there had to be something he could do._

His right hand immediately moved to seize the other, wrapping around his own wrist and having to pull backwards. That cold sweat broke out, coating his face in a fine sheen. A confused panic coursed though his body, giving his stomach weight enough to rival the temperamental sword strapped to his back. Link took several steps backwards from the levitating Triforce, unexpectedly wanting to put distance between himself and the relic he had grown so progressively fond of. Rahla and Ruul weren't kidding; this was arguably the most frightening Temple he had yet ventured into. His brain raced to make sense of it, but each time met with a dead end, clouded by a murky intrusion that obsessed over the golden item that pulsed gently before his eyes.

"_What? Why are you hesitating? I've earned this, it's mine! The Triforce, the wish, everything! Everything can be mine! Even this whole kingdom…"_

A bead of sweat trailed downward passed his eyes, rolling underneath his shirt collar the full length of his neck. He felt each beat of his heart as a separate stretch of time.

_Navi had been so against it at the beginning. She couldn't have cared less about a Princess in distress. But even still, she had faith in Link, and was going to support him the whole way through._

He became aware that he was not taking in breath, having to force his stunned lungs into motion. His legs gave out, and the young Hylian was forced to his knees, still holding fast to his wrist least he spontaneously reach out and grab the Triforce. If he did that right now, he just knew that something horrible would be the result. He knew. In this instant, he could not trust himself, could not trust this mass of fixation and greed that he had become without ever noticing. What…had gone wrong?

When exactly had his thoughts become so tainted, so absorbed with the Triforce of Wisdom? When had he forgotten his original goal? When had he abandoned those in need? When had he lost his heart?

_Rahla said, don't become what you seek to destroy._

"_Take it! Take the Triforce and do it - Do what you know you truly want to do!"_

That was when everything snapped clearly.

"…heh." a short laugh accompanied the weakened smile that touched his features. That awful greed, that darkness, it should have chosen its words better. Link's decision was suddenly obvious, as it should have been this whole while. As if a veil had been lifted from obscuring his mind. He stood again, easily, feeling no weight against his legs or his back. Gradually, he released his wrist, no longer feeling that helpless pull. A cooling wave washed over him, almost cleansing, and for the first time in weeks, he truly felt like himself. The melancholy song continued on, but the young Hylian could feel his lungs relaxing and his heart slowing to a calm beat. He would not give in, he would not allow that darkness, that shadow, to be any part of him. He would never allow it to risk another person's life with selfishness and wasted wishing. Link moved forward confidently, his true wish already resting passed his lips. A gloved hand reached out and touched the Triforce of Wisdom, its surface warmed at the contact. And Link spoke a loud his wish, "…I want to find Princess Zelda."

Something cracked. Link whirled around, terrified that he had somehow broken the Temple of Light. But the pristine glass surfaces surrounding him were just the same as when he had wandered inside. He walked to one of the pillars, inspecting it to be sure, meeting only with a pair of familiar blue eyes that stared back at him from the shimmering surface.

The floating spheres of glass suddenly sped in their rotations, lighting with a soft glow, so that they seemed to form hoops of light in the air. Link watched as the rings each came together, whistling from the speed of the little crystal objects. The light dissipated with a soft pop, and something new fell to the glassy floor. He stepped forward, looking curiously at the item that had formed. An arrow sat neatly at his feet, glimmering silver, tipped with a golden point. Link's head tilted to one side. It wasn't the strangest thing he had ever seen…in fact, it wasn't the strangest thing that had happened to him all day…but it was still very odd. On the other hand, he was out of arrows. Link stooped and lifted it, placing it carefully into his quiver. It was then that he noticed something- the Master Sword on his back, which had been feeling more and more like an oppressive weight, was now so light that he looked back to be sure that the weapon was still in his sheath. A hand moved, drew it, and effortlessly swung it through the air. The blade hummed.

"What…?" It was…so light. Like an extension directly from his hand. He smiled despite himself. It seemed that the sword would finally be a perfectly reasonable weapon.

He was not quite sure what had just transpired, though most of it was blatantly clear. But that fog had lifted from his mind, and he felt as if he were breathing fresher air somehow. Link stretched a moment, popping sore joints that had long gone ignored. It felt like waking from an uncomfortable dream. Even his vision felt clearer, as he was able to walk back through the initial hallway with ease. His head held high and his chest held out, Link strode back outside of the curious Temple of Light, having undergone a necessary change that he was only partially aware of.

…...

Rahla and Ruul were astonished when the young man exited the temple, only a few hours after having gone inside. At best, they had figured he would come running out in a mad panic, but the boy before them walked calmly and evenly.

Link stepped into the sunlight, instantly warmed and soothed by the brilliant light. He lifted his hand high above his head, displaying the completed Triforce to a multitude of gasps and surprised uttering. He lowered his arm, no longer aware that the secretive song was playing.

The two sages beamed, though this time it was Rahla's smile that outshone his brother's, so wide that the elderly sage's eyes squinted a tiny bit, "Incredible." He understood now that Kaeporea Gaeborea had been right about this young boy, that he had the potential to become someone great. "Even more so, I see you have regained that old look within your eyes, boy."

It was true. Those soft blue sapphires again possessed the innocently sincere shine that they had displayed at their first meeting. That deep profoundness that spoke for him whenever he remained silent. Link hadn't been aware that his demeanor had changed so much over the course of his travels. His ears lowered in shame, "…I'm sorry."

"Now, now." Ruul held up a hand, "No need for that. As they say, the greatest among us aren't born, they are forged."

Rahla nodded in agreement, "Indeed." Link approached, still feeling incredibly guilty for the way he had acted, infinitely less bravado in his step. "No need to sulk over it. You've done well, boy. Exceptionally well. Given similar circumstances, a million other men would have failed where you have so clearly succeeded." The sage's eyes took note of the silver and gold arrow that rolled loosely in the young man's quiver.

"You certainly are something special. Certainly." Ruul added, clapping his hands together.

Link flustered, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck as his fairy companion began to circle him, "…no. I'm really not. Anyone could've-" He was suddenly cut off. The ground at his feet lit with a golden glow, particles of light lifting into the air, surrounding him. A phantom breeze kicked up from underneath, blowing straight up, tossing at his hair and clothing playfully. "What…?"

"Ah! What is that? What? What?" Navi darted about, thinking some horrible monster from within the temple had placed a magical curse on him.

The twin sages of light chuckled.

"Now comes the hard part, boy." Rahla smiled at him, reassuringly, "Now everything's up to you."

Ruul stiffened his stance, "Yes. No one would have ever expected you to come this far, oh no, no. But now, the hopes of the country and the fate of the princess are all in your hands."

That awful nervous pressure filled his chest again. He knew what this meant.

"That's right." Rahla's expression was once again stern, "Now you go to face Ganondorf. The terrible monster that set all of this into motion."

Link surprised himself; he neither shuddered or flinched. The fear of that man was still very much real, still very much hanging over him like a suffocating shadow. But despite that, there was something very important that needed to be done. The strange wind beneath him suddenly picked up.

"Goddesses' speed, young hero." Ruul gave a low, formal bow, "I beg of you. Please save our princess."

Rahla bowed as well, though not as low. His gaze was locked on the young man, trying to sum him up. The renewed look in those strong blue eyes gave him a powerful sense of confidence, "Goddesses guide and protect you, son."

Link's eyes sharpened. He was not able to shove his fear aside. So he would simply fight through it. This was it; the true finale to his journey. He nodded to the elderly sages, dirty blonde strands dancing in front of his face. A split second later and the roar of the wind had deafened him, the glow had become bright enough to blind him.

"…_I'm going to save the Princess Zelda. Just take me to her. I guess…I'll handle the rest._"

…...

Ferocious red orbs scanned the craggy, firey landscape. The molten glow illuminated the sides of his fortress as a river of magma flowed freely beneath. Ganondorf surveyed the surroundings from his wrought iron balcony, enjoying the suffocating heat that rose from the depths of the active volcano.

Behind him sat the crystal that encased the princess, the gilded cage that kept his song bird captive. She looked ten pounds too thin and especially pale from the imprisonment, almost sickly. But her bright eyes still held defiance within them. At first, when Ganondorf had ordered a mob of his piggy followers to carry her out onto the balcony, Zelda was sure that he had grown impatient and was going to throw her into the fires of Death Mountain that ravaged below. It was a small comfort that he only brought her out to gloat. A very small comfort.

The hulking Gerudo took in a long inhale of the sooty air, hands folded behind his back, "What do you think, _princess_? Nice view, ain't it? Well, nothing compared to the one you get. But, your castle's good as mine by now."

She did not answer, only looked around at her surroundings.

"Trying to find an escape route?" he sneered, already knowing without looking what the clever little brat was planning, "Cute. But try getting out of your prison first."

The princess gave a huff, but she could not deny that the villain had a very valid point.

"Resign yourself, _princess_; I've won." Ganondorf turned to face her, his long cape dragging over the black metal of the balcony as he closed in on the large crystal like a stalking predator, "No one can stop me. Not your kingdom, not your knights, not you. So why not put an end to this farce and tell me where the Triforce of Wisdom, is? You're only delaying the inevitable." His sneer curled the whole of his face into a twisted expression.

By some small miracle, he had not yet broken the princess, "Someone _will_ stop you, Ganondorf. If it takes a thousand years, someone will."

"Ha!" he bellowed out a laugh that resounded off of the rocky walls, "Keep dreaming, you little runt! There's no one that can stand up against my power! Not a single soul!"

"There is." Zelda spoke, though she was hard pressed to think of anyone who could, "There must be…". Ganondorf seemed like an impassable wall; strong, ruthless, relentless. She was starting to wonder if anyone short of Din herself could ever put this man down.

The Gerudo snickered, leaning in against the crystal's surface. Zelda was never so happy for the barrier that separated them, "What a joke! Who, huh? Who could ever hope to defeat me?"

A clanging rose up from the dark fortress. Both the Gerudo tyrant and the Hylian princess turned their gazes towards the doorway that led back inside, neither knowing what they were being alerted to.

"The hell…?" Ganondorf withdrew from his taunting, walking around the crystal cell towards the doorway.

"I take it those are not victory bells, then." Zelda bit back, arms folding, eyes piercing.

Ganondorf returned the gesture, snarling at her. He would have lashed out, striking at the crystal surface to knock that indignant bitch from her permanent seat on that damn high horse.

But the squeals of alarm from within the fortress utterly flabbergasted him.

"_Intruder_! There's an intruder approaching!"


	17. Rushing Through to Greet the Dawn

**Chapter 17:** _Rushing Through to Greet the Dawn;_

The lush greenery and blue sky of Hyrule Field vanished before him, suddenly replaced with a dingy, heated starkness. His hand rose before his face to shield his eyes from the sudden onslaught of heat, squinting at first as he visually inspected his new surroundings. Jagged, rocky outcroppings surrounded the young Hylian, intimidating, like barbs on a poisonous plant. From where he stood, he could see a massive and imposing structure, black as pitch, gothic and looming. Around the fortress there seemed an unearthly glow of white hot light, casting deep shadows where the light could not reach. The tower stretched out over him, seeming to blot out the sky. The air was smoky and thick with soot which immediately stuck to his already dampened face. He wrinkled his nose at the intrusive scent of burning cinders.

"Huh? Where the heck are we?" Navi, who had also been swept away by that mysterious light, floated above his head, surveying their new surroundings.

Link could not answer. He had no idea where in Hyrule the Triforce of Wisdom had taken them- or, if they even were still within Hyrule, now that he thought about it- but he did know one thing. The missing princess was here. And if he were to wager a guess, he'd say she were being kept somewhere in the imposing fortress, where he had been so conveniently dropped off. Blue sapphires narrowed on the structure. He was going to find her, no matter what. He spared a moment to tuck the Triforce of Wisdom into his leather pouch before he began approaching the ominous fortress.

The clopping sound of hooves rapidly approached him. Link's eyes fell from the large fortress forward, finding a group of angrily snarling and well-armored moblins charging directly at him, "Intruder! Kill! _Kill_!"

The Master Sword slipped effortlessly from its sheath. The young Hylian drew a deep breath of that smoldering air, raising his shield and planting his feet, striking as soon as the first pig-man was within range of his weapon. The sword of evil's bane severed the flesh cleanly, cutting deeply and tossing the moblin aside. The next one met with his worn shield, trying to strike the Hylian down with a heavy wooden club. Link twisted his sword and struck him down as well. Two more fell in rapid succession before the Hylian. Eyes trained forward, Link noticed that there were more where that came from. Many more. Waves of moblins had gathered to oppose him, each wielding a deadly weapon and covered in their typical crude armor. The collective roar they gave as they surged from the fortress shook the very rocks that surrounded them.

Link's feet were stuck for a moment, stunned by the sheer number of moblins that had come for him. It literally looked as if a rolling black mass had spewed from the fortress' front door, marching forward, snorting and screaming for blood. There was no way he could fight through all of that! An army would have a hard time fighting through that! His heart raced, threatening a moment to sink. He would not allow it to. Gritting his teeth, Link forced himself through the swarming mass. Adrenaline had his heart-beat thrumming in his ears, partially drowning out the roar of his opponents. Link met with another moblin, parried and overpowered the rudimentary weapon it swung, then drove the Master Sword deep into the monster's skull. As it fell aside, two more rushed at him. Link planted a heel and twisted, first left and then right, bringing the pair of them down hastily.

This was far and away the largest number of moblins, of any creature, Link had ever seen at once. His strikes were quick - they had to be. For every moblin that crumpled before the Master Sword, five more rushed in to take its place. Each of them snarling, baring down on the young Hylian boy with a bloodlust that seemed to deprive them of all sense. Another approached, striking with a heavy mace. Link ducked under the bulky weapon and thrust his blade through the moblin's throat, then instantly pulled to the side to strike at another that had charged.

Overhead, Navi was screaming, "Ah! Go away! Get back you stupid pigs! Hey!" Against such odds, it was remarkable that the fairy had not gone flying for cover.

Link drew his blade through another moblin, shifting out of the way as it fell at his feet. She was here. The missing princess, she was here. Not only was he certain that the Triforce had brought him to the right place, but he also touched upon a connection, one he had all but forgotten about, one that he fully did not understand, one that told him that the one he was searching for was right here. But a vast ocean of angry monsters stood just between him and the front door.

Another moblin came forward, reaching to grab the Hylian. Link made short work of him, first slashing his arm, then following with a strike to his chest. Again, more came forward. Link dispatched a few of them at once by using that unusual spinning strike that he had been relying on. His pulse raced like a running river. He would not allow himself to dwell on how impossible, how hopeless things looked. He was going forward into that fortress, and no one was going to prevent that. More moblins came to impede him, the first one had his lower jaw severed clear of his face, the second received a mortal gash to his abdomen, and the third had the tip of the legendary sword stabbed through its eye into its skull. When Link pulled his blade free of its latest opponent, he immediately had to turn and strike down a moblin that had rushed to tackle him. Slowly, Link was making progress, trailing half-dead pigs in his wake, only a few steps from the entrance but still facing a steady flow of the nasty monsters. His jaw clenched; he was so damn close to getting within the fortress, but more and more kept pouring out to fight. It was frustrating, like stretching to claim something only to realize that it was held just out of reach. The moblins crowded the door, squishing together and shoving at each other, refusing to allow this little brat entrance.

As Link cut down another obstructive moblin, he felt something solid crack into the side of his head. The unexpected blow sent him stumbling and had the piggy soldiers snorting cheers. One of those he had thrown aside had risen back up despite the injuries that the Master Sword had inflicted. A simple swing of a large bone club had sent the young intruder aside, blood steeping from the wound. More moblins rushed forward, assured of victory.

He would not go down.

Link planted his foot forcefully on the sooty rock, boots scraping against the rough surface. Again gnashing his teeth together, he turned back around and dealt with the one who had thrown him off balance. He then spun to face the stunned moblins that had rushed out to take advantage of the situation. Sapphires sharp and clear despite the injury, Link struck a moblin across the chest, shattering armor to bite through skin. Another tried to back away to the doorway where the thickest barrier of monsters stood determined, but the moblin was a little too slow, and lost a leg to the young Hylian, no longer able to stand. Three more went down swiftly, coating the legendary blade thick in moblin blood. The young Hylian turned, finding that the moblins had amassed themselves in the doorway, clogging it, grunting as they crammed more and more of their numbers in his way. Though their movements were now severely limited, each still held a glinting spear at the ready. Link wheezed to catch his breath, nearly snarling as he watched them practically pile onto one another. They would not stop him here.

Lowering his stance, Link held his blade at length to his side. He braced his right shoulder behind his shield and brought it forward. The moblins before him stirred at the change, a few struggling against the weight of their comrades to better grip their weapons. Those bright sapphires flashed. With a roar of his own, Link collided with wall of moblins, slamming his shield directly into the forward most monster. The mass of them squealed, and nearly parted. But they resisted the force and began to fend him off, trying to shove him back. Spears shifted desperately, but were unable to move well enough to stab at the Hylian. He started to gain ground, and the mass of pig-men immediately threw their collective strength against his shield. Link's footing slid, easily being pushed back by the wall of cluttered pigs. But he fought back, pressing onward, trying to overcome the mass that stood in his way. His right arm absolutely shook as all of his strength focused in it, gaining little ground as the moblins heaved against the battered shield. His boots scraped, slid, then anchored against the weight. He was practically in the doorway, toes just barely touching the threshold, but being denied continually. Link drew in a long breath, blood and sweat already trailing rivulets through the soot that covered his face.

Lowering his stance further, and digging deep into that incredible will power, one last, tremendous push finally allowed him to break through. Link was able to force all of those clumsily positioned moblins back and stumbling. The instant he had shoved his way inside, the Master Sword came forward. The wall of moblins was quickly thinned out, as the pig-men were huddled so closely together that they had rendered themselves defenseless to speedy attacks. One fell, then another, then another. A group of them were slashed apart with that curious spinning attack. They crumpled to the ground, snorting and twitching, allowing Link to create a wide opening directly in front of him. He wasted no time. The Master Sword bit at one last moblin that had drawn too close before the young Hylian sprinted forward, hurrying through the dark and dingy halls of the fortress. The stunned moblin soldiers scrambled to catch up, shrieking out for yet more reinforcements. They were at the disadvantage in terms of speed. Link rushed up a flight of stairs, then turned to fend off his pursuers. He had the higher ground, driving the moblins back easily. More bodies littered the corridors of the black fortress, making it difficult for the remaining moblins to chase the swift intruder as they were tripping over the bodies of their own comrades.

Everything was heat. The volcanic air streamed with it. The surface of his skin burned with it. His blood scorched with it. His pulse smoldered with it. Link's feet sped over the dark tiles of the fortress, no destination in mind, just searching. Wildly. Feverishly. Sharpened blue eyes darted as he went, surveying rooms that he passed only to find them all empty. The young Hylian mounted another flight of stairs, not bothering to address his pursuers this time, only continuing forward. He would not be able to kill every moblin that inhabited this structure, as his chest was already ablaze with exhaustion, so he had to find the princess as soon as possible and escape with her. He had to. He had made a promise. To Impa, to the Sages, to the very kingdom, to the Princess he knew by name alone. He might not have been the best choice for this- and maybe fate itself was having a good laugh over the entire ordeal- but he would not falter a second time. He refused to. His mind was made up.

The Hylian's legs pumped subconsciously, beginning to feel numb from the effort. And still he pressed forward, turning to strike down the occasional moblin that was able to catch up to him, determined beyond anything to find Princess Zelda and rescue her.

…...

The entire fortress was in an uproar. Moblin were scuttling back and forth, hurrying to arm themselves and rush out to crush this strange intruder, this madman who had actually dared to intrude into Master Ganondorf's fortress. Kotake and Koume watched as more and more of the pitiful little monsters went out, and none seemed to return.

"Ridiculous, that-"

"-any one knight-"

"-could deal with-"

"-so many of them." the twin witches mused to themselves, watching as still more moblins grappled for armaments and trotted off.

"…perhaps this is-"

"-no ordinary knight, yes."

The elderly Gerudo floated on their enchanted brooms in defiance of gravity, simply observing as the entire tower was enveloped in chaos. The squeals of moblins being slaughtered rang clearly through the fortress, a testament to this mystery intruder who had yet to be brought down. In fact, it seemed as if it were Master Ganondorf's forces that were being brought down, and by one solitary man. The sisters wondered if he possessed some great magic. He would almost have to, to accomplish a feat such as this.

"No matter." Kotake flipped her greasy, limp red hair over a shoulder.

Koume tapped a gangly, withered finger to her chin, "He will never reach the master."

"And if he does-"

"-manage to reach the master, then he-"

"-will certainly meet-"

"-with a most unpleasant end." They sneered with reassurance. The twin witches then rose in the air, floating lazily over the panicked moblins. There was no need for such a ruckus. In the end, Master Ganondorf would be the one left standing, and he would rise to power, encompassing the entire world. Just as they always knew he would.

There was no need for such concern over an insignificant insect.

…...

Breathing ragged, Link continued to search through the ominous fortress. The number of moblins that were eager to chase him had begun to significantly decrease. Either they were getting smarter- highly unlikely- or he had been able to do substantial damage to their numbers. Link had long since lost count of just how many of the pig-men he had cut through; it seemed like hundreds of them. Perhaps thousands. Link was certain he had passed his limit some time ago - he was running on nothing but will power and determination. Each exhale caused his body to shudder momentarily, but his sword and shield were still held ready. Blood trailed through his vision, but his gaze remained razor sharp.

He had reached his third flight of stairs without finding any trace of the princess, carefully ascending backwards while striking back at a group of four or five moblins. More remained behind them, shuffling hooves like nervous animals, waiting for a chance to attack the intruder.

"Come on, Link! That one! Get that one there! No, there! Ahhh! Oh, don't leave yourself open!" Navi was giving her usual coaching, flitting about over his head like an excited moth, "She's gotta be around here somewhere! There's only one more floor to this place!"

Link was pleasantly surprised at the information. His fairy companion must have flown on ahead and looked around. He took his eyes from the fight for an instant to glance at the ball of light, the corners of his lips turning upwards in a light grin.

A sharpened glaive came at his face, scratching a long gash on his cheek. That quickly brought his attention back. Link twisted his wrist and struck with an upward momentum, sending the moblin wielding the glaive staggering back. A hurried thrust of the Master Sword sent the attacker to the ground. Another moblin was quick to close in on him, brandishing sword and shield. The dingy blade crashed against Link's shield repeatedly, rattling the Hylian's teeth with the force. The pig-monster's assault forced him to receded a few steps, being driven back with the constant strikes, having to keep himself tucked safely behind his shield. More of the snorting soldiers came forward, seeing that the intruder was at a sudden disadvantage. Link struck only to be deflected with a crude shield. The moblin before him brought down his sword over and over again, forcing the young Hylian back yet further. With a sudden drop in his stance, Link slashed at the pig-man's cloven feet, severing a leg and causing the bewildered moblin to topple over like a dead tree. Another that approached rose a long sword high over its head with a shrill roar, but was never allowed to swing the weapon; Link sliced through the piggy soldier's side, splattering the tile further with moblin gore. His weapon continued along a wide arc, moving instantly to the next enemy. The Master Sword clanged against a long spear. Link tried to overpower his opponent, grasping the Master Sword with both hands while his shield hung from his forearm, but found that most of his strength was waning. With a sneer, the moblin shoved the young Hylian backwards. Link fought to retain his footing, arms trembling as they searched for the power to push back. Another of the stout monsters rushed forward and drove a rusty knife at the Hylian's ribs. Link flinched, clenching his right eye shut momentarily at the stinging pain. But this wasn't going to end here! He braced a foot against a higher step and pushed with all that was left of him, finally overcoming the moblin and its spear. It tumbled over onto the one who had stabbed at the young boy, and both fell gracelessly down the staircase, kind enough to slam into still more pursuers on their way down. Moblin eyes followed those that fell, then turned back on the intruder, glaring, furious that he was still able to fend them off.

His lungs ached with the labor of drawing in enough air. This could not go on for much longer. He had to find the Princess, now, and run while he still had enough energy in him to swing a sword. Maybe if his fairy could fly on ahead, take a better look, and guide him directly to the missing royalty, then they would be able to get out of here faster. Link swallowed at the air, ignoring how it only added to the heavy heat that was pressing down on him, his voice interrupted by panting, "...N…Navi…"

A clattering directly behind him pulled his gaze back over a shoulder. The young Hylian watched, stunned, as a new stream of armored moblins pooled over the top of the staircase. Those that had been hesitating at the foot of the stairs squealed with renewed confidence and amassed, charging forward. Link felt his stomach drop. They were closing in on him from every direction, weapons drawn and ready. He was sandwiched between two massive groups of rushing, murderous monsters. Link felt his jaw fall open, so shocked for a moment that he very nearly dropped his stance.

His strength was fading, his endurance was suffering; yet somehow, he was able to go on with what remained. Unshakeable will-power. Undeniable courage.

A swift spin attack caught the first few moblin enemies that rushed at him, scattering their front line. A frenzied melee broke out. Link's blade flew with little intent, just slashing wildly at anything that came near to him. He was in constant motion, dodging oncoming attacks while countering with ones of his own. It was all he could do to keep alive. His shield became a battering-ram, smashing into moblins to keep just enough open space so that he could move, twist, and turn. They all seemed to attack in unison. Blades, spears and daggers flew at the young Hylian. More than once, both of Link's feet had to leave the ground to avoid being cut down.

His vision swam violently. The fatigue was beginning to catch him. The sound of his own heart-beat prevented any other noise from reaching his ears. And yet still more moblins came at him, fresh to the battle, swinging their makeshift weaponry full force. A sword collided with Link's shield and threw the Hylian off balance. It almost cost him dearly; he recovered his footing just in time to avoid a spear straight through his chest. This couldn't be allowed to go on for much longer. If he let the fight drag on for too long, Link was certain that he would run completely out of energy and be an easy target for all of those eager blades. His shield shattered a moblin's skull, sending it down to the ground in a dizzy spiral. Another stepped directly over it, mace swinging, only missing when the green-clad intruder deftly ducked to make that blunt weapon smash straight into another moblin's face.

Link turned to strike at the moblins gathering behind him, trying to stab him quite literally in the back. Something caught his eye. He turned again, making sure that he didn't leave his back unguarded. It caught his eye again. His attention was sorely needed in the battle right now, but if he wasn't mistaken, he had just noticed a window to his side. His shield came around to force his attackers off of him, buying him precious few seconds to confirm what he had seen. Sure enough, an ornate window sat along the staircase, thin and arched, framed in black iron. His eyes widened at the possibility. Link did not have time to wonder how far off of the ground they were, or if there was nothing below but a river of magma- all he knew was that he had to get out of this mob of pig-men before it killed him.

But the way to the window was far from clear. The moblins that swarmed around him blocked the path, snorting, striking madly at the Hylian whenever they sensed an opening. Link gnashed his teeth, sword moving to swat an incoming spear away. More weapons came at him; the Master Sword danced through the air, dropping attackers left and right. The young Hylian turned. Though it left his back exposed to the majority of his opponents, he began making his way to the gothic looking window. His shield met with heavy resistance, being thrashed by spears, swords, and whatever other rough weapons that the moblins bore. Link forced his way through, striking down one opponent, then quickly moving forward to the next. And the next. Moblins fell at his feet rapidly, one after another, as he cleared a way through the wild pack towards what looked to be his only escape route. Link turned back around briefly, shield up, leaving no easy opening for his adversaries. His blade cut through a pair that were practically on top of him before he whirled back around to continue slaughtering moblins that yet stood in his way. More of the squealing soldiers fell, leaving a scant few between the young Hylian and the looming window. Rather than fight off those that remained, Link got a running start and charged.

Both hands rose up to cover his face as he leapt, crashing through the glass window. The spray of shrapnel that followed him tore at his clothing, scraping his skin where it was bare. Link pried his eyes open to see what kind of situation he had just thrust himself into; beneath him was a terrifying drop directly into a pool of burning hot lava. He felt sudden fear grip his throat and cease his breathing. Before him was a craggy wall, and just above that sat a rocky ledge, more than wide enough for many people to land on. The momentum of his jump nearly brought him closer to reaching the safety of the ledge, but before he was even within arm's reach, gravity usurped power and pulled him downward. More on panicked instinct than on thought, Link brought the Master Sword around and jammed it at the rocky surface. The blade scraped along the stone, sparking, shuddering. It finally caught, halting Link with jarring force, slamming him full bodied into the cliff side. He winced at the impact, but it was still better than the alternative. The moblins that he had been fighting were astonished, immediately moving to clog the window with their pudgy bodies. A few spears sailed after the intruder, poorly thrown due to the crowding. They rained down around him while Link set to climbing back up to the ledge. The cliff offered little hand and foot holds, causing him to grip the rock so tightly that his fingers bled. A spear flew passed his head, rebounding off of the rocks and falling to the molten pool below. Link dared not watch. When finally his fingers wrapped around the ledge, and he was able to pull himself up, he felt a small wave of relief wash over his body, causing it to tremble.

The Master Sword dropped from his tired fingers, clanging on the rough stone. His whole being was begging to lie down, but he feared that if he did so right now, he wouldn't ever stand back up. Link stumbled across the ledge, finding a sturdy looking stalagmite and pressing his back to it. He threw his whole weight against it, allowing the jagged pillar to hold him up. His chest heaved to draw breath from the humid air. His face lifted towards the sky, both eyes pinched shut as he tried to regain himself. He heard the moblins squealing and swearing from the window pane, heard as more weapons feebly attempted to reach him.

A ball of blue light sped towards the ledge. The fairy had been frozen when she saw him leap out of a window, sure that he would fall to his death. But all of the cursing from the moblins leaning out of the castle led her to think that by some miracle he might have survived. She was overjoyed to find that he had in fact done so, "By the Goddesses, what is going on in your head? Are you insane!" Navi had a strange way of displaying her joy.

He couldn't answer her. His breathing was still coming up short, and the whole of him was aching. His eyes wouldn't even open easily. Lids heavy, he forced those sapphires open again, staring blankly up. There was literally nothing left in him. He was more tired than he could have ever fathomed being, exhausted to the point of nearly passing out. This was not something that a fisherman was made to do. Smoke stung at his eyes, and he allowed them to close for a second to rid themselves of the irritation.

There was no going back at this point. He, Link, the fisherman from Ordon, had made up his mind.

But he felt as if he were suffocating. Even as he gulped down the air, still his lungs burned. A hand rose to wipe the perspiration and grime from his face, eyes searching the hazy sky momentarily. Something glinted above him, the smallest yet brightest spark, easily missed in the smoldering inferno. Link demanded that his body set into motion. He shoved himself off of the rocky pillar, stooped to pull the Master Sword from the ground, and shuffled forward. His feet refused to walk properly right now. There was suddenly a strange sound at his ear; a laughter like the tingling of bells. Link turned his eyes to see what could have caused it. A small light lifted through the smoky air, landing gracefully on the tip of the Hylian's nose, a pair of iridescent wings flexing. He immediately recognized it as a fairy, though it was noticeably smaller than Navi, and glowed a soft magenta all the way to the ends of its delicate wings. It certainly wasn't a guardian fairy. He wrinkled his nose, causing the fairy to bob before his eyes. The little speck of light again laughed that lilting, airy laughter. Head tilting as he pondered this new fairy, Link watched as the orb of warm light began to dim. In an instant, it seemed as if the diminutive fairy had somehow melted, wings and all, light pooling down over Link's nose, leaving a silvery shimmer in its wake as it dissipated. His eyes fluttered, wondering what had caused that. A strange sensation came over the young Hylian, as if warm water had been poured over him, flowing from his head all the way down to where his legs trembled with the effort of simply standing. For a short moment, he was bathed in the feeling of warmth and comfort. A long exhale and the sensation was gone.

It was with abrupt realization that Link found his strength renewed. His legs no longer ached, his chest no longer heaved desperately for air. The wound on his head had stopped throbbing. A shift revealed that the gash to his ribs was completely healed over, miraculously. Link's eyebrows furrowed together. What…had just happened?

The mystery fairy's laughter rang out again, this time in chorus. Sapphires turned towards the rocky walls, glancing upwards. More than a dozen little magenta lights flickered overhead, dancing through the steamy air, giggling happily in some unknown merriment. He did not know what kind of fairies they were to instantly cure all wounds, but he was grateful towards them, offering a smile of thanks that made the little sprites laugh louder and dart around wildly. They scattered like lights cast over flowing water, disappearing within the thick smoke. Energy replenished, breathing under control, and heart beating at a less frenzied pace, Link turned himself to get a better look around the innards of the volcano.

Those bright eyes squinted to see through the fog and smoke, spotting what looked like a metallic and slender balcony that protruded from the dark fortress. A large figure stood there, seeming to pace circles.

Behind the figure there was a glass case, shaped almost like a Rupie, pink and translucent. As Link neared the edge of the outcrop he stood on, he saw that there was someone encased in that glass. Someone thin, delicate, with strong posture, light hair, and a flowing gown. Her face was turned away from him, watching the other figure fidget anxiously.

His breathing stopped, stolen by the impossibility of the situation. If it weren't for the heat that clawed at his skin, he would have sworn that he were dreaming. Parted lips turned upwards into a smile.

He'd found her.


	18. Against All Odds, Against Fate

**Chapter 18: **_Against All Odds, Against Fate…_

Link didn't believe his eyes. Maybe the heat from the lava was playing tricks on him, or maybe that shot to the head had scrambled his brain. He took another step forward, almost forgetting that he was a few short inches away from plummeting into a roiling pool of molten rock.

He couldn't peel the smile from his face. She stood only a short expanse from him, elevated on the fortress' lone balcony, unfortunately looking in the opposite direction. But there she was. He had risen up against the impossible: He had found Princess Zelda, "…you…"

Zelda watched as Ganondorf snarled curses into the doorway of his fortress. She was just as curious as he was to find out what had caused all of the commotion below, when suddenly she sensed that her attention was needed elsewhere. That perpetually soft voice never reached her; she felt an odd pull, a compulsion to look behind her. She had no explanation for it nor any reason to distrust it, just knew that something was pulling at her awareness from behind. Slowly, the princess turned in her crystal prison, head twisting to see what was calling her. Her eyes went wide, shocked when she noticed that someone was standing on a nearby ledge, in the middle of Death Mountain. He was…a Hylian. His clothes, though dingy and tattered, were a deep green. He was not a Royal Knight. His hair, half stuck to his face from sweat and blood, was like stray blades of hay waving in a breeze. He held a sword and shield, and though the crystal imprisoning her blurred the sight slightly, his eyes shone with a blue like the depths of the ocean. She blinked twice, sure that she did not know this man.

When she turned to him, Link's smile doubled. Confusion lit her face as she stared back. Link took another half step forward and straightened his stance, his chest puffed with confidence, having found a second wind. Sapphire locked with crystal blue. And that usually subdued voice rose to be heard across the distance, "…I'm here to rescue you."

The princess' mouth fell open. A hand moved to cover it before she gasped out loud.

Ganondorf continued to be distracted by the chaos his fortress was engulfed in, head partially in the doorway, screaming at his underling for information on what was going on.

Link looked twice at his surroundings- he had to find a way up there, immediately. The outcrop of the rock where he stood was spacious enough for several more men to occupy, but was a good foot or so beneath the princess. A moment ago, jumping would have been suicide. But both his body and his spirit had been renewed; he was confident that he could reach. Without a second thought, the Master Sword slid back into its sheath and Link hurried to retrace his steps further back away from the fortress. The young Hylian paused, drawing in and breathing out a long breath. His eyes were on the distance between himself and the princess, fighting hard to not think about the molten lava that awaited him should he miss-step even in the slightest. His heart was thumping in his ears again, threatening to deafen him. A cold shiver of fear lingered around his spine, but he refused to acknowledge it. He ran his tongue over his lips to keep them from going dry as he readied himself.

Link saw that the princess' eyes were still trained on him. She had turned more fully in her prison to watch him, uncertain at first of his actions, but now aware of what he intended to do. She wore a look of shock and concern that showed clearly through the crystal surface surrounding her. He flashed a reassuring smile, though even he wasn't quite sure how well this latest stunt was going to turn out. In that moment, it occurred to Link that he was very glad that the Master Sword wasn't as heavy as it had been. He shifted, setting his jaw. The young Hylian took in a quick breath to prepare himself. With all of his strength, Link ran full force at the edge and leapt. Smoke and ash swirled around him as he jumped and soared through the streaming, hot air. He didn't dare look down for even the briefest of instants- his eyes were locked on the solid steel of the balcony. Within seconds, his weight betrayed him and began to pull downward. A terrifying realization slammed into his stomach; he was going to miss.

Both arms stretched beyond their limits in desperation, hoping to grab something, anything, to keep from falling to his death. His fingertips just brushed passed the balcony's railing.

Watching him, Zelda felt the air drain from her.

A cold despair rushed through the young Hylian. He again tried hopelessly to reach any inch of safety. This time his effort was rewarded: his fingers managed to wrap around the base of the balcony with a dull clanging and cling for all they were worth. His descent came to a jarring stop, whole body swinging beneath the steel platform with unspent momentum. A shaky breath escaped him- that was close. _Far_ too close. The fear took a moment to subside, leaving Link hanging there while the thanked his lucky star that he had managed to survive that. He was soon scrambling to pull himself up and over the railing, finally getting both feet firmly on the safety of the iron platform.

The princess had a hand pressed to her heart. This man, whoever he was, must be completely insane.

It was then that Ganondorf froze. He heard a scuffling behind him, positive that his captive was incapable of causing it. He was suddenly far less interested in the commotion in his fortress.

Giving a soft grumble, Link approached the strange crystal prison. All of his injuries had just been healed, so of course he instantly had to go and make _more_ injuries. Of course. His hands rubbed together, alleviating any new aches quickly. He would hate to think that the mysterious little fairy's kind gift had already been wasted. His eyes lifted then to the captive princess that stood before him. From a distance, she was a sight to behold; up close, she was stunning. Those wide cerulean orbs blinked several times before sense overcame awe. Link surveyed the strange prison several times, wondering how the overly large crystal was supposed to open.

While his vision played over the crystal, Zelda kept a close watch of him, studying his features as his mind struggled to come up with a solution. The princess could have burst into tears; someone had come. Someone had actually come to rescue her. Without even knowing this man, her entire heart was grateful to him.

The young man made a face after a few moments. There was no clear indication of a lock or an opening. But it did seem to be made completely of thick glass. Link's hand moved to withdraw the Master Sword, his eyes meeting with the Princess'. He hoped she had enough logic to duck. Her face lit with recognition and she nodded, ready to stoop beneath the sword when it cracked her free of her imprisonment. The legendary blade lifted.

It didn't get the chance to swing.

Before Link could strike at the crystal, a force slammed into him, throwing him clear off of his feet and backwards into the metal railing with a resounding thump. Zelda gasped, turning her head quickly to see what had floored the swordsman.

Much to her dismay, Ganondorf stood aside her shimmering prison, eyes piercing, a fist lingering just about where the young boy had been, "What…the hell is this?" The mighty Gerudo's voice growled, deep and threatening. How the hell had the intruder gotten from within the fortress to here without being caught? A snarl dominated his face, furious wrinkles accumulating on his brow; but when he caught a better look at the young boy, his features dropped from enraged to bewildered, "What…?"

Link's eyes went wide with fear; his heart, stricken with weight, had sunk into the pit of his stomach. He had hoped, had prayed, that he would be able to rescue the princess without again meeting this man, the horrible force of evil known as Ganondorf. It took several moments for Link to collect himself, stumbling against nothing as he stood and rose his sword defensively. The blade shuddered, amplifying the trembling of his hands.

The former Gerudo king stared, puzzled, "You're that…you're that frigging brat from the forest temple."

The young Hylian flinched. He remembered…

"You are." a wicked smile twisted Ganondorf's lips, "I thought I killed you. Well...what a surprise. You're a tough little insect! I guess I'll have to try harder this time."

Those sinister eyes froze the air in Link's chest. He fought back against the lump in his throat that endangered to choke him, against the shaking that nearly loosened his grip and toppled his sword. His teeth clenched- _No_. He would not allow himself to succumb to the fear. Link's mind raced for a second; Ganondorf was currently unarmed, and this time, Link was carrying a legendary sword of evil's bane. He had the advantage. Maybe. If he could end this quickly, he might be able to cut down Ganondorf before the hulking Gerudo even knew what hit him. Link didn't give it a second more of thought. With a shout, he rushed forward at the much larger man, sword held ready. The blade very nearly connected. Just as it would have severed flesh, Ganondorf shifted and thrust his fist out against the young Hylian, slamming into the boy's ribs with shattering force. Again, Link was thrown back, feet skidding out from under him to land face-first against the iron platform's surface. A dark laughter tore through the air as the amused Gerudo watched his opponent fall. He did not give the boy a chance to regain his footing, darting forward with incredible speed to bash his head against the wrought iron flooring of the balcony. The impact blanked out Link's vision for several minutes. It seemed impossible; even unarmed, Ganondorf could not be defeated. Once his head stopped spinning violently, Link went to stand, only to find that Ganondorf was hovering over him, pressing his skull down against the dark steel.

"What is this? Some kind of a joke?" the Gerudo's sneer doubled as the young boy squirmed, trying to overpower him and pull away. Ganondorf pressed down harder, receiving a satisfying wince from his foe, "You're not serious, kid, right?" He lowered his face closer to Link's. "You can't be. This is all a distraction, right? The royal army sent you in first as a distraction while those chicken-shit knights tried to free their worthless princess, right?" A resounding laughter echoed from Ganondorf as he turned away and craned his neck, checking to see if legions of Royal Guards were trying to sneak passed him. "It must be! It makes a hell of a lot more sense than some half-cocked brat trying to stop me!"

Link tried again to pull himself free before his head was crushed. He could barely move his shoulders, let alone get away from the Gerudo's solid strength. It felt as if a sturdy stone pillar were pressing down onto his skull, threatening to crack open his head. Link's eyes pinched tight against the pressure, teeth grit together.

"What the hell did you think you could do, huh?" that voice rumbled, growling like a hungry predator, "Did you think you could save that little bitch? Did you think you could really stop me, squirt?" A dark chuckle bubbled out of him, parted lips revealing what could have been mistaken as sharpened fangs, "What could you hope to do, you pitiful worm? You're nothing before my power. Less than nothing." His mad laughter echoed over the roiling lava below, "This kingdom is mine. The Triforces are mine! And you two worthless, wretched brats! Your lives are mine!"

Zelda pressed the palms of her hands to her prison and pushed with all of her strength, giving a shout of protest- she may have been helpless to stop Ganondorf, but at the very least, she had to do something for the one soul that had come to help her. The walls of the crystal wouldn't budge.

Ganondorf wore a grin of condescending arrogance, "This time, die and don't come back."

Just as he would have crushed the boy's skull, one of those fierce sapphires snapped open. Link pulled the Master Sword upwards in a graceless arc, almost popping his shoulder out of the joint to strike the Gerudo's arm. The unexpected wound caused Ganondorf to recoil just enough. The young Hylian slipped free of the man's grasp and was swiftly on his feet, instantly striking, carving a deep gash on the man's unguarded chest. Link was quick to back away, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the Gerudo as the tiny balcony would allow. The quivering of his limbs betrayed the fierce expression on his face.

Ganondorf was utterly dumbfounded, not wanting to believe that the injury was real. A hand groped at the wound, making sure it was genuine. Even with the twinge of pain it caused, the mighty Gerudo was still amazed to see that blood coated his fingertips. "You…freaking little _brat_!" in a spit-second he was also on his feet, towering over the smaller Hylian. Link was petrified at the sudden movement. An arm moved to swat the boy aside like an insect, sending the intruder free falling backwards over the railing.

The Princess gave a startled yelp, able to do nothing more than watch. She strained to see what became of her would-be rescuer, watching as he fell from the platform.

Link was fortunate that Ganondorf had hit him hard enough to crush bone- the force was just enough to send him hurtling back onto that expansive outcropping of rock. Shield and sword clattered against the stone surface as he fell. Wind forced from his lungs, it took a moment for Link to even realize that he had managed to skirt death's reach once more. He forced a deep breath and was compensated with a fit of coughing. Unfortunately, there were no fairies to greet him this time and mend all of his wounds. The areas about his chest where Ganondorf had struck him twice were taught with ache. Link pulled himself to his hands and knees. Eyes trained downward, he fought against the bitter ashes and the pain to breathe.

"Do you understand now?" the voice bellowed, mad with fury and excitement, "Do you see how pointless it all is! You may as well be fighting the volcano with a stick, brat!"

Link's gaze lifted back to the balcony to where Ganondorf stood, the Gerudo posturing with a foot planted on the slender iron railing and an arm held out. Yet, all that the young Hylian's eyes truly saw was the Princess.

"Give up! Leave your puny sword on the ground and accept it!"

The threatening Gerudo looming above him, sneering, vicious eyes glinting with a fire that rivaled the volcano's, should have been enough to still Link's pulse for good. But he found himself incapable of looking away from the captive Princess. Her eyes were remorseful, apologizing to him wordlessly across the distance; terrified, now realizing- perhaps for the first time- that this truly might be the end of it all. Ganondorf already stated that he would kill her. Twisted creature that he was, he would certainly enjoy it too.

…_up._

Legs still shaking with a mixture of fear and ache, Link found that pulling his body upright was a tiny bit more of a challenge than it should have been. His stomach knotted further with each motion, heart frantically pumping blood through his veins.

_Up…!_

His fingers first grasped the hilt of the Master Sword, pulling it into a proper grip. Link held the weapon out aggressively. His shield he grabbed without looking away from the balcony, fumbling with his right hand to pull it into position on his forearm. His vision was focused on Zelda, who, seeing this unusual stranger stand again, wore a stunned expression of awe. Link nodded at her. An unspoken promise; he would rescue her, or die trying. Eyes of cold blue steel then locked on Ganondorf.

A bushy orange eyebrow rose higher on the Gerudo's forehead. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of this kid: either a glory-starved lunatic, or a foolish idiot. Soon to be a dead idiot. A hand pressed to the wound across his chest that stained his leather tunic crimson, "…You would still point a sword at me?"

The whole of Link's body shuddered. Once. The blade of the Master Sword rose higher, glowing red-orange with the reflection of the firey rock below. Stern sapphire orbs gave all the answer that was needed: _I __**will **__rescue her. _

Ganondorf's expression first putrefied, then twisted into a wicked smirk, "Alright, then." The hulking Gerudo straightened himself, shoulders back, scruffy chin held out. He moved his hand from the injury, allowing whatever meager blood flow there was to spill. He stared down the end of his long nose at the young Hylian, emotionless for the briefest of moments. "For this," he said, gesturing with his eyes at the wound, "I'll show you something…special." In an instant, those blood-red eyes were again sparking, hinting at a much deeper madness hidden within.

Though they were at a distance, Link found himself retreating a step backwards. Princess Zelda turned to train a look on the Gerudo.

"Actually. It's really kind of funny when you think about it, in an ironic sense." neither the captive princess or the scrawny intruder seemed to understand. With a great wicked grin, Ganondorf reached a hand to either shoulder to loosen and free his long, flowing black cloak. "Let me tell you something interesting."

Link's eyebrows knit together in confusion. His legs felt the need to back away further, unsure and doubly frightened of what this 'special' surprise may be, but he stood his ground.

"My name." his shoulders rotated with a pop, "You know it by now, don't you? Ganondorf. It's an ancient Gerudo name. It means 'Demon Slayer.' " His eyes lit with a newfound psychosis. It may have been a trick of the heated air, but as Link watched, the man seemed as if he were growing by slight degrees. "So I guess, like this-"

Ganondorf sneered, and- it was no trick of the heat- a pair of porcine tusks began to protrude from the roof of his mouth. Link felt all of the blood in his body rush to the souls of his feet.

"-you can just call me, 'Ganon.'"

There was a sickly wet snapping of cartilage, a crunching of bone, and a sinewy stretching of skin. Ganondorf's shoulders seemed to tear away from each other, bubbling with newly grown muscles. His limbs extended, becoming clumsily too long for a second before his torso lengthened with several loud pops. Fingernails grew to thick, sharpened claws of pitch black. His skull splintered and snapped, drawing out his nose and his jaw to form a long, hideous maw. Those twin tusks sprouted like vine, extending far passed the end of his newly fashioned snout as deadly lances. A velvety pair of ears poked out from a mane of firey orange-red that grew far longer, spilling over the miniscule section of leather tunic that refused to be demolished by the expanding body. Boots were torn to shreds as a pair of cloven hooves burst free. A long reptilian tail emerged from behind him, scaly and rigid. He was now several times larger, consuming the whole of the black iron platform that he stood upon and then some- his heavy tail rested crooked against the side of the fortress, a hulking arm hung over the railing almost limply. Princess Zelda, in her crystal prison, was now wedged on the rail, stuck against the monstrous abomination's hunched shoulder. She held a hand to her mouth, staring wide-eyed in panicked disbelief. The transformed Gerudo let out a roar that sent a tremor throughout Death Mountain, rows of razor sharp teeth glistening with thick saliva.

Link shook, violently. An obstruction in his throat prevented air from entering or leaving as he stared, horrified, upwards at the monster Ganon. His brain struggled to rationalize it; it wasn't happening, it _couldn't_ be happening. Ganondorf was enough of a threat - a looming, oppressive force that set Link's baser instincts to flee into motion. As he was now, it was a whole new level of terror. Eyes rounded in fright, Link did nothing more than stare upwards at the enormous boar, shivering uncontrollably from head to foot. His mind screamed to run away, but his body had gone numb with fear.

Ganon shifted forward. The heavy iron railing was rent with a loud wince, and the whole of the balcony bent under his weight. Zelda, still unable to free herself of her crystal prison, clamped her eyes shut and prayed that the platform might be able to hold against the massive creature's movements. Ganon's snout curled into a snarl, slick drool running down bared teeth. His gaze was focused on the shuddering, green clad Hylian before him.

Link's stomach churned with nausea as he watched the large boar lift itself up and over the railing. He knew what was coming next, but his feet simply would not move.

With a speed that betrayed his size, Ganon leapt from the iron balcony, hooves forcing the once sturdy platform nearly off of its bolts. The pink crystal that held the princess jolted around, skidding the length of the balcony until it caught on the twisted railing. The expanse from balcony to ledge was easily cleared by the beast. Ganon landed with a bone jarring crash on the prominent ridge, his massive bulk causing the stone to pitch and crumble around his hooves, heavy tail thudding against the stone. The force of it sent Link down, falling gracelessly onto his backside, still incapable of doing no more than staring. Ganon stood directly over the young Hylian, eclipsing the boy in shadow.

Link at his full height probably only reached as far as the top of Ganon's hoof. Cold terror had shut down the young boy's lungs, panic had sent rivulets of sweat running down from his forehead. Close as he was, Link could feel Ganon's heated breath over the smoldering of the volcano. He could see those blood-red eyes trained squarely on him, half-lucid, encircled now in an inky black.

The monstrous boar's flat nose twitched, giving a snort. Slowly, he lifted a clawed hand high into the smoky air. Those blood-red orbs were absolutely electrified, fevered, gleaming with an emotion that was both indeterminate and frightening.

Link cringed; the realization of what was about to happen crashed into him so suddenly that it stunned his limp body into motion. With a roaring squeal, Ganon brought his claws down towards the young Hylian. Link pulled himself into a roll at the last second, tumbling away as Ganon's hand crushed the stone with explosive force. Rubble flew around the pair of them, bits of stone, ash, and dust. Link turned to watch in horror as so simple a gesture tore at the landscape- it proved a terrible mistake. The monster Ganon was at his back before the young Hylian could even blink. He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, but was unable to react quickly enough; Ganon's hideous claws soared at him, catching the much smaller Hylian in a palm as big as he was tall. Link was swatted clear across the ledge, airborne from the monster's power. He crashed into the mountain's side and fell limply to the wide ledge's surface.

Ganon roared with pleasure, throwing his head back with a shake of his firey orange hair.

The pain he felt secondary; terror drove through him like a stake piercing his chest. Link glanced over at the humongous boar, pupils dilute, mouth hanging open. Ganon turned his attention back to the young Hylian, and Link scrambled to stand. His hand clutched the straps of his shield protectively, his grip on the Master Sword was shaky but solid. He couldn't breathe- the tension in his chest was preventing the air from flowing normally and causing his heart to race worse than ever.

Yet still, Link stood his ground as the monster beast Ganon lowered himself and rushed forward.

Ganon charged with such a force that yet more of the stone surface was fractured. A terrible weight pressed upon the young Hylian's legs, threatening to freeze him to the spot. Those eyes, those terrible red eyes, came within arm's reach. Link shoved his body, feeling as if he were moving through water. He avoided the boar's deadly tusks by mere inches, dragging a sluggish arm downward and striking at Ganon's exposed snout. The legendary blade drew blood, carving a shallow mark in the flesh. By the way Ganon's retina retracted, Link could tell that the transformed Gerudo did not like that. Those awful claws came around so quickly that Link did not even realize what had hit him, only knew that he had again been thrown aside like a rag doll. He once more fell, and this time discovered that his right shoulder had suffered a terrible gash. Ganon was able to come to a sudden stop before bashing his skull against the mountain side, pausing to paw at the tiny wound on his snout, grunting to himself.

…_run…_the young Hylian's mind did not command it, it begged, _…run!_

Without waiting for his head to stop spinning or his knees to stop trembling, Link peeled himself off of the ground and sped for the nearest cover. The only shelter he could find was behind one of the various rocky projections that stood as stone fingers all along the ledge where they fought. He scrambled behind one of the larger ones and flattened his back against it, heaving for breath, body shivering.

Ganon soon realized that his prey had ducked out of sight. The massive boar let out an annoyed howl, tail thrashing angrily against the landscape. Five claws went into the craggy mountain side, tearing at the rock, tossing boulders around effortlessly. When that did not reveal the puny Hylian, the transformed Gerudo stomped a hoof and squealed. He set about checking the ledge methodically, first craning his thick neck to see if the boy had maybe fallen to the lava below. Each second that passed without discovery resulted in a roar that sent further chills down the young Hylian's spine.

Link felt very much like a trapped rat- no where to run, and no sufficient place to hide. It was only a matter of time before Ganon peered around his stalagmite and found him. He would certainly crush the small boy like a hand crushing a wilted flower; nothing to remain but dust. His sword and shield suddenly felt too weighty to be upheld by quivering limbs. Both lowered significantly, the tip of the Master Sword's blade driving downward into the ground beneath his feet. The sword helped support his body; he no longer felt capable of standing solely on unsteady legs. It was over. He was going to die. In the end, he could do nothing in the face of the inevitable. He could help no one. The realizations pressed in his chest like a heavy hand clutching his speedy heart. As he heard the monster thrashing about behind him, the memory pricked his mind, of their meeting inside the Temple of Shadow. How Ganondorf had approached, had so easily broken Link's sword, and had nearly snuffed the life out of the Hylian with a single sword stroke. The unbearable fear that Link had of this man came back in triplicate, threatening to empty the contents of his stomach directly onto his sweat soaked tunic.

"Link! Hey, Link!" A voice zoomed to his side. The ball of blue light hovered, having been dipping in and out of the fight since it had begun, unable to do much of anything. "We've gotta get the hell out of here! Come on! Let's go! Link!" her voice was as distant to him as the glow of stars in a night's sky. His mind was racing, frantic, fumbling against the urge to faint.

Behind them, Ganon's thick tail thumped against the rock as he once more howled. He was growing rapidly impatient with his search. A massive hand struck against one of the many rocky protrusions, shattering it, momentarily stilling the blood in the Hylian's veins.

_I…I can't…! _Link clenched his eyes shut tight against tears of frustration that clung stubbornly to his eyelashes, teeth ground together, _What am I supposed to do…? I'm not a…I'm just an ordinary person! I can't fight a monster like that!_ He hadn't done anything that anyone else in the world was incapable of: the eight fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom hadn't been sealed away, only scattered, and parts of it had all but been handed to him; the Master Sword sat in its pedestal in the forest for eons, just waiting for any damned fool to grab it, regardless of their birthright or destiny. What then, had Link, the simple boy who had wandered out of the forest, who had lived in Ordon Village as a fisherman and a ranch hand, and who had simply set off on this ludicrous voyage with the intention of helping someone in need, what had he done that was so special? The discouraging though shook him from his insides.

Suddenly, Link became aware of a pulse. Not his own, but a smooth and even one, a pulse far calmer than the heart-beat that wracked against his chest. His eyes opened. He blinked for a moment, seeing nothing other than Navi hovering close by and the smoke and heat that streamed throughout the volcano's innards. That pulse thrummed again, unusually settling, comforting nerves that had been set to frenzied fire. Behind him, Ganon roared; but Link simply turned his gaze sideways. The sword that his left hand desperately clung to, the legendary blade that was supporting his weight, it felt as if it were pulsing against his palm.

_Because you chose. _

Link was not sure whether these were his own thoughts, or were someone else's, being narrated by a foreign voice in his head. He stared at the glistening blade as blood and perspiration trailed down the sides of his face, wondering if maybe Ganon had given him a few too many knocks to the head.

_You stood where others would back down. You chose to act when none would. That…is the truest onset of courage. _

"…courage?" he repeated the last word back with ragged breath. This was courage? Hiding behind a rock, shivering, scared out of his mind? There was no way it could be…could it? An image flashed before his eyes, of Impa sitting across from him at his table, all but weeping her cause. Next came the female Zora who had embraced him when he stepped in to save her family at the lakeside. After that was the Dodongo in the Sanctuary, the fight with Gohma in the forest, and also a brief vision of the warped reflection from the Temple of Light, when he thought his eyes to be colored differently. And finally, the Princess' face passed before his deep blue eyes; scared and remorseful. He felt the sword pulse again, and gradually, his own heartbeat slowed to match it. Something of his innermost being understood. A calmness began within him, alleviating the tightness in his chest, steeling his will against the fear that rippled throughout his whole being. He was terrified of those gleaming crimson eyes, a terror that he suspected would be with him for his whole life. He wanted more than anything to put down the sword and run away; he would _never_ allow himself to do it. Not while someone was depending on him. With a heavy gulp against the nervous knot in his throat, Link dared to look back at the destruction that the monster beast Ganon was causing. The majority of the ledge was torn apart, wrecked by the boar's rampage. That hideous snout again opened in a blood-freezing roar, tail thumping angrily as he slammed a hoof repeatedly into the ground, disrupting solid rock. Fear intimidated Link's mind- he knew it, but would not allow it to consume his thoughts. A tongue pressed to dry lips. There had to be a way to defeat this hulking monster, even if it did possess the power of Din's Triforce. A thought struck him, causing his head to jerk suddenly back. It would be amazing if, for all the running, jumping, and tossing, the silver arrow had remained within the quiver still strapped to his back. Link was pleasantly shocked to find that it was in fact still there, rolling loosely as the solitary projectile he possessed.

A hand moved to tug the collar of his tunic upwards to wipe the grime and sweat from his mouth. Link took a very, very long breath, tasting ash and heat on the air. His heart again threatened to tear itself free of his chest with its fluttered pace, pounding an unsteady rhythm against his eardrums. He exhaled, slowly. Panic lingered at the edge of his thoughts, but now, rather than plummeting him into a blind fever, it piqued all of his senses. Teeth bit at his bottom lip as the young Hylian reached to sheathe the Master Sword. He drew his bow and his single, gold and silver arrow, taking in another long breath.

If courage was just standing in the face of adversity, then he must have had plenty of it. Unsteady hands struggled to align the arrow with the gossamer bow string, breathing, fighting against himself to stay calm. Courage. Link just hoped that it might be enough, not to save himself, but to help the one he had come here to rescue…


	19. Finish, Gratis, et Adieu

**Chapter 19:** _Finis, Gratis, et Adieu. _

Frantic time sped along with his pulse; electrified, manic, desperate.

The ashes wafting through the air assaulted his throat as he drew breath. For a while, Link could hear nothing beyond his heartbeat. It echoed, seemingly throughout the volcano, threatening to reveal his location. Gradually, he tried to calm his breathing, but the current situation continually pressed heavily onto his chest.

Behind him, the transformed monster Ganon was wrecking the landscape, scraping at the rocky protrusion they stood upon. Hooves bit into stone as easily as a knife passing through warm bread, each step leaving a crater large enough for a sizeable Hylian to stand in. His tusks dripped with eager drool, his eyes shone with dark intent. The enormous boar was now giving low growls, stooping to sniff at the sooty outcrop for any trace of the poor, young, Hylian boy that he planned to tear apart. Those shadowy eyes that searched sent a numbness through Link's arms that threatened to bring a halt to all of his actions.

The best opportunity, Link guessed, would be to lodge his single arrow into one of Ganon's eyes and strike while the monster recoiled in pain. It was a plan very similar to the way in which he had defeated Gohma. Link still doubted that he would be able to take down this massive creature, _very _much so. But…the princess held captive on that nearly destroyed balcony was counting on him. Impa, waiting patiently back home, was counting on him. And staring up at the bristly back of Ganon, it even seemed as if all of Hyrule might be counting on him. That heavy burden seeped into his mind and clamped down like the jaws of a wolf. Navi had darted out of sight again, likely having fled for her life. He didn't blame her. He was almost jealous; wishing he had the luxury of abandoning this fight guilt-free. A slight shake of his head removed those thoughts and forced him to focus. He drew in a long breath against his quivering pulse…

Chewing at his bottom lip, Link began to edge around the rocky extension that hid him. His senses pricked with awareness. The fingers that wrapped around the bow string were unsteady, quaking slightly even as he fought back against a fear that was likely to overcome him at any moment. He just prayed that they would not miss when the time came. The sounds of destruction had quieted, and Link dared to shuffle a bit further from the safety of his hiding place. He held the arrow loosely against the string, keeping the weapon low until he saw his target. But when he leaned away from the long rock, Link was shocked to find that Ganon was no where in sight. A coldness solidified into his gut; the monster couldn't turn invisible, could it! Or perhaps, by a rare strike of good luck, he had assumed his regular form again and would be easier to fight? The young Hylian withdrew fully from his hiding spot, weapon low, eyes darting about the ledge for any sign of the beast. Several stagnant moments passed without an answer.

A sudden hot breath pressed against his back.

The terror wrapped around his throat like icy fingers to constrict his breath. Link's whole body shivered at the realization that the monstrous boar was directly behind him, looming, watching the much smaller Hylian with those awful piggy eyes. He dared to turn his head, frightened gaze staring up passed a deadly tusk that hung overhead to see those violent crimson orbs narrowing. He only had time enough to force in half of a strained breath before Ganon attacked. Link rolled aside as those pointed claws came at him, making sure to keep a firm grip of his bow and arrow. Ganon then lifted a hoof to try stomping on the young Hylian, cracking the solid stone around them to leave a much more violent crater. The initial panic settled, allowing Link to breathe again, though he was only capable of drawing rushed breaths between the vicious attacks that the massive boar launched at him. The young Hylian dove out of reach and turned to aim his arrow at Ganon's eyes, but that scaly tail came around like a whip to bat him clear off of his feet. The force of the blow crashed into him, blanking out his eyes for several moments after he slammed fully against the disturbed rocks that Ganon had been kicking around. Link coughed, spattering flecks of blood. It took several heavy minutes for the Hylian to catch what little breath he had, struggling to pull himself back upright.

The princess watched from her precarious seat, astounded. The young man once more forced himself upright, though it looked as if his body would give out on him without a moment's notice.

With a grating roar, Ganon again lunged. His claws sliced through the air and pitched the stone they collided with; Link just barely managed to throw his battered self out of harm's way. The massive boar whirled, thrusting his tusks at the much smaller boy. They scraped along, sparking from the friction. Link's feet stumbled to put distance between himself and the monster, nearly costing him his life as one of those razor sharp tusks passed by, scraping skin from his leg.

Ganon's assault didn't seem as if it would let up ever. Link's teeth gnashed together- he wasn't going to get any better opportunity, so it seemed like it was now or never. A clawed hand swiped overhead as the Hylian ducked, drawing the arrow back against the bow string. The monster shifted; Ganon's left hand flew at him, and Link hastily shot the silver and gold arrow. The projectile whistled through the air as the young Hylian quickly moved to get out of Ganon's reach. Pitch black claws grazed his back, shredding his tunic and leaving angry red marks that soon bleed. Link's footing slid, coming to a stop and turning around all at once, a hand already reaching back for the Master Sword. His eyes trailed all the way up to the transformed Gerudo's head, hoping, expecting to see that arrow sticking from a bloody eye socket. Instead, the monstrous boar stood there, grunting to itself, staring at the tiny arrow that had stricken him in his rather broad chest.

Link's hand fell lifelessly from the sword handle; he had missed.

Ganon blinked, pondering the tiny arrow for a second. His furious red eyes then fell on the stunned Hylian, terrifying snout opening wide in a savage roar, drool scattering from the force of his voice. Link flinched, trembling, but forced his hand back to grasp at the Master Sword, teeth clenched tightly. _Not yet…_ he fought against the smothering pull of logic to run like hell, _It's not over yet…! I can still…_

As his mind struggled for something, anything, he could do against this demon, Ganon reared and prepared to again charge like the crazed boar he had become. Just as the transformed Gerudo lowered his stance, a strange light pooled from the tiny stick of silver that jutted out of his chest, washing over the massive boar completely. Both Ganon and Link came to a dead halt, one staring in disbelief at the unusual illumination, the other confused by the strange sensation that was rushing through him. Ganon gave a soft little sound of bewilderment. The power that coursed through his veins like blood receded. The light that encased him intensified, draining him, robbing him of his great power. Gradually, Ganon began to shrink back down to his original form, bones crushing together, muscles withering away.

Link's jaw hung open as he watched the light fade, leaving only Ganondorf standing before him, mystified. The former Gerudo king stared down at his hands, making sure that they were his own, flexing his fingers each in turn with trepidation. His eyes next caught on the silvery arrow that protruded from his chest. Even without that mysterious light, the arrow seemed to sparkle. It all came together in the mighty Gerudo's mind. His head snapped up at the smaller Hylian, brow knitted in fury, "You freaking little _brat_! What did you _do_!"

In a flash, the Master Sword was drawn.

Ganondorf let out a howl and rushed forward, swinging bare-handed at the young Hylian. Though he wielded no weapon, Link knew better than to chance taking a blow. Those deep blue sapphires sharpened as the former king attacked, a hand swiping through the air as Link ducked under it deftly. The Hylian shifted to strike at Ganondorf's unguarded torso, but the Gerudo instantly altered his stance and crushed the back of his left hand into the younger boy's skull. Link was yet again tossed aside. He scraped to hold his footing, pebble and ash flying around his boots as he slid backwards along the crumbling stone. He managed to keep himself from falling, lifting his eyes from the ground just as Ganondorf closed the distance. The Gerudo's powerful fist came down. It smashed against Link's worn and dented shield with a great force, nearly throwing the Hylian off his feet once more. But if the metal surface harmed Ganondorf's knuckles at all, he didn't show it. The mighty Gerudo pressed his weight against the shield, trying to drive Link backwards, towering over the much smaller boy. Those crimson orbs blazed with rage. The Master Sword thrust forward with all the strength that its possessor could muster, silver blade glistening. It bit into the former king's side, cleanly, cutting the flesh between a pair of his ribs. Ganondorf gave a rough snort, reaching with his longer arm around the dented shield, seizing the boy by the back of his shirt collar and lifting him full body from the ground to fling him aside like a sack of wheat.

"...whoa!" the sudden flight caught Link off-guard. He didn't even consider saving face, landing gracelessly with a flop and an "Ooof...!" It left him winded, but he didn't pause to regain his breath, instantly hopping to his feet, sword in hand, eyes locked on the Gerudo.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Ganondorf snarled, lifting a hand to tug at the silver and gold arrow sticking deep into his chest. It would not be removed, clinging like a parasite that was drawing the energy out of him. "Who gave you this damn arrow!"

His loud demands met with a silent glare.

The former king audibly growled, firey orange eyebrows knit together over a gaze of heated red.

Link shuffled forward, sword ready, heart-beat thrumming a wild rhythm passed his eardrums. He sidestepped one way, then the other, wondering if there were a better side to attack the solid Gerudo from. Ganondorf rushed first, reaching out with a hand. Link moved to avoid having his head crushed, pulling himself backwards enough to skirt Ganondorf's reach. The much larger man followed through with his leg, catching the Hylian square in the rib cage with such force that it once more sent him skidding backwards over the terrain. The hulking Gerudo pursued, knuckles connecting with the boy's cheek. Link very nearly fell over, feeling the bone beneath his eye socket crushed. The pain seared, but he shoved it aside, swiftly bringing the Master Sword around. The blade flew masterfully through the air, slashing in long, silvery arcs. Ganondorf dodged each strike, throwing another punch as the last one soared passed. The agile Hylian pulled his body aside and rolled out of the way, putting less than spitting distance between them. Again, Ganondorf was the aggressor, instantly charging forward, lashing out a flurry of attacks. Link did his best to avoid being struck, dodging what he could. That powerful fist grazed the Hylian's face more than once, barely missing crushing his skull. Ganondorf's leg came around again, full force. Link managed to get his shield up to block it before his bones were further shattered, creating a momentary opening to counter strike. The Master Sword again flew, leaving a shallow wound on the massive Gerudo. The former king snarled and turned, swinging with that heavy fist. Link moved out of his way, quickly hopping back from the monstrous Gerudo.

There was a fleeting space between them that Link this time took advantage of. With a shout, the young Hylian leapt forward at his opponent, sword held high over his head. Before he could bring the weapon down to strike, Ganondorf snatched him clean out of the air, turning and slamming the smaller Hylian against the volcanic wall. Link's legs dangled beneath him, far off of the ground. The mighty Gerudo kept a tight grip on that green tunic, pressing his right wrist to the young boy's throat.

A terrible sneer came over the former king's face, "You don't know who you're dealing with, brat. I'm in a whole different league than you." His voice hissed like acid, red eyes shining with ferocity.

Link struggled against the pressure on his neck to breathe, trying to pull those powerful arms off of him. But each breath seemed to cause the grip to tighten, cutting off his air. The Hylian squirmed, kicking against a solid wall of muscle that would not let go. It was then that his eyes caught on something. Something horrifying. A radiant golden glow shone over his face, reflecting on the blood that streamed freely from his head. The light intensified with Ganondorf's mood, gleaming as his grin curled further along his lips. It was a symbol like a birthmark, etched directly onto the bronze skin of the man's right hand; three small golden triangles that came together to form a larger one, the top most one out-shining the lower two. A Triforce. The Triforce of Power. Link felt his insides lurch. Ruul's words came back to him as a distant memory, but even still, even with the proof shining brightly before him, Link did not want to believe it.

Ganondorf saw the realization and terror in those sapphires, letting out an awful, dark chuckle, "Are you starting to see now?"

Those deep blue eyes turned onto the Gerudo. The implication was sickening; he, of all people, _he_ was one gifted by the Goddesses? It couldn't be…it had to be a mistake. Ganondorf's sneer doubled, crimson orbs laughing insanely, sending uncontrollable shudders down the caught Hylian's spine.

Link's expression suddenly snapped; teeth ground together, eyes furious.

Ganondorf barely had time to react. The Master Sword soared through the air, forcing the Gerudo to release his grip and step away quickly. Kicking off of the stone behind him, Link propelled himself forward at the larger man, sword gripped tightly in both hands. Ganondorf lost ground, backing away each time that blade swung at him. The sudden alteration in temperament at first caught Ganondorf by surprise. The shimmering blade swung again, and again, missing each time only because the battle-hardened Gerudo was capable of avoiding the strikes.

Link pressed aching muscles to move. He would not be intimidated. He would not be afraid. All he had to do was remember that the Princess was there, waiting for him to free her, depending on him to save her. The thought drove through him like energy, allowing an already weary body to keep going without pause. Allowing him to fight on against a man ordained by the Goddesses.

The former Gerudo king struck back; he slid within the boy's defense as that legendary blade swung, his fist making a solid connection with bone. The momentum of the punch sent Link backward no more than a breath. The young Hylian instantly pulled himself back into the fight, tightening his stance and lifting his shield. The silvery blade swiped left, then right, each time missing by the smallest of margins. With a shout, Link thrust the Master Sword straight at Ganondorf. The Gerudo leapt up and over the boy, bringing one of those devastating fists around at the Hylian's unguarded back. There was a firm crack of knuckle against shoulder, tossing the boy aside. Again, Link refused to let his footing give. He kept himself standing with an awkward stumble, then rushed back at the enormous man. Ganondorf roared, reeling back to wind up another lethal punch. The agile little Hylian stopped short of a collision and deftly moved out of the way as that fist came down like a hammer, cracking through stone unfazed. Twisting, Link brought the Master Sword around in a long arc that carried into a full spin, striking the enormous Gerudo with such astounding force that the much taller man was now the one being thrown aside. A stumble allowed him to keep his footing, a massive hand moving to grip the new wound at his side that bleed liberally. His gaze turned onto the Hylian, stunned, murderous. Link was already poised for defense, shield held ready, sword set to counter attack.

As Zelda watched the fight, the denizens of the dark fortress began to again stir. Muttered shouts echoed, ushering forces in a uniform direction. The Princess was only aware of it as noise; she couldn't take her eyes from the fight. This stranger, whoever he was, had not only been able to reverse Ganondorf's terrible transformation, but was still putting up a nearly even fight with the tyrannical Gerudo. Zelda was breathless with awe and admiration, wondering if this man was some kind of hero sent from the Sacred Realm. It was far beyond belief. A desperate hope, one that she had almost abandoned, sparked within her, allowing her to believe that what she saw before her was in fact happening.

Spatters of red surrounded the pair of them. Crimson eyes shone with anger, hatred, resent; bright sapphires answered wordlessly with cold determination. Dark smoke wafted profusely on the heated air, streaming out of the volcano while the two combatants stared one another down. The very rocks beneath them seemed to rumble with tension.

Ganondorf stood proudly, tattered clothing clinging to his bronze form. Blood poured over rippling muscle, dripping to stain the ash ridden ground. His eyes were like wild fire, emitting a glare more heated than the magma that flowed around them. His mane of orange hair was tussled, but still held its shape neatly. The silver arrow gleamed with each breath he heaved, still sticking from the spot just over his heart where it had lodged. All pain was suppressed by the unfathomable rage that rushed through him like a swelling river; rage that was directed solely on the young boy that stood before him.

Link's stance was shaky, but solid. He kept himself low and ready for any attack that might come at him, green clothing stained a bright maroon. Sweat and blood mingled, running over pale skin in rivulets. His deep blue eyes remained focused on the tall man that stood before him, towering, looming with that oppressive glare burning. The straw-gold hair that stuck out from underneath Link's hat was matted with grime and perspiration, standing and swaying at unusual angles. The Master Sword shone through the thin layer of gore and soot that coated it, held out in front of the battered and dented shield aggressively. The young Hylian's chest puffed and contracted, rapidly drawing air from the smoky volcano.

"Tell me…who you are…" Ganondorf demanded, eyes livid, voice low and gravely.

It took several gulps of air for Link to find his voice, "…Link."

Rage burst from the former Gerudo King, "Link? _Link_? What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" His voice roared throughout Death Mountain, but the Hylian boy before him gave no further explanation, "I asked you who you are, you goddamn brat! I've never heard of that name before! You're not a knight! You're not anything!"

"…yeah." he spoke without altering his stance or taking his sight from the taller man.

The admission further infuriated the former king. A foot stomped down against the solid stone with a thud as he stepped forward, various swears being spat, "How dare an insignificant _spec_ like _you_ stand against _my_ power! You're nothing! You're _less_ than nothing, do you hear me? I'm going to smear you across the goddamn rocks!" Veins protruded from the angry Gerudo's forehead as he screamed, furious, angered to near madness. Behind him, jets of lava burst upwards in long curves of glowing orange and yellow, throwing a warm light around the inner volcano where it had been previously unable to touch. Link cringed; the vision of the enraged Gerudo, back lit by errant streams of molten rock, and shouting to the point that his voice threatened to abandon him, was frightening. Still, the young Hylian did not loose his grip on his weapon or look away. The tumultuous volcano rumbled, choking the air further with a thickening heat.

Snarling, Ganondorf lunged forward. Link immediately moved aside, twisting to bring the legendary blade down at his opponent. The Gerudo caught the boy's wrist mid swing, halting him, and thrust a powerful fist into his gut. The young Hylian felt all of the air rush from him, replaced instead with a nauseous pain that gripped his midsection. Ganondorf drove a second punch into his stomach, forcing a dry heave. Link tried to tug his wrist free of that mighty grip with no result, instead receiving another dizzying punch to his stomach. Ignoring the urge to vomit, the young Hylian brought his shield around and rammed it into Ganondorf's face. A few strikes with that dented metal was enough to force the already injured Gerudo to let go. Link followed through the momentum, catching Ganondorf again with a spinning attack.

The hulking man staggered backwards, thrown aside, scowling as he forced himself back at the young Hylian. A hand swiped though the air, fingers reaching, but the boy managed to get himself out of the way before that grip clamped down around his throat. The legendary blade swung, gleaming like liquid metal, cutting into flesh seamlessly and proving yet again that it was truly the sword of evil's bane. It rewarded Ganondorf with another gruesome wound, causing the mighty Gerudo to give a visible cringe. A snort and a shout and he was striking at Link again, heavy fists plunging through the air. Link was on the defensive, ducking behind his shield and rapidly backpedaling away from the enraged monstrosity. A punch caught the shield at an angle and forced it aside. Those fists came down mercilessly, pounding against the smaller Hylian. A last, solid strike cracked Link square in his chest, tossing him clear from his feet and backwards, seeming to halt the beating of his heart momentarily. The young boy nearly caught himself before he fell over; however, an orb of dark energy had formed around Ganondorf's right hand, pulsing, somehow glowing a deep black, tinged with a dark purple sheen. Link's breathing hitched as he watched, dumbfounded, wondering what new horror this was. The Gerudo thrust his fist as if throwing a punch, and the energy rocketed forward. It caught the young boy before he even touched the ground, propelling him again backwards. The contact sent a terrible prickling through him, as if clawed hands scraped all along his insides, trying to rip him apart from within. His eyes watered and clenched against the sensation as Link at last fell to the ground, face first, fighting to keep a hold on the Master Sword. Dust and ash kicked up around where he had flopped onto the stone, feet nearly dangling from the edge. A faint trace of blackness flickered around him as he forced himself back upright, dissipating slowly but leaving a stubborn rigidness in his muscles that made rising difficult. One deep blue eye strained to open, half glaring at the former king. Ganondorf had kept that power hidden all along? Had he only been toying with Link, or had the anger so clouded his judgment that he had just instinctively rushed to rip the young Hylian in half? Watching those fire red eyes shimmering with hatred as the hulking Gerudo again summoned that darkness into his fist, Link suspected the latter.

Ganondorf drew another wave of dark energy, mentally cursing the silver arrow that yet still protruded from his flesh- it was affecting his magic, otherwise, the brat would have never gotten up so easily from that last attack. With a growl, Ganondorf sent another ball of darkness forward. Link, now aware of the danger that attack possessed, was quick to move himself out of the way. His body fought him the whole way, limbs straining to move properly. The former Gerudo noticed, and with a twisted sneer, launched another orb of black light at the sluggish Hylian. The young boy all but shoved himself out of the way as the energy cashed into the landscape with an electrical crackle. Ganondorf drew more energy, rushing forward as it collected in his palm.

Link's eyes went wide at the sudden lunge. He nearly made direct contact with that terrible magic, throwing his weight backwards just before Ganondorf's palm slammed into his face. The dark energy pricked his skin at so close a range. The Gerudo's hand swiped again, bringing with it that terrible swirl of black, and Link was forced to stagger aside or risk contact. Ganondorf did not miss his chance, turning about and thrusting that energy forward, then instantly summoning another crackle of energy and firing it off. Link could not dodge both. The first attack grazed his left arm, freezing it with a jolt of pain. The second one blasted him straight on, sending that horrific sensation rippling through his body yet again. The force of it sent him back, unable to keep himself from shouting in pain. His knees buckled, and the young Hylian went down, catching himself on his elbows before his face collided into the rock.

Ganondorf sneered over the boy, watching the pitiful intruder struggle just to stay on his hands and knees. The mighty Gerudo walked forward slowly, breath heavy, wounds aching, his expression twisted into a wicked smirk.

He expected the young boy to curl himself up in defeat. Instead, the Hylian's head lifted, and those razor sharp blue eyes scowled up at him. A hand clung stubbornly to the legendary blade, fingers numbing as they gripped the handle of that shimmering weapon.

The former king gave a huff. He lifted his right hand before him and drew another sphere of dark energy. He then repeated the motion with his left hand, his malicious smile darkened by the dual swirls of black.

Link coughed, the metallic taste of blood increasing on his lips. His jaw clenched as he tried to stand, feeling as if he were lifting a great heaviness along with him. He slipped only once rising to his full height, vision fixed on the massive Ganondorf. The man stood, expression deranged, conjuring a ball of gleaming darkness in either hand.

"It's over, brat." that husky voice croaked, pausing between heavy breaths. The former Gerudo king licked blood from the corner of his mouth, "You were never enough to stop me. _Never_." As he spoke, the magic that swirled about his hands expanded and pulsed, increasing with every heartbeat.

The weary Hylian lanced him with a cold blue glare. His shield, though it felt twice its weight, rose. The Master Sword, though gripped with a hand that throbbed and begged to release it, was set to attack. His body shivered with each rough breath in, his footing threatened to give just by the mere act of standing. _No…_his pulse roared in his eardrums, heart almost pounding free of his chest, _…I won't…let it end like this!_ The thought, the impulse, gave life to an already wrecked body, thrumming through him. All of a sudden, the legendary blade at his side gleamed, brightly, shining with a newly acquired light. The unexpected glow caught Link's eye, causing the Hylian to take his eyes from his opponent to look. Those sapphires went wide as he lifted the sword in front of his face for a better view. The weapon gave its unusual, gentle pulse.

Ganondorf threw his head back with a raucous laughter. The fact that this brat would even bother to stand was ridiculous to him. The dark spheres that he held in either hand spun uncontrollably, "You sealed your fate coming here, damn brat! Now _die_!" The Gerudo heaved both arms back, preparing to release the wild swirls of energy.

Link's eyes went from the glowing blade to the former king, sharp as cold steel. The sword in his hands amplified from a bright light, to a dazzling gold, to a blinding pure white that hid the weapon entire and his hands behind a vivid glow. Without knowing what exactly was happening, Link was assured of the legendary sword's power- its steady pulse settled a confidence within him. He didn't need to know why, but he knew that the Sword of Evil's Bane would end this fight.

Ganondorf cringed for but an instant; at first startled by the sudden light, then enraged that the indignant brat would still dare to fight back.

Both combatants let out a roar. Ganondorf brought both of his arms around and propelled the mass of darkness he had summoned forward at the young Hylian. Link took the Master Sword in both hands and swung with all of his might. The light that had built up within the blade shot forth like a bolt. The two forces met. The light of the Master Sword pierced straight through the black magic without hesitation, dispelling it into vapor in an instant. Ganondorf stared in breathless disbelief as the dart of pure light rocketed at him, eyes wide, his whole form stunned into immobility. The light struck the former king and impaled like a thousand heated daggers, driving him straight to his knees with a howl of agony. He threw his head back, eyes on the smoky air as the light from the Master Sword penetrated through his entire being. Ganondorf could feel it- his body had somehow been damaged beyond all hope of repair by that bolt of light, destroyed in a flicker. His lungs seized up, pupils receded, heart quivering its last few beats.

"H…how…" his voice was laden with finality, "How could this have… happened…?" The once mighty Gerudo lowered his gaze in a final gesture, vision glazing over. He saw the boy, the damned Hylian, the worthless brat, as a smear of green and white, and with his last breath cursed the name, "…Link…" A heavy hand stretched out as if to grab his opponent…but the former Gerudo king simply tipped and fell over, face down, onto the craggy outcropping.

Link didn't dare drop his guard, even as he saw the mighty Gerudo fall forward. Several moments passed on edge waiting for the once proud man to rise again. The volcano gave a low rumble, lava swishing about in turbulent streams, and still the monstrous man did not rise, did not so much as draw a breath. Slowly, the realization seeped into the young Hylian and his shield lowered. His appearance dissolved from stern determination to wide-eyed awe. Did he just do…what he though he'd just done?

"By the Goddesses…" Princess Zelda held both hands over her mouth, trembling from what she had just seen.

Gradually, an amazed smile came over Link's face, followed by a few short and raspy laughs. Relief collided with him like a wave against the shore. He'd done it. He'd really done it- he had defeated Ganondorf. An oppressive dread that had been looming over him lifted, and tears of reprieve clung to the corners of his eyes. With a happy sniffle, Link lifted his left hand and wiped the whole of his face- blood, sweat, and tears- onto the back of his glove. When those deep blue eyes opened, he stared at the Master Sword in his hand, astounded. He thanked the weapon with all of his heart, grateful for not only its power. It pulsed against his palm before he reached back and slid it into it's sheath.

Link turned, lifting his gaze upwards to the Princess who still sat as a silent captive in that curious pink crystal. The biggest smile in the world lit his face as she stared back at him.

Ganondorf had finally been slain, and Hyrule was safe from his tyranny. That simply left one thing to do:

Rescue the Princess.


	20. An Epilogue Does Not Always Signify

**Chapter 20: **_An Epilogue Does Not Always Signify The End…_

Soot and heat burned at his lungs as Link gulped down breaths of air from within the smoldering volcano. At best, he was exhausted. The battle with Ganondorf had taken all that he had to give and more, and now the young Hylian was staring across the final obstacle keeping him from fulfilling his promise- the wide jump from his rocky perch to the partially annihilated iron balcony that held the princess. Fully healed he had barely managed to reach across, in his current state it seemed infeasible. The thought caused the young Hylian to give a little laughing cough. Damn near nothing was infeasible for him right now. Not after all that he had been through, all that he had accomplished.

Link backed away from the edge of the rocky outcrop, passing by Ganondrof's prone body. Deep blue sapphires cast over the fallen man several times, making absolutely sure that he was in fact dead. Watching carefully to be sure that no breath passed, that the hulking body of the former king gave no twitch, no indication of life. It was still a little hard to believe it. Link was doubly cautious walking passed him, stepping as quietly as tired legs would allow. He made sure to give himself ample space to gain speed, clear across the shattered and smashed ledge. He lifted a thumb to smear the grime from his nose, taking a good few breaths and tensing his muscles in preparation. The Hylian took of at a sprit for the edge and jumped with all the strength left to him.

As his feet left the ground, a strange feeling came over him; a weightlessness like walking on a cloud. It lifted him from the souls of his feet and seemed to carry him across the expanse. The sudden shift in momentum startled him and caused him to flail a tiny bit. It didn't look particularly graceful, but Link made it to the balcony without incident. Once he had landed, he looked back to see what might have caused that. A brilliant golden glow emanating from his pouch let him know right away. The Triforce of Wisdom. The smile was constant on his face.

A loud shout of joy rang out over his head, "You did it! Wow, you really, really did!" Link glanced up to see his guardian fairy flitting over him, having finally come out of hiding. She sparkled around him, casting blue light every which way, "I knew you could do it! I just knew it! But still- _wow_! What the heck was that last thing you did, anyway?" Navi hovered before his face, but all he could do was shrug his shoulders. He couldn't exactly explain how he had done that or even what it was. The fairy seemed unconcerned, "Oh, who cares how you did it! You _did_ it! That guy was like, invincible! And you beat him! You're amazing, Link!" The boisterous ball of light skimmed through the air, giggling happily.

Turning to the Princess, Link went for his sword. His hand stopped before it gripped the handle of the Master Sword. The pouch strapped onto his belt gave a faint tug, as if something were rising out of it.

Zelda watched this curious stranger as he twisted, a hand disappearing behind him for a moment only to reappear holding the completed Triforce of Wisdom. She felt the mark on her right hand give a familiar twinge. Her heart fluttered, watching in amazement as the sacred relic lit with a dazzling yellow light. The crystal prison dissolved, cascading down around her feet like loose grains of sand. She stumbled as the prison fell apart, finally freed. Even the smoky air felt good to breathe in. A hand went out to catch her, but the princess was able to catch herself before she fell. Crystal blue eyes trailed along the offered arm, staring up at the stranger who now wore one of the most embarrassed expressions she had ever seen in her life. His face, thoroughly red, was very young. There was not a scrap of armor on him, nor any indication of the royal crest that would mark him as a Hylian soldier. And his eyes betrayed his actions, shining with an innocence that any battle-worn soldier would have long ago lost. Zelda looked at him as if he were a miracle personified. Her voice came to her after a moment, "Who-"

"_Nooooooo!_"

The shriek startled them both. Link immediately whirled around, drawing the Master Sword from its sheath. The doorway that led into the dark fortress was flooded with moblins, each snarling, some pointing over at the prominent outcrop of stone in shock. Above the mass of them hovered a pair of gangly, withered, and furious women, floating mid-air on enchanted brooms. Link felt his throat constrict.

"How could this be!"

"How could you?"

"Impossible-!" Kotake's and Koume's pattern of speech was broken apart with rage. Each of them fumbled to find words, cruel eyes darting between the intruder and the corpse of their beloved Master Ganondorf.

The red-haired witch let out a moan of anguish, and her blue-haired sister bellowed out to the restless pig-men, "_Kill_ them! Do not dare let them leave here alive!" The moblin crowd let out a discord of grunts and squeals, beginning to rush forward from the doorway.

Link immediately tightened his stance, teeth clenched.

"No way!" Navi bobbed overhead, shouting to be heard over the noise, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

This fight was not going to end well. Link was already beyond exhaustion, terribly injured, and severely outnumbered. He simply could not fight through the moblin army again, not in this state. But maybe…if he could at least clear a path, the princess might still be able to get away.

The firey witch summoned a sphere of flames. Her twin sister conjured spikes of solid ice. The bloodthirsty army of Ganondorf surged forward, weapons swinging. Link did not back down. He snarled, eyes like blue fire, prepared to take as many with him as he could.

A hand suddenly pressed to his back.

"Carry us now, Farore's Wind!" the princess' voice rang out above the cries of battle. Just as a moblin came within striking distance of the Master Sword, a ribbon of green twirled around the two Hylians. A gale force of wind surrounded them, shoving the approaching monsters back. Link instinctively reached to hold his hat in place, eyes squinting from the sudden rush of wind.

The princess and the intruder disappeared in a flash, leaving nothing but a trace of verdant light and a gentle breeze of fresh air where they had been standing. The moblins stopped, staring in disbelief, grunting little murmurs of shock amongst themselves. The twin Gerudo witches seethed; each gripping the end of their broomsticks, gnarled teeth gnashing together. They bellowed, outraged. Livid. The powerful Lord Ganondorf had been slain…by some no-account child. It was completely deplorable. It would never be forgotten, _never_ be forgiven.

…...

Once the mystic wind had died down, Link peeled his eyes open and lowered his arm. He was amazed to find that he now stood out in the open sunlight of Hyrule Field, surrounded by gently swaying grass and tall, shady trees. His head whipped back and forth, wondering if they were even anywhere near that terrible fortress any longer.

Navi wobbled unevenly above him, "Urg…dizzy…dizzy…" The poor little fairy had been so tossed around by the ferocious wind that she scarcely could tell up from down.

Princess Zelda staggered in place, a hand clutched at her chest. It would be a good few days before she would be casting any more spells- she had summoned a powerful one so soon after such a long imprisonment that it had drained her. Not what one would call a wise decision, but necessary. She soon became aware of a set of deep blue eyes upon her, watching her very closely. The princess straightened herself with dignity, not permitting any obvious signs of fatigue to show on her. Now that they were assured of safety, the princess could look this strange man over with a much more scrutinizing gaze. He had been dreadfully wounded during the battle, covered in dark ashes and drying blood. A fairy accompanied him, which was remarkable in and of itself.

Link reached back to replace the Master Sword, sore muscles aching and open wounds burning from the simple movement. He hardly noticed. A smile beamed from his face, though the princess almost seemed as if she were scowling at him as she inspected him closely. Not that he blamed her. He certainly wasn't what someone would expect of a hero.

Zelda's eyes ran over him once more, rising to meet his gaze, "I do not know…if there are words enough to express gratitude properly for what you have done this day."

His grin increased. It was wordy, but it was a thank you.

"Not only have you saved my life," she continued, her expression softening, "You have saved my very kingdom from whatever malicious evil that man would have wrought." She inclined her head. Link's eyes just fluttered, not knowing enough that when the princess of Hyrule bowed, everyone around her was expected to bow lower. "With all that I am, and from the depths of my heart, Thank you." her tone was sincere, causing him to smile twice as wide. Zelda lifted her eyes back onto his, and her eyebrows furrowed a tiny bit, "Forgive me if I may sound rude, but you do not at all seem like a Knight or a Soldier. Please, tell me. Who are you?"

"Link." the answer snapped out of him clearly and quickly, not at all like his usual self. Even Navi was surprised as how readily he had given his name.

The princess repeated it with hesitation, "…Link? That is your name, then?"

He nodded.

"…you are not a knight at all, are you?"

His head shook, opening his mouth to respond, but his overly talkative fairy beat him to it, "Nope! He's just a fisherman. Oh, and sometimes he's a ranch hand. Mostly a fisherman though."

A degree of color left the princess' face. A…fisherman? Did that fairy just say he was nothing more than a simple fisherman?

Link's cheeks flushed horribly. He grumbled, sending a warning glare upwards at the gleaming ball of light.

"How…old are you?" Zelda could not help herself, offensive as the question may have been. His features were so young, but he wielded a sword so powerfully that it was a paradox just to look at him.

Link kept his mouth shut tight.

Navi did not. "He's fifteen-"

The princess almost went pale.

"- next week."

Link slouched, wondering if it were possible to melt to the ground from embarrassment. He was going to swat Navi the next chance he got, damn it!

Zelda eventually forced her jaw closed, staring. He was a child. He was a modest, quiet fisherman, and yet- where were the knights and guards that _should _have been there? The ones who should have arrived to thwart Ganondorf were no where in sight, no heroes, no soldiers, no knights, no guards, no wizards. Only him.

Link imagined that the princess was probably very disappointed by now; her savior had turned out to be a nobody. His smile was gone, replaced with a heavy sigh and a pair of downcast eyes. Who would want a ragged and tattered, half-dead moron as a hero anyway? As happy as he had been to see the Princess freed, he now felt just foolish for his actions.

The princess waited a moment, then drew near to him, having to stoop down a fair deal to catch his eyes. Dark blue sapphires blinked at the sudden closeness. The faintest hint of a smile had touched over her lips, "You are a wonder."

Link went red to the very tips of his long ears. Navi fumed a tiny bit, her usual light blue glow darkening.

Princess Zelda made sure to keep her smile in check, though she dearly did not want to right now, "I should profusely thank the Goddesses that you came to help, Sir Link. Though you were perhaps not the hero one would expect, you have proven that you are the hero we needed."

He straightened himself, and the princess straightened with him. "Oh, no…" his head shook.

Zelda's eyes fluttered, wondering what he was dejecting.

There was a terrible nervous lump in his throat; he was speaking to the Princess of all of Hyrule, after all. "I'm not a…I'm not a hero. I'm…" words that were usually difficult were proving impossible, "…Link. Just Link."

She found his voice very pleasant, if quiet. Almost like the rustling of leaves on a brisk day. It continually threatened to bring a broader smile to her face, "And I am Zelda."

His head shook furiously. He knew better than to address royalty by first name.

The princess fought off her smile twice as hard, "Despite what you may think, or what you may say, you are indeed a hero. Nothing can alter that in my mind."

"…no, I…" deep blue eyes went swiftly back to the grass at his feet, a hand moving to scratch at the errant blonde strands of hair behind his head. A though occurred to him all of a sudden, "…Oh! Uhm…Are you…alright?" She had been imprisoned for quite a while, and looked too thin and drawn to be healthy. "I believe so." Zelda pressed a few fingers to her temple, soothing over a coming headache, "Just exceptionally tired, and rather hungry.""…good." He smiled, then hurried to correct himself, "…no, not-! Not…good that you're….I mean….if you're okay, then Impa - err, Miss Impa…I guess. She'll be happy…"

The princess perked at the name. "Impa?"

A gentle smile crossed his flushed face, "..she was…so worried about you, Princess. She'll be waiting for you…to go back to the castle."

"Impa is…alive?" an excited relief rushed through her, "Is she well? Where is she?"

Link went to speak, but was this time interrupted by the sound of hooves thumping over the earthen ground. He turned his head to see just as a chestnut mare galloped up to him, whinnying happily, dipping her long neck to nip at his ear. "…Epona!" the Young Hylian grinned, reaching up to pet the animal. Where had she come from? He hadn't called for her, so how had she known he would be here? On a hunch, Link lifted his eyes skyward. Just at the horizon, he caught sight of what looked to be a large bird flying away. It had to be Kaeporea Gaborea, the owl sage. His 'personal guide' had the foresight to bring Epona here so that the horse would be ready and waiting for him to ride away. Link smiled a wordless thank you to the sage.

Navi floated down in front of the princess, tone flat, answering the girl's questions as Link climbed up onto Epona's back, "That Impa lady's back at our place, well, at least that's where we left her. She's kinda a tough old lady, so I wouldn't be surprised if she left by now."

Zelda made an amused face- if Impa had heard the little fairy call her a tough old lady, the Sheikah would have become extremely angry, and possibly violent.

The chestnut brown horse trotted to the Princess' side. A gloved hand extended down to her, offering to help her up. Link again had that infectious smile spread across his face as he leaned over, deep blue eyes locked on the Princess. Zelda first bowed graciously, and then took his hand, climbing up into the saddle behind him. She spoke another thank you as he pressed his heels to Epona's sides, urging the horse into a swift gait. Navi hovered close by, her bright blue light playing over the Hylians' faces. They rode off in silence, each worn-out by the whole trying ordeal.

Princess Zelda allowed herself to lean against her savior for the majority of the trip back, though she suspected that the motion was the cause for the young Hylian's new found fidgeting. She always did pride herself as a good judge of character, and she could tell already, just from this brief, first meeting- this strange, quiet boy that had risen to be a hero was certainly something very special.

…...

Several days later, the Sheikah nursemaid Impa was rushing passed the newly repaired double doors of Hyrule Castle. Once she began to feel like her normal self, Impa had made haste to leave Ordon Village in search of Link and the Princess. But as soon as she did leave the sleepy little province of Ordon, Impa began to hear rumors. Wonderful rumors that she at first dismissed as false hope. Rumors that the Princess had been returned to the castle by some unknown warrior. It sounded too good to be true, but at the same time she could not simply ignore the possibility. So Impa quickly returned to the castle, finding that the capitol city was gradually being repaired and that many of the citizens had already come back.

As the nursemaid passed through the entrance and into the throne room, a pair of royal guards approached her, looking mystified, "Mistress Impa? Thank Farore, you're alive!"

She spared them no consideration- her arms immediately darted out and grabbed the closest guard by his chest plate, "Where is she!"

"M-Mistress Impa!"

"Princess Zelda, where is she?" the nursemaid demanded, "Is it true? Is she truly here?"

The second guard, backing away considerably, answered, "Yes, Ma'm, she is. It was a miracle to behold, but she was returned only a couple of days ago."

"By whom?" her fierce eyes darted to him.

The guard she held captive managed to stammer an answer, "We don't know, Mistress Impa. He gave no name nor title, and though the Princess insisted he stay to be properly rewarded, he set off without so much as a word."

Without so much as a word? The Sheikah's eyes widened, "No It…couldn't be…"

"Mistress?"

"The person who brought the princess back," Impa gave the guard a rough shake, "tell me! Was he a young boy dressed in unusual, green clothing? It had to be!"

The man winced, growing dizzy from this interrogation, "I-I don't know myself! I didn't even see him! He left so suddenly!"

"Impa." a voice echoed through the castle's chamber, firm and authoritative, yet somehow also soft and gentle, "Now, were I to behave as such, I would not cease to hear about it for weeks. Do please let the poor man go."

The Sheikah lifted her eyes in reverence, staring at the girl that stood so proudly before the throne. "Princess." Impa instantly released the guard and knelt, head bowed, lungs feeling heavy with relief, "Praise the Goddesses…you're alright."

"Yes." Zelda allowed something of a half smile to touch her features, "It was the most remarkable thing, really. Though, I suspect you know a side of this tale that I do not." The princess paused and walked to the other side of her throne, "I was saved by the most unlikely, and most wonderful hero you could ever have imagined."

…...

**Epilogue: **

The trip back home had proven to be the weariest travel yet, Link found. It was as if the entire ordeal had caught up to him, giving unnecessary weight to his limbs and his eyelids. Just riding his horse back to his home village made him so exhausted that he wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next couple of days. Or months. However long a stretch of time he could get away with. He moved Epona along at a sluggish pace, not even bothering to stir her passed a trot. Link sat lethargically in the saddle, gaze distant, only partially listening as his guardian fairy spouted directions and the occasional reminder of just how stupid everything he had done was.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was that the Princess was safe, Impa would be relived, and Ganondorf could no longer threaten his nation. It made the aching pain and the tired muscles seem like a small price to pay.

All the same, once Ordon Village came into view, Link gave an audible sigh of relief.

Navi flew on ahead, "Who-hoo! Home sweet home at last! I never thought I'd miss that dingy shack!"

Link grumbled. He should have glared at her, insisting that his house was not a 'dingy shack' and was perfectly suited for living in…but he was so damn tired that he almost didn't care.

The little blue sprite zipped through the village, soaring directly passed Ilia. The blonde girl sat up, having been staring off at nothing in particular for a very long while now, surprised by the sudden streak of light. She knew that little ball of blue. It most certainly meant that he was close by. Ilia was on her feet in a heartbeat, turning and catching sight of the fatigued Hylian on his chestnut mare, "Link!"

His head lifted at the sound of his name, smiling as he caught sight of his friend.

More calls went out to him, "Hi Link!" He turned to see Aryll waving excitedly at him. She was up to her knees in the trickle of water, a small off shoot of the river, that ran through town, her skirt soaking wet. She and Taro looked to be trying to fish without fishing poles, though Ilia's little brother gave no indication that he cared Link was there at all. Colin sat close by them, shyly staring over at the battered and bruised Hylian that had rode back into town.

With a shout, Malon suddenly came rushing at Epona, her face showing an expression between joy and excitement, "Link, you're back! It's been so long!"

He smiled down at her, eyes half-lidded.

"You're never going to believe this." Ilia slowly approached, "The whole kingdom's been in an uproar."

"Yeah, Miss Impa was telling us!" Malon added, "Some lunatic actually attacked the castle! She said he took the Princess away somewhere!"

"But then I heard just recently that someone saved her. They said some strange guy showed up and killed the villain attacking Hyrule. They say he beat this guy that was practically three times his own size and brought the Princess back home safely." Ilia's dark green eyes were on him, "Everyone's calling him a hero."

Deep blue sapphires batted rapidly. They said? People…were talking about him? He felt a faint blush touch over his cheeks.

"Can you believe it?" Malon hung close to Epona's side, resting a hand onto Link's knee, "It's crazy, isn't it?"

"You've been out traveling this whole time. You must have heard about it, right?" Ilia asked, not giving him a chance to answer as she noticed the weapon strapped to the young man's back, "…huh. That isn't your sword." Malon shifted to look as well, head tilting slightly as she looked over the curious blade.

Link gave no reaction. To anything.

The two girls stared him down for a while longer, each wishing to pry answers from those silent lips. Finally, with her brow furrowed, Ilia asked him directly, "Link? Didn't you hear anything about this?" Still nothing. Her gaze narrowed on him, "What _have_ you been doing this whole time?"

A worn smile pressed over his face. Link had turned down a royal banquet, a satchel brimming with rupies, and the chance to be officially knighted. He had left Castle Town without a word to anyone. He did not want any kind of recognition for what he had done. He didn't really think he deserved it- in his mind, he was still convinced that he hadn't really done anything special, nothing that any other person could not have done. He wasn't a hero. So he refused to be treated as one. Telling Ilia and Malon about what had happened would only cause them to worry, and besides that, he didn't want his friends to treat him any differently than they normally would. He didn't want anyone in his peaceful little village to treat him differently. To them, he would always just be Link. So, he had decided a good long while ago, that it would be his secret. He gave the two girls a slow headshake, which neither of them seemed to understand. "…nothing."

"Nothing?" Malon lifted an eyebrow incredulously.

Link nodded.

Ilia began to look angry, a hand resting on her hip, her tone instantly bland, "You're serious?"

Link nodded again, sheepishly, already knowing that the blonde girl was fixing to hit him.

She huffed loudly, "Are you telling me that you've been gone for weeks, no explanation, no reason, while the entire kingdom has been in great danger, and you've just been out there doing _nothing_?"

He gave a stifled chuckle and a half grin, shrugging his shoulders.

"Of all the idiotic…" the ire rose in Ilia. She was outraged that he could be so completely dense at such a serious time. Then again, this was Link.

Malon rolled her eyes, moving away from the horse with a loud sigh and a disappointed headshake, "You're ridiculous. The whole world goes to war and you wander off with your head in a cloud. Geez, Link."

Ilia also gave a sigh. Both girls suddenly seemed less excited to see him, now more annoyed that he had been out and about without noticing that all of Hyrule had been in grave danger. It was just like their quiet, clumsy Link to not notice the forest for the trees.

"Taro!" Ilia turned her attention to her younger brother, "You better not go inside all soaking wet like that! You'll catch hell from mom if you do it again!"

He shouted back without looking up, "Quiet! You're scaring off the tadpoles!"

"You idiot. Tadpoles live in standing water, not in streams."

Aryll suddenly straightened up, a finger at the corner of her mouth, "Ooooooh. That's why we're not finding any."

Malon moved in the opposite direction, "I'd better get going. Papa's probably fast asleep, but if Mr. Ingo finds me slacking off when we've got horses to groom, I'll be in so much trouble." The brunette skipped off, waving a goodbye, "See you guys later! And welcome home, Link!"

Normal. It was as if everything had reset to normal. The kids were playing blissfully, unaware of the true danger that had nearly come to pass. The water flowed peacefully, babbling its constant song. Mothers were pulling in their daily laundry as the sun began to descend in the sky. The clang of the blacksmith's hammer was silenced, having been put away for the day. And Link, worn from battle and weary from lack of sleep, took it all in with an appreciative gaze, inhaling the cooling air as he settled himself securely in his saddle. A serene grin played over his face as he nudged Epona into motion, slowly lolloping back towards his meager home. More than anything else, the would-be hero was looking forward to a long, undisturbed nap.

He had at least earned that much.

**The Legend of Zelda: Impetus of Beginning-**

**The End**

**...**

**A/n - **Yeah, probably won't be uploading anything further onto this site. At least, not for a very, very, very long while. So I apologize to those of you reading -all 2 or 3 of you, really. - and thank you for getting this far through my story.


End file.
